Books, Bubblegum and music
by GunShotResidue
Summary: Complete! Gil Grissom is any student's role model, what will happen when he is asked to help Sara Sidle? There are friends and parties and lots of fun waits for them
1. Hey, I am

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of the characters, but I still can have fun writing some fics:)

Oh, and this is OOC because they all study at the UCLA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"So what about Jen?" – Warrick Brown: Nice greenish eyes, senior year and quite a baseball figure asked his best friend

– "Jen who?" – said Grissom in response. Gil Grissom: incredibly gorgeous blue eyes, genius, coach assistant and captain of the baseball team

–"Jen Thomas, cheerleaders cap, popular, dumb, falls for you" – dear Catherine Willows informed. Cath Willows: Warrick's girlfriend for the last two years, popular, cheerleader and friendly.

Those three were like dynamite TNT, the threesome always hanged together and now they were in their "Let's get Gil a girl" operation, which by the way, was something a little difficult, not because of Grissom's looks; he wasn't so bad looking, but because he wasn't into the girls he knew.

–"Jen Thomas does not fall for me" – Grissom said while walking to the science lab

–"Of course she does, I'm friends with her Gil, I know" – Cath said, she was part of the cheerleaders squad because she was pretty and because in that way she could hang up with Warrick after practice, after giving her advised she walked down the hall to Literature.

-"Yeah Gil, give it a try, be with her, make out and then drop her if you want" – Warrick said, half serious, half joking.

–"Girls are not trash Warr" –

Gil explained, he was getting tired of being with Cath and Warrick's when they were trying to get him a girl, if he really wanted a girl he would go after one all by himself.

–"You know, I've got to do something, bye" – he said and got in the lab

His teacher had asked him to give a lesson to a group of students. Gil would normally give lessons to freshmen or second year students, and as it wasn't the first time he helped Mr. Mayers he wasn't as nervous as he was on his first class.

Mrs. Sara Sidle was waiting for this senior student who was supposed to give the lesson, Mr. Mayers told her that this "Gil Grissom" guy was a very intelligent young man who could help her with her assignment, so, when Mrs. Sidle heard he would give some kind of optional lesson she decided to go and make some spy work. Sara Sidle: Second year, tall, nice legs, very intelligent brunette who practiced ballet, looked at her watch, that Grissom guy better appear or she was going to… fall for those incredible blue eyes.

As Grissom entered the room she felt breathless, it couldn't be true, Gil Grissom was supposed to be a strange, bad looking nerd, not a hot muscular guy, she was either going to enjoy the view, no! the class, enjoy the class, or be very much distracted, the latest was the most probable. So Sara sat there, at the very last sit of the lab and pretend to be waiting for someone else, which turned out to be a little difficult because there was something in his voice, maybe the way he explained the most difficult things and made them sound so easy that captured her attention and made her look up from her book and stare at him.

Normally, classes at Los Angeles university would go from seven to ten but her schedule finished at three, so Sara would usually hang around with Nick Stokes: freshman, eager to be part of any college team and get to date the hot girls. She could also hang with Greg Sanders: freshman, very much into science, obsessed about bubblegum and with a crush on Sara. They had been friends for sometime and being the three of them new in college they had decided to follow Brian's Song "We rookies have to stay together" and be the three musketeers.

It was around four o'clock when Mr. Gil Grissom finally finished his lesson and an avalanche of questions began from everywhere, some were work related but there would never miss a girl who would ask if he had a girlfriend.

–"That I won't tell Mrs." – he had answered smiling.

–"That's nice" – Sara thought, now she realized that if she wanted him, wait, she never said she liked him! Well, she never said she disliked him either. By the time she had finished talking to herself, Grissom was already gone –"Cool, I didn't get to talk to him or get help with my paper".

Gil walked down the hall towards his car, a nice black BMW with a large back seat, not that he had ever used it but it's better to be prepared, so when a second year brunette walked into your life and left you breathless you could imagine lots of things happening in that back seat. Grissom stood in front of his car, damn it, that girl was hot, he wondered what was she doing at his lesson, she didn't seemed like a dumb hot girl, but like a smart hot girl instead. Not wanting to waste anymore time wondering about her, when he was supposed to be studying for that week exams, he got in his car and drove to his apartment, well, his and Warrick's.

Sara was walking down the main hall and to the UCLA main entrance when she saw him again, her heart skipped a beat and a smile was placed in her face while she saw him driving away, she had to meet him she just had to. Nick saw Sara standing at the hall, submerge in her own world, he walked slowly and reached her.

–"Who are you looking at?"

–"Were, who was I looking at" – she said walking down the hall

–"Ok, who _were_ you looking at?" – Nick asked mischievously

–"Gil Grissom" –

–"Gil is cool, knows how to fling" – he said, waiting to see how much time it took her to ask…

–"Yeah he is… wait! You know him!" – Sara shouted in the middle of the street

–"Yes I do, now, if we talk this over a coke it will be much more better"

TBC….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please! Don't forget to leave your reviews! I'll keep posting as long as you keep leaving them! ;)


	2. Getting to know you

Warrick and Cath were waiting for Gil to arrive, he was never late, and he would never be late except for a time or two in which students would delay him asking questions. They were supposed to meet at Catherine's place, get in Grissom's car and go to one of Warrick and Grissom's friends house. When Grissom finally arrived he was… happy, a huge grin on his face and he appeared to be day dreaming.

–"So, what was it?" –Warrick asked

–"I'm sure it's about a girl" –Cath said with a new smile on her face

–"Yeah Grissom, is it about a girl?"

When Grissom heard the word "girl", his bubble popped and he was back on earth.

–"Who said anything about a girl? What are you guys talking about?"

–"Gil, there must be something really good to make you smile that way" –Cath said getting in the car

–"It was nothing, just that… today's class was really nice" –Grissom said but his mind was way beyond that phrase _"Well, the class had been really nice, the students really wanted to learn and there was an incredible brunette at the back of the lab so that kind of made my day."_

There were supposedly just going to this friend's place to hang around a little or at least that was what they had told to Grissom, little he knew that they were heading to a party. When they arrived the first thing Grissom thought was something like "No way! I wasn't naïve enough to be dragged to a party" but then realization hit him square in the face and he accepted that he had been dragged to a party. A while later he walked towards Cath and told her that he was leaving at one and if they wanted to stay longer they would have to get another ride.

On the other hand, there they were, Nick and Sara had ended up on Greg's place, first they had said that the cafeteria was too noisy and that they needed a more personal space to talk, and as they walked they ended up near Greg's place so there they were, and two hours later they hadn't say a word about Gil Grissom.

–"So Sara, we've been avoiding this for long enough now, do you want to know or not?" – Nick had asked a little impatient

–"Know what about what? – Greg asked giving everybody their drinks

–"About Sara's major first crush" – Nick said grinning, he was so dead if Sara got mad

–"First thing Nicky, I do want to talk about him and second, he's not my "major first crush"

–"Yeah, we all know I _am_ Sara's major first crush! – Greg said smiling at her

–"Oh yeah Greg, I really fall for you, now, could we talk about him?"

Nick started getting comfortable to start telling everything he knew and maybe invent some other things about the mysterious Gil Grissom.

By eleven o'clock Grissom was more than ready to leave, but he had about three hours left before he could escape from hell… from the party, escape from the party. He was standing by the "dance floor", which were really the surroundings of the pool, having fun looking at Warrick and Cath doing their strange dancing movements, a little weird a little dirty but that was the way they danced.

By the time Grissom had drank two sodas and declined about six bottles of beer under the same excuse "_I think I'll pass, I'm gotta drive later"_ she had get herself together and was decided to ask him to dance with her. Stacy Morris started heading towards the dance floor, this was her chance, no one was looking, Grissom was alone and for some strange reason he was smiling. Gil saw her coming, she was nice, not bad looking but not dropping dead hot either, she was blond, a little short and had a nice smile, but she was nothing in comparison to that brunette.

–"Hey Gil" – she said all smiles

–"Hey Stayz, nice party uh? – Gil said, he would only call her "Stayz" when he was in a really good mood or wanted to bother her a little

–"Yeah, so, have you danced yet?"

–"Actually I have, and I'm kinda tired"

–"Tired? Come on G! you can't be tired!"

–"Yes, I really am" – he said smiling, and laughing a little, he was in a really good mood for some strange reason –"I've been studying really hard for Monday's exam"

–"G! We are in a party! It's forbidden to talk about college in a party!" – she said dragging him to the dance floor.

Sara and Nick had left Greg's house at 10:30, they would have continue talking and surfing the net if Sara hadn't answered her phone, it was her mother asking her to go to her house because she and her husband had to go out and needed to know that she had arrived home. Usually her parents would go out every Friday night to any social event, so her arriving time was between 8 and 10 pm. Sara's parents left and she waited something like ten minutes before letting Nick in, he lived two and a half blocks away so they could continue talking, that time about something that had no relation to Gil Grisssom.

The sunlight woke him up, sometimes it was great to be woken up by the sun and some others it sucked, this time, it sucked. Grissom pulled the covers over his head, his plan hadn't worked last night and he had to leave the party at three, the last thing he remembered was agreeing to play trivia games and being challenged by almost half of the attendants. At the end he just requested to be asked a difficult question to finish the game, he got it right so before he could leave he was crowned as the Trivia Brain. Warrick was at the other side of the house, he had to study for Monday's exam, somehow he had been distracted by dearest Catherine and hadn't study much in his free time, so that weekend he was convicted to books and study, no girls for him.

Grissom walked out his room, he didn't expect to see Warrick studying at… 7:00 am after a party but assumed that he had to study, he would join him later, after he had eaten breakfast and taken a nice shower, yeap, he had a plan. Something like an hour after he planned his plan, he was getting out of the shower and planning his new schedule, it was 8:14 so he could study Math something like 45 minutes and then Statistic for an other 45 minutes, in that way he would have time to go and practice with the team at eleven.

It was nine in the morning and Sara was already bouncing through her room, the stereo at a quite high volume, at least it was for her parents who where trying to sleep some more, she had just got out of the shower and was deciding what to put on. As part of the Ballet Society of UCLA, she was going to audition for a part in The Nutcracker production and had to be at the campus by ten, wait for her turn, shine and then wait for the results, of course, she wanted the leading part, but it was more than probably that Jessica Taylor would get it as she was the best ballerina from the school, anyway she also wanted to be the Snowflake Fairy. Grabbing her sports case and a bagel, she started walking, well, she danced all the way to the campus actually, something like Billy Elliot, she was so happy, exited and nervous, all at the same time, but she knew that she was going to do it fine, and if not, she would do her best.

TBC…

A/N: I'm having lots of fun writing this, I wish you're having fun too, let me know what you think about it!


	3. Someone I want you to meet

_**The practice has been canceled because of the exams. After the exams week we'll have to practice everyday from 4:00 to 6:00 pm, the one who does not assists and has no good reason will be excluded from the game.**_

_Coach Robbins_

Gil couldn't believe it, he was sure that they had canceled the practice because half of the team had to study the day before the exam, well, screw them. So… he had nothing to do for the rest couple of hours and had two options, he could go to his place and spend the day helping Warrick or watching TV… or he could go around the campus, visit the library or something like that, if there was something really nice about the UCLA it was that it's campus was always full or activities and surprises, and that day wasn't going to be the exception.

He was walking by the auditorium when he heard some music, _"What's that? Oh, yeah, auditions for the ballet, well, I've got nothing to do so…"_ , he entered the room and took a sit in the last row, just in case he got bored he would have an exit close to him.

–"Thank you very much Denise, it was wonderful" – one of the judges said –"Now may I introduce you Mrs. Sara Sidle"

Sara made her entrance a little nervous, but not nervous enough for the judges to realize, as the music start playing she simply forgot about everything and concentrated in every single step, flip, pirouette she made. Grissom was amazed, the pretty brunette had a name, and her name was Sara Sidle, he saw her, he was astonished, not only because she looked even better than the last time he saw her but because she danced beautifully, well, at least in his opinion. The music continued for other four minutes, then, her audition was over, he turned a bit and saw that Mrs. Sally Perkins was sitting just a row above him.

–"Mrs. Perkins" – he whispered

–"Oh, hello Gil"

–"Hi, excuse me, do you know that Sidle girl?"

–"Yeah, she's a good student, Mr. Mayers told her to ask you something about a paper, I bet she's been busy"

–"Yeah, I bet that too… is she new?"

–"Transferred from somewhere, I think her family had to move because of business, she's a second year in case you wonder"

–"Thank you very much Mrs. Perkins" – he said giving her a one hundred watts smile, he was going to stand outside and wait for her, introduce himself and start a friendship. Well, at least that was how he had imagined it.

It couldn't be true, she had to be delirious, there was no way Gil Grissom had been sitting at the back of the auditorium, it just couldn't be true. She could only remember that when she was leaving she turned and saw him there, he looked as if he had just seen something wonderful, well, maybe he had been there and the wonderful thing he had seen was her… no, that couldn't be true, she was day dreaming… again.

–"Grissom!" – Mr. Mayers shouted

–"Hey Mr. Mayers"

–"Are you busy? Because I want you to know someone, go to the lab, I'll be right there" – Mr. Mayers said and almost dragged him to the lab himself, well, Grissom's plan had just been destroyed, or at least, it seemed it had.

One minute and nothing… two, three, four… nothing, "_I'll be right back, yeah sure"_ he though, where the hell was him? If he kept going like that he was going to miss her, damn it.

Sara had just got out of the locker rooms when Mr. Mayers popped out from nowhere and told her something about having the perfect timing and that she had to go to the lab, although Sara had told Mr. Mayers that she was really tired and asked him to just tell her instead of going to the lab, he had insisted once and again until she agreed to go with him.

He was getting bored, so around and start playing with some essay tubes and some chemical reactors, using basic knowledge he was able to make a purple looking steamy mix and was having fun with it when the door opened.

–"Please come in Sara" – as soon as Grissom heard the name "Sara" he turned around, a smile on his face

–"Thanks Mr. … Mayers" – she said, shocked that she had Grissom in front of her, so if he was at the campus, maybe it was him at the audition

–"Well, Sara I want you to meet…"

–"Gil Grissom, right?" – Sara cut him off

–"Yeah, nice to meet you Sara"

–"Well, Gil, this is Sara Sidle, I would like to ask you for a favor, look, Sara's a wonderful student, bright as any other and she's doing this paper for my class that is quite a challenge, it's about DNA and the technology and all those things I know you like… well, the thing is that I would like you to help her with her research and all those details… could you?"

–"Wow, well… I'd be flatter but I think we better ask Mrs. Sidle if she's got a problem with it" – Grissom smiled while saying that, she had to make the decision now

–"If you have time and you've got no problem with it, I would really appreciate it" – she said and with one of her smiles melt his heart.

–"Fine then, well I think you were in a hurry Grissom, you too Sara, right? Thank you very much Gil, I'll wash that, see you" – Mr. Mayers said leading them to the door, then, he locked it.

Sara and Grissom where left standing in the middle of the hallway and suddenly they had nothing to say, they had been kicked out of the lab and a cold breeze struck them, well, that was perfectly logical as they were in the windiest hallway of the entire campus. They really didn't realized how but they had start walking, they were quiet, just walking together, they exchanged a few words about her paper but nothing more, she didn't wanted to sound as if she had been obsessed with him, she was even embarrassed because she had attended his class and acted as a total jerk. It was around noon… "_I'm hungry… my car is there… maybe I could ask her to… no, that would be too soon… not really because it's work related… I've got money in my wallet so… what's the worst that could happen? Well, she could say no… we are by my car… it's now or never… well, it's now or later… better now…"_

–"Hey Sara…" – he asked shyly

–"Yeah?" – she answered a little nervous and exited at the same time

–"Are you going to do something later? Because if you are I totally understand"

–"No, I'm free, why?" – she was now anxious _"Is he going to ask me out?"_

–"Do you want to grab a coffee later? We could talk about your paper and… you do like coffee, right?" _"Man, I just screw this up, what if she hates coffee? If she's allergic to coffee! I'd be a murderer if she's allergic to coffee and I make her drink it!"_

–"Yes I like coffee, and yes I would like to, is five ok?" – she answered smiling _"Live is good!"_

–"Sure, are you heading home now? 'Cause I can give you a ride if you want to"

–"Well… thank you, that's really nice of you" –she said smiling, _"Oh Sweet! Ohh he's so nice, he opened the door for me"_

The ride to Sara's place was less quite than the one they had by the hall, they actually got to exchange complete phrases that time! For Grissom it was because he wasn't very good with people they he didn't know them, for Sara it was because she was nervous and tired. They were something like two blocks from her house when a phone rang, it wasn't her ring tone so she waited for Grissom to answer it. He picked up by using his hands-free, telling by the things she overheard it was some Warrick talking about something with numbers and a exam, Grissom wasn't paying much attention so he said something like "ok, I'm heading home after I finish something".

The car stopped at her door, he opened his door but Sara gained him to open hers, when she saw that he was going to open her door, it was too late and she regretted being so fast. He walked her to the door but stopped by the foot of the three steps that got to the porch, he said goodbye and saw the surprise in her face when he told her he'd be there at five to pick her up, then he waited for her to enter her house and left to help Warrick.

To Be Continue …

**A/N:** Well, as you already realized, the phrases in _italics _are what they think and blah blah… :)! I promise it will get better, just wait for the parties and stuff


	4. I think I just screwed this up

She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe him! Well, maybe it was the fact that she felt something for him or at least about him that made her saw him in a pedestal, or the fact that ha was just so nice to everyone, at least to her. As soon as she entered her house, she ran to her room and looked by the window how he drove away, "_But he's coming back at five! Which leaves me something like four hours to get ready and… damn it, my mom and dad will be here, they aren't going to ask him in right? Oh, God.."_

As soon as he stepped in the house he could tell that Cath was there, sending a general "I'm home" he went to the kitchen for something to eat, he was fixing himself a nice roast beef sandwich when Cath entered the room, they exchanged "hellos" and then he went to ask Warrick how could he help him. Although his body was there, his mind wasn't, Sara dancing had caught his eye and now she was dancing around her mind "_I'm going to buy some tickets for the play"_ he even got the feeling someone was looking into his life and was saying something like.

"_New dress shirt: $ 125.00 with MasterCard_

_Basket and Bear arrangement: $52.50 with MasterCard_

_Looking at her incredible long legs flipping through the air: Priceless"_

It was 2:10 when Nick called, he wanted to know if she was in to go and watch a film at Greg's place, when Sara told him that she wasn't available for that night Nick's mind immediately connected certain senior to the idea, a little insecure he asked if she was going out with Grissom and received a nice "That is none of your business" in return.

Sara's mom was not busy that day, so she asked her daughter if she wanted to go to the mall for a while, maybe buy something and just have some mother-daughter quality time, as her mom promised that they would be home by 3:30 she agreed, got in the car and decided that she would buy something new for that day's date… "_Wait, was it a date? He had asked me out to talk about my paper, it's not a real date; it is something like a… work date? No, those things have names, it is a work related date, anyway, if I wanted a second date I'll needed to look nice, well, if I want a first date I have to look nice, oh whatever! I'll just look nice and see what happens"_

Sara and her mom where eating an ice-cream when she realized that if both of her parents were going to be at home when Grissom arrived, then she better had an allied or her dad would make sure Grissom never got close to her place ever again, which was bad, specially because she had to do the paper with his help. Sara was sitting in front of her mom, she took a deep breath and explained her that a friend of hers would pick her up at five to go for a coffee, she asked her to please open the door or her dad would embarrass her. Mrs. Sidle laughed as she heard her daughter telling all those things about her dad, well, it was true that James was very jealous when it was about Sara and male friends, so she told her that she would do her best to answer the door.

After they finished their ice-creams they went back into the stores, Sara found exactly what she wanted to wear for that night not-very-sure-if-it's-a-date occasion, her mom saw her face and agreed to buy the clothes to her, when they were paying Sara's mom turned and asked her if she liked the guy, Sara had a little shock, well, she felt something for him, and well, she liked him a little, ok, she liked him more than a little, as she started babbling her answer, her mom realized that maybe, just maybe, her daughter had a crush on that Grissom guy, now she wanted to meet him even more.

Grissom was standing facing his wardrobe, he had one hour to shower, shave, get dressed and get to Sara's house, he had only one little problem, he had no idea what he was going to wear. He finally decided for something not so fancy but nice looking, after all, they were meeting just to work, fact that made him remember that he had some info to print. That was going to be a very nice afternoon, or at least, it seemed that it would be.

When Sara saw what time it was, she almost had a heart attack, it was 4:30 and she hadn't even shower yet! She started to think while she ran to the shower, what was what had delay them so much? Then she remember they ran into one of her mom's friends and they spend like 20 minutes talking, now she was in a hurry, and she was more than sure that she would have to shower really quickly if she wanted to be ready by five sharp.

The doorbell rang at 5:03, Sara was drying her hair so she just hoped that her mom would answer the door. Standing by the doorframe, James Sidle looked down at the boy standing in front of him, he looked like a nice guy.

–"Good afternoon sir" – Grissom said –"Is Sara home?"

–"Good afternoon, I'm Sara's dad, excuse me I didn't get your name, you are…?"

–"Oh, sorry, I'm" – Grissom was so nervous, he was talking to Sara's dad, he wasn't good at meeting people's dads, specially girl's dads –"I am…" – _"Oh God, this is not happening" _Grissom was in a total blank, he quickly took his wallet and searched for his ID –"Gil Grissom, sir" _"Did I just forgot my name? Well, at least I didn't forgot hers" That would've be worst… right?_

–"Hello Gil, how can I help you?" – Sara's dad was… intimidating

–"You must be Gil Grissom, hi, I'm Sara's mom, come in please"

–"Thank you madam" _"God bless Sara's mom!"_

Sara's house was nice, it was big, comfy and gave you the idea that if you messed with one Sidle, you messed with the entire family. They went to the living room, where Sara's dad started to ask a lot of questions, everything was going fine until her dad asked him his age, how couldn't he think about that! He was 22 and Sara was 19! Well, they weren't dating so that wasn't illegal… "W_ell, not for now… maybe later… what! Am I nuts! If her dad asked me that question is because he wants me away from his… beautiful daughter"_ Grissom thought as he saw Sara walking towards them.

Sara wanted to dye when she saw that her dad was questioning Grissom, she just heard the "And how old are you?" part and froze. Gaining a little courage, she walked in, said hi to Gil and told him that she was ready to leave, Grissom, being the gentleman he was, asked Sara's dad what time did she had to be home, and fortunately, it was her mom who answered the question, she had to be back by 8 as a maximum, they were going out again.

She got in Grissom's car and saw him walking around to get to the driver's seat, he looked great, it was a mix between classic and nice looking, he had black troopers, a blue stripe shirt and a khaki jacket. He got in the car, turned on the radio and started driving, "There are more CD's if you want to listen to something else" he had told her, so there she was, going throw his CD's and looking for something she could like. As she saw what CD's he owned, she was amazed that they liked the same groups, well, they had groups in common but, for example, he liked Jimmy Hendrix or Led Zeppelin and she didn't like them… much.

TCB…

A/N: the coffee shop part is coming soon! Oh this is so much fun to write! Please leave your reviews! Can somebody help me 'cause I've got no idea what are they going to study and I really need to know that! Any suggestions?


	5. Coffee break

They arrived to the Starbucks café barely fifth teen minutes after they left Sara's place and Grissom was traumatized by meeting Sara's dad. Grissom knew that it was more than probable that Sara's dad was a good man and that he had been that scary because he thought that he was after his daughter, but he wasn't… or was him?

The Starbucks was close to Sara's house and close to the campus; it always played good music, had wireless connection to the Internet and was a nice place to chat. Grissom helped Sara with her door and took his notes from his car's backseat, after all, they were there to work on her project; that was the reason for them to meet, right? They got inside and Grissom got in the queue, while he decided what to drink, Sara stood next to him doing the same thing. They were almost by the cashier when Grissom asked her what would she like to drink, then he told her to look for a table upstairs and that he would take their drinks there. –"Hey Sara, could you take my notes with you?" –he asked –"Uh, sure" – Sara answered back _"Oh my God! I totally forgot about my notes! How am I supposed to work if I don't have my notes with me!"_

Gil paid for the two drinks and some cookies and left to find Sara, he spotted her easily "_She's the prettiest brunette in the room, how am I not going to find her?"_ he thought while reaching the table.

–"A tall Caramel Frapuccino for the lady and an Iced Mocca for me" – he said placing her coffee in front for her

–"Thank you, your notes are quite interesting by the way"

–"You're welcome, they are from one of my classes, I took last year"

–"…I … I forgot my… notes at home…" – said a very embarrassed Sara

–"Uh, don't… don't worry, we… we… can use mine…"

–"Do you like that Grissom guy?" – James Sidle asked his wife

–"He looks like a nice guy"

James Sidle worked with the United Nations and had to attend to a lot of social events, Sara would usually take care of her little brother but as she had a "work related appointment", he had to stay with the mother of one of Sara's friends, Greg Sander's mom to be exact, who lived ten blocks away from their place. Because of his job, Mr. Sidle had to travel a lot and he was happy that Sara had made friend so quickly, but there was something about that Gil Grissom that he didn't like much and he could figure it out.

The clock announced 7:30 and they had to get going, they had just got inside the car when a text message arrived to Sara's mobile phone: "_Don't forget to pick up your brother before 8:00 – Mom"_, Sara had almost forgot about Mattie (Matt Sidle: six years old, happy third grader, brown hair and full of energy)

–"Is something wrong?" – Grissom asked gently

–"No, I was just being remembered that I had to pick up Matt"

–"Uh… we can pick him up… if you want to"

–"Oh, thanks Gil, but he's with Greg, it's like ten blocks from my place, I can walk there"

–"I… I wouldn't like you to walk alone… at night… I have time… so…"

–"Well, thanks then" – she said a little embarrassed, she didn't mean to make him pick up her little brother but… _"He's just SO cute"_

They got to Greg's place at 7:48, as soon as Grissom stopped the car Sara got out and rang the bell, Grissom stood outside his car, watching Sara standing at Greg's door and for the first time in his life he saw just how thin she was, how fragile she looked. Greg opened the door and said hi to Sara, he told his mother that Sara was ready to pick up Mattie and waited for them to arrive.

–"So that's Grissom" – he asked looking pass Sara, who turned around to see Grissom standing outside his car

–"Yes, that's Grissom" – she said smiling at him; he didn't smile back maybe he wasn't paying attention.

–"He looks… Grissomish… I mean, smart, he looks smart"

–"Well, he is. Hey Mattie, ready to go home?"

–"Yeah! Bye Greggo, bye Mrs. Sanders, thank you!" – Mattie said

–"Bye Greg, see you Monday"

They got in the car; Mattie for the first time in a very long time was quiet the entire way home, who was that guy who was taking his sister and him home? He certainly looked older than Sara, and… as serious as his dad, he wasn't like Greg or Nick, but there was something about him, something about him, something that made Mattie think that he was interesting, maybe because he wasn't talkative, or maybe because he had had the guts to take Sara out, but whatever it was, it made Mattie want to know more about him.

They arrived to the house, Mattie got out of the car and saw how Sara's friend helped her with the door, it wasn't very usual to see a guy do that, specially if he was a teen, but anyway, he did it. He also walked her to the door and said goodnight to him and Sara before going to his car, he waited for them to be inside the house and then left. Sara told Mattie to go get ready for dinner, Matt did as he was told but still had the question of who was that guy going through his mind, as any other brother, Matt wanted to know what was between that guy and his sister, but as any other six year old he just expected that if that guy was Sara's friend, he better be cool so he could show him off to his friends.

Catherine was at Warrick's place, she was studying too when Grissom arrived, by the way he was dressed Cath could tell that he had been with a girl but he looked… distracted, somehow he didn't look like "dancing around" happy or "crying a river" sad either, he was just… well, he was just being Grissom. He said his "hello" and went to his room.

Cath saw him walking down the hall and wondered if there was something wrong with him, he was her best friend so she was used to worry about him, the door closed with a "click" and she heard something like Coldplay coming from his room, she asked Warrick if something was wrong with Grissom but he told her that he had no idea, that maybe he was just worried about Monday's exam as he was, with that line Cath got the "pleas let me study" subliminal message.


	6. Mattie's POV

Mattie's POV (8:45 pm)

I have to tell that I thought that Sara was staying with me tonight, but then my dad came and asked me if I was ready to go, "Go where?" I asked and he told me that Sara had gone out with a friend so I would be staying with Greggo and Mrs. Sanders. Usually it would be cool to stay with Greg and everything, but today it wasn't that cool, he studied the entire afternoon so I had to stay in the living room or help Mrs. Sanders to bake some cookies, which were really good by the way, but not as good as the ones my mommy bakes.

Any way, everything was going fine until Sara arrived, my sister has got the best timing ever, just when Greg had finished studying and we were ready to start having fun she arrives with Mr. Mysterious and picks me up. Which leads me to "Mr. Mysterious", man, he took Sara out, and she's cute and everything and that's why she's the apple of my dad's eye, I mean, the last guy who asked Sara out was a certain Fred but he haven't called since he talked to dad. I think that Mr. Mysterious is not into my sister, and if he is, he's gotta face his demons one day, a.k.a me and my daddy.

Going to stuff that really matters, today I learned that cup cakes can explode and implode at the same time, George's oven was a mess! And everything happened because we were bored, I'm so proud of my self; I'm only 6 and I already made something explode, maybe by the time I'm 10 I'll blow a… blender up! That would be like the coolest thing ever! But I have to make sure that it's got something in it so I can make a mess… but then I'll have to clean… bah, it's not important, I'll write it on my "to do" list.

And so Mattie kept, thinking, planning, looking towards the future, oh, and listening to music…

A/N: Leave your Reviews. I'll be posting Sara's and Grissom's POV's soon but please help me think in a career for them so I can get and make the schedules and stuff! Thanks!


	7. Sara's POV

Dear diary:

Today was a complete disaster! Well, not a complete disaster Griss made everything better, yes, I know it is a little lame that I have pet names for him that I don't dare to tell him, but I better start from the beginning.

So, I wake up and realize that today is the day, today I auditioned for the Nutcracker play and I'm almost sure I did everything okay, I really don't want the main role, but I do want the Snowflake Fairy part, which I want so badly. Well, I went out and started dancing, everything was fine until the music stopped, so I turned to make the greeting and there he is! Grissom was sitting at the back of the auditorium looking at me dancing! I was like… WHAT? From all the people in the campus he had to be there at the exact moment I had to dance, now if that's not having a perfect timing then I give up!

But there was a nice part coming, Mr. Mayers found me on my way out and told me to go to the lab, and who was there? A certain Mr. Incredible beautiful baby blue eye was waiting for me! Well, he wasn't exactly waiting for me but for Mr. Mayers, who by the way made me blush as he said all the good things about me and that, Grissom on the other hand was cool, he even smiled a little as I blushed. After he introduced us and Griss agreed to "beta" me in my research we were kicked out of the lab, and man, he's car is nice! Well, I had seen it before but never so close because… he offered to give me a ride! _(Oh my God, I feel so dumb, writing this down and feeling so excited)_

So, as I was (_and I still am so excited_) that I went with my mom to buy a new outfit, I don't really know why but I did, and everything was fine until we run into one of my mother's friends, it was awful, she almost kidnapped her I mean, how much can a lady talk, well, they can talk for hours and there's no problem with it when you are not in a hurry! I mean, by the time I got home it was 4:30 and I still had to shower and stuff!

Ok, so, going to the next part, when I was drying my hair the door bell rang, if I had ever known that he was going to come on time I would have called and tell him that I was going to be late, but… wait, I don't have his phone number. Oh! But let me tell you, the first thing I see when I get down stairs is my dad interrogation Griss! I felt so embarrassed, I mean, he isn't my boyfriend and my dad is already on his neck! What kind of question is "how old are you?" for a friend, I mean, if he had clear intentions of hitting on me (_which, by the way, I would have no problem with that… Oh God! I'm so pathetic_) So I heard my dad questioning him and couldn't think of any solution but leaving the house, we were by the door when he asked what time was I supposed to be home, he is so damn sweet!

We got to Starbucks and he helped me with the doors, both doors, a knight in a shinning armor in the middle of California, I wonder why is it that he doesn't have a girlfriend; need any offers? 'cause I'm free! Hahaha. No, if he ever wants to be with me he will have to conquer me as if I was with any other girl, and then he would have to conquer my dad.

So, there we were, at the Starbucks, I had decided to take a Caramel Frapuccino and was looking for my money when he asked me to go and look for a place to sit, he was going to pay and let me know everything was right with just one smile. But then, realization hit me, as I was walking away he called me and gave me his notes, damn it! I totally forgot about my notes an in that moment everything that I had ever read about DNA just escaped from my mind, how was I going to tell him that I hadn't brought my notes when the invitation was exclusively professional? So, as I made up an excuse I started going through his notes, he has got a very nice handwriting for being a guy and very interesting information. I have to say that I have the perfect excuse: the truth, well, part of the truth, I was going to tell him that I was running late so I forgot them at my room, but when he arrived with his cute smile, I couldn't remember what was I going to tell him! And the next thing I know I'm mumbling that I forgot my notes, Grissom just looked at me and said there was no problem, but I can tell there was, especially because I could see him getting uncomfortable when I got too close to him : (

Time to go home arrived too early, we were getting to the interesting part of the conversation when he saw the time and said we should call it a day, we were on his car when a text message arrived, I had forgotten I had to pick up Mattie. I should have looked as if something bad happened because Grissom asked me if I was alright and when I told him about Mattie he told me he could pick him up if I wanted.

Gil Grissom must simply be the greatest and sweetest and most adorable guy on earth! Okay, not on earth but he is really sweet, sweet as my favorite chocolate or as sugar, I wonder how he tastes. And here I go again, wondering about him, well I'm going to bed now, I'm happily tired.

Sara 


	8. Grissom's POV

**A/N: Hey sorry for taking so long to post, I've been really busy with school and stuff. I've made a few changes about the fic, first, Sara is not a second year, she is in her second semester, as well as Nick and Greg. Grissom, Cath and Warrick are in their six semester. Please help me to decide their courses!**

**Thanks!**

Grissom's POV

Here I am, after getting dizzy and acting like a zombie with Cath and Warrick, two hours later I'm still staring at the ceiling thinking about today. It was unbelievable from the beginning, but it started as unbelievable angry to unbelievable confusing. I don't want to be mean but what on earth was she thinking today? How were we supposed to work if she didn't have her notes with her! But boy, she is intelligent, I mean, it took her five minutes to understand what I explain to other freshman in two hours.

In chronological order my day was a mix of these emotions: anger, amazement, surprise, nerves, tension, confusion, more confusion, nice, more confusion, much more confusion and guess what, right now I'm confused! But I'm overreacting, it was nice, I think I'll have to recount on today's events.

The day started as any other Saturday, I woke up early, showered, had breakfast, and headed toward campus, I think I've never been so enthusiastic about a practice as today, we really have to win the next game and, isn't experience the best teacher? Wait, I'm going away from the real theme. The point being, I got to the diamond and there was a note at the door, the practice had been cancelled because of the finals. After getting mad and cursing every lazy guy in the team that decided to study at last minute, I decided to go around the campus, I wasn't feeling like going out anyway, so there I am, wondering down the halls when I heard some music, it was really soft-relaxing music and I got closer to he auditorium's door, I remembered that today were the Nutcracker's auditions.

I really don't know why but I got in, as every single person was quiet I just sat there, at the last row and saw some girl's pirouettes, they weren't impressive but what I saw afterwards really left me out of words. I was considering leaving, well, I didn't heard the name of the next girl, Sara Sidle, but I thought that maybe she was the girl sitting at my lecture, I just felt like it and before I could even consider leaving again she appeared. She danced like an angel, I bet she'll have the main part, and not only because she is beautiful but because she really can dance, she literally flew through the stage, when she finished, when she caught me looking at her, when I decided to look at her full length, she turns and looks at me looking at her!

I was embarrassed, I really was so when she walked out of the stage I walked out too, I was planning on meeting her, I mean, she had already caught me staring so what could go worst? But when I was waiting, Mr. Mayers appeared, he almost kidnapped me! I was walking and he appeared out of nowhere and dragged me to the lab while mumbling something like: "I want you to meet someone" or something like that. After a while of doing nothing I got bored so I decided that maybe, as I was at the science lab, I could do some experiment, mixing some basic chemistry knowledge I got a purple bubbling substance, I was holding it when they arrived, Mr. Mayers and Sara, yes, the dancing angel was standing just in front of me. For a long time I had to listen to Mr. Mayers throwing flowers to Sara as if she was a queen of the world. So, I don't know why but Mr. Mayers kicked us out, saying something like: now you go and talk. And I don't know if it was stupid or not but I offered to give her a ride home but, by the way it was, full of that uncomfortable silence which you can even touch but when we were there, in front of each other, something got into me, maybe it was the fact that she was looking at me, or maybe the way that I was looking at her, but I asked her out. Yes, me, Gilbert Grissom asked a girl from my same community out, I don't know if it was right or wrong but we agreed to go out that afternoon, moreover, I offered to pick her up at five, wow, I need a break from all this thinking, but so far, it was good.

Ok, when I got home and realized I had a date I almost panicked, what was I doing asking her out so fast? I had just met her, but anyway, I told her we were going out work so if she expected something else then that was her fault, not mine. Time went by and, before I could realize, I was in front of my closet wondering what to wear, if I was picking her up then I had to look presentable, just in case I got to meet someone, which I did. I got to her house, got out of my car and walked towards the door, nerves aside because I was so sure it was just a work appointment, but when her dad opened the door I panicked, he had the "who are you and what do you want" look. God, I was so nervous I even forgot my name! and I'm sure her dad was enjoying my misery but thanks the Lord, Sara's mom appeared and let me in.

As Sara wasn't ready they made me take a sit and her dad started the punishment, I mean, I had no problem with his questions until he asked it, and I can swear that asking that question was his way of telling me "stay away from my daughter"; he asked me my age, as if I was some kind of pedophile for going out with Sara, God, I was only going to help her with her project. Thankfully Sara appeared in that moment; otherwise I'm sure I would have freaked out.

On our way to Starbucks we shared a few words, nothing big because she was too busy going thorough my things, and from the impression I got, we've got the same taste in music, which is not an important thing since we are not going to do her paper about me but about DNA. And she knows a lot about the subject, but let's face it; everybody needs notes, even me! Even her! Even Einstein needed his notes, so when she told me she forgot them I was about to tell her something like "you are kidding, right?" but those chocolate brown eyes looked down at me and she looked so embarrassed that the only thing I was able to tell her was: "Ok, we can use mine". She was like a spell on me, whenever I'm about to explode or in a situation in which I would simply like to kill the other person, she only has to make me look at her and I melt inside.

I have to say, even though she forgot her notes we worked hard, and if we didn't we surely had a nice time. I can't remember the last time I saw eyes as beautiful as hers, and I wasn't paying much attention to her eyes but, I don't know, it was my unconscious which made me look up every 10 minutes to look at her.

So, before I could realize we are finished and it's time to go home, well, time for her to go to HER own house, not mine, not ours, HERS… So, we stood up and got in the car, I was about to start the engine when her phone rang, she saw the message and breathed heavily, as the gentleman I am (yeah a gentleman that takes a girl out on a date and is thinking about the second day before the first one finish) I asked her what was wrong, she told me that she had to pick up Mattie from Greg's place. Honestly I didn't know how to feel, first, I was jealous of Mattie and Greg, I didn't even know them but I was jealous, second I was worried about Sara, she didn't look pleased about picking him up, and third I didn't know what to do!

And there we where, and I'm sure we would still be there if I hadn't offer her to pick Mattie up, she told me not to worry, that she would walk to Greg's to pick him up, I felt relieved, if she had to pick him up then he wasn't old enough to date her, so I insisted and she agreed. We got to Greg's place in no time, she ran and knocked the door, I stayed by the car and saw how she saluted him and then, after a little while, a little boy, not older than six came out and got in the car.

We rode to their place, I said my goodbyes and ended up here, thinking about her, about Mattie, about Greg, about everything that happened today, I just want to fall sleep and wake up tomorrow to do absolutely nothing.


	9. Sundays with the Sidles

Mattie had Spanish classes every Sunday at nine and Sara had ballet rehearsals at 9:30, which meant that James and Laura Sidle were able to sleep late and walk in their pajamas until something around twelve. Life wasn't so good for other people, two and a half blocks down the street, Nick Stokes had just woke up and had remembered that he hat to meet Greg at the gym in less than 15 minutes, he changed as quickly as he could and run to catch the bus.

"No pain, no gain" was the slogan of the gym Nick and Greg attended; they had decided to join a gym ever since they had made fools of themselves around the guys of the baseball team.

-"Sorry I'm late, I overslept" – Nick said while warming up

-"Ok, hey, I met that Grissom guy yesterday"

And off they went, Greg told Nick how they had picked Mattie up and how happy Sara seemed. From the changed to the baseball subject, Nick told Greg that he was going to try to get in the team and that they were going to play against the official team for they try outs, the game was going to be that Saturday and he expected his best friend to be there.

Sara was walking down the hall, she loved dancing but the regular rehearsals killed her and when the weekend arrived she only wanted to sleep the two days straight. "You are ballerinas, not regular dancers, you have to shine with every move you make" used to say Madame Benoit, her dance instructor, who, for some strange reason, Sara felt admiration and respect, so every practice she would try her best, give her hundred percent, but her hundred percent wasn't enough for Madame Benoit. After dance classes, Sara would usually go home and get some rest but that Sunday she couldn't, that Sunday she was going to finish her Literature assignment at the library, and she was decided to stay there until she had wrap it up!

It was around 3 pm when Sara arrived home, she had finished her project by 2:30 but she had made a pit stop at the grocery store on her way home. The reason? Well, she needed to buy some power bars, Sara would always carry two of them in her backpack and she had run out of them like three days ago.

On Sundays Mattie's Spanish classes would end around 11 am, but he would continue practicing his Spanish for the rest of the day, there was something about the language that made him want to learn more, maybe it was the fact that it would help him maintain his A grades on the course, or maybe that he had always dreamt of going to Mexico and telling "Hola Manito" to the first person he saw.

Yes, Sundays on the Sidle house were very strange days.


	10. The favor

Catherine Willows was walking down the main hall, she stopped by the great vitrine used to show all the trophies the University teams had won through time, she felt proud of dating Warrick every day but she felt even more pride when she was him in the picture at the middle of the vitrine, smiling next to Grissom, holding the trophy to the air.

-"Hey Cath" – Warrick said from behind her

-"Hey" – she said as she turned back and smiled at him

-"You look happy" –he told her

-"I am"

Standing by the end of the hall, Grissom saw his two best friends together and felt happy for them, he never liked to admit it but he wished that someday he would find someone that would make him as happy as Cath made Warrick, and someone whom to make happy too, just as Warrick made Cath.

Grissom was heading the library when he bumped with Mr. Mayers.

-"Gil, just the person I was looking for, may I talk to you afterwards?"

-"Uh, sure, is something wrong?" –he asked

-"Nah, I just wanted to ask you for a favor"

-"Sure then" _Especially since the majority of the favors you ask for involves good-looking girls_

Grissom walked to class, he had a period with Mrs. Stratz, who taught biochemistry to the "cream" students, the ones that really understood the subject, so, as they were making a review of the last subject, Grissom took out his agenda and began to make his schedule for the next 3 hours. He had to talk to Mr. Mayes, then he had from 1 to 3 free and finally, he had a midterm test from 4 to 6 pm.

It was 1:30 when Grissom entered Mr. Mayer's office, yes, the science geek had an office, and when Gil entered he saw the crazy punker that was Sara's friend, he really didn't know him but he referred to him as punker because he use gel to get his hair up, and God, if Green Peace saw his head, he would be dead because of the amount of gel he used!

-"Hey Grissom, please come in" – Mr. Mayers told him

When Greg heard the name "Grissom" he contained him self from turning to face him, he wanted to see that Grissom guy closer, that guy who was "so popular" around the girls, that guy who was respected by the jocks, that guy that was taking Sara's attention, _his_ Sara's attention. Greg knew that Sara wasn't his, or at least not yet, so he had no right to be jealous of Grissom, though, the story went the other way around too. When Grissom saw Greg saying hello to Sara that night he couldn't do much not to feel his blood boil, screw if he had the right to be jealous or not, he only wanted for Sara to smile only at him and no one else. Grissom was zoning out when something called him back to earth.

-Gil, please come in, come in, just wait a second until I finish talking with…"

-It's Greg, right? – Grissom asked offering his hand

-Yeah, Greg Sanders, pleased to meet you – he answered shaking hands with Grissom

-Oh, you know each other, Gil is a great student, but, back to our subject, I would like to talk to you on… - Mr. Mayers tool out his thick agenda and a pen – is tomorrow ok? Maybe at… four?

Greg took out his Palm and scanned for the day – Uh, I've got Theatre… but I'm sure I can skip class.

Greg and Mr. Mayers finished talking and Greg, before leaving the room, gave Grissom a last glance, he seemed like a nice guy, he surely wasn't the regular jock and he liked that, he seemed more like a good guy but something about him wasn't right, maybe it was the fact that Grissom was popular, or maybe that he had interrupted his chat with Mr. Mayers. But Greg knew that he would eventually like him, plus, being friends with the captain of the baseball team could open him some doors.

Mr. Mayes then asked Grissom to please take a sit that was when Grissom realized that they were going to talk about something serious and that it would take time. They were talking about God knows what when Grissom's cell phone rang, he asked to be excused and answered the phone. It was Warrick, who wanted to remind him no to be late for the baseball practice. After talking to Warrick and taking some fresh air, Grissom went back to Mr. Mayer's office and continued talking to him. He was Mr. Mayer's right hand, his delegate the one and only student whom he would trust other's exams and be sure that he wouldn't sell them or lost them.

And that was the reason why Gil Grissom was sitting in his office in a first place. John Mayers had to go abroad for a couple of days, three to be exact, from Wednesday to Friday, and he wanted to know if Grissom could give a couple of his classes, he had already ask the dean if he was okay with the issue, as they hadn't got any substitute teacher for the freshmen, and he had given his permission and all the facilities to Grissom, if he accepted to help.

Grissom was a little confused, he was being asked to give lectures to freshmen students, he had given lectures before but nothing as serious as covering for Mr. Mayers, he could give advice to people, help them with their problems but he would never teach an entire class! Truth to be said, he was scare of giving lectures, what if he screwed everything and thousands of students failed or start to hate physics because of him! By the way Grissom looked, Mr. Mayers could see a little of himself on Grissom, intelligent but scared, he knew how Grissom felt, but he also knew what to do make him agree to cover for his hours.

-"I'll understand if you don't want to… but I'm asking you this because I really think you'd do a great job"

And that was everything Gil Grissom needed, a little encouragement ad a little faith. So he agreed, Mr. Mayers thanked him and gave him a copy of his schedule, then he gave Gil some papers and a pen, told him to take notes and started telling him where and when he had to be, he gave Grissom a copy of his lectures for him to study them and asked him to meet him on Tuesday at two to discuss the lessons. As Mr. Mayers handed Grissom the exam he had to take on the first class, Grissom realized that he was supposed to give classes to the freshmen, and Sara was a freshman! He couldn't do it! How was he supposed to give SARA a lesson! Well, not one, two lessons! How on earth was he supposed to do it? He had been distracted while giving a lesson in her presence and she hadn't even participated!

He was SO sure that Sara would be as surprised and as nervous as he was, but he had told Mr. Mayers that he would help him, so he couldn't back up now, he had to be strong and determined. He had to focus and be professional, he had to run or he would be late for the practice! Grissom said goodbye to Mr. Mayers and ran to the diamond, fortunately, he wasn't late and still had time to change his clothes.

Gil exited the locker room and found Warrick and Cath making out…

-"A hotel room isn't THAT expensive, you know?" – he said and laugh as both of his friends as they thought someone had discovered them

-"You scared the hell out of me you… idiot!" – Cath complained while hugging Warrick

-"Sorry but one day someone will find you two and THAT will be embarrassing"

-"You know, he's right, but you know what's even less expensive?" – Cath's face showed surprise, and Grissom's curiosity – "Your room" – Warrick said directly to Grissom

-"Oh don't you dare!" – He told them and laughed as he realized it was just a joke, or at least, he though it was a joke.


	11. Good old times

Practices usually lasted two hours, but as they weren't supposed to practice that week because of the mid terms exams, they were going to practice only one hour. One of the members of the team asked Grissom why were they practicing, Grissom had to remind him about their game against the new members to be, "you don't wanna lose to a bunch of ladies, do you?" he asked the guy before giving him a bat and sending him to the field.

Sitting by the audience part, Nick Stokes, Tom Jefferson and Bradley Cliff were looking at the players, they were going to try to get in the team and wanted to know how the team practiced, how the players acted, they wanted to know if they would fit in the team, they were very confident and knew that they had good chances of getting in the team, so they were looking and talking about how many chicks would they get when they got to wear the uniform.

Nick noticed that Grissom wasn't playing, or at least, not as hard as the others, he wanted to see him playing, to see from a closer distance his curve ball, but he would have to wait, last thing he knew was that Grissom, as coach assistant, wouldn't have to play on all the regular practices, because there were rumors that sometimes the coach himself trained with him. Nick didn't mind that it was cold and continued watching the practice, okay, he watched the practice of the baseball team but also the cheerleaders practice, his friend Mia had joined the squad and was going great so far, at least, that was what Nick thought.

Down where the cheerleaders practiced, Mia was trying to learn the routine, she was doing fine, but learning an entire routine in one week was quite hard, she was doing her best, she was going to kick buts, she was going to be THE star! She was being too unrealistic. _"Lol, I dream about being the star but I'm too afraid to jump in the air"_

-YOU are doing fine – Catherine said with a big smile

-Uh, thanks – Mia smiled back

-Just keep working hard and maybe you'll get Stacy's place – Cath said

Mia looked at Stacy, she was being held by a guy because the pirouette they were trying to do hadn't gone as expected and she had almost fell. As Catherine went back to practice with her group, Mia decided to take some water, the day had been very exhausting and the only thing she wanted to do was go home and fall asleep.

Warrick and Grissom were playing catch; they were also talking, talking about the day's events, girls, music, regular things. Those two had been best friends since they were kids, now they shared a flat and they hadn't had a fight since God knew when. They were like Rocky and Bullwinkle, like Arnold and Gerald, like Helfer and Rocko, they were Warrick and Grissom, they were friends who acted like brothers. When Warrick started to like Catherine as something more than a friend, Grissom had been the first one to know, when they had received their first kiss; they could remember very well the Simmon sisters, it had been at the same time, when Warrick's parents were divorcing he would stay at Grissom's so he wouldn't have to listen to them fighting, when Grissom's dad had moved to Germany, Warrick had been the only one to know how he really felt, Warrick was the only one who Grissom let see his feelings and how he felt.

Everybody knew that those two were best friends and that if you messed with one of them, you were messing with both of them. And it was so much fun when Warrick got Grissom into doing something crazy, the last time he had, they had ended up playing catch through the hallway, but that wasn't all, the funny thing was they way they threw and catch the ball, sometimes Warrick would have to jump and some others, Grissom would have to bend or even throw himself to the floor to catch the ball, the funniest part had been when the dean of the science faculty had crossed the hallway and while he turned his back to Grissom, he had jumped, catch he ball above his bald head and disappeared both the ball and the globe, "What's going on?" he had asked Grissom "Why is everyone staring and laughing?", Grissom smiled one of his _I'm a good kid_ smile and answered "I have no idea Sir".

But the best part of Grissom and Warrick's friendship was when they sat and remembered old times, yeah, "old", they would call "old times", the time when they were in high school or in primary, they had so many things to talk about that they could start one night and continue talking until the next day. Life was good for those two; they didn't have to worry about money or about girls, or about not having friends. The money was provided by their parents, the girls… well, Warrick had Catherine and Grissom had a couple of ladies who would volunteer to be with him, and about having friends… at least they had each other. Not even girls could get between them, not past nor present girlfriends; in addition, it had been Grissom who introduced Warrick and Cath. He used to take literature classes with her when they were freshmen, once, when he was taking lunch with Cath when he saw Warrick looking for him, he called him and asked him to take a sit, then he introduced those two and from there on things followed their natural course. But it had been Warrick who discovered that Grissom's curve ball was just unstoppable, he was the only one who knew the secret of his game, but it didn't work with him as Grissom's secret was to use physics during the game. They had made their entry to the team on one of the try out games, Warrick had been playing his best the entire time, Grissom, on the other hand, was playing as if it was another regular game, it had been when Grissom got to play pitcher that he started playing using physics, he had to pitch the captain of the team, deep inside himself Grissom wanted to embarrass him, so he gave the cap his curve bal and as if it was magic, the captain was out.


	12. Something they all have in common

A/N: Nope, still don't own them… I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all those fabulous people who left their reviews.

Enjoy!

Sara had classes on Tuesday at 8 am so her dad would often give her a ride to the campus after leaving Mattie at school. Sara knew what her dad was doing while he drove threw the parking lot, he was looking for a black BMW, a black sportive BMW, a black sportive BMW who's owner respond to the name of Gil Grissom, if only Sara knew that Grissom began classes at 9 on Tuesdays she wouldn't have wasted her time on looking for something that was more than probably not there, she would have let her dad wasted his time though.

Sara Sidle was a science girl, she liked to study and dance, she liked biology and was a new devoted fan of everything in relationship with DNA, not only because DNA was a very interesting subject but because it had also lead her to Gil Grissom, she could even imagine herself telling her children the story of how she and Grissom met, "_Well, your daddy and I met because I had to make a paper about DNA, and from there it was love at first sight, at least for me…"_

She was smiling while she walked towards the lab, the class would have the practice part on the first hour and then they would discuss and have the theory part on the second hour, that way, the class would be less boring, but class was never boring for her, the only class the actually bored her was "bioethics", it wasn't as if she had no common sense and was planning to take over the world by threatening people with an atomic bomb or something like that, but, rules were rules and she had to take the class.

When Sara arrived to the lab, she was, as always, one of the first students to arrive, she liked to sit in the second row by the right side of the lab, and not only for biology, but for every single science course in which she had to use the lab. That place was sacred, who dared to sit in Sara's place was more that surely looking for troubles, and no one really knew why she liked so much that specific pat of the class, maybe it was something emotional, any way, she had sit there since the first day of classes when she firstly entered the lab. Once, Greg Sanders had sat in Sara's place, during their first Physics class together, and man, you should have seen Sara, she was furious! She walked so slowly towards Greg that when she had asked him, in a whisper kind of way, what was he doing there, Greg had jumped, hit the roof, came back to earth and jumped again. Ever since that incident, no one had been brave or stupid enough to sit on Sara's place. And believe it or not, that little incident was the beginning of Sara's fixation with her place, plus several other facts, like for example that that specific place was closet to the board and the teacher could see her working hard and congratulate her when ever she did something good. Yes, in that way, Sara was like a little pet looking for someone to pat its head.

It was 8:15 when Grissom woke up; he had set his alarm clock for 8:00 am, he had woken up by 8 but had mumbled something like "5 more minutes" and over slept not only those 5 minutes, but also 10 more, now although he wasn't late, his entire schedule had changed. He went straight to the shower, got dressed and grabbed two waffles. As he got in his car he made a mental not to remember to buy more waffles.

Gil Grissom was a safe driver, he ate when he had to stop due to a light, he never drive and drank, he never took part of the illegal races his teammates had and never made out in his back seat, well, not that he had a lady whom to make out in the back seat of his car, but he had had them in the past. He parked his car on the first free spot he saw and wrote the location on a piece of paper, it had happened to him that he had forgotten where he had parked his car and had spend lots of time looking for it while Warrick laughed about his clumsiness.

Grissom had "life science" from 9 to11, so he walked down the hall were the lab was, he took a peek and saw Sara raising her hand, she was going to ask a question, the fact that he had to be on the same class with her didn't scared him, the fact that she was going to ask him questions was what freaked him out, and if you added the fact that he didn't know as much things as Mr. Mayers knew made him feel lost.

One minute, she had only turned around for one minute, seen Grissom for less than a second and lost all possible concentration on her biology class. How was it possible that he could have such a strong effect on her when she had known him for less than a week? She wondered if she would ever have that kind of effect on him, she secretly wished for that dream to come true, she wanted to know how it felt to love and be loved, but truly loved, she wanted to feel taken care of, she wanted to have that feeling of anxiety whenever her cell phone rang and she read Grissom's name on the screen; which by the way was a little difficult as he didn't even had her cell phone number… nor her house number, but, maybe in the future.

-"Mrs. Side, the class is here, not out there" – Mrs. Johnson said

Sara felt ashamed, how dared her! She was the only student who listened the entire class and Mrs. Johnson dared to tell her something because she had been distracted only for one minute! Gosh, THAT was unfair! Sara was zoning out again when she felt someone pocking and elbow on her ribs, she felt a sharp pain and turned her face a bit, it was Nick, who sat next to her.

-"You better start paying attention or she'll get angrier" – Nick said as he smiled

And with that, she stopped wondering about Gil Grissom, the great unfairness of the world and was back to learning biology.

It was 9:30 am and smoke was already coming from Greg's place, all his teachers had the same concept about him and his future, Greg was a very smart kid who would either become a genius or a crazy scientist, well, in part he already was a crazy scientist, the evidence: the smoke coming from his set of essay tubes.

From 9 to 10, Greg had Chemistry classes; he was the hell of a student but his "little experiments" drove Mrs. Ana Liu crazy. Ana Liu was a Chinese teacher; or someone from that part of Asia; she was a really good teacher and a good person so no one really cared why was she in the States. Greg really liked that teacher, not only because she was young and cool but also because she knew her stuff, he could be one hundred percent sure about that because he liked to ask a lot of questions and Mrs. Liu knew how to answer most of them, and what she didn't know, she searched it up.

TBC D


	13. Is Grissom talking to Hodges?

A/N: Sorry for taking so long in posting a new chapter, I've been quite busy with school and everything… so, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my BF Aleca, who gave some pretty good ideas!

-"In reality, every end means a new start" – said Mr. Alex Smith in a matter of fact way

-"Actually, the correct phrase would be: 'In real life, every end is a new beginning" I saw it on Uptown girls" – Cath whispered to Warrick's ear

-"What do you find so funny Mr. Brown?" – Mr. Smith asked using his strict British accent

-"Uh, actually, I think that I've heard that phrase before Mr. Smith, I was just trying to remember where… maybe on a film" –Warrick said pretty calm

-"Maybe Mr. Brown, maybe, which means that you are not sure about that" – Mr. Smith said, felling a little embarrass, could Brown possible know about the film? Well, if he knew, he was smart enough not to tell a thing or he would be on troubles.

Warrick was about to make another comment when the bell rang announcing the end of the class, before Smith could say a thing to them, both, Warrick and Catherine were already outside the class and laughing so much that Cath had some tears in her eyes, Mr. Smith's face had been so funny when Warrick had say the film part. They were walking towards the major's computer lab, as their class finished and they had to head to different rooms, they saw Grissom walking by with someone by his side, Warrick couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, it was strange to see Grissom talking to jocks, and it was even more strange to see Grissom not only talking, but discussing something serious with Hodges (Hodges: one year younger than Grissom, social weirdo, nerd and a complete idiot)

-"Why is Grissom talking to Hodges?" – Cath asked Warrick

-"I have no idea, but by the way it looks, it's something good, I suppose"

A little worried for his friend and moved by curiosity, Warrick made his way towards Grissom and got to overhear something like: _"Sure, see you then"_. Was Gil Grissom making deals with Hodges? But most important, why was Gil talking to Hodges in a first place? Warrick was about to ask Grissom both questions when Grissom told him: "Hi, hey we'll talk later, I'm kind of busy now" and left Warrick standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

Grissom wasn't ready to tell Warrick what was he doing with Hodges, he would start laughing and he wouldn't be able to stop and he had to look serious for Physics class, after all, he didn't wanted Mr. Mayers to get the wrong idea of him not taking thins seriously when he should, if it wasn't because he had Chemistry classes after Physics he would have stayed and ask him as many questions as he could, so he wouldn't look dumb in front of Sara.

The day passed by quite quickly, it wasn't that Nick found his classes boring, but he game was on Saturday and for some strange reason he couldn't focus on a subject for more than an hour and having Mrs. "I'm a science wiz" sitting next to him, didn't made things go smoothly for him, it would be something like: "You could learn a thing or two from Sara, like working and not zoning out Mr. Stokes".

It was 5 pm, practice had already started, he wondered how was he going to get to practice when he had classes from 4 until 5, that was something he was going to figure out as soon as he made the team, maybe he could talk to Grissom and he could arrange everything… no, that would be being too alike to Sara, thinking that Grissom could solve everything, that time, he would be by himself.

As he sat on the closest bench, he could see Coach Robbins shouting some orders, damn, the man was beating the crap out of them and practice had only lasted an hour… "nice!", he said to himself, he wasn't masochist or something like that but he could picture himself getting home, eating and having something to do after classes. Well, hanging out with Greg was fun but he needed something more, something that would demand him a kind of effort, something that could give him victories… and chicks.

He was still into his own thoughts when someone hit a Home-run and the ball landed just besides him, "_Kid, throw the ball"_ Coach Robbins shouted, so Nick stood up, took the ball and threw it the best he could, which turned out to be a very good pitch, the ball actually reached the closest catcher, as Nick sat again, he heard the Coach talking to him "_Hey kid, you should come to Saturday's game, try to get on the team, you look promising"_ and those words, made Nick's day.

TBC….

A/N: I will not offend if you leave me a couple of reviews ;)


	14. Mattie's hair

A/N: Don't worry, GSR fluff will be coming on the next chapter! I promise:D

When Grissom and Warrick arrived home, they were dead tired, both intellectually and physically. They were physically exhausted because for some reason all the teachers had decided to get into new subjects and evaluate them every single class, it was a conspiracy! How dared they, taking exams after the mid term ones and only two weeks before vacations! But they couldn't do much about it. On the other hand, Coach Robbins had entered the field and began shouting that they were a bunch of babies that they were so lazy that they weren't practicing as they should because they had a lot of talent to exploit and they could play one hundred thousand times better. And, although it was true, they weren't accustomed to have so hard trainings, the last hard trainings they had had, had been after they made the team a long time ago.

They didn't got to their rooms, they just fainted in they couch, one across of the other, they were like that when the phone rang…

-"Griss…" – Warrick said

-"What?"

-"The phone is ringing" – he said

-"Uh… yeah… pick it up"

-It's closer to you – Warrick

-"Err…" – Grissom moaned, he didn't wanted to stand up, so he just stretched as much as he could and reached the phone – "Yes?"

_-Grissom?_

-Oh, hi, wait a sec – Grissom said, he stood up and went to his room with the cordless phone

Something like five minutes later, he reappeared; he had hanged up the phone, placed it back to its base and sat again. He knew he was supposed to tell Warrick why he had been talking to Hodges, and why had he moved to the other room to pick the call… specially since it had been Hodges too, but he had promised not to say a thing so he wasn't going to break his promise, he was going to tell Warrick in the correct time.

-"I'm home!" – Sara shouted as she stepped in the living room, she was pleading God for his dad no to be home yet, it wasn't that she didn't like her dad, she loved him, but she had arrived later than usual and was just too tired to star giving explanations. With her mom everything was different, she could tell her anything and she knew that her mom wouldn't be mad at her, if her mom asked her where had she been, she could easily tell her that at university and that she would explain her later, as she always kept her promises, and her mom would understand. Unfortunately, that day, her dad arrived early from work.

-"What time is it Sara?" – James Sidle said while hiding behind a newspaper

-"Uh… early?"

-"It's 6:30 Sara, I know you don't have to be home until 7, but you could have at least phone to let us know you were okay" – her dad said, putting down the paper.

-"Sorry dad, I was at the library, getting some info for my paper" – Sara said heading towards the living room – "I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

-"Bah, don't worry kiddo, I know it wont" – James smiled to his daughter and continued reading, as Sara had picked a book from the closer shelf and sat besides him at the family couch they owned.

Father and daughter were still reading when Mattie appeared on the living room, hair all pomped up and a big smile on his face. Apparently, he had been at Greg's place and Greg had lend him some of his gel… "That stuff should be banned by Green Peace" Sara thought as she waited to see her father's reaction. James Sidle felt that something strange was going on, the comfortable "reading silence" that had been covering the room some minutes ago was gone and now an uncomfortable silence was filling the room. He looked up and saw his only son looking like a punk… he didn't like punkers… he had nothing against them but he didn't like it for his six years old, if when he grew up he liked it, then he would let him as it would be his own decision, but as he was still young and he could order him to do what he liked, he send Mattie to shower before dinner.


	15. First impressions

A/N: Thanks for waiting, this chapter goes to all of you who waited for this, I promise to update sooner next time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning arrived with a strange weather, for some strange reason it wasn't the sunny weather California usually had, Gil Grissom was standing in front of his dresser, he would usually wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but as that was the first day he was going to replace Mr. Mayers he thought that he should dress a bit more formal.

He looked at his watch, 8:20; he had classes at 9 so he better hurried. He decided to go for a pair of casual beige pants and a blue shirt, no tie, it would be too formal, he didn't tugged the shirt in because he didn't want to seem boring, he just wanted to look good so the other students would respect him. It was all an image affair, he personally had a theory, if they saw you looked well, they would pay attention to you, if not, they wouldn't.

It was a funny thing, Grissom looked good and Warrick didn't exactly know why, he sent Grissom a piece of paper with a message: _"What's with the looks?"_ Grissom turned to see his friend, he had totally forgotten to tell him about Mr. Mayers, he scribbled down: _"I'll tell you later"_ and returned the paper, laughing at his inside because he was leaving Warrick with the intrigue, and he knew Warrick was so curious that he would ask everybody what was going on.

It was 11:55 and everything was going well so far, he had given only one lecture but the first year students had been so happy with him, they had told him that he was such a great teacher and stuff, for some strange reason, the girls had been paying more attention than the guys, but maybe it was because he had explained everything in a very easy to understand way, but just maybe.

50 minutes later, Grissom had decided that, as Sara hadn't been in his last class, it was very probable for her to be in the next group, so, not knowing how he was going to react, he made a plan to make some time.

When Sara entered the room there was no body, she was surprised, Mr. Mayers was never late or absent, she took her place, first row center and decided to wait, for some strange reason she felt that she wasn't completely alone in the room, she was something like five minutes early but she knew there was someone in the room with her. She turned left and right before turning to see the back of the room, she saw him and was speechless, what was he doing there? Any way, why was he there at all?

-"Hey there" –she said smiling shyly

-"Hi Sara" –he said standing up, he walked down the row of stairs and took a seat next to her – "How are you?"

-"I'm fine" – Sara couldn't believe that he had crossed the entire room and now was sitting next to her, talking to her as the rest of the class was filling the room – "And you?"

-"I'm fine too, thanks" –he said feeling a little nervous

-"So… well, what… what are you doing here?" – she asked as she saw Greg entering the room

-"Eh, is Greg always the last to arrive?" – Grissom asked, it was time to start the lesson

-"Not always, but today he is, why?" –she asked

-"You'll see" – Grissom said as he stood up and walked to the middle of the room

Sara was amazed, Grissom was looking great and everything, but what was he doing standing in the middle of the room? She saw Greg and Nick taking their seats next to her and she felt as if she was the only one that didn't know what was going on. She erupted from her bubble just to listen to the answer she was looking for.

-"So, many of you know me, many of you don't, my name is Gil Grissom, now, I bet you're all thinking 'And what is this guy doing here', well, Mr. Mayers is abroad in a business trip and I've been asked to cover his hours, so, you'll have me here until Friday, is there any question before we start?"

Hell, yeah, Sara had many questions, most of them were not really related to the subject but she didn't actually cared, she was about to make a question when Nick raised his hand, dammed Nick, he asked something about baseball, Grissom just laughed and began his lesson. Sara knew that she wasn't going to learn if she didn't pay attention, but it was so difficult to pay attention when she had him just in front of her looking so good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the delay, a bad review got me down… I'm over it now so, it you want me to update sooner, please leave me some reviews! They are always welcome!


	16. Just in time

A/N: This chapter goes to Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, thanks for your review, I really appreciated it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick Brown was a curious man, he knew how to keep secrets and everything, but he was a curious man, especially if the matter involved his friends, and when it came to Grissom, Warrick was even more curious. He hadn't discovered what was with Grissom and Hodges yet and he hadn't discovered, after a lot of questions to everybody, what was with Grissom's way of dressing that day.

He wasn't paying any attention to his math class, Grissom wasn't there either, he had asked the teacher if he knew something about him, Mr. Adams had told him that Grissom was on a special mission, that he wouldn't have math classes for the rest of the week. "_That's strange, G on a special mission and missing math classes"_, Warrick looked at the clock over the chalk board, 5 minutes 'til the class was over… 5 minutes was an eternity! He started going over his plans, he had to see Cath at the cafeteria at 3:15, then they would go to their practices, Cath had cheerleaders practice and he had baseball practice, he would question Grissom before the practice finished, then, he would go home, shower and change, he had to go over Cath's for dinner, something about her dad wanting to talk to him… again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara Sidle was standing in front of the bulleting board, she was not alone, she was with the other sixty girls who had auditioned for starting parts in "The nutcracker" that day, the director would publish only who was playing the main role, the fairy role and four or five other characters. The hallway was full of nervous, anxious and stressed out girls, no guy dared to walk by that hall, not in that moment, and surely not when the director published the names of the girls who got the roles.

Sara was near the bulletin board, she was sure that she would be able to see if her name was on the list and then run and hide before every girl decided to go nuts and the hallway become a crazy female fighting ring.

Mrs. Perkins soon appeared with the results, so walked ever so slowly that no one noticed she was leaving the paper until her office's door made a sound announcing that it was now closed. Sara had no time to react, before she even knew it she had something like thirty girls around her, all fighting to get a better look at the paper, Sara took a deep breathe and started squeezing and moving throw the people, she was so near the paper when suddenly someone pushed her, well, not someone but an entire wave of girls pushed her against the wall, she looked like a fly, pressed between the wall and the multitude.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom was walking down the hall when he saw a bunch of girls running towards the Bulletin Board. Lead by his curiosity walked towards the mass of girls, taking his distance just in case he needed to run or escape, he was about to leave when he heard Sara's voice, well, he wasn't completely sure it was Sara but as he knew that she had auditioned, he just filled in the gaps.

"_To be or not to be? To cross or not to cross?_" Grissom thought as he got closer and closer to the bunch of crazy girls in front of him, he finally made a decision when he was pushed by the wave of girls and saw Sara struggling against other girls not to be killed for lack of air. Grissom then forgot about his backpack and books, he just focused on reaching Sara on time, he pushed his way towards her, once he was close to her he slowed down, pushing gently every girl that was around his… well, that was around Sara.

Grissom didn't actually cared if he pushed all the other girls, he wasn't pushing hard any way, he took Sara's hand in his, helped her stand up and straight and placed her behind him, he started digging their way out when he felt Sara squeezing his hand, he didn't turned around in that moment, but he waited until they were near the benches of that same hallway to look at her.

-"You okay?" – He asked placing his backpack on the bench

-"Yeah, I am now at least, man, they nearly killed me" – Sara said not realizing that she hadn't let go Grissom's hand yet

-"Do you need something?" – Grissom asked kneeling in front of her, not letting her hand go either

-"No thank you… I just, never really got to see the list" – she said looking at their entwined hands

-"Maybe we could wait for them" – Grissom said sitting next to Sara, he let go her hand then, he wouldn't have let go if she hadn't looked at them.

Sara thought of the previous ten minutes, she had been waiting near the board, the girls had came running and almost killed her, Grissom had come to her rescue and they had actually been holding hands for a while. He looked great, she didn't look half bad herself, yet, she couldn't understand why he had let go if they were so comfortable, at least she was…

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, I hope you liked this chap, as Grissom and Sara are becoming closer friends… more fluff will be coming too.. Let me know what you think!


	17. Good news and surprises

A/N: This chapter goes to Mrs. Sanders, thank you for all your pretty comments about my fic, they make my day :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Sara sat together for something like twenty minutes, they talked about random stuff. Grissom explained her about his nervousness before giving her the lesson, about Mr. Mayers trust in him and about the baseball team, nothing too personal but they were improving. Sara on the other hand had told him about his ballerina life, how she got interested in physics, some past funny events, well, she reached a point in which she didn't know if she was making a full of herself as Grissom only answered with laughter but they were at least sitting together.

As the hall started to get to it's normal level of people, Grissom and Sara stood up, she thanked him for keeping her company and asked him if he needed to be somewhere else, although he the baseball practices had already started he said that no, that he wanted to see the results too, so they walked towards the bulleting board. Sara was getting near the paper, she could read the title in big black letters, she felt butterflies in her stomach, took a deep breathe and opened her eyes…

**THE NUTCRACKER**

**FEMALE MAIN ROLES**

**Clara… Mrs. Sara Sidle**

**Snow Maidens… Mrs. Denise Johnson**

**Fray Stahlbaum… Mrs. Jen Thomas**

**Granny Stahlbaum… Mrs. Angelina Preston **

**Head Maid… Mrs. Andie Lawleyr**

**Dolls… Mrs. Amanda Dixon**

**Mrs. Tammy Fenning**

**Mrs. Gloria Turner**

**Maids… Mrs. Amy Lockshart **

**Mrs. Eva Rencorf**

**Mrs. Joan Cardf **

Wow, Sara couldn't believe it; she was going to play Clara! She was the maincharacter; she hadn't even applied for the part! Well, she wasn't complaining or less, but she was just surprised and exited and happy and… and she had totally forgotten the Grissom was standing next to her. She looked at her left, a smile on her face and a smile on his face, he had seen her in the audition and had been left astonished, he was surprised no only by the fact that Sara had got the part, but also by the immeasurable beauty of her smile, her thousand watt smile.

-"I made it" – Sara said, still smiling

-"I know, it's great! Congratulations!" –Grissom said smiling; he really didn't know what to do…

-"Some how, you don't look much impressed" – Sara said, a little sad because he seemed not to care, but then, why should he care at all?

-"Well, I saw your audition so I kind of knew that you would get the part. I'm sorry, I have to go now, see you tomorrow" – Grissom said leaving a very astonished Sara behind.

Sara was still standing in the same place she had been for the last two minutes when Mrs. Perkins appeared, she looked at her and smiled. For some strange reason Mrs. Perkins knew that the smile on Sara's face was not only because she had gotten the main role, but because of something else. Remembering the past events in Sara's audition, Mrs. Perkins automatically related Sara's smile with Mr. Gil Grissom, and she was happy for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5:20 when Grissom appeared in the field, he was never late and when he was late it was by maximum five minutes, but, Grissom late by almost an hour and a half was something that was unbelievable. Warrick saw Grissom entering the diamond, wearing his nice clothes, not his training clothes, now, _that_ was strange.

Grissom walked towards the changing room, he took his time and something like ten minutes after he had entered the field, he reunited with the rest of the team, that didn't dare to say a thing and just looked how Grissom walked towards Coach Robbins. They had a short chat, Grissom did most of the talking at first, but then he just listened to the coach, the entire team was standing together, looking at Grissom talking so calmly to the coach, when they saw that Coach Robbins was starting to talk, the all shivered as they were getting ready to listen to the coach jelling at Grissom, but they didn't, in fact, they heard laughter, yeap, Grissom and coach Robbins were sharing jokes after Grissom had arrived late to the practice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 10 pm when Warrick entered the flat, he felt a deep and heavy silence covering the house, first he thought that maybe Grissom had a girl with him, as most of the lights were turned off and as he could listen to some music coming from Grissom's room. He walked as quietly as he could, not wanting to make any sound in case his suspicions were truth, he passed the living room and saw Grissom's door open, he walked the short hallway that was the entrance to Gil's room just to find Grissom talking to…

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm mean:P Don't worry, I'll update soon! Let me know what you think, maybe it will fasten the update!


	18. Dance? Hodges?

_It was around 10 pm when Warrick entered the flat, he felt a deep and heavy silence covering the house, first he thought that maybe Grissom had a girl with him, as most of the lights were turned off and as he could listen to some music coming from Grissom's room. He walked as quietly as he could, not wanting to make any sound in case his suspicions were truth, he passed the living room and saw Grissom's door open, he walked the short hallway that was the entrance to Gil's room just to find Grissom talking to…_

Hodges, well, the good part was that they were having a phone conversation; the strange part was that they were having a conversation in the first place. Warrick decided that he was not going to sleep until he was told what on earth was happening; he sat on Grissom's desk and waited for him to finish talking to Hodges.

Gil knew what Warrick was doing, he had done it before and he knew that Warrick wouldn't leave him alone until he told him what was going on. Truth to be told, he would have told Warrick everything earlier if it hadn't been because he was so busy, or if it hadn't been because he had stayed talking to Sara for something like half an hour, or more…

As soon as Grissom hanged up the phone, he start talking, he told Warrick that they should go to the living room, as it was much comfortable and as they were going to spend quite a while talking. They sat one in front of each other, as usual, Warrick just stayed quiet until Grissom started talking, he told him everything since the beginning, he told him about Mr. Mayers asking him to help Sara, about his working reunion at the Starbucks, about Mr. Mayers going abroad and having him covering his classes. Grissom said everything, but he was missing the most important part, the part in which he explained why on earth was he talking to Hodges.

-"So, that's quite it" – Grissom said standing up

-"Not so fast Mr., what about you talking so much to Hodges?" – Warrick asked

-"Oh, that, well, I'll tell if you promise not to laugh"

-"Oh come on G! When have I laughed about something you told me!"

-"Well, once when…"

-"That was a rhetorical question"

Grissom took a deep breath, sat down and started talking. Everything started when Hodges asked him for help because he didn't understood some math problems, the first time Grissom agreed because he had time, but the second, third and fourth time he agreed because they had made a deal. The deal consisted that Grissom would help Hodges with his math problems, if he taught him how to dance Latin music, at first Warrick didn't understand why was Grissom so interested in learning how to dance Latin music, but as Grissom kept talking he remembered that they were supposed to attend a ball! Well, not any ball, but the Baseball Team pro – funds ball.

The Baseball team was short of money that year that was why they were going to throw a ball; they wanted to buy new bats and uniforms and even jackets and caps. So, as the only had their players they thought to use them to get the money. The Coach had talked to a friend of his, who by the way owned him a favor and who had a great place near the beach that would be perfect to make the ball. At first, all the players thought that it was just a joke, but then they realized that Al Robbins was not joking, the entire team would have to be there, dressed to the nines because it would be a very formal thing; Coach Robbins had decided to make it a formal thing because he had the theory that more girls would go if the guys were wearing suits, and having a lot of girls was a very important thing, as they would pay for tickets to dance with the player they picked.

Gil Grissom was a man of many talents, he knew how to dance and he did it quite well, but when it got to Latin music, he was a little… ehm… well, he was not a very good Latin music dancer. Hodges on the other hand, used to go to discos every Saturday with his friends, and was keen on Latin music, Grissom had found out once while on a party, he saw Hodges dancing, the man danced unbelievably well, so Grissom decided that it wouldn't hurt him to learn from whom he considered the best Latin music dancer in college.

A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful people who left reviews, they make my day!


	19. Too much of a gentleman

A/N: This chapter goes to "Daynaaa" thank you for all those wonderful reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara entered home and ran to her mother's room, she didn't bother to knock, she just got in and started screaming: "_I did it, I DID IT!"_ only when no one answered she realized that she had walked into an empty room… A little disappointed, Sara got out and headed to Mattie's room, she knocked the door and poped her head inside. Mattie was doing his homework, it was funny to see her little brother working on something, concentrating that much, as soon as Mattie noticed that Sara was in his room he turned around.

-"How was your day?" – he asked smiling

-"Pretty good, I got the main part!" – She answered as Mattie ran towards her and hugged her

-"COOL!" – he said – "Oh, by the way, mum and dad just went out, you missed them for a couple of minutes, they knew you were on your way so… we're alone"

-"Have you eat something?"

-"Not yet"

-"How does pizza sound?" – She smiled

-"It sounds great" – Mattie said

If there was something that everybody could tell was that Sara and Mattie loved each other, they were the kind of brothers who never had a strong fight, who would help each other no matter what, and that was what Sara was doing when the phone rang, she was helping Mattie with his science homework. She told him that she would be back in no time and went to get the phone, it was Mia, she wanted to ask her how had she done with her audition and everything, Sara was so exited, she wanted to tell her everything, but her little brother was waiting for her, so she decided that Mia could wait until tomorrow at lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil Grissom had to be at the campus at 7:30, he had to teach a lesson for Sara's class and Mr. Mayers had told him to be always early. It was 7:02 and Grissom was standing in front of his guard rope, he had already showered and shaved but he couldn't figure what to wear. He had already made a good impression on the students, so he figured that something less fancy than yesterday would do fine, he finally decided for straight jeans, a red polo and a black Polo hooded jacket.

Grissom arrived to the campus at 7:31, he was walking to the class room when he saw the baseball diamond… his lesson of the day was going to be about aerodynamics and those things… as he reached the class room took out his W800 Walkman Phone and dialed Coach Robbins number, he had to ask him a very important question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was at the door at 7:50, she wanted to be able to be alone with Grissom for a while but… entering class ten minutes earlier, when it was her first period would make her look a little… desperate, but hey! It had been him who took her hand! And it had been her who allowed him to take her hand. She was still arguing with herself when Grissom opened the door.

**(Sara's POV)**

Oh my God! Oh my God! He opened the door, what should I do! Well, I certainly have to say something, I mean; it's not a common thing for him to open the door looking so damn hot to find me looking, drooling over him like a high school girl with a crush on the hottest guy at school. Because it is not like that, because this isn't a crush and he's not the hottest guy at school, he's the hottest guy a college! And I'm still here, without saying a thing!

Grissom took of his headphones and he turned off his, well, what I thought was his iPod and turned out to be his cell phone, a great W800 Walkman Phone. He's looking at me, I'm staring at him, I don't know what to say but as I'm about to open my mouth he moves to let me in, I step in the classroom and he let's the door open, he's such a gentleman and he doesn't want to give the wrong idea about us, but, is there really an "us"?

-"Hey Sara, how are you?" – Grissom asked me, he seemed not to have a problem with the fact that I was drooling over him, that, or he was too polite to tell me something

-"I'm fine, uh, how are you doing?" – She said as she sat across Grissom, who was sitting in the teacher's desk

-"Truth to be said, I'm kinda falling asleep" –

Nooo, why did you say "asleep" you had to say "I'm kind of falling for you!" I just sat there, looking at him, I didn't know what to do, there he was looking at me, smiling, well, I can't say he was smiling but he had a happy look. I looked at the clock and saw that only 5 minutes had passed since I entered the class, soon more students would arrive and we will not be alone any more, my theory becomes true as I listen to Denise Johnson and Lily Smith entering the class, they both say hello to Grissom and I wonder if I had the same look on my face when I first saw him.

The class is almost complete by 7:59, only Brad is missing but one of his friends walks to Grissom and shows him a note, Brad was going to be absent for the day. At 8 sharp, Griss closed the door, he looked at us, I looked at him and then at my left and right, I've always sat in the first row but now, all the front rows are full of girls, a lot of them belong to the class, others, however are just here under the excuse of wanting to see it they joined the class as an optional course. I know that is not true, I know Griss knows it is not true, but he doesn't say a thing, he's too much of a gentleman.

TBC…


	20. Maybe because of your good reflexes

A/N: Thank you so much "Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi", this chapter goes for you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire class was in silence, they were either, very excited and waiting for Grissom to start the lesson or they were really falling asleep, going for the second option, Grissom found the best way of making the guys particularly pay attention to the class, somehow all the girls were paying attention and he hadn't even talk yet.

-"Well, how many of you like baseball?" – Grissom asked randomly, still seating in the desk, few guys raised their heads towards him – "Come on guys, raise your hands, how many of you honestly like baseball?"

The majority of the male population of the class raised their hands, well, it would have been the entire class if it wasn't for a strange little fellow in the back of the class, he somehow didn't look like a common guy, a bit too nerd in Grissom's opinion.

-"Good, so, how many of you are coming for Saturday's try outs? I think you're coming, right Mr. Stokes?"

Nick's face was priceless, it was something between astonishment and surprise, he looked like… Sara when Grissom opened the door, he had a big _"Oh my God he knows my name"_ message written all over his face. Greg and Sara just laughed a little, and then were back to pay attention to Grissom.

-"So, for all of you who like baseball, you may be thinking something like: 'And what's the relationship between baseball and physics'? Well, why don't we go to the baseball diamond to find out?"

As Grissom finished his statement, all the guys were already out of the class, all except the one that didn't like baseball, whose name was Albert Dickens. If it was for the girls in the class, they wouldn't have moved, let alone, let Grissom move; they would have kidnapped him if possible.

-"Shall we ladies?" – he asked smiling while holding the door open for them, one by one all the girls came throw the door, the last being Sara, she had been left alone when all the girls had ran out of the classroom.

As she walked towards the baseball diamond she felt footsteps after her, she slowed down her pace just in case it was Grissom and he wanted to talk to her, but it wasn't Grissom, it couldn't be all that good, it was Albert, he was looking at her, almost staring, with his notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. If you had to describe Albert Dickens you would necessarily have to use the words notepad, pen and nerd, and it was for a reason, whenever you turned to see Albert, he was always writing something, as they walked, he was scribbling something down, if it hadn't been because Grissom grabbed him but the collar he would have run into a wall.

-"You okay?" – Grissom asked looking at Albert, who was in a kind of shock

-"Uh, yes, uh, I think, yes, I'm okay, yes, I think so, uh, thanks, uh, thank you, uh, sir"

-"No problem, and please, call me Grissom"

As they reached the baseball diamond, Grissom could see the excitement in the guys' eyes and in the girls' eyes too. He made everyone sit on the benches, only because the girls didn't want to sit in the grass, as he spoke he could see people taking notes, somehow the changing of environment had a positive influence in the group. Grissom first talked about aerodynamics, the resistance of the air and all those subjects but in a very simple way, he wouldn't start showing his intelligence by talking using words that he knew most of the class wouldn't understand, but he would show his intelligence by explaining the hardest things in the simplest ways.

After they had taken a lot of notes, Grissom asked for a good pitcher, most of the guys were shy enough not to volunteer, others had the gut to dare and raise their hands, but from all the guys in the class, and even some girls that were obviously desperate to make some contact with the substitute teacher, Grissom picked Nick. At first, Nick felt flattered, he hadn't even raised his hand and he was being picked! Then, he panicked, if Grissom had picked him it was because he thought he had a good arm and my, that would make him give his finest shot but he was in front of the entire class, he could make two impressions, or he was left like a hero, or at least like a cool guy, or he was left as a jerk.

Nick stood up, he was on one of the upper benches, and as he got closer to the field, he could listen to the entire female population of the class sighing, the reason? Grissom had just taken off his sweater "_For crying out loud, can the be any more obvious?"_ as he finished the though and stood on the grass, he heard a girl whistling, Nick was so sure it wasn't for him so he just finished his thought adding a _"Oh yes they can"._

Grissom gave Nick a ball and got a bat for himself, he started heading for the base and Nick headed for the pitchers mount. Grissom made as if he was hitting the ball a couple of times, then he nodded at Nick, who threw the ball. It was quite a good shot, Grissom always missed it, but he swung the bat just in time, it wasn't a perfect hit but it was something, in that moment, Grissom realized that he hadn't ask someone to be a catcher. He turned to face the class and walked towards them, Nick following him.

-"Could one of you do me a favor?" – Grissom asked, all the girls raised their hands, all except Sara, she wasn't going to make a fool of herself like that

-"Sure" – Said one girl as she stood up – "I'm Lily Smith, pleased to meet you"

-"Pleased to meet you too" – Grissom said with an unsure smile – "Could you go bring me the ball?"

Grissom thought that Lily wouldn't take too much time, she only had to go and get the ball, but as she was taking a lot of time, he decided to sit down to wait. He sat on Lily's place, which was next to Sara and to a blond girl; the blond girl started talking to Grissom as soon as he sat. When Lily finally arrived, Grissom was a little tired of the annoying blond who only talked about herself.

-"Pass me the ball please" – He said, it took Lily some time to get the message but she finally threw the ball, which he catch with one hand –"So, can anyone tell me why was I able to retain the ball in my hand?"

-"Because of your good reflexes?" – Lily asked, Grissom was about to say the answer when someone talked

-"Because of friction" – it was a statement, unlike Lily's statement/question, and it had come from Mrs. Sara Sidle

-"Yes, Mrs. Sidle is right, and somehow I am not surprised" – Grissom said out loud, Sara blushed a little as he started talking about friction and stuff, and she could swear that he smiled at her as he said such statement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…


	21. The Pretty Brunette

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll make it up, I promise! (The next chapter is all about Grissom and Sara, oh, and the try outs)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine was sitting by the window, her multiple intelligence course wasn't the most exciting thing on earth so she just sat and tried to listen, every once in a while the teacher would give an interesting lesson and she would pay attention, but that wasn't today's case.

She was looking throw the window, thinking, letting the time pass, she saw a butterfly, a blue bird, some kids running as if they were late, Grissom talking to a pretty brunette… wait! Her Grissom? The Grissom she knew and loved talking to a pretty brunette? She couldn't believe it, it wasn't as if Grissom hadn't had a crush ever but looking at him walking with a girl, well, smiling and giving such girl one of his "looks" was not something you saw every day.

Catherine couldn't hold it any more; she pocked Ally (one of hers' and Grissom's friend) and told her to look through the window. When Ally turned around, it was too late Grissom and Co. had disappeared.

-"What?" – Ally asked

-"Grissom and a brunette"

-"There's no one on the hallway Cath, boredom is playing tricks with your mind"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passes quickly, before they could realize it was 2 pm. Sara, Greg and Nick were sitting in one of the gardens, chatting about their days and everything, well, they weren't chatting exactly, they were bothering Sara.

-"So, what's with you and the teacher?" – Nick asked, he knew she had a crush on Grissom but he didn't know she was friends with him

-"Yeah, I saw you staring at him" – Greg said, feeling a bit jealous

-"Grissom and me? Oh, nothing, we're jus friends, I think"

-"What that you are _just_ friends?" –asked Nick grinning

-"No, that we are friends at all!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"So, Ally told me, Catherine told her she had seen you with a pretty brunette, is it true?" – Warrick asked as they warmed up. Grissom didn't know what to answer, it was true but he didn't want to tell Warrick, who would obviously tell Catherine who would tell Ally that he was into not a pretty, but the prettiest brunette ever.

-"It must have been Sara, she's a student" – Grissom answered plainly, not saying anything about the pretty comment

If there was something Warrick knew for certain was that when Gil Grissom avoided a subject, he shouldn't touch it in a while, otherwise he would only get into a quarrel with his best friend. Warrick and Grissom where in the middle of the warming up, they were kind of bored, last practices had been fun, thought but fun, but that day Coach Robbins had taken it off. As coach assistant, Grissom was supposed to take over the coach's place, as he had done so many times before, but that day, he just wasn't in a mood.


	22. The baseball game

Saturday's morning was the hell of a strange morning, that song: "It never rains in California" was so not true. The first thing Nick saw when he got out from bed was the pouring rain outside his window.

Nick walked down the stairs; his mom had made pancakes, sausages and orange juice, it somehow made his mood a little better, well, if he saw it on the bright side, it would mean that if he got into the team it was because he was really good! He ate his breakfast, the game was programmed for 9 am but he was going to stop by Greg's on his way to catch the bus so he got out of his place earlier, actually, he would have had a ride with his mom but he found it a little embarrassing for a "future member of the baseball team".

Nick, Greg and Sara arrived at 8:30, while Nick went to salute his friends and to organize how "his team" was going to work; Sara and Greg went to get seats. They got good seats actually, close to the field, same as the rain direction, a good view of where the real team was going to be seated, you know, just in case Grissom would be on the bench, though, she really wanted to see him play. After all the talking Grissom had done about physics and baseball, half of the class had attended that day's game, gosh, even Albert had attended the game, he even looked excited and looking forward to see Grissom playing.

By 9 am the rain was worst, you could hardly keep you eyes open if you were facing the rain, which was Warrick's case. Warrick was wearing a cup to help his sight but it was difficult any way, he had 2 strikes, one more and he was out, the pitcher threw the ball and he hit it as hard as he could.

Several races later, the official team was leaving the rookies team on a shame, the game was coming to an end, Grissom was the next to go to the bat, and Nick was the pitcher. Sara couldn't decide what to shout, to go and encourage Nick or Grissom, one was her friend, the other was… well, he was Grissom! The girl next to Sara started to shout Grissom's name, well, not only his name but a couple of phrases like: "_GO GRISSOM! KILL HIM!", "GO GIL!"_ but the phrase that called her attention was something like: "_Come on G! We'll celebrate after!"_

Sara was surprised by the statement, so, what were the probabilities of Grissom knowing that girl? She imagined that they were few as Grissom was running throw the diamond as id he hadn't listen to the girl. But, when he had finished and he started walking towards her place, Sara's heart began racing, Gil was so close that if he wanted he could have distinguished her. "_Hey Cath, I take your word on that"_ he said before walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it was still raining, Greg jumped out of his seat when the game finished. He ran towards Nick, he had to admit it, Nick had played better than a lot of his other 'teammates' and that was something to congratulate him for. Although Greg was running and didn't care about getting wet, Sara was not so sure about running and getting soaked, but when she saw the girl next to her running towards Grissom and one of his friends, she decided that she could ran towards Nicky.

They were congratulating Nick and other friends when Grissom, Warrick and the girl who sat next to Sara approached.

-"Well, the names will be published on the web, enjoy your vacations" – Warrick said, leaving the field with Cath

-"I'll catch up with you guys later, Cath, your place, right?" – Grissom asked

-"Yeap G, see ya"

Grissom said good bye to his friends and turned around to face Nick, Greg, Sara and the other players that were not leaving yet.

-"So, Nick, that was a good game, considering the weather conditions" – Grissom said as he smiled. Sara, who had been 'hiding' behind Nick, stepped out

-"Thanks Grissom" – Nick said

-"Sara, I didn't see you, so, did you like the game?"

-"Yeah… but I think your lady friend enjoyed it even more…"

-"Yes, dude, the girl was screaming so loud I thought I was going deaf" – Greg complained

-"That must have been Cath; you were sitting next to her? I… I didn't see you… sorry"

-"Don't worry" – Greg answered before Sara could even open her mouth

-"Well, I'll leave you alone, I soaking wet!" – Grissom said between laughter – "Hey, Sara, I found something really interesting for your paper; I'll give you a call, ok?"

-"Yeah, sure" – Sara answered immediately

After Grissom left, Sara was feeling astonished, first of all, seeing a very sexy and very wet Grissom wearing a tight white shirt was something to remember (bad luck he was wearing a t-shit under the white shirt). But, having him, all wet, announcing he would call… well, she was certainly going to stay close to the phone that day… or would it be her cell phone? '_Wait a moment! Does he have my phone number? Or my cell phone number? Or my e-mail! Damn, I knew I was forgetting about something!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick's mom gave Sara and Greg a ride home, they were going to have a little reunion later to celebrate Nick's entry to the team, well, there was nothing official but they just knew Nick had made the team, and if not, they would have a good time. The reunion was to start by 3 pm, so they would have time to shower, change clothes and warm up themselves so that they wouldn't catch a cold. Plus, Nick's mom had to buy everything they might need for the party.

Mattie was watching TV, for god sakes, it was around noon and he had woken up at 9 am, it was way too early to wake up! Thanks God, a brilliant man had invented cartoons and other brilliant man had decided to place and special block of said cartoons on "early" Saturday mornings. As the crazy little brother he was, Matthew Sidle was prepared to see anything, he was prepared to see the most hilarious things without showing a smile, but, looking at his older sister entering the house all wet was something he wasn't prepare to see. As soon as she closed the door, Mattie burst into laughter, he even forgot about Sponge Bob for a while just to look at his wet sister.

-"Sara! What happened to you?" – Mattie asked as he approached her

-"Well, in case you didn't know, rain is made from water, and the water is wet, so it wets everything that has contact with it"

-"Man, your friend Bill is right, you're just clever"

-"Who's Bill?" – Sara asked, she didn't know any Bill

-"I don't know, he said he'd call back later"

As Sara finished processing Mattie's words, her mind immediately connected the loosen ends, she hadn't been called by "Bill" it had been Gil who had called, and she had missed it! Well, at least now she knew that whenever Gil said he was going to call, he would surely call. Sara was going to her room when the phone rang; she practically threw herself from the stairs to get the phone before Mattie.

-"Hello?" – Sara asked

-"_Hi Sara, look, a friend of mine, Bill, is going to call, he called before but you weren't home, he's going to ask you for some papers, some very IMPORTANT papers, you know where they are, you give those to him, ok?" – Sara's dad answered_

_­_-"If they are so important, why is he waiting for me to hand them, why can't Matt do it?"

­-"_Because you are older and more careful, so, he'll call in about two hours, see you pumpkin"_

­-"Bye dad" – Sara hated when her dad called her 'pumpkin'

Sara asked where her mom was, it turned out that her mom had been called on an emergency meeting from her ladies committee or something like that, one of those groups of which she was a member because of her dad's job and was getting ready to go out. Then, she asked Mattie not to destroy or burn the house while she had a shower, which she needed desperately as she was close to get hypothermia for staying in her wet clothes for so long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine's house was quite close to Nick's house, it seemed as if only Grissom and Warrick lived a little far from the rest of their friends and colleagues, if you could call Greg, Nick, Sara, Hodges, and Mia, "colleagues".

After the game, Warrick and Cath had gone directly to Cath's, Warrick had a change of clothes in his bag and Catherine's family just loved both Warrick and Grissom. Cath's mom loved Warrick a little more as he was a good boyfriend for her daughter, he would always treat her nicely and look after her, and he was someone on which she could trust.

Gil, on the other hand, had decided to stay talking to the guys a little while after the game, then, he would go home, eat something, take a nice, long, hot shower, get into clean clothes and go over to Cath's. So far, the plan was going great, he had already showered and had turned up the heater just a bit. He was eating some cereal and watching cartoons before going over to Catherine's, he was sure that if he went too early, he would cut his friends making out session, and Warrick wouldn't forgive him if he did so. Okays, he would forgive him but he wouldn't be pleased if he did, Gil tried to imagine himself in said situation, he surely wouldn't like to be interrupted if he was kissing the girl he was in love with… not that he was in love with and girl, nor guy, anyway.

If Grissom could count the number of times he had interrupted one of his friends making out sessions and he could get a dollar for each one of them… well, he would have been able to take vacations from his job for a good couple of months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

A/N: It's getting better, right:S


	23. Mia

A/N: As English isn't my first language and I would like to improve this story so you all like it… **I'm looking for a beta**, any volunteers? Please contact me!

When Grissom realized the time, it was far too late to call Sara; he figured that her dad wouldn't like someone calling her daughter at 3 in the morning. Plus, there was another minor detail, he didn't have her number. He knew Sara had a cell phone, he knew that he was more likely to call her to her cell phone than to her house, but he had forgotten the slight detail of asking her number, but it wasn't all his fault! She hadn't given her number either! Or maybe she thought he had her number… but how on earth was he supposed to have her number!

_Ok, so, breathe Grissom, breathe, where on earth can you find her phone number? Well, there's always the phone book but, God, it would be so embarrassing to call her, what if her dad answers the phone? I'll forget my name all over again! And I don't even know why I forgot my name; it's not as if I had a strange name… Gil Grissom, that's my name, nothing complicated, and if it was, it wouldn't be important as it's my name, not his!_

Grissom was still in the middle of his nervous breakdown when he remembered something; he remembered that on 1996, four Israeli young computer geniuses had developed an Instant Messenger system. Making a quick review of his contacts he decided to give it a shot, the worst thing that could happen would be for him to loose his time. He walked towards his computer that was on the left side of his room; he logged in and waited for the main screen to appear. 3 new mails, 4 blocked people, a couple of his friends and… bingo, Mia was connected and available.

**Grissom: **Hey Mia, how you doing?

**xD Mia ;) : **Fine, and you? How were the try outs?

**Grissom: **Fine, everything went really good… uhm… may I ask you a question?

**xD Mia ;) :** You already have… but sure, go ahead

**Grissom:** Do you, by any chance, have Sara Sidle's number?

**xD Mia ;) :** Sure, cell or home number?

**Grissom: **Her cell phone please…

**xD Mia ;) :** 952-3306. Does that mean you like her?

**Grissom:** No, I don't, that means I forgot to ask her for her number, well, I've gotta go…

**xD Mia ;) :** Sure, you used me :(

**Grissom:** You know I didn't, how about I invite you to a movie, let's say… 6 work for you:P

**xD Mia ;) :** Sure, but you'll buy me pop corn, would you pick me up from a friend's house?

**Grissom: **Sure, send me a message with the address and I'll be there.

Good, now he had the number, the only thing that he was missing was the courage to call. When he said he would call her he hadn't specified the time, so, what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to give her the wrong idea with his call. Grissom surely needed some advice, some girl advice, so after all the delays he had, he made his way to Cath's place, she could surely help him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two parties were being held at the same time, well, neither of them were real parties, they were reunions, just close friends having fun, making silly jokes to each other, talking and those king of things that can be done with music playing very loud.

Down at Nick's house, Sara, Greg and Mia were having a lot of fun, they were playing true or false and that kind of things by which the guys could get some juicy secrets from the girls. They were in the middle of one very interesting question when Mia saw the time, 5:58, Grissom would surely be there at 6 sharp, what was she going to do? She was sure as hell the guys wouldn't let her go without a good excuse and she didn't want to tell she was going out with Grissom because they would bother her.

5:59, Grissom's car was parked in front of Nick's house, it was amazing that Mia was on a party so close to Sara's house, but, what were the chances of her being in the same party? Anyway, what were the chances of her bumping into him? As he got out of the car, he took out his cell phone; he dialed Mia's number and waited by the porch.

Inside the house, Mia's phone was ringing, she looked at the screen _**Grissom**,_ good, he was on time, the only thing that was missing was for her to get out of the house without being seen. She was doing fine, she had crossed the living room without calling the attention of her friends but she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye…

"Well guys, I gotta go, see you during vacations" – Mia was now close enough to the door in case she needed to make an escape

"Hey, why so early? Hot date waiting for you?" – Sara asked smiling mischievously

"Go girl! Let's go see who's the lucky guy" – Nick said as he walked and open the door, Mia, Greg and Sara after him

If there was something Grissom wasn't expecting was to have all of Sara's friends looking at him as if he had grown a second head. He froze for a moment but then he was back to normality; he was just going out with a friend to catch a movie, nothing serious, just to friends hanging out. Now, someone should have informed Sara that Grissom and Mia were just hanging out because by the look on her face, she thought that those two were going out on a date.

"Hey Nick, is Mia around?"- He asked nicely, actually, Mia was getting her stuff inside the house

"Yeah, she'll be right here" – Nick said – "Do you wanna come in and join us?"

Grissom was taken by surprise; he didn't know if he was supposed to come in or to say he'd pass, thanks God, Mia appeared to save him once again.

"I don't know, let Mia decide" – Grissom said as Mia stood next to him

"Let Mia decide what?" – Mia asked

"Do you guys want to stay a while?" –

"I don't know, we could skip the movie, right G?"

"Sure, so, are we still on for dinner?" – Grissom asked smiling at her; Sara had never seen him smile in such a bright way

"Of course, I wouldn't let you go so easily!"

"So, why are we still standing here, let's go inside!" – Greg suggested

Grissom placed his hand on Mia's back, he stepped a side so she could enter the house first and then followed her. He didn't know where to go, he was a stranger who had entered a party to which he wasn't invited in the first place. He followed Mia to the backyard, where the "party" was being held, Nick was sitting next to Greg on one of the chairs, Greg was saying something about them playing Twister or an other game, and Sara was sitting on the swing, it was a two persons swing as those you see in the movies. Mia saw Grissom looking at Sara, she decided to give him a push and sat next to Greg, leaving Grissom standing alone and having only the seat next to Sara available.

Greg had gone to get the Twister, Grissom was still standing in the middle of the yard looking like an idiot. What harm could be done by sitting next to Sara? Well, he thought that he could do no harm so he walked towards her.

"Is this seat taken?" – He asked, his mother had always taught him to ask before sitting next to someone

"No, go ahead" – Sara said

"Sorry for not calling you today, it's that… well, I never asked for your number"

Sara was about to say something when Greg arrived, he was all excited and holding the Twister box above his head. Grissom felt as if he was back on high school, just hanging out with his friends, and he was cool with it, but, playing Twister? It was a total different thing, plus, he wasn't dressed to play Twister. He was pulled out of his own world when Nick asked him if he wanted to play or if he would give the instructions, he didn't think about it twice, he was certainly not playing Twister.

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, is this getting better? I promise there will be more Grissom and Sara fluff and stuff, is just that, they have to be friends first, don't you think? If not, tell me so I'll skip some parts…


	24. Make it right

**A/N: My definition of Beta is someone who reads the chapter and tells the author what's wrong with the grammar or the content and gives ideas and all those things. Anybody available?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom woke up at 6:50 am, it was still too early to call Sara, well, it was too early to call anybody, so he decided to go for a jog. His usual route would start on the boulevard, he would jog all the way down to the pier and then go back home, on his way there were several stores, a bakery, a flower shop, a book shop, and if he made the right turns he could pay a visit to either Mia, Nick or Sara.

He was still running when an idea came to his mind, it was kind of a crazy idea, maybe, instead of calling Sara, he could simple pay her a visit! But, he would be appearing in her house without an invitation and maybe she would be busy, so what at the beginning seemed as a good idea, then turned out to be a bad idea. Grissom was running down to the pier when he saw someone that looked familiar to him, he ran a little faster so he could catch up or pass the person who was ahead of him if needed.

He was jogging a little faster and as he turned around a little he saw Nick's face. Cool, now he knew who was running in front of him, now, how was he supposed to greet him? Grissom started running slower, as for Nick to catch up with him, and indeed he did. They said their hellos and continued running, talking every now and then, actually, Nick was the one doing all the talking, asking him about Mia and if they were dating or in a relationship.

Nick was going to his place, which meant that he had to turn on the flower shop corner, he said goodbye and everything, but before leaving he shouted: "_Hey Grissom, someone was kind of jealous yesterday"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone was kind of jealous yesterday" the phrase kept bouncing in his mind, the only person that could have been jealous was Sara… at least she was the only person he wanted to be jealous because the other options were Nick and Greg. _One moment, who said they were jealous over me? Maybe one of the guys was jealous because I was going out with Mia_. Yes, that was the reason, Sara jealous? What was he thinking? She had no reason to be jealous, plus, why would she be jealous? That was nonsense! Sara didn't like him! They were just… friends to be, they weren't even real friends.

Grissom entered the flat and saw that Warrick had left him a note, "Be back tomorrow" Nice, he had the entire flat for himself for two days! After taking a long hot shower he picked up his cell phone, there was a call he had to make.

_Ring... ring… ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sara, its Gil Grissom"

"_Oh, hi, so what's up?"_

"Well, as I told you, I've got this new info you could use…"

"_I don't know where you get so much information, well so much new information!"_ Grissom heard some giggles from the other end of the line

"Anyway, when are you free? I mean; to discuss the information… and your paper"

"_The question would be: When are you free? Because I have nothing to do today"_

"_Would it be okay if I pick you up in half an hour?"_

"_Sure, oh, and don't worry my dad is not home_" Sara couldn't hold her laughter any more as she finished the sentence

"Why, thank you Miss Sidle, see you later" he said and hung up _"What a beautiful laughter"_ he thought as he went to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walked back into the kitchen, her mom was baking a cake, her favorite cake actually. She thanked God that her dad wasn't home, she was one hundred percent sure that explaining her dad that she was going… somewhere with Grissom would be harder than explaining the same thing to her mom. The only problem that could emerge and that was likely to emerge was where she was going to be, Grissom didn't tell her and she didn't ask, but why would she bother to ask when she was concentrated on what to say to avoid making a fool of herself.

Her mom was standing giving her back to her, Sara opened her mouth but closed it quickly, she was about to leave when her mom called her.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Uh, mom, that was Gil Grissom who called…"

"The Gil Grissom who your dad freaked out?" Laura said smiling

"The one and only, well, he got new information so…"

"Yes, you can go but be back for dinner, just be careful, ok?"

"Thanks mom, I will, don't worry"

Sara always found talking to her mom an easy thing to do, not because she never got mad at her but because she felt more comfortable talking to her. After eating a piece of cake, she went up to shower, she needed a quick shower after the ballet practices and before going out with Grissom, she didn't want to be "Stinky Sara" for him, well, she didn't want to be "Stinky Sara" for anyone.

She had 10 minutes left before he was supposed to be there, and based on the last time experience, Gil Grissom was a punctual guy, and a gentleman, and a cute person and well, the point being that he was very punctual.

Sara decided to go for a red t-shirt and a pair of simple beige pants. She finished dressing and combing her hair and went down stairs, her mother had been so bored that she had began making what smelled like pudding. It was mostly like that if her mom got bored she would cook or bake something, it was cool for both her children but and Sara loved to eat but she was "on a diet" or something like that, actually she didn't want to have chocolate in her teeth for when Grissom picked her up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang and Sara went to open the door, she was about to put her hand on the knob when a little fellow came running and opened the door for her. Grissom, being the tall guy he was didn't see the little guy standing in front of him, but a cough coming from the floor got his attention. In front of him was Mattie Sidle, "_Cool, last time it was her dad, now it's her little brother"_ as he looked down he tried to remember the kid's name, it was something with an endearment term, but wasn't close to him as to call him by his nickname, actually he didn't know weather to call him Matt or to call him Matthew. Looking at the kid's face, Grissom saw that calling him Mathew would be kind of weird for him, he had been called Gil all his life and was fine with it but he had the feeling that Matthew Sidle was not like him.

"So, where are you taking Sara?" Mattie asked before neither of the persons with him could open their mouths

"Mattie! Where are your manners!" Sara asked a little furious, she was more embarrassed though

"Don't worry, Matt is a man, he has to look over his sister" Grissom said looking at Sara "I'm taking her to study, maybe my place or maybe another place"

"Make it another place, for your own sake" Mattie said as he left Sara and Grissom, not before giving Grissom an "I'm looking at you!" which was kind of funny coming from a six year old.

They left the house and headed to Grissom's car, _"Maybe my place"_ the phrase was locked inside Sara's head, she was going to be invited to his house! HIS own house, she was going to be surrounded by all his stuff, Sara was a hundred percent sure that his house would be nice and clean but now she wouldn't know thanks to her little brother.

She had been in the car for around five minutes when she realized that she had no idea of where was Grissom taking her, he could be taking her wherever and she wouldn't know until it was too late! Maybe he had an evil plan to kidnap her and to torture her and to… kill her! Yes, he was certainly going to kill her! Behind those beautiful baby blue eyes was hiding a serial killer who was ready to do God knows what to her!

Sara was actually beginning to believe what she was thinking when there was a light and the car stopped, Grissom turned a bit to face her and saw a mix of insecurity and nervousness in her chocolate brown eyes _"Those are awesome eyes"_ he though to himself.

"I'm not kidnapping you, you know?" he said with a grin in his eyes

"I know" she answered giggling, she was so embarrassed now

"So, in the next stop I can either go left or right, depending where you want to go"

"What are the options?" she was now curious

"Why don't we make it a surprise?" Grissom saw the curiosity in her eyes, oh she was so much fun to be with! And they weren't so close friends yet!

"Make it left… no, right. Make it right" _Great, now I'm talking in a double sense, please don't make it obvious Grissom_

"I think… we will both make it right then" _Take that Miss Double Sense Sidle! Ok, but I know it was an innocent comment_

Once they turned right Sara's imagination was launched, _what could be right? I mean, lots of things could be right but what could be on the right side of the city, it's kind of funny how a simple phrase can take a double sense and then start all this fuss and fun at the same time._

Grissom turned left after turning right, and some minutes later the car was parked right in front of the pier. He opened the door and got out, then he went to help Sara out, that time she did as if she was checking something in her cell phone to give him enough time to go around the car.

"I know this place where they sell the best hot dogs ever! Well… It's not very full at this time anyway… You… you do eat meat right?" Grissom asked a little nervous, he had to learn about her eating habits if he was going to take her out more often. _Who said anything about "often"!_

"Yeah I eat hot dogs" Sara smiled at him as he led her to the little diner, which she actually knew about and she shared his opinion, they did the best hot dogs ever.

TBC…


	25. Tea Time

A/N: I'm still looking for a Beta…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom and Sara spent hours talking and going throw the information, she wondered where did he get all his information from because she had been looking in the Internet and in new science magazines but she couldn't find things as impressive as the ones Grissom found, and that was part of Gil Grissom's charm.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when they finally covered everything that needed to be cleared. Grissom was sitting by Sara's side, she was dead tired for all the reading and analyzing and all the self-control she had to emerge not to snuggle closer to him, God he smelled good, he smelled so good.

Grissom, being Grissom didn't find it so difficult to control himself; he even let her come closer to him than he would allow any other girl that wasn't Cath, but Cath was Cath, she was one of his best friends and Cath had Warrick so there was no risk involve. With Sara it was a complete different story, everything with Sara involved some kind of risk or adventure. Giving a lesson to Sara involved hours of preparation to know everything and even more things than needed in case she decided to ask a question. Pick Sara up from her house involved being well prepared in panic control in case her father opened the door or started asking intimidating questions. Going out with Sara involved having backup plans in case she forgot her notes or wanted to toy around with you. But Grissom didn't see Sara as the kind of girl who toyed around with guys, and that made him even more nervous, if she was getting so close to him and if she was paying so much attention it could be because of two things, first: she was very but very interested in science, DNA and in her paper, second: she was interested in him and found the paper as an excuse to see him, as she was smart enough to do it on her own, third: all of the above.

Whatever it was Grissom and Sara had both found that they had some chemistry between them. All the books and papers and pens and all the things they had been using during their study session where on the corner of the table, Grissom didn't want to leave yet and Sara didn't want Grissom to take her home either.

"So, what's up?" Grissom asked

"Uh, nothing much I suppose, my dad is abroad for the weekend so… I'm expecting some gifts when he comes back" she answered, _where did that came from! He never asks personal questions!_

"Nice, my dad used to travel a lot too" _Ok, so, why am I telling her about my dad? Oh yeah, I want to start a conversation so I don't have to take her home yet_

_Used... what happened to his dad? _"For me it's kind of fun when he isn't around, but Mattie is the one who misses him the most"

"I figure, so, well, I usually don't ask questions like this but… what smelled so wonderful at your place?" Grissom asked blushing; the smell that emerged the house when Mattie opened the door was just delicious

"That was my mom's vanilla and chocolate chips cake or the pudding she was making" Sara said with a smile on her face, she was so proud of her mom's cooking skills. _Wait a minute! Now that he touched the subject, maybe I can ask him to come to my place for tea time… _"Hey Grissom, would you like to try some of my mom's cake? I mean, we could, you could come in when you… take me home"

"I wouldn't like to impose" Grissom said shyly but the truth was that if that cake was as good as it smelled, then he was dying to try that cake

"Come on, I'll ask my mother if there's any trouble with you coming for tea time" She didn't wait for him to answer, she immediately began writing a text message

"Thank you then"

Grissom paid the check and they left, Sara's mom had said that there was no problem with Grissom coming for tea time, as a matter of fact she wanted to meet the guy, if he was going out with Sara, even for studying, she wanted to know what kind of man he was.

The drive to Sara's house was quiet, but it wasn't that awkward silence that accompanied them the first time he gave her a ride home, it was a comfortable silence instead, as if they didn't need to talk because there was nothing to be said, not because they couldn't get the guts to start speaking. Grissom was in charge of the driving and Sara was in charge of the music, everything was going smoothly until Sara decided to turn on her favorite radio station, at first Grissom had no problem it was some kind of girly station for what he could tell but when something like Britney Spears or one of those singers started playing he had to object, it was for his own sake.

"Could we change the station?" he asked politely

"Are we too weak to stand some kind of music" Sara asked grinning, she was so into bothering him that afternoon

Gil opened his mouth but then closed it, he was not too weak to listen to that, he was just to sane to do it, anyway, if Sara wanted to see how "strong" he was, he would show him how strong he was. They were in Sara's street when he ran out of baseball stats to go over so he began with the names of famous car brands. Sara was enjoying how hard Grissom was trying to stand the music, she wasn't a big fan of Ashlee Simpson either, except for one song or two, but what made it all worthy was to see Grissom going over something in his head, she had heard part of the baseball stats and had to bite her tongue not to laugh out loud.

Mattie was in his room, he was playing with his Star Wars figures when he saw a black BMW parking on the street. He only knew one person who could own that car, so he went down stairs and waited for them by the door, that time he didn't help Sara with the door, she had been too fast and he looked a little dizzy.

Sara opened the door and saw Mattie in front of her, Grissom was just following her so a part of him was inside the house and the other part was in the porch.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Mattie asked, he didn't remember the guy's name

Sara just rolled her eyes at Mattie's lack of touch, but he was only six so she couldn't be mad at him. "His name is Gil Grissom, he'll be taking tea with us"

"Since when do you like tea time?"

"You know I might just go, I wouldn't like to bother"

"Oh that's nonsense Gil, kids please go to the living room, I'll be just there" Laura Sidle was saving the day once again!

"May I help you with something Mrs. Sidle?" Grissom asked, her mom had always taught how to be a good guest.

"Don't worry Gil, Mattie will help me"

Mattie's eyes went wide open, when did he offer his help? Anyway, he followed his mom into the kitchen, where he was asked where were his manners and all those things a mom tells you when you are being rude with a guest. Mattie just listened to her mom, she was right about everything but as her dad wasn't there he was the man of the house and he was in charge of taking care of Sara and his mom.

They had a nice evening, Laura discovered that Grissom wasn't some kind of disrespectful sports star, or a socially inapt nerd, he was a cute guy with some mysteries and secrets but he was okay, actually she found funny the fact that he got so nervous with James around. They had finished their teas and eaten their cake when Grissom's cell phone rang; it was Mia, "_Mind if I ask you to pick me up?"_ so there he went, so pick Mia up from some place somewhere in the city. Grissom had agreed to pick up Mia because he was her friend and she was asking him for a favor, he would have done the same thing for Sara or Cath, but Sara didn't know that and with every call of Mia, her jealousy increased, well, at least she had admit that she was jealous!

TBC…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: On the next chapter Sara will face Grissom and ask him if there was something between him and Mia.


	26. Let me tell you my plan

The day didn't start well for Sara, she overslept and was late for ballet practice, when she finally showed up and entered the room everybody was looking at her, they were all sitting waiting for Madame Benoit to speak.

"Take a sit Sara; I have an announcement to make. Well, as you may have noticed, Miss Taylor wasn't in the list, well, that's because I made a mistake"

Sara's heart froze, _Madame Benoit made a mistake, I'm out, I'm not taking part of the play, and she had to make it as a public announcement, I bet she wants to embarrass me for being late, this is a conspiracy!_

"Are we paying attention Sara?" _And there she goes again, what is it the 'let's bother Sara day?' _ "Sorry"

"Well now that I have everybody's attention, Denise will be playing the…" there was a moment of suspense while Madame Benoit checked her list "the Snow fairy part, that's it, let's get moving people!"

Sara let a deep breath escape from her, her part was save, she was save, she did it! Full of self confidence, Sara decided that there was something she had to do before the end of the day, and that involved Grissom, but she would need Nicky's help too… As soon as the rehearsal finished, Sara sent a text message to Nick, which he answered quickly "_Why do you need it? Anyway, sure, here it goes…"_ with a smile on her face, Sara couldn't wait any longer to get home.

"_Gil Grissom, you are so dead" _she thought as she walked up stairs, it was something around 10:50 and 11 am so she had time to take a shower before she went to Mia's place. For all the war books she had read, fighting in a territory that you didn't were familiar with was a huge disadvantage, but asking Mia to go to her place just to have a… friendly chat with her didn't seem as a good option either. Dressed in a track suit, Sara left her house and walked slowly towards Mia's place, preparing everything that she was going to say.

Mia's house was like all the other houses in the street, as if they had been built by the same person, she stepped in the front door and knocked it gently, not long after knocking Mia herself opened the door. Sara breathed in deeply, and then exhaled.

"When need to talk" She demanded walking in the porch, she wasn't going in her house

"Sure, what's up?" Mia asked, a huge smile on her face, Sara was one of her best girl friends

"Do you like Grissom? Because if you do then you have a problem, yeah, a big problem named Sara Sidle, uh uh! Would you face that problem?" Sara asked, she was so nervous but all that rudeness came from somewhere inside her.

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked laughing

"Don' you laugh at me! You know what I'm talking about, you and Grissom, what's up between YOU and Grissom!" she asked raising her voice a little

"Ok, you need to calm down! If there was something between me and him it wouldn't be of your interest"

"Oh yes it would, do you wanna fight! We'll fight then" Sara was so dead now, if she got in a fight with Mia there was no way she was going out of it in one piece

"Ok, let's fight!"

"Oh my God, I'm so dead!" she sighed, she was going throw her will when she heard laughter "Why am I still alive?"

"Because I'm not fighting with you, why don't we talk?" Mia asked smiling, she was so not killing Sara "Plus, I want you to explain me what was that about Gil"

They entered the house and headed to Mia's room, they chat and chat for what seemed like hours, actually they talked for something like one and a half hour before they settled everything, after Sara's show on Mia's porch she had to admit it, she had a huge crush on Grissom. Mia explained that she and Grissom were not together, that they were not planning on being together and that she personally didn't like Grissom enough as for being with him in a relationship.

"Do you wanna have Grissom's attention?" Mia asked smiling mischievously

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you my plan"

Mia's plan was ruin, so low but funny at the same time, they were going to set up the great Mr. Grissom, and Sara was going to have him where she wanted him. Ok, maybe not where she wanted him but she would have him in a very uncomfortable situation, at least uncomfortable for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you realize that Sara has been a little weird on these last few days?" Greg asked Nick, they were at Nick's playing Greg's latest Sony Play Station 2 game.

"Yeah but it's because of Grissom, wait 'till they are friends and she'll come back to normality" Nick answered not paying much attention.

Nick wasn't thrilled that Sara was no longer spending much time with them, but what really bothered him was that Mia wasn't spending much time with them either. It seemed as if Grissom had entered both of his girl friends life just to take them away from him and Greg, he had no problem with Sara going out with Grissom, he was a nice guy and was sure that he would treat her as she deserved, but when it came to Mia he didn't like a bit that she was so comfortable going out with him. In the past, Mia and Nick had a thing, they never were a couple but they did go out together, now with Grissom in her life she didn't spend time with him or talk to him or nothing!

"You like Mia don't you?" Greg asked him

"What?"

"Yeah, you like her; I saw your face when he picked her up"

"Shut up Greg!" Nick was now a little angry, if Greg could tell, anybody could tell

"You just hate it when I'm right"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, Mia doesn't like Grissom, but what is her plan with Sara? And if Nick likes Mia, what will he do about Grissom? I'm still looking for a Beta! Please!


	27. Party at Mia's

A/N: Thanks to my new beta! Daynaa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday but it seemed to be a Saturday, they were on vacations and yet Grissom was up and changed before 9 am. He decided to go for his usual jog to the pier, maybe he could tire himself out and then he would be able to sleep a little longer. When he was passing the flower shop he remembered that Warrick would be there when he returned home, well, at least he wouldn't be spending the day alone and bored.

The entry to Sara's street was the one that was next to the bakery, he knew it because Nick took that entry and he also knew it because Sara appeared from that entry, she was a few feet away from him but he could distinguish it was her. She was wearing blue sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt, her hair was pinned up in a pony tail and she was wearing a cap. _"She's wearing sweatpants and yet you find her beautiful"_ Grissom told himself as he jogs after her, he didn't know how to reach her, he could always catch up with her but then what would he tell her? The usual good morning would last for a while but what afterwards? "_If you don't catch up with her there will be no afterwards"_

Sara felt as is someone was following her so she began to run a little faster, the person behind her also ran faster so she began to run faster yet, she would have continued increasing her velocity if Grissom hadn't appeared at her left side and she realized that it had been him all the time. He smiled at her and she smiled back, they both returned to their usual jogging speed until they reached the end of the pier, there they began walking back.

"You were following me! You freaked me out!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" _So much for a good morning_

"Don't worry, so… do you always jog?"

"Yeah… good for baseball… and for keeping my self busy" he said smiling "What about you?"

"Helps me burn calories, you know, ballet and stuff" _Helps me from looking like a cow_

"Nonsense, you look great" _Smooth Grissom, very smooth_

"So Mia is throwing a party tonight, wanna come?"

"Excuse me?" _Is she like inviting me as her couple or something like that?_

"Yeah she asked me to tell you if I saw you… leave it to her how she figured out we would bump into each other"

"Oh, yeah, that's Mia, she's… great, so, what time?"

"Around six, plus, I want to talk to you, it's serious," she said as she began running, leaving an astonished Grissom standing in the middle of the pier

"Wha… about what?" he asked, running to catch up with her for the second time that day.

"You'll see, but it's really serious" she said as she disappeared

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flat was in order, it was clean and there was nothing out of place. Warrick was wandering around his apartment waiting for Grissom to appear, "_The day Grissom oversleeps and I find him in his bed doing nothing at some time in the afternoon, that day I will go on a diet for ten days… considering I love to eat and this is not likely to happen, I'll go on one of Catherine's diets"_

He had gone away for the weekend to his parent's house, well, to his and to Cath's grandparents actually, for what he understood her parents had told their parents that Cath was dating some guy for quite a time now so as a result, he had to travel across the coast of California to meet the parent's parents. Cath's grandparents were the kind of grandparents that spoiled you and that baked cookies for tea time and all those things, the best thing, apart from them approving him, was that Cath's grandmother was gifted when it came to baking things, something that Cath hadn't received in her genes.

He decided that as Grissom wasn't home he could as well use his laptop. Grissom's laptop was always open and running so if he was in a hurry and Grissom wasn't home he could just use it instead of turning off his own computer. Warrick had to wait until Grissom wasn't home to use the laptop because Grissom always had information opened and some program running, when Grissom bought his laptop Warrick was always allowed to use it, the only condition was for him to be careful not to close any window but after a few months Warrick like overloaded Grissom's computer and he had to turn it off… there was no problem, when he turned it on he opened all the programs he was using, all except one… all except his essay due on two days.

Ever since that small incident Warrick was only allow to use the computer in emergency cases and this was an emergency, if he didn't check his mail he was doing to die from boredom and lack of social life.

"Hands where I can see them!" Warrick froze for a minute, he was caught

"G! Sorry I didn't close a thing I swear I was just checking my mail"

"Ok, so, what's up in you life? How was the trip?"

"Cool, I met Catherine's grandparents and… We are invited to Mia's party!"

"Oh I don't know"

"Quit the nonsense, we are going!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was the first to arrive to Mia's house; it wasn't because she was early for the party but because she was late for the planning. Mia had asked her to be in her place at 5 pm and Sara had arrived at 5:15, well, Grissom was going to the party so she needed to look good, especially if she was planning on telling him what was he missing!

"Sorry I'm late"

"You're looking good, that will help us," Mia said before going up stairs with Sara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Grissom entered the house he thought that his ears were going to burst, the music was so loud that he couldn't listen to Cath talking to Warrick and Cath was standing next to him! Grissom didn't know that Mia knew so many people, half of the baseball team was there, half of the guys who had tried to get on the team were there, cheerleaders and even a couple of science nerds were there as well.

He made his way inside the house, heading for the back yard and somewhere he could find something to drink, it was quite hot in there. On his way to the drinks table he saw Nick and Sara dancing _'I'll have my turn'_ he told himself once and again, but he didn't have enough time to think as Mia grabbed his hand and pulled him to the "dance floor" placing him next to Nick and making him dance.

When she saw it she couldn't believe it, Stacy stood across the room looking at Grissom dancing with Mia without taking his eyes of some younger brunette. She made her way to the dance floor and was about to reach out for him when a tall, thin girl appeared from nowhere.

"Do you mind if I steal him Mia?" she asked.

"Denise, what a surprise" Sara said a little shocked '_Cool, so I stole her role and she's trying to steal my guy?'_

"Uh I don't know, why don't we ask Gil?"

"Me?" Grissom asked he didn't want to be place between two angry girls "I'm okay if you're okay"

"Don't tire him out" Mia said as she headed somewhere else.

"So, you're Grissom, right?"

'_That makes two_' Stacy thought as she walked back to her spot near the dance floor, now she had to compete against one tall, thin brunette and a tall, thin blond.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Greg was trying to act cool and get some phone numbers, everything was going fine until he saw her, a redheaded standing next to a baseball player…

"Excuse me, you seem familiar" Greg said a in a shy tone.

"Oh, maybe, you know, I'm on the cheerleading squad maybe you've seen me at some games and…"

"That's it! You're the crazy lady from Saturday's game!" he shouted happily "My name is Greg Sanders, pleased to meet you"

"Hi, Catherine Willows, pleased to meet you too, sorry about the game it got me all excited"

If Greg had one ability every guy would die to have was his ability to socialize and make friends, in less than five minutes he had gotten to be friends with Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown, and he had managed to re-introduce Nick to both of them. They were talking and having fun when Nick suddenly changed his complete face expression, he stood up and saw Grissom walking away with both Sara and Mia, each girl was pulling him from one arm_ 'So, he's not happy with being a baseball star, he has to be a chick magnet"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so, what's up?" Grissom asked a little nervous, he was trapped between Mia and the neighbor's houses; it was kind of a pass way so it made the entire situation a little creepy.

"We need to talk" Sara said, she was sounding serious and decided

"We as you and me or we as the three of us?" Grissom asked with a little smile on his face

"Oh don't play dumb Grissom! You know why we need to talk!" Mia exclaimed

"Hey, calm down girls you're scaring me"

"We are scaring you!" Sara said a little too loud, making Nick appear

"Are you girls okay?" Nick asked giving Grissom a killer look or what was supposed to be one

"Don't worry Nick, we can handle it" Mia said, if Nick didn't get out of there he was going to ruin the plan

Nick gave Grissom one last look and then walked away, he felt as if he was being excluded from the conversation only because he wanted to help, but he and Grissom needed to have a word, and he wasn't leaving the party without talking to him so he decided to wait by the end of the little pass way.

"What's going on between you and Mia!" Sara asked

"What!" Grissom exclaimed, "Where did you get that crazy idea from?"

"Oh crazy idea, so I wouldn't deserve you!" Mia was playing hurt

"No! I mean, look, Sara I really don't have a thing with Mia, we are just friends, right?" he asked the last thing looking at Mia

"Well of course we are just friends, Sara, you can have him if you want to" Mia told her girl friend acting as if Grissom wasn't there.

"Oh thank you! Thank you for the lefts over!"

"I'm no left over!" Grissom exclaimed, hurt.

"Look Grissom, I don't like you that way so don't even think of us as a couple! Ok?" Mia said running away, she didn't know that Nick was going to see her running and was going to think Grissom had done something

As soon as Nick saw Mia running away from the pass way he began to think the worst, Grissom doing something to her or bothering her and Sara was still there! He was so not going to stand there leaving his friend alone!

"What's wrong with you Grissom! You seemed like a good guy!" Nick said pushing him into the wall.

"Hey take it easy man, let me finish talking to Sara" Grissom was so confused.

"Look Grissom, if you want something with Sara then quit that thing you have with Mia!"

"I have NO thing with Mia!"

"You don't?" Sara asked relaxed, smiling

"No! I don't, and I don't want to have a thing with her"

"Oh that's so great! So, I guess I'll see you later Griss?" Sara asked giving him a thousand watts grin "Let's go Nicky, oh, by the way, Mia does like you"

Sara and Nicky began walking away, Grissom was still standing against the wall, not because someone was pushing him but because he was just too confused by what had just happened, he couldn't believe it, Mia acting as if they had something, Nick acting as if he was going to kill him for being friends with Mia and Sara was just so happy that he didn't have a thing with Mia. Grissom began walking away, he was heading home, _'Griss? No body ever calls me Griss… I have no complain it sounds kind of nice… well, anything sounds kind of nice when it comes from Sara'_

"Hey G!" Stacy shouted from the porch "Dance with me?"

"Hey… sorry Stayz I'm heading home now, maybe in other party" he said as he got in his car '_Women have all gone crazy, what a day, I've spent like half of the day with Sara and yet she keeps the surprises for the end'_

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now that Grissom knows that Sara is glad that he doesn't like Mia… what surprises will she have for him?


	28. Movie night

A/N: Sorry for making you wait so long, so, here's a long chapter to make it up. Thanks for reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Sara caught him sneaking around in her room he was going to be so dead, Mattie walked around his sister's bed, he knew where he was going, he knew that on the second drawer Sara hid her diary. He was five steps away, four, three, two steps and suddenly he felt as his heart made a double flip in his chest.

"God, woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked as Sara's arm pulled him to her bed

"What are you doing up so early?" she said still asleep

"Early? Early for you party girl, it's almost nine"

"Why aren't you in school!"

"Because, hum, that's a good question! Maybe because you were supposed to give me a ride?"

Mattie didn't even finish his sentence as Sara got him by the arm and ordered him to get his backpack and stuff, how on earth did she forget that she had to take her little brother to school? She put on a clean shirt, got her wallet and her license and headed to her mother's car.

"Mattie hurry up!" she shouted

"Hey I wasn't the one who overslept!" Mattie exclaimed as he got in the car

Sara was lucky that Mattie had classes with one of her old school teachers, Mrs. Smith, who was an old lady that was a thousand years old! She had being Sara's teacher when she was Mattie's age and as it was the first time Mattie was late, and Sara explained her that it had been her fault, she let him in.

A very grateful Sara walked out of her car and into a coffee shop. She was so thankful that Mrs. Smith had let Mattie in; otherwise her mom would kill her, or worse, never lend her the car again. Sara wasn't sure of what she would have but she was standing in the line anyway, the worst thing that could happen would be for her to reach the counter and not know what to order in which case she would let the person behind her make his or her order while she decided. Fortunately for her, by the time she got to the counter she already knew what she was going to order so she paid for her coffee and waited to be called.

Grissom was sitting in a nearby booth with a couple of books and some papers over the table, there was an open window and some papers where blown from the table making him stand up and start picking them up off the floor. What he saw when he stood up was unbelievable, if he hadn't see it with his own eyes he was sure he would have never believed it. Standing a couple of tables away from him stood Sara Sidle, and she wasn't wearing her running clothes or her regular clothes, she was wearing what seemed to be a simple, plain, white shirt and… her pajama bottoms? At first he didn't know whether to approach her or to let her go home, after yesterday's incident he wasn't sure if she wanted him around her, but as he had a little debate with him self, Sara began heading for the door, there was only one little detail, Grissom was standing close to the door so whether or not he wanted her to, she was going to see him.

"Oh great! Just great" Sara sighed the moment she saw Grissom

"Pleased to see you too Sara" he said, sitting down "Do, do you wanna sit?"

Sara was so embarrassed to be wearing part of her pajamas when Grissom was looking at her that she figured that the best way to stop him from making fun of her pants would be sitting down.

"Thanks, look, before you ask I don't usually to go around wearing my pajama bottoms but I was supposed to give Mattie a ride to school, and yes! I know it is late for school but I overslept. Ok?" looking at Grissom's part scared part something eyes she realized that she was almost shouting at him "Sorry"

"Don't worry, well, nice pajama bottoms anyway" he said smiling, _"She looks so cute when she's desperate"_

"Ugh! Hey, don't you ever stop studying?" Sara asked looking at the papers and books on the table "We are on spring vacation in case you didn't know"

"I know, it's just that as I don't have any plans if I don't study I get bored" Grissom went through the phrase he had been telling himself once again in his mind "Ok, that sound pathetic"

"It sounds logic, but, we are on vacations so forget about logic. I suppose you are free this afternoon then" _Come on Sara, you can do it_

"I suppose I am, why do you ask?" _What is she doing?_

"Do you wanna catch a movie with me? Well, us. Greg, Nick and myself"

"Uh sure, when and where?" Grissom tried not to smile too widely, and give away how excited he was, even if Nick and Greg would be there too.

"My place, around 5 pm. Well, see you then" Sara said and then she stood up and left.

Nick, Greg and Sara had been having movie nights since they were like 12 years old, they would have those kind of reunions every two weeks or so and they would rotate where they were going to be held. Last time it had been on Nicky's place and he had invited Mia so now that it was in her place she saw no problem on inviting Grissom, and if anyone had any problem they would have to keep it for themselves because Grissom was her guest and it was her house and they were her rules! Well, it worked fine as long as if wasn't her dad the one with the problem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine and Warrick were waiting for Grissom in the living room, it was the second day of vacations and Catherine already appeared to live with them, whenever Warrick was in the flat it was very, very probable that Catherine was in the flat too. Grissom didn't have a problem with Catherine spending all her time in the house with Warrick as long as they didn't enter his room, he had once caught them making out in there and he had begged them not to ever enter his room if they were planning to do that.

"How much time do you give him?" asked a very comfortable Catherine, she was laying down across the couch, resting her feet on Warrick's lap

"I give him, 2 seconds" Warrick answered smiling, Grissom had just entered the room

"Stop talking about me as if I wasn't here"

"Hey, we got you a date for tonight's movie" Catherine announced proudly

"Uh, thanks but no thanks, I have… some unresolved issues I… have to take care of"

"Sure, what's her name?" Warrick asked

"What name? What her? What are you talking about?" Grissom was surprised, was he being so obvious?

"The girl which you have 'unresolved issues' with"

"It's not a girl, NOR a guy, they are personal issues" Grissom said disappearing in the kitchen, it was his turn to make lunch and he wanted to see if he had everything he needed

As soon as Grissom left, Catherine and Warrick began talking again, they started talking about Grissom but then they ended up talking about what they had to do during spring break. Catherine suggested they went on a road trip, she also suggested the idea of inviting Greg, Nick and some friends of Grissom so they could have fun all together, at the beginning Warrick didn't like the idea but as Cath continued explaining her point of view and a smile grew on her face, he just couldn't break her heart by declining on her idea.

Grissom didn't have all he needed to cook their lunch so before going to the grocery store he thought of asking Cath if she was staying over for lunch, but he didn't bother. She would say her usual, "_Oh I wouldn't want to bother you two_" and then Warrick would say "_Oh come on, you're never a bother to us, right G?"_ so he would have to agree with Warrick, not that he didn't like Cath, but sometimes it was a little stressing bumping with her in the living room at 2 in the morning, so Warrick would start talking again "_See, there's no problem"_ so Cath would put a grin on her face, and on Warrick's face, and would agree to have lunch with them. He was going to cook something simple so instead of taking out the car and driving to the store he decided that it would be easier if he went walking, plus he would see if there was something nice in the near stores so he wouldn't appear empty handed to Sara's place.

He didn't find something on his way to the grocery store, so he decided that maybe the best thing he could bring to Sara's place would be some snacks. _"Yeah, snacks should work, everybody loves snacks, but, wait, she's a girl, she might be going on a diet or have some girly principle of not eating junk food, God, why are women so complicated?"_ As Grissom pushed his shopping car down the isles he was thinking on what on earth could he buy to bring to Sara's house, he had discarded the food option because he wasn't sure she ate that food, he discarded the movies option because that might appear as if he was imposing, he discarded the drinks option because they were minors and her dad scared him. "_Some much food and yet, nothing worthy to buy"_ Grissom thought as he pushed his little car through the bakery section, he turned around to find some bread and there he saw them, muffins, he was going to bring muffins over to Sara's place, he knew she ate muffins, she had when she invited him for some tea. So a very proud and happy Grissom put around six muffins in his shopping car and moved on to the spaghetti isle.

Grissom double checked that he had everything he needed in order to cook lunch and then he moved and made the line as everybody else. Patty's Grocery Store wasn't the biggest store or the one that offered more variety when it came to products or its brands, but it had a cozy environment, it made you feel as if you were home, as it was a small store, the cashiers would remember your name and you would remember theirs, plus, it was close to his flat. Grissom was waiting in the queue for an old lady to finish shopping what she needed, he was going throw a cars magazine he had found interest, he was going to buy it so why not start flipping throw the pages?

"Grissom?" he heard someone calling his name, and turned around, he thought it was the guy in the cash machine, the voice was similar but it wasn't from some guy from the store, the voice sounded like… Nick's

"Nick?" he asked while turning around

"Hey, I didn't know you used to buy here" he said "this is my first turn during the day, I used to work in the late evening but well, spring vacations came and they pay more for this shift" Nick was laughing a bit

"Cool, I have a job too, nothing very fancy, I work with the coroner"

"Wow, that's gotta be cooler than this"

"I couldn't answer that, I've never worked here, but if they ever fire me, I'll apply and say you recommend me" Grissom said laughing and making Nick laugh as well.

Lunch was uneventful, normal conversation between three friends until it turned into a private little discussion between Warrick and Catherine, although he did feel a little uncomfortable with the situation, there was nothing he could do, or nothing he could tell, they were his friends, they were in love and they had each other. They flirted and said sweet things to each other; they held hands under the table and laughed at their little private jokes. Grissom just sat in his place and ate, he ate and tried not to listen to what they were talking about, he wouldn't understand anyway. But he couldn't helping thinking how he wanted what they had. He was tired of being introduced as Grissom, he wanted to be introduced as Grissom and someone else, like Warrick and Catherine, where you didn't say one name without the other.

As Grissom had cooked, he didn't have to do the dishes, but Cath was there, and although he was jealous (not in a bad way or anything) he offered to change turns with Warrick, but Cath stopped him, she told him that they would do the dishes together, and that way they would have something to do before going to the mall and hanging around. Grissom walked away from the kitchen, looking with the corner of his eye and finding that they were actually having fun doing the dishes, they were talking, and laughing. More importantly, they were together and that was one of the only thing they needed.

A somehow melancholic Grissom entered his room, he sat on the couch and turned around so he was facing the street. He could see the pier from his room, and he loved to stare out towards it and think. _Warrick and Cath look so happy when they are together, they really enjoy their time and go out and do fun stuff. I guess they were right, I guess I do need a girl but, what girl? I need someone with whom I will be able to have a conversation, I need a girl that won't ask me to open up completely unless I want to, I need a girl who's caring and who doesn't care about my past, I need a girl that's pretty, but not pretty as in stunning to everybody, she just has to be pretty in my eyes._ One by one Grissom wrote a list of the qualities he wanted in a girl, one by one until he was all done with what he would referrer to as his perfect girl. It had elapsed around 15 minutes when Grissom realize something; he had made a major mistake. He had left the muffins alone in the kitchen! He got up and was in the kitchen in two seconds.

"Don't you dare!" he shouted as he saw Warrick taking a muffin from one shelf

"Chill, man, ok, I won't eat it" Warrick said backing up, his hand in the air where Grissom could see them

"Ok, stay away from the muffins" Grissom walked to the shelf and took the six muffins, he took a paper bag from a drawer and put them in, then he placed the muffins back in the shelf "Don't eat them, I'm serious this time"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 4:54; Grissom would be at her place in less than five minutes, did she have everything? Was everything in order? Did she brush her hair? A quick glance at the mirror confirmed that she had brushed her hair, it looked quite good, she had let it dry naturally so it had some curls and it made her look different.

It was 4:58, two minutes before Grissom's arrival. Sara moved to the living room, she had a large couch that she usually had all for herself in their movie nights, an two couches that were facing each other, if you counted the television set and where it was placed you could make a square with the furniture. For the first time that day Sara wondered where was Grissom going to sit, he could chose either to use Nick's or Greg's couch or to sit next to her, the last option would be the most pleasant for her, that she was sure of.

At 5:01 the sound of the doorbell announced Sara that Grissom had arrived, she was walking to the door when once again Mattie appeared from nowhere and opened the door first, leaving Sara behind him and placing himself between her sister and her friend.

"Hey dude, nice to have you back, how was the party?" Mattie asked as he let Grissom in.

"Hello Matt, how did you know about the party?" Grissom asked as he stood next to Sara

"Well, Sara happens to keep a diary and…"

"You little weasel, you read my diary… again?" Sara had been busy all day and Mattie had been too silent all day.

"Hey, Grissom is here, you don't want him to get a bad impression of you, do you?" Mattie asked motioning towards Grissom, who had been silent the entire time

"WE will talk later" Sara said to Mattie "Come in Griss…om, you already know where the living room is"

"He doesn't know you call him Griss!" Mattie asked laughing, he was just having fun, he didn't want to hurt or embarrass his beloved sister

Sara had decided to play it smooth but with Mattie shouting that she had a special name for Grissom and with her recent slip of tongue, she thought it was going to be an awkward evening. They were sitting in the largest couch, Sara tried to explain herself but Grissom started talking.

"Hey, I brought some muffins, where can I put these?" he asked stopping Sara from making things a little more uncomfortable

"I'll bring a plate" Sara said standing up and heading for the kitchen.

The moment Sara was away Grissom let out a great sigh, so, she had been calling him "Griss" from long ago before last night, and Mattie knew it, and he could see how embarrassed Sara was, he was so sure that she was going to try to explain herself as soon as she came back. Grissom decided to get himself a little more comfortable, he took out his jacket and placed in on the couch's arm, then he sat on the left side of the couch, he wondered if Sara would sit next to him or is she would prefer to sit on the other extreme of the couch, he had no problem with either of them.

When Sara came back form the kitchen, she had a little tray on her hands; she sat on the right side of the couch while she placed the muffins on the tray. She could have been ordering the muffins for hours but she decided that is she wanted to have a nice evening with Grissom she would have to start talking.

"Grissom, I'm sorry" she said without taking her eyes out of the tray

"What are you sorry about?" Oh my God, she's gonna ask me to leave

"What Mattie said, it was true, I guess…"

"You call me Griss in your diary?" Grissom asked with a small smile on his lips, she writes about me in her diary, now isn't that cute?

"Yeah… do you mind me calling you…?"

"Calling me Griss? Nah, it will take me some time to get accustomed but, I guess that as long as it's you who calls me Griss…" What was that about? As long as it's you who calls me Griss?

"Really?" Sara asked excited, she was now facing him with a great smile on her face

"Why not?" There it goes that smile of hers and I let her do whatever she wants with me

They would have continue talking if it wasn't for the doorbell ringing again, Sara went to open the door and let Nick and Greg in. she asked them to join her a little while on the kitchen.

"Seems we have company" Greg observed

"I invited Grissom over, we bumped into each other in the morning and…"

"Uh? And?" Nick was just bothering Sara, he had no problem with Grissom

"Hey, we didn't object when you invited Mia over!" Sara said smiling

"The girl's got a point, I have no problem with Grissom staying" Greg said and then the three of them headed to the living room.

When they entered the room Grissom stood up, he extended his hand towards Greg as he greeted him but the only thing that Greg said was "Cool, I claim Sara's couch as mine" as he jumped to the couch ignoring Grissom completely. Nick did take Grissom's hand and apologized in Greg's name, they chatted a little and then he went to his own couch, leaving Grissom and Sara a two person couch for themselves.

They didn't know how the end up the way they did, no one knew how they ended up like that, they were watching their second terror film when Nick turned to make a comment, instead the end up speechless, on the couch in front of his was Sara laying down in Grissom's chest, and Grissom was sitting something like sideways so he could see the TV and rest his back on the couch. Nick's mouth was hanging open, he had never seen Sara being so comfortable and so… un-Sara like when it came to a guy but that wasn't everything, in the middle of the film, in the scariest part Sara gave quite a jump, later he saw that Grissom had hugged her with the arm that was next to the couch's back.

"Well, isn't that cute" Greg said once the film was over, making Sara and Grissom turn to face him

"What do you find so cute Greg?" Nick asked before Sara had the chance to open her mouth

"Grissom and Sara cuddling so comfortable on the couch"

"Leave them alone" Nick said as he started a new DVD.

TBC…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are always welcome, tell me what you would like to happen


	29. Undiscoverd feelings

A/N: So, as I've never been to California I've decided I will place this fic in some new country/town, well a new location that only exists in my imagination and in this fic. Thanks to all of you who are reading my fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg and Nick left around 11 pm. Grissom had planned on leaving when the two other guys left, but first of all, he didn't know they were going to stay so late and he didn't consider the fact that he and Sara would be in a very interesting debate on whether Monster's Inc was better than Finding Nemo. Sara said that Finding Nemo had a very nice message about dreams and the things you could be able to do, despite the disadvantages, where Grissom stood up for Monster's Inc saying that the message the movie sent to the viewers was not the subject of their discussion and he based his entire argument on how it was a funnier movie with better animation.

"How long have they been sitting there?" James asked his wife as they got ready for bed. It was late and he had to work the next day.

"Um… about seven hours" Laura said smiling, she was glad her little girl was being more sociable, usually she would only hang out with Greg, Nick and Mia.

"Seven hours? Doesn't the kid have a home!" James was complaining

Downstairs the debate was over. They had come to the agreement that if they were talking about "important" (Sara's point) but very "subliminal" (Grissom's point) messages, Finding Nemo was the better film, but if they were talking about "Plain fun" (Grissom) but "only fun" (Sara) Monster's Inc was the better film. Grissom looked at the time and saw that it was close to midnight so he said that he should go and bothered Sara by telling her that she surely didn't want to oversleep the next day.

"I had a really nice time" Grissom said, they were standing on the porch

"So did I, I mean, it was nice with Nick and Greg but just us… well, it was… nicer"

"So, I would like to… show you how grateful I am"

"Uh" _He's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me! _Sara though happily, trying not to smile like an idiot.

"How about we go out on Thursday?"

"Oh" _So much for a kiss _"I can't on Thursday, I'm having a girl's night with Mia"

"Ok then… Friday?" _Now you sound desperate Gil, why the urge to go out with her?_

"Friday will work fine"

"See you Friday then" Grissom said before walking away "Thank you" he said as he got into his car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is NOT what I imagined you had on mind for a guy's day out!" Grissom said

"But you have to admit this is going to be fun!"

Grissom and Warrick had planned that day out since the beginning of the semester, it would include no cell phones, no pagers, no computers, no girls; nothing but the two of them. And there they were, in the middle of nowhere at four in the morning. The plan had been to go on a one day road trip but after Grissom said he had no plans for Thursday either and Warrick called Cath to make sure she was okay if he cancelled their date, they decided that going out for two days would be better.

"Tell me again why you had to wake me up at three in the morning?" Grissom asked

"Are you complaining Mr. 'I'm awake before nine every single day'?" Warrick teased him

Warrick had a friend who was going abroad with his family for a couple of months and said this friend's family had a very nice beach house on Beverly Hills so after playing some cards, Warrick had convinced his friend to give them the keys of the house. The result? Guys trip to Beverly Hills. Warrick and Grissom had decided that they could use a break from everything, girls, books, cell phones and all; which is indeed how they ended up in here, just the two of them with their surf boards and tons of junk food. They weren't so far away from Beverly Hills but Warrick knew that Grissom arrived home past midnight so it was a way to bother him, he could remember Grissom's face when he entered his room at 3 in the morning.

"Rise and shine" – he had said – "It's not even shining yet" Grissom had answered covering his head with his pillow. Warrick, who had gotten a good night's sleep and was all excited over the trip began turning on the lights, because the sun wasn't out yet, and talking about how great the coming two days were going to be.

Grissom slept the entire ride there, he wasn't the type of guy who could fall asleep in the car or on the ground or anywhere other than his bed, but as he was dead tired he just gave up and attempted to catch up on his sleep. He was having such a great dream; it was placed on Sara's living room, they were having the same conversation they had had the previous night, everything was the same only a little more… intimate for some reason and when they were standing in the door instead of just saying goodbye they had kissed, it was a wonderful kiss if he could say and suddenly… the earth started shaking.

"Dude, wake up, I'm not going to carry you or your things inside!" Warrick said as he shake Grissom

"I'm up, I'm up, no need to shake me" he said as he got out of the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what time did he leave?" Sara's dad asked from behind her

"Dad! You scared the hell out of me!" she said as she eat her cereal "He left around midnight" _Oh that is going to drive dad crazy, I'm evil_

"Midnight uh…"

"Yes daddy, hey, see you later" Sara said while taking her plate and glass of juice with her, she wasn't going to leave her dad an opportunity to ask more questions

Sara was working on her paper, she had Grissom's notes and information next to her but not so close because when it came to Grissom she became a little clumsy and she could only imagine what his reaction would be if she spilled orange juice over his valuable notes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine woke up around 10 am, she really appreciated her beauty sleep and those were sacred hours for her, so as Warrick was out of town she had nothing to do but to sleep and… well that was what she was going to do. After taking a long shower and eating breakfast, she found herself bored to death. it had been a long time since she had been bored like that, usually if she was bored she would talk with Warrick or go out with him but as he had told her that he would "_have my phone off, I'm spending some quality time with my pal"_ she knew that calling him wasn't an option.

_Let's see, let's see what can I do? How did I have fun before Warrick? Well, bothering Grissom but they are both gone. A friend, a girl friend, yes that's what I need a girl friend that's not jealous over my cheerleader spot, or that I have a boyfriend or something like that, where can I find a new friend? Ally is abroad and Stacy is just nuts and Denise, well, Denise could work._

Catherine walked to where she had left her cell phone and dialed Denise's number, she picked up after four rings and then told her that she had plans for the day, that she had to go to the campus because of a last minute plead to rehearsal and she would be spending the entire day at the campus.

"_Hey if you want to come I'm sure there will be no problem"_ Denise suggested.

What no one knew was that the only reason why Denise had the snow fairy part was because Jessica Taylor had broken her foot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was at its highest temperature, the sand was burning and the waves were incredibly big. Grissom and Warrick had been surfing for the last two hours and they were far from tired, it was one in the afternoon and they couldn't think of another way to be having more fun. Although Warrick's mind was on the waves and on the sea, Grissom's mind was back in their town, near the pier in a very nice house with a porch where the Sidle family resided. A huge wave was raising behind Grissom and he didn't even see it, it was Warrick's shouting that placed his mind back to Beverly Hills, _"Oh crap"_ Grissom said as he tried to catch the wave, or at least get somewhere so the wave wouldn't crash on him, but lets say that he wasn't fast enough and the wave crashed making him sink.

"Dude, where were you?" Warrick asked when Grissom finally got to the surface

"A couple of miles away from here, let's go in, I'll explain"

Grissom didn't want to be facing Warrick when he told him everything, sure Warrick was his best friend, but it was still quite personal for him so he decided to bet himself busy by cooking their meals. Warrick, knowing Grissom for as long as he knew him, told him to stop avoiding the subject and start talking, "_Do it fast, like a band-aid. The faster you get it out, the less the pain"_ he bothered his friend. Grissom turned around from the barbeque where he was cooking the hamburgers and suddenly mumbled something.

"Ok, now say it again but pronounce each word" Warrick said laughing a little

"I said I think I have feelings for… Sara" as he finished saying the phrase he turned around to face the hamburgers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're telling me that you are actually interested in one girl"

"I guess I am, I'm not certain ok? I might be wrong, I might be imagining things" Grissom said in defense. _You've never been a good liar Grissom, you have feelings for her_

"Man, forget about the hamburgers! Now tell me what makes you think you have feelings for this Sara chick"

"Don't call her a chick" _So much for not being sure of having feelings for her_ "Look, ever since I met her…"

One of the best things Grissom found about Warrick was that he was a good listener. Well, he was a good listener when he was curious about something or he figured that they were talking about something really important. Grissom just began talking and talking, telling him everything since the first moment they met, he told him about her being the reason he was happy that day after certain class, about being her with whom he had been meeting the last few days and all that stuff. Warrick simply listened and with every single word Grissom said, got more and more convinced that his friend was little by little falling for the girl he was talking about.

"Do I know her?" he asked when Grissom was taking some time to structure another sentence

"I think you do, she's tall, brunette, got incredibly long legs, beautiful chocolate eyes…"

"If you're ogling the girl like that you certainly have at _least_ a crush on her" Warrick said with a grin on his face

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And one, two, three. Sara, your face; don't look at the floor" Madame Benoit said as they were in the middle of the rehearsal.

The group had been divided, half of the group was learning a new choreography while the other half was taking a break, then they would switch. Usually Madame Benoit wouldn't allow anyone that wasn't part of the cast or the staff attend the rehearsals, but she knew Catherine Willows. She had even helped her with one or two cheerleader's choreographies. So, naturally, when she asked her if she could watch as they practiced she just agreed.

"_So that's Sara. Nice to put a name to the brunette that was making Gil laugh that day"_ Catherine thought as she saw that tall and slender woman raise her face so she was no longer looking at the floor. _"She's not bad looking"_. It there was something Cath loved to do, it was to look after Grissom. They were really close if you actually thought about it, they had known each other for at least five years and when a guy broke up with Cath after a three years relationship, it was Gil who had been there and offered her a shoulder to cry on and lean on when ever needed it. He was the kind of friend who you could call at 2 in the morning and tell him why you couldn't sleep, he was the kind of guy who would stand up for you in front of a jerk who was trying to hit on you and was making you uncomfortable. And as for her, she was the kind of girl friend Gil needed. She looked after him and when ever a girl was trying to hit on him she would investigate; find out if the girl was good enough for him. So far not many girls were, considering that she was taken and that she couldn't ever think of Gil as anything more than a friend.

Sara finished with her dance and got off stage. Her things where on one of the seats close to Catherine, making it easy for her to make a smooth move to place herself on the row behind where Sara was sitting.

"You look familiar to me, have we met before?" Cath asked knowing she had seen her at Mia's party

"Saturday's baseball game maybe" Sara said, _huh, the crazy girl that's Grissom's friend_

"Hi, I'm Catherine Willows, I'm one of Grissom's friends" she said, _now tell me how are you going to classify your self, brunette_

"Sara Sidle, pleased to meet you" _not falling for the classifying trick_

"So, you are Sara Sidle, Gil has mentioned you a couple of times, you should be flattered. Gil doesn't mention many of his students often" _I think I hurt her, maybe she's his friend, maybe I'm pushing too much_ "Look, I'm sorry, I think I'm over talking here, would you like to get a coffee later?"

"So we can clear some things up?" Sara asked, _if she's friend's with Grissom then she can't be that bad, maybe she just thinks I'm after him and wants to know a little more about me, but the question is, am I really after him?_ "Sure, but I'm not sure until what time we'll be practicing"

"Oh don't worry, I'll wait, I have nothing else to do actually"

Practice lasted until 5, after a little ride in Catherine's blue Volkswagen Beatle they where in the same Starbucks where Sara had run into Grissom the previous day "_Maybe it's some kind of special deal, always go to the same coffee shop"_ Sara thought as Cath began talking about something, she really wasn't paying attention and just caught the part where Catherine asked her what would she be having. Each girl paid for her coffee, Sara having a latte and Cath having a cappuccino, and sat down at one of the bars. In the last few days Sara had discovered that she was quite a sociable person, taking coffee with some girl she didn't even know, inviting Grissom over for their movie nights and practically ending up in his arms, agreeing on going out with Grissom after having a girls night with Mia, hell, she was very sociable!

So after listening to Catherine talking about her great life and her great boyfriend and her great friendship with Gil Grissom, Sara was a little bored of Catherine's life, so when Catherine asked her to tell her about herself she more than gladly began talking. Of course, Sara, being Sara didn't tell much personal information, she told Cath about her little family, about her love for ballet and all of those minor details, what she didn't talk about was about her relationship with Grissom, or lack thereof , which was the reason why Catherine and her were talking in that exact moment.

Making a quick inspection Catherine didn't find something terribly wrong about Sara, she seemed as a nice girl, a little private; not that she was expecting for her to open up completely to a stranger, but she did expected to find more things about her and Gil, and she was smart, one quality Grissom really liked in a woman.

"Look, I usually don't do this kind of stuff and maybe you'll freak out because of this but please don't tell Gil I asked you this" Catherine said as she got the courage to ask Sara the million dollar question "Do you like Gil? I mean as a more than friends kind of thing?"

"What?" Sara was surprised by the question "Look, it hasn't been even a month since we met"

"So?" Cath wasn't going to give up so easily

"So, I don't know! Its nice being around him … I really don't know" _Great, now you're confused_

"Ok then, hey, as an other subject it was nice talking to you, here's my number. Maybe we could get together to do something sometime" Cath was being honest, she did enjoy the time she spent with Sara

"Sure, well, don't tell Grissom what I told you. I had a nice time too" Sara said as she left the coffee shop, heading for the bus stop _"That Catherine girl, she's nice, I think that maybe sometime, I will give her a call"_

TBC…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I love your reviews, if you have time please leave one. Thanks! I'm already working on the next chapter so I suppose it won't take me long to update.


	30. Should we call this a date?

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got banned and had a writers block… but it's over now! Pure fluff between Griss and Sara!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small fire was burning in the middle of the beach and two lonely figures could be distinguished thanks to the fire between them. Grissom and Warrick had been talking since lunch time and now they were cooking their s'mores as they sat near the fire.

"I can't believe she's got you" Warrick said taking two vanilla crackers

"Got me? She hasn't got me, we… we are just friends" Grissom said defending himself, from what? He didn't know but he was just on a defensive mood.

"Ok, so you're friends, at least for now, are you going to invite her to the ball thing? You know, it she's interested in you, something I find hard to believe, I could put some money there"

"Why do you find it so unbelievable that she might like me?"

"Because you're terribly bad looking!" Warrick said throwing him one of the sticks they were using to melt the mash-mellows, Grissom just laughed at the thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Sara thought when she opened her eyes that morning was: _five more minutes_ but the second thing she thought was: _all right! Girl's day!_ She got up and showered, she was lucky the rehearsals hadn't been scheduled for Thursdays, they had been scheduled for Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, which reminded her of her date with Grissom, well, she would have to call and ask him what time they would be meeting.

At 9:30 Sara said goodbye to her mom and disappeared through the door, where Mia was waiting with her mom's car. They were off to the mall in no time, as they were on vacations and the mall was infested with kids around their age everywhere, the movies were full, the music stores as well and that was pretty much the view in every store, except for the ones that were too expensive for a youngster to buy from.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you look out your window tonight pull in the string with the note that's attached to my heart

Read how many times I saw you how in my silence I adored you"

Sara was singing along with Tony and Orlando while she showered and she was as happy as she could be, the previous day with Mia had gone perfect and the day before that she, Grissom and they guys had had a wonderful time during their movie night. It was 11 in the morning and Sara had just gotten home, she had fallen asleep at Mia's around 3 or 4 in the morning, woken up around 10 and gotten home by 10:15.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, she was still singing when the phone rang.

"Hello" she answered happily

"Hey Sara, its Grissom"

"Oh, hi! How are you doing?" Sara asked excited

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm good, so…" _Cool, we are actually having a conversation_

"Oh yeah, well, remember I told you that we could like, go out today?"

"You did? I don't remember" she said _Yeah sure, I've been expecting this since he left_

"Uh… yeah… you told me you…"

"Of course I remember! I was just joking!"

"Cool, cool I didn't know what to say there, well, what time to you want our…"

"Date?" Sara ventured to ask

"How about if we go out and then we decide if it was a date or not" Grissom asked this time

"Sure" she said doubting a little

"Ok, so what time do you want me to be there? I mean, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah that would be nice, so, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Then let the surprise begin around 5 pm?"

"5 pm it is, see you then" Grissom said

Sara was happy, they had had a real conversation as adults, they hadn't talk about Finding Nemo or some kid's film, they had talked about them going on a "semi date". When Sara finally got out of her "I'm too happy to stand up" state, she put on some sweats and a tee, she would choose some better clothes for her in the evening.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You called her?" Warrick asked with a grin on his face

"Yes I did"

"You talked to her, right?" he asked a little worried

"Yes I did, we are going out tonight" Grissom said with a 'victory grin' on his face

"You've gotta tell me everything dude" Warrick said.

While Sara was dancing around her room, Grissom was making some of his spectacular "Grissom's-secret-pancake-recipe" which showed that he was happy because late breakfast pancakes where made only when one of them was really happy or really down, and this specific time, they were really happy.

Grissom threw a pile of around 5 pancakes on his plate and went to get the syrup while Warrick complained about him getting only 4 pancakes. They both sat and had their late-happy breakfast while talking about non important issues, Grissom said that he was thinking on making the team practice the next week into a game instead of a practice so maybe they could have a little more fun and the new guys could get used to playing with the old regular guys.

After breakfast Warrick asked Grissom if he wanted to got to the mall, at first Grissom thought that Warrick had been spending way too much time with Catherine but then, as Warrick explained that he had to go to buy Cath's anniversary present he decided that he could go and help him find something nice, after all, he had known Catherine for a longer time.

The mall was pretty busy for a Saturday morning, well, late morning. They really didn't like going to the mall on the week ends and tried to avoid going to shop on then because of the busy-ness. As it was going to be Cath and Warrick's two years and 1 month anniversary they knew that she would be expecting something really nice, something that every girl likes, something like… jewelry. After going through a couple of shops Warrick and Grissom found something that wasn't too expensive but that they were sure would work, it was a nice silver chain with a pendant on it, the pendant had the shape of a small flower, it was beautiful and it was something she could wear everyday, yes, they had a winner with that necklace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matthew Sidle give me back my diary!" Sara shouted while chasing Mattie

"But my teacher told me to practice my reading!" Mattie said running from his room to the living room

"NOT with my diary!"

"What's wrong?" Laura asked when she saw Sara running after Mattie and Mattie hid behind her

"He stole my diary!" Sara complained

"Mattie give your sister her diary, you have no right to read it unless she gives it to you"

"But it's so interesting! You would want to read it too if you knew what she writes in there!"

"Mattie…"

"Ok mom"

With her diary back on her hands Sara went to her room, she took a pen and started writing about the previous day and what she expected for tonight's date, well, semi date.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They door bell rang and Laura opened the door, she was surprised to find Grissom standing outside, she didn't know he was coming over or that he and Sara were going out, usually she would know that stuff.

"Gil, hi"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Sidle, uh, is Sara ready?" he asked shyly he still wasn't accustomed to talking to the parents

"Come on in, she'll be ready in a few minutes" Mrs. Sidle said as she guided him to the living room.

Waiting on the living room of a girl's house was not very common for Grissom, usually he would just set a place where to meet each other and be there early not to have the girl waiting and it wouldn't be bad at all, he would have a good time with the girl a couple of times and then stop calling. But with Sara it was different, with Sara it didn't feel right to just meet her somewhere or to play around and then disappear, every time they had gone out he had picked her up and drove her home, he had met her parents and her little brother, he had tea with her and her mother, he had acted as… as if he was her boyfriend, a real and serious boyfriend, and that scared him a little.

Grissom was a patient guy, he had the temper to wait and not get bored but anxiety was taking over him, it would be their real first date, or something like that and she had chosen this particular time they went out to take her time getting ready. _Well at least she will look good_, he thought _and at least her dad is not here_.

"Sorry for making you wait" Sara said appearing in the living room, to sum up her appearance in one word, she looked breathtaking

"Don't worry, you just made it all worth it" he said smiling and leaving her a little shocked, but satisfied that he liked her appearance

Grissom lead Sara to the car and opened the door for her, she got inside and waited for him to do the same.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked

"Wherever you want to go" Sara's face was a mix of shock and surprise and maybe a little hint of desire "I mean you get to choose, the carnival, the movies…"

"I get to chose? Cool what about the carnival and then a movie?"

"That would work just fine" he said starting the engine and driving away.

The carnival was being held by the pier, it was a real carnival with the Ferris wheel, the roller coaster, the cotton candy and everything. Grissom found a place where to park the car and they got out, at first they decided to go around and see what interesting things the carnival had, then one by one they started listing the things they had to do before going to the movies, a ride on the roller coaster and on the ferris wheel, a visit to the House of Mirrors, a quick stop by the candy shop, among other things. They were standing on the queue to get tickets for the Ferris wheel when they saw Denise and Stacy walking straight to them, Sara felt intimidated and Grissom felt a little awkward.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Denise asked looking at her and then at Grissom "Hi Gil"

"Hey, we're getting tickets for the ferris wheel" Grissom answered, he saw how Sara was intimidated by the two girls

"Oh, that would be great" Stacy said placing herself besides Grissom, pushing Sara away

"No, me and Sara" he said passing an arm over Sara's shoulders, making her feel more confident

"What are you doing here Denise?" Sara asked

"Nothing, we were just stopping by to say hello, see ya' later G" Denise said as she walked away

Even after Denise and Stacy left Grissom didn't remove his arm from its position and Sara surely didn't want it anywhere else so they acted as if it was a normal thing between the two of them, well after how they end up during their first movie night an arm around her shoulders, it sort of was.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Grissom asked while letting Sara in first

"Why would you ask?" she said seductively, well as seductive as she could be without being embarrassed

"Because if you were I would hold you hand during the ride" he said flirting with her "_Ok, so how long has it been since I flirted like this? So, shamelessly"_

"Then maybe I am afraid of heights" Sara said taking his hand as the Wheel started to function.

When they where at the top of the wheel Sara saw one particular stand that caught her attention, well, the stand didn't caught her eye, the giant teddy panda bear was what caught her eye. Although Sara was excited about the idea of going around the carnival holding hands with Grissom the minute she got out of the wheel she began running to the stand where she had seen the panda bear pulling Grissom behind her. The first thing Grissom's mind processed was that he was being pulled at a great speed by Sara and the second thing his mind proceeded was that Sara had stopped running, the only problem was that his mind proceeded that second thing too late and he almost fell pulling Sara with him. And there they were, with Sara's eyes fixed on the giant panda, he paid two games, one for him and one for Sara, they had to shoot at some things that were moving, Sara got 7 out of 10 and won a toy stuffed frog but she wasn't happy with that, she wanted the giant panda bear.

"How many do I have to shoot for the panda?" Sara asked

"20 objects in a 2 minutes time" the guy answered

"Ok, 20 right?" Grissom said as he placed the air riffle against his shoulder. Grissom's dad was keen on hunting and he had taught Grissom how to shoot different guns, it had been their father-son activity while he was growing up so shooting at 20 moving ducks with an air riffle wasn't so hard although he had to pay for another game because he had do it terrible the first time

"Here, for you" Grissom said proud of his shooting skills while handing the panda to Sara

"Thanks! No one has ever won a giant panda for me before" she said with a smile on her face, a huge smile like Grissom had never seen before.

They went to the car and Sara placed the panda on the back seat, she even buckled the seatbelt and told the panda to behave while she wasn't there, Grissom could help but smile at the sweet picture of Sara talking to the stuffed animal.

"So, Mr. Frog, you behave as Griss and I come back"

"You also talk to the frog?" Grissom asked while taking Sara's hand again

"Yes, I didn't want you to name the froggie "Frog" that would be mean" she said

"Why would I talk to the frog? Sorry, to Mr. Frog?" Grissom asked intrigued

"Because you have to take care of him! It's my gift to you" Sara said smiling warmly

"Thanks" Grissom said in a small whisper kissing her temple before pulling her to where the roller coaster queue began.

Sara and Grissom had a lot of things in common but riding roller coasters was one thing that Sara didn't know Grissom enjoyed so much, as soon as they were safely seated on the cart she turned to look at him, his eyes were full of excitement and he had a huge smile on his face, he certainly was enjoying it.

It was around 8 pm, Grissom and Sara were walking down the pier, she was eating some cotton candy and Grissom was with his hands in his pockets, they were talking about random things, things like what was their favorite meal or color, film or TV show, those kind of things which you ask because you are interested in knowing more about the other person. By 8:30 they were back in the car, Grissom asked Sara if she still wanted to go to the movies or if she had changed her mind, she answered that question by giving him an "Are you kidding?" look.

Grissom paid for the tickets and Sara insisted on letting her buy him something, she said she felt so… well, she felt a little weird, but Grissom just told her not to feel weird just and to grow accustomed to it. They chose to see a comedy, and because Sara really wanted to see "Rumor has it" Grissom just decided to give up on the movie fight, they both knew that they could be very stubborn as he remembered that Finding Nemo vs. Monsters Inc fight.

It was around 11 pm when Sara was back at home, Grissom walked her to the door as he usually did and they sat on the porch.

"Wow, you're tanned" Sara said out of nowhere

"Uh yeah, spend a couple of days in Beverly Hills with Warrick" then he got an idea "Hey I had a great time today, maybe we could do this again, maybe… go to the beach?"

"That would be nice, I had a great time too" Sara said hugging Mr. Panda "So, how would you classify this?"

"Well, this was really fun, and nice and… do I get a second date?" Grissom asked with a smile on his face

"Yes, you get a second date, a beach date right?" Sara asked

"Yes, you set the day and time, here" Grissom said giving her a card

"Wow, your own personal card" Sara said smiling

"It's from work, they went nuts and gave me cards" Grissom said as he stood up "Well, good night"

"Good night" Sara answered and closed her eyes when she felt Grissom's lips on her cheek, if he only moved his lips a little bit to the left they would be kissing

"Sweet dreams"

"I'm sure I'll have some very sweet dreams" Sara said to herself as she closed the door, _Yes! Had a great time, a second date and a trip to the beach_

TBC…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: As you can see there will be more WCR things. Oh and more interaction between Grissom and Mattie will be coming.


	31. Happy Anniversary Cath

A/N: To all the WCR lovers. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara entered the house trying to be as silent as possible. She hadn't told her mom what time would she be arriving home and her dad didn't even know that she was going out. She made it safely through the living room and she sang victory, a little more relaxed she opened the door of her room and had to bite her tongue not to shout when she opened the door.

"Dad! You scared the hell out of me!" she said in a sharp whisper

"Tell me pumpkin, what time is it?" her had asked calmly

"Uh… 10:40 pm?" Sara tried, _That was when I last checked the time_

"More like 11:20 pm" her dad said, she wished he would just shout or something because his calm attitude made her even more nervous "Was that a black BMW?" he asked pointing the window

"Yes dad, it was Grissom's BMW" Sara knew something bad was coming

"Hum, so, you left the house around 5:10 pm with Grissom and returned at around 11:20 pm why would that be?"

"Because I thought that if I arrived at midnight you would freak out?" _Urg! I'm not 5 anymore!_

"Don't play smart with me Sara!"

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm not 5 any more dad, I happen to like this guy and maybe he likes me too ok? We went out, he took me to the carnival and for a movie, we had a great time and I'm here. Now I'm tired would you get out of my room!" she said raising her voice

"Ok, enjoy your room because you are grounded" said James from the doorway

"What! You can't do that!"

"I can't? Watch me" he said closing the door behind him

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Usually it was Grissom who woke up first but he certainly didn't make as much noise as Warrick was making. Trying not to completely wake up he pulled the covers over his head and covered his ears with the pillow, but it didn't work. Warrick was singing in the shower, _the man can be happy but let me sleep!_ Grissom's mind screamed. It was Saturday, it was early and it was Warrick and Cath's anniversary, he was happy, he really was but he was also dead on his tracks and desperately needed sleep.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older and we didn't have to wait so long, and wouldn't it be nice to live together in a kind of world where we belong? You know it's gonna make it that much better, if we could say goodnight and staaaaaaaay together" Warrick sang under the shower.

_God he's singing Wouldn't it be nice by The Beach Boys_ Grissom thought, giving up on sleeping and turning on the TV to watch the daily news. At their place if you heard The Beach Boys playing it only meant that one or both of them were really happy or in a very romantic plan, depending on the song that was playing. Down in Beverly Hills they had been playing the Beach Boys' music all day long, specifically Surfin' USA and those sorts of beach songs. Grissom had learnt the hard way that "Surfer girl" was Warrick's way of saying "stay away from my room, we're making out" because he had walked on Cath and Warrick well, making out when he entered Warrick's room to ask him something about school not all that long ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara and her dad still weren't on speaking terms. She had waited until her dad left the table to go and get something to eat for breakfast before going back to her room. _Fine, he wants to ground me then he is not going to see me around_ she thought as she locked her bedroom door.

"How long James?" Laura asked while doing the dishes

"How long will it take her to get bored and ask for forgiveness?"

"That is so not you, and you know how stubborn Sara can be. You're not the only guy in her mind now James, she's older now" Laura said calmly to her husband

"I know but… it's this Grissom guy who gets me!"

"He treats her right James, I like him, and he's a nice guy. Yes he's is older but you are also older than me"

"Fine. One week" he said as he left the kitchen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warrick pulled his green SUV up in front of the white house and walked to the door but then decided to do something different. He went into the backyard and began throwing pebbles at Catherine's window.

"What on earth are you doing?" Cath called down with a big smile when she opened the window

"I thought I could make this a little more romantic" Warrick shrugged

"You don't want to climb up by my hair, do you?"

"Nah, your hair isn't long enough, how about I take you out for breakfast instead?"

"Wow, breakfast included?" Cath said before disappearing.

Cath said good bye to her mom and went running through the door, where Warrick was waiting for her with his arms out stretched as wide as he could, he grabbed Cath by the waist and hugged her as if he hadn't seen her in ages! After the hug Warrick lead Cath to the SUV, opened the door for her and began driving away.

As Cath imagined they went to breakfast at Starbucks. All her friends had a thing for Starbucks coffee and were about to cross the thin line between "fond of coffee" and "addicted to coffee". It didn't bother her for she also loved coffee and loved that they were spending the entire day together for their anniversary.

Warrick pulled her over and scooted into a booth and she smiled at the memory of their first couple of dates at Starbucks on which they sat in that booth.

"I can't believe you remembered" She said smiling and gaining a smile in return.

Warrick left her side and moved to order their coffee, he knew how Cath liked hers, it didn't matter if it was summer, winter, or any other time of the year, she would always take a medium latte with sugar and cinnamon he had learned that over the months and years. He had two cups of coffee in his hands, a smile on his face and his eyes fixed on Cath.

"Breakfast is served" he said placing one cup in front of her

"Thank you kind sir"

"So, milady would you like some cookies?" he asked as a waitress appeared with their basket of cookies

"You are one of the sweetest guys ever!" she said placing a kiss on his lips

"_If this is what I get for the cookies, I wonder what I'll get for the coffee_"Warrick thought as he took a sip of his.

Warrick's plan for the day was taking her out to breakfast then driving her to the mall where she would go nuts and make him walk around for hours, which would be ok this time because he would invite her lunch in the food court, go to the movies, take her to the carnival (an idea he had gotten from Grissom) and then drop her home, he would tell her to dress nicely and then pick her up and take her to dinner.

When Warrick asked Cath if she wanted to go to the mall she knew that he had a plan for the day, plus those great green eyes had that sparkle they got when he was planning something special. Cath thought for a moment, she could either play along with Warrick and drive him nuts in the mall or she could ruin his plan and maybe ruin their anniversary, so she decided to go and enjoy herself at the mall, and oh boy, she really planned on enjoying herself.

"Baby what do you think about this?" Catherine asked showing him a ridiculous hat, she had been trying on hats for about 10 minutes but for Warrick it seemed like and eternity

"I covers your amazing eyes" he said taking his eyes off the magazine he had brought, he was prepared for interminable hours of torture _Now it this doesn't prove to her that I love her, nothing will._

After half an hour in a hat store Catherine decided to be nice to Warrick, he was being so cute and acting as if he wasn't bored at all so she took him to Big Head and made him try on sun glasses. Warrick was having fun, well more fun than in the hats store, and he actually found a pair of glasses he really liked, this, of course didn't go unnoticed by Cath.

"Give 'em to me baby" she said taking them to the desk clerk and opening her purse

"No, no Cath, I'll buy them, later"

"Nonsense Warrick, I'll buy them" she said handing her credit card

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that" Warrick said hugging her by the back and giving the desk guy a cold stare "Tell me dude, isn't she the best girlfriend ever?" he asked taking Cath's hand

"That was rude" she said smiling at him once they were out of the store "Rude, but sweet Mr. Jealous"

"I was SO not jealous, he was ogling you, what did you want me to do? I wasn't going to let him ogle my girl" Warrick said a little disturbed

"Come on cowboy, we have plenty stores to visit"

After having lunch Warrick drove Cath to the carnival, they had gone to the carnival several times before, they would go to the usual games and meet the usual people but that time Warrick seemed not to care about anyone else but Catherine, he would just listen to her talking and laughing, he didn't even notice the guys from the baseball team waving frantically at him.

"Do I have something in my face?" Catherine asked wandering if she had cotton candy or something

"Just a pair of gorgeous eyes" he said smiling and leaning forwards, planting on her lips a cute kiss. If Catherine thought that the day was perfect she was going to be so surprised when Warrick took her out for dinner.

Warrick rushed into the flat, he had around one hour to shower, shave and get all dressed up to take Cath on a breathtaking anniversary finale. He showered in record time, and shaved and was almost ready to go out but he didn't know what shirt would match with his suit, and knowing Cath, it would make a big difference to her.

"Grissom!" he shouted breaking into his room

"What do you want?" he said in a crappy mood, he had been surfing all day and was tired

"Do you have your navy blue shirt?" he asked going through Grissom's clothes

"Yeah it should be there… somewhere, try not to spoil it" he said and then Warrick was gone

"One last favor bro" Warrick began

"You make the tinniest scratch on my precious car and I'll kill you" Grissom said tossing the car keys "Have a good time, hey! Don't forget the gift"

Warrick felt incredible, he felt hot and powerful, God! He was driving Grissom's car! Grissom didn't let anyone drive his car. He drove patiently to Cath's house, honestly, he was nervous, he had never planned something so special and had never seen Cath so happy about their anniversary. He parked the BMW on the same place he had parked his SUV that morning and knocked on the door, Cath's mom opened and told him that Cath was in her room and that he could go upstairs if he wanted.

"May I come in?" he asked knocking on Cath's door

"Come in" she said opening and looking at her reflection in the mirror "I… got you this" she said handing him a box with a small photo album "It has pictures of us over this two years and one month" she said smiling

"Thanks, hey I can remember that day" he said flipping throw the pages "By the way… I… uhm, got you this" he said handing her the box, her face when she saw the necklace was everything and more than Warrick expected

"It's beautiful! Would you help me?" she said giving him a hug before turning around so he could help her with the necklace

"So are you. Now, are we ready for one fancy dinner and then to go dancing?" He said leading the way to the car.

"You got Grissom's car! You convinced him to lend you his car!" Cath said, all excited, she loved that car it was so… elegant

"You deserve only the best, well, and the car is not that bad itself" he said smiling and helping her with the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sara, it's Grissom I was wondering if you were free I don't know, lets say Monday? Tuesday? Well… I guess you're busy right now, give me a call when you have time"

Sara heard the message over and over, Grissom had called her when she was showering and she didn't know what to do, he was interested in going out with her, with HER not with Stacy, or Denise or Jen, with her! And she was grounded! _I can't call him and say 'Oh hi, you know what I'd love to but I can't, I'm grounded, I have to think of something… maybe mom could help me…_

Tbc…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Reviews are always welcome… Please review!


	32. Bikini shopping

A/N: I felt bad about writing about baseball when I knew nothing about the sport so doing some research I ended up on the Athens 2004 Olympics site and went to the baseball video, Lol.

* * *

Grissom had never been the kind of guy who got desperate over a girl not calling back but that time he was over the edge of anxiety, to start with he had struggled with himself whether to call her or not, on one hand he knew she had enjoyed their… date, but on the other hand he didn't want to look as if he was stalking her. Sunday had gone well, he was sure that she didn't want to sound desperate by calling him too early but then Monday arrived and the afternoon came he began to think that maybe Sara Sidle didn't want a thing with him. 

It was around 3:15 pm when Grissom stopped waiting by the phone and decided to get ready for baseball practice, the coach wasn't there so he had to go earlier to check that they had everything needed. He was sure that not the complete team would be there, he had received e-mails from guys that were abroad or who couldn't go because of a series of things, but he was ok with that as long as they did everything on their power to go, he would be happy if he half of the team was there.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Laura Sidle asked 

"Ballet practice mom, we have to go from 3 until around 5, may I go please?" Sara asked, it was her dad who she was mad with, not her mom

"Sure but I'll drive you and pick you up, plus, you'll get to tell me everything about that controversial date of yours" Laura said with a smile on her face.

Sara laughed at her mother's comment, she was sure that her dad had given her his own version of Sara's date, gosh, she wouldn't be surprised if he had told her that he caught them making out or something, not that she opposed to the idea but it wasn't true… yet. They got in the car and began driving to the campus, Sara began spilling everything, the hugs and holding hands included, the last phone call asking her out too and her mom was happy for her, she had never seen Sara so excited over going out with a guy, the only problem was that she couldn't go out at all.

"Look, we'll think of something, if it's so important for you but I can't help you out of your punishment" Laura said

"Thanks mom, one last thing, what do I tell him? I mean, I don't want him to think that I don't want to go out with him"

"Send mi a message, an e-mail those things you use when you're bored in a family reunion and tell him that you can't this week that you've got some family things to take over"

"Mom, you rock! I don't know how I couldn't thing about that before" Sara said before going out of the car and heading to the ballet room.

As soon as she entered she could feel some kind of tension going on, she decided to ignore it and start warming-up, she was early and only a few other girls were there, including Denise, they saw each other and Sara tried to act cool but Denise's eyes on her kept bothering her, Sara thought that maybe Denise was going to kill her for going out with Grissom but even if she tried to she wasn't smart enough to accomplish it.

* * *

Out in the baseball court Grissom had a smile on his face, he had around 20 people attending the practice, more than enough to have some warm-ups and then go to what all the guys liked, a real game. Last time they had a practice game they had decided to make a bet, just to keep things interesting, the looser team had to buy around 6 boxes of pizza for the winning team, at the end they would all eat at the party they had but they were the ones to clean after said party. 

"Get in pairs; one will be the pitcher and the other the batter. Try not to kill anybody" Grissom said beginning to hand the bats "Stokes, you're working with me today"

Nick couldn't believe it, Grissom had passed on working with Warrick to work with him, he had to do great and impress the cap if he wanted to be a lead player. Nick got his glove and ran towards where Grissom was standing with a bat, they would be using the batter's box and that was having some privileges over the others, the rest of the rookies just looked at Nick going to work with their role model.

"No, this time you bat" Grissom said handing Nick the bat

Grissom knew that Nick had an excellent technique as a pitcher but he wanted to discover how good of a batter he was, maybe he was just a pitcher, like Davis or maybe he could play both roles, he didn't know, after a couple of soft balls Grissom decided to bring up the artillery, he began with his so known Knuckle ball, which threw Nick out of his balance and made him strike but Grissom hadn't expected Nick to be able to connect the ball. Next he tried a fast ball, Nick made a good contact that time, he had some problems with the curve ball but what worried Grissom was what happened to Nick after trying to connect a Change up ball.

"Nick are you ok?" Grissom asked from where he was standing, Nick's face was full of pain and he was holding his right elbow

"Not really" Nick admitted as he sat down

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked getting closer, maybe he had just pulled a muscle the applied too much force to that last ball

"I've… I've got a lesion, nothing from another world but… I did something stupid by trying to hit that ball, truth to be said I can bat but not those kind of balls" Nick admitted trying to hide his embarrassment behind laughter

"Hey don't worry you'll just have to work a little harder on your arm strength, and don't feel bad about having a lesion, I have one too" Grissom said

"You do!"

Grissom just nodded and left him alone to rest, he had reveled that he had a lesion but he wasn't sharing anything else, he called the rest of the guys and told them to make teams, that neither him or Stokes were going to be playing. "The losers clean the bathroom" Grissom announced before letting the guys make the teams.

* * *

It was 5:40 when Madame Benoit decided to finish the rehearsal; she had tired every single kid in her staff so much that they couldn't even walk without feeling pain. Sara saw the time and decided not to call her mom, she didn't want to go home early, she didn't want to go back to that tension what filled the space between her dad and her. 

She walked down the hall and pass the baseball diamond, she saw Nick on the bench and the other guys playing but she didn't see Grissom, she didn't want to see him either because she hadn't plan on what to tell him yet. But she wasn't that lucky, she was sitting on a bench close to the parking lot waiting for her mom when Grissom appeared, well, not him, he was beginning to drive away.

"Need a ride?" he asked trying not to bring up the call thing

"No thanks, my mom should be here in some time" Sara answered a little embarrassed

Grissom drove away but something in his mind kept bugging him so he decided to find a new parking spot and talk to Sara, if she didn't want to go out with him then there was no problem but he expected her to tell him.

"Hey" he said sitting besides her

"What are you doing? I thought you were gone?" she asked a little surprised

"It's a free country, I decided to come back and make sure… well"

"You don't have to look out for me, but I really appreciate it" Sara said breaking the ice with a smile

"Good, well, so, I… left a message on your cell" he said

"Yeah… look let me explain"

Sara decided that the best way to tell Grissom that she couldn't go out that week was to be straight, she told him that she had received the message and that she really wanted to go out and have their second date but that she couldn't until next week because of something between her dad and her, Grissom listened to what Sara was saying but lost track when she said "It's not that I don't want to go out with you, I really do, but…" after that he had lost track, Sara wanted to go out with him, those were great news!

They sat together until something like 6:15, Sara's mom had some trouble fixing dinner and had to use the extra time, she was worried about Sara waiting alone for her but when she parked the car and saw that her little girl wasn't alone she felt relieved. Grissom walked Sara to the car and said goodbye to both Sidle girls, then he went back to where he had parked his car and got home.

Sara entered the house and went directly to her room, she changed her clothes and went to have dinner, her dad was already there and so was Mattie but James' eyes were fixed on his daughter.

He asked her where she had been and Sara answered dryly that she had ballet practice. In the middle of dinner James asked Laura if something interesting had happened while picking Sara up. Sara feared that her mom would tell her dad that she had been talking to Grissom but thankfully she didn't, instead, they shared a secret smile.

* * *

The week passed quickly after Sara told Grissom that she would call him as soon as she finished with her family issues, but things at home didn't go as smooth as she wanted, she knew that she had speak to her dad in a way she shouldn't had but her dad wasn't completely guilt-free. They bumped into each other on Wednesday morning, before Sara went out with her friends and they decided to clear their situation, Sara said that she was sorry, that she shouldn't have talked to him in that way and her dad told her that he was going to trust her more but that if Grissom wanted something serious with her that he was going to have to know the guy better. 

Sara was going to meet Cath and Mia at the mall, they were going to go bikini shopping. Cath and Sara had became friends over the days she had been grounded, she found herself sending Cath text messages telling her how bored she was and Cath would return her messages telling her whatever she could to make her laugh a little. In one of those messages they had exchanged mail addresses and had been talking by e-mails and instant messaging and Cath had began asking about her and Grissom, feeling that she could trust Cath, Sara had told her everything, including that they were planning on going to the beach one of those days, that was how she had end up going bikini-shopping.

"Hey!" Cath waved in the middle of the food court

"Hi" Sara said to both Cath and Mia

"Let's get you a bikini that will knock dead G" Cath said pulling Sara with one arm and Mia with the other

They were in the middle of Roxy store when Sara found her perfect bikini, she had seen it some days ago on the website and had been willing to buy it ever since, it was white with red flowers stamped on it, she just loved it! She got one in her size and decided to try it on, actually the three girls found what they liked and decided to try their things on. The first one to get out of the dressing room was Cath, she was looking at how perfect the bikini fit her when she saw Sara.

"You girl, look beautiful" Cath said as Mia let a whistle

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourselves" Sara answered

After they bought their suits and some other things they decided to stop for some ice cream. They were talking and laughing when Cath's phone rang, immediately Sara and Mia began doing some kissing noises while saying Warrick's name

"What are you, 6? Come on girls" Cath said smiling, she felt so good, she picked up the phone and let Warrick talk about what Grissom told her to which she only answered "Oh baby, I think we have a winner for our plan"

After she hanged up Cath looked at Mia and then at Sara, she had an evil look which made both girls a little suspicious.

"Any of you like Grissom?" Cath asked from nowhere looking straight to Sara

"Well, hottie Sara does, I like Nick the most" Mia said realizing what was going on Cath's mind, she had told her about that plan

"My dear Sara, you are the perfect candidate for my plan, well, Warrick's, Mia's and my plan actually" Cath said smiling

"What plan?" Sara asked a little frightened, she was between Mia and Cath, there was no escape

"The triple G plan" Mia said

"The "Get Gil a Girl" plan, let me fill you in my dear, I'm sure you'll enjoy this opportunity, and if you don't we have plenty of volunteers" Cath said trying to get Sara a little jealous

"Fill me in"

_Oh yes, jealousry always works _Catherine thought as they walked towards the parking lot.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me about it, pleasebe nice. 


	33. Luau

A/N: Thanks to Dayna for such a wonderful beta job!

This chapter goes to **GrissomsBabe** and to **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi**, (see people, good things happen when you review)

* * *

"So Griss, the girls are going to the beach on Friday, wanna go?" Warrick asked while eating a spoon full of cereal 

"I don't know, I think I'll call Sara to see if she's free" Grissom said, he was getting quite serious with this thing he had with Sara

"She will not be free on Friday" Warrick stated

"Why? Wait, what makes you think that?"

"She's going to the beach with the girls, seems like she and Cath are friends now" Warrick couldn't control his laugher at the sight of Grissom's face, it was a mix of fear, surprise and maybe a hint of happiness "Don't worry man, you and I both know that Cath wouldn't do a thing to the girl"

Grissom didn't fear that Cath would do something to Sara; he feared that Catherine would say something to Sara. _Thanks God I didn't tell her my pseudo-feelings for her_ Grissom thought as he ate his breakfast, _Wait! I told Warrick and Warrick must have told Cath, I'm sooo dead_. Grissom's hypothesis was not completely true, Warrick had mentioned some things to Catherine but he hadn't mentioned the part about Grissom being completely charmed by the girl, not that Grissom knew it either but it was so obvious.

* * *

Sara was playing some new game with Mattie on his X-Box or Play Station 2 or one of those consoles his dad had bought him from one of their trips. Mattie was winning, as always, when her cell phone began vibrating. 

"Time out Mattie" Sara said reaching for her cell and reading the message

"_What are you doing on Friday?" – Grissom_

A smile grew on her face as she saw that maybe Grissom had it as bad for her as she had it for him

* * *

Meanwhile Grissom was working on some lab reports for work, he had his cell by his side, he was waiting for Sara's response. If she told him that she was going to the beach then he was going to accompany Warrick, it she told him that she was going to do nothing then he was going to ask her if she wanted to see a movie, and if he was brave enough he would ask her to see a movie after going to the beach, together. 

"_I'm going to the beach with Cath and Mia… wanna come:$" _

_Yes! _Grissom's mind screamed, his genius mind was making a plan, a huge plan. _Ok first we go to the beach, I invite her something to eat, we go back to the beach, I surf, I make her drool over me, if I fall which I'm very sure I will I'll try not to embarrass my self. No hugs or anything in front of the others and when we are driving home I ask her if she wants to catch a movie with me, if she does, cool, if she can't we arrange another date. Now tell me I'm not a genius._

* * *

"_I wouldn't want to intrude"_

Grissom's message made her laugh, she knew that he was dying for her to tell him that he wouldn't be intruding, actually Grissom was supposed to be there one way or the other so she decided to give him some kind of flirty answer, after all, she was now officially involved in the triple G plan.

* * *

"_But I want you there"_

Grissom read the message once and again, was there some kind of secret message behind those words? He knew Sara was younger and well, more innocent but could she really be so naïve? Maybe she wanted him to think that she was really innocent and that there was no hidden message but she really had a hidden message and he would be missing it! Or maybe his imagination was running away. Maybe it was just what it said, she wanted him to be at the beach, anyway, if she wanted to play with double meaning sentences he was in.

* * *

"_I'll go where ever you want me to go"_

If Sara thought that her message was going to get his hopes up she was so wrong. It was _his_ message that was getting her hopes up. Playing mind tricks with Mr. Gil Grissom was something absolutely amazing, they both had very high IQ levels but the way in which they used their intelligence was so different, she was not direct, she had sent her sub message in a discrete way but Grissom had answered openly as if saying "_try me"_.

* * *

"_My place around 11 am, see ya"_

* * *

As soon as Sara was sent the message she ran to tell her mom everything about it. Laura Sidle was classified by Sara's and Mattie's friends as a great and cool mom and she really was, always supporting her kids and being a partner in their adventures; she was very interested in this adventure Sara was getting into. 

Friday arrived quickly, in fact, it arrived too quickly because Sara overslept and woke up around 10 am. _Shouldn't have stay up so late with Nick and Greg_ she thought as she got in the shower, as the guys were going to the beach too they had decided to spend the evening together to see some films and… well they just decided to hung around. "Sara! Are you up?" Laura shouted from down stairs, she knew that Grissom was supposed to go to her house and then they would go with Cath and Mia and she certainly didn't want Sara answering the door wearing her pajamas.

At 11:01 Sara was ready and down stairs, she looked at her watch and felt that something was wrong. 11:10, ok, something definitely was wrong, Grissom was always punctual, she remembered saying that he was too punctual but it felt strange to be waiting for him. At 11:13 the door bell rang and Sara ran towards it, she opened the door and saw Grissom holding two cups of coffee and a bag of cookies.

"Sorry for being late, they took more time that I estimated" Grissom said as Sara moved so he could come in

"Don't worry, I was starting to think that you had backed out though" Sara said smiling

"I'd never. Here, this is for you, Caramel Frappuchino Grande, right?" Sara only smiled at him "And where's the little dude?" Grissom asked looking around; he knew that Mattie was somewhere "Seems that we will have to eat his cookies"

At the moment Grissom finished the phrase Mattie appeared from the kitchen and took the bag in his hands, he looked up and smiled at Grissom _the dude is trying to buy me with cookies,_ _too bad it's working_.

"So, well, Cath called and told me they were picking us up?" Grissom said placing his backpack and his surfboard against a the couch, they had moved to the living room

"Yeah, that was the plan, we go with Cath and Warrick and Mia, Nick and Greg drive together" Sara said

"Oh… ok" _And here I was thinking it was just the two of us_

"May I go?" a little voice said from a corner

"Mattie! You know that it's not fair when you use your puppy smile… ask mom if you can go" Sara said smiling

Mattie was told that he wasn't going that time, but that next time they invited him she would let him go. Sara was a little relieved that Mattie wasn't going; she didn't want to be babysitting all day long while her friends were having fun. A horn sound made them go out of their trance, they hadn't spoke in 5 minutes; they had been too busy staring at each other. Grissom was looking at her, just getting lost in her brown eyes and the curve of her neck, the one time he had held her hand he and he had felt her skin against his and he swore that she had the softest skin ever. Sara on the other hand was not having such easy thoughts, she was looking at his strong arms and imagining how his upper body would look like without a shirt, or how he would look all wet after surfing.

Sara picked up her backpack and opened the door, she was expecting to see Warrick with Cath but instead she found Mia with Cath. Grissom's face was priceless, he was expecting to drive with Warrick not with three crazy girls who desperately wanted to go to the beach, Cath got out of her car and told Grissom that there had been a change of plans, that they were going to his and Warrick's secret surfing place and that as they were the only ones who knew the way they were the ones driving. Grissom would have objected about being the one to drive the girls but he thought that maybe he had been assigned to the girls because he was going to be at Sara's.

"Ok you drive" Cath said while tossing him the keys

Te entire ride Grissom was more nervous about his surfboard being too close to Catherine than the fact he was trapped in a car with three crazy ladies. It took him around one hour to get to the secret place they had, the girls tried to take notes of where they were going, in case they liked the place but after Grissom told them that they would never remember the way and all the turns they gave up. The sun was shining and the first thing the girls did when Grissom slowed down, no they didn't wait for him to park the car, was running to the beach to look for the perfect location.

"How was your crew?" Warrick asked, he had arrived earlier as they didn't have to stop because any of his passengers needed a bottle of water

"The only thing that kept me from throwing myself out of the car was the idea of the perfect waves" Grissom said while walking with his board and Warrick to where the girls were waving

"Hillary Duff?" Warrick asked

"Worse, mixed CD" Grissom answered and then they laughed

Greg was already sitting between Sara and Mia, offering his help with the sun block lotion, he had tried his luck with Catherine but she had told him that if he tried one of his "cheap pick up lines" on her, she would tell Warrick to beat the crap out of him. So a very frightened Greg decided to try his luck with the other two girls, Sara actually told him he could help her with her back in an intent to get Grissom a little jealous, it worked, or so she thought. The seven friends were sitting under the shadow when Warrick asked Grissom if he was up for a little competition, Grissom said he was in.

"Time to take that shirt of Grissom" Catherine said

"Yeah G show us what you've got" Mia encouraged

"Gil Grissom, lady's man" Warrick said before looking at a very delighted Sara who was almost devouring Grissom's chest with her eyes.

Later Warrick and Grissom were sitting near the sea shore; they were just talking, chilling, nothing special. Nick and Greg on the other side were trying to drown each other but they were having fun, the girls were laying down getting "the perfect tan" as they had described earlier and that meant that they wouldn't move from where they were until they wanted.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time?" Warrick asked

"Uhm… throw Cath to the sea?" Grissom said with and evil look and glancing at Cath

"Yeah, that we'll do later, I take Cath, you take Sara and Nicky takes Mia. But what I was talking about was building a castle!" Warrick said remembering when they used to go to the beach for days and days in a row

* * *

Sara had been expecting for Grissom to show some kind of gentleness towards her, she was expecting him to do something like he did at the carnival, something special and surprising, though the only surprise she got was that Grissom spent almost all his time doing anything but being close to her. They had finished with their "perfect" tan and were walking by the sea shore, having some girly chat and everything when Warrick appeared and took Catherine's waist, then Nicky appeared and did the same thing with Mia, who didn't object at all, and Sara's heart was beating so hard when she saw a timid Grissom walking towards her, 

Grissom didn't take her by the waist but he did walked next to her, the guys were just walking and paying attention to something, neither of the girls could put a finger on what was it then it was all clear. When Grissom said the word "Okay" the three guys picked up the girls and began running into the sea, they got in until the waist and then threw the girls into the water.

"That was SO not funny" said a very surprised Catherine as Warrick picked her again "Oh you wouldn't dare" Cath said

"Yes I would" said Rick before throwing her back into the water

* * *

The girls rented a cabin by the beach so they could shower before going home, and that was the original plan, go to the beach, eat something, go back to the beach until around 6 pm and then go home but as they were having lunch in a nearby Bar and Grill, Johnny's Bar and Grill to be more precise, when they saw a little advertisement. It invited everyone between the age of 18 and 25 to attend to the luau that was going to take place in that same hut starting at 6 pm. So after a few phone calls and a few minor arrangements they decided to stay for the party. 

Catherine, being Catherine and the leader of the triple G plan decided to help Sara a little with her make up, she was going to maker her look a little more… sensual, as she had described it. Around 5 pm the guys asked the girls if they could have a quick shower at their hut to which the girls answered: "Rent your own hut".

There was a huge fire pit in the middle of the beach, Johnny's Bar and Grill had decorated everything and the beach looked fantastic. There were tables all over the place and a DJ booth nearby so you could have all types of music, the only thing that was missing was the large Hawaiian style surfing boards and they would be in heaven. Nick, Greg, Warrick and Grissom decided to get two tables and pull them together as they waited for the girls, the sky was clear so there was a beautiful view of the stars, but the stars weren't the only thing they were looking at.

"Dude, check _that_ girl" Greg said looking at a short but cute blue haired girl "Blue hair, so hot" he added when the girl caught him looking

"Go get her Greg" Grissom said patting him on the shoulder _That way you'll stop ogling Sara_ his mind finished

Greg made his way across the beach to where he saw the girl for the last time, he went around the people but no luck, he went to the DJ booth and nothing, he was about to return to the table when something jumped out from a palm tree.

"Lost something?" the girl with blue hair asked

"Actually I thought had I lost you but, here you are" Greg said with a smile, he had heard Warrick say that before

"Well, you know what they say" the girl began flirting and Greg's mind screamed: _SCOOORE!_

"Beware of the blue headed girls who jump out of palm trees?"

"No, finders keepers" the girl said as she smiled "I'm Amy by the way"

"Hello Amy by the way, I'm Greg"

"So, are you here with any girl?"

"Three actually, but they are all taken"

Nick, Grissom and Warrick began celebrating Greg's success, they had became friends over the day and were happy that Greg wasn't going to be a third wheel any more, not that he was one because the only official couple was Warrick and Cath, but that was soon to be arranged, Nick had mentioned. And ten minutes after the girls appearance Nick kissing Mia as if no one was looking, the two remaining guys cheered and ordered another round of… sodas, well, they were the ones driving so they would throw a "guys only" party later.

Greg appeared after a while to find Grissom and Sara sitting next to each other, they were both in the middle of a very uncomfortable silence so he decided that it would be the perfect time for him to introduce them Amy. They took a sit and Greg began asking questions, it turned out that Amy lived close to Grissom's apartment, that she was going to the same university as Greg and that they were in the same year! It was unbelievable that they had been "so close and yet so far apart" as Greg put it, and had never talked to each other before.

A waitress appeared and placed a drink between Grissom and Sara; he turned and looked at her as if to ask if she'd ordered it, she told him that she thought it was Grissom's drink.

"Excuse me, she's a minor she can't drink" Grissom stated calling for the waitress

_Cool, now I'm a minor, well, at least he's looking after me, right?_

"The drink is not for her" the waitress said with a smile "It's for you from the girl over there" she said looking at a brunette girl wearing a mini skirt and looking at him

Sara looked at Grissom and then at the girl, her blood was boiling, not that she had any right to be jealous but she was, the girl was trying to get Grissom when it was SO clear that Grissom was with her! _Unbelievable! What a… cheap girl _her mind screamed as she threw fire out of her eyes and straightly to the girl.

She felt pressure on her shoulder and turned to see Grissom's hand on it, he was standing up and looking calmed "I'll be right back" Grissom said before he began walking to where the girl was waiting. Grissom could feel Sara's eyes on his back just as he had felt it on his chest and abs when he had removed his tee but it was different now, back then he felt a warm feeling now he was feeling as if Sara was angry and maybe she was, he knew that if a complete stranger bought a drink for her he would go and kick his butt.

"Hey" the girl said when Grissom was close enough

"Hey, thanks for the drink" he said placing it on the table and then sitting down "But I'm afraid I can't take it"

"Why?" the girl asked without loosing hope

"I'm driving back home" Grissom answered plainly "But thank you any way"

Warrick and Catherine were dancing when she turned and saw a lonely Sara and a cool Grissom next to some _cheap_ girl; she turned next to Warrick and told him to look at Grissom, Warrick only smiled.

"What is he doing?" Catherine asked

"Applying some Grissom magic" Warrick said

Grissom was back with Sara and he saw her smiling _I can't believe she thought I was going to start something with that hot girl_ Grissom thought, he was about to ask her if she wanted to dance a bit when the waitress came again

"No drink this time, just a note" she said as she handed him a pink paper. Grissom already knew what was in there, he was sure she had given him her number, her name and some kind of "sexy" message so he just took the paper and put in on his pocket, then he asked Sara if she wanted to dance. The words were like more music to her ears, she had never seen Grissom dance but she was good at it so the worst thing that could happen was Grissom making a fool of himself, plus, she wanted to know if it was going to be worth of her money at the ball from the baseball team.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive."

_No way! No way Sara Sidle is singing into my ear_ Grissom's mind shouted as Sara leaned in, put her hand on his shoulders and sang so close to his ear, the moment her lips brushed his ear he got so tense, and there he was, standing stiff as a piece of wood in the middle of the dance floor. He was about to react when Sara began dancing, apart from him, to the rhythm of what he could classify as a Trance song,

"She's toying with him" Cath said smiling "I can't believe it!"

After the initial shock Grissom realized that he had no other choice but to dance, he knew that song but the lyrics just were not coming to his mind, if he wanted to get Sara in her own little twisted game he was going to need those lyrics. He couldn't remember the lyrics to that song but he could remember the lyrics to the other song they began playing and as he sang the lyrics so close to her ear he got his so high priced vengeance. As soon as he made a step backwards Sara just smiled and him and continued dancing, she could take er own medicine, she had no problem on taking that kind of revenge.

* * *

It was around 11 pm when Grissom pulled over by Sara's street, the living room had a light on and she was sure that her dad would be waiting for her, he hadn't been very happy when she asked him if she could go to a party with the girls and Grissom. Sara and Grissom got out of the car and Catherine drove away to her own house, Grissom walked Sara to the door and waited for her to get in. 

"Good night Mr. Sidle" Grissom said trying to sound calmed

"Good night Gil" James answered plainly

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" Grissom said to Sara

"Good night Gil" James repeated and watched the guy getting in his car "Did you have a good time?" James asked Sara when she was by the middle of the stairs

"The best time dad, thank you so much" Sara said going down stairs and hugging her dad

* * *

"I saw how Sara surprised you" a voice said when Grissom entered the place 

"She caught me off guard" Grissom answered trying to erase the smile from his face "She just caught me off guard"

* * *

TBC… 

A/N: The song that Sara sang is "Every time we touch" from Cascadas. Please review, they make my day! And more fluff is coming in the next chapter, plus more Greg/Amy


	34. Mattie's special knots

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, couldn't come with something good to write, well, this is what got into my mind, I hope you like it. **

* * *

After Amy left the party Greg went back to find everyone else, but instead only found Nick and Mia holding hands. After congratulating the new couple and bothering Nick about having Mia's heart on a silver platter, he asked where Grissom and Sara and Warrick and Catherine had gone to. Nick told him that they might be somewhere in the middle of the dancing crowd but as he finished the sentence Sara appeared, closely followed by Grissom who had his hand on the small of her back. They were heading to the table when Grissom murmured something to Sara's ear, she only nodded her answer.

"Oh what was that Sar?" Mia asked giving her a 'Get him girl!' look

"That was me asking Sara if she wanted something to drink" answered Grissom as he placed a glass in front of Sara and took a sip of his.

* * *

The phone rang at 7:30 in the morning; Greg was not planning on moving at all when he remembered the last few words he had shared with Amy _"I don't trust guys who say they will call, usually they don't so, I'll call you"_. Greg stretched his arm to where the phone was supposed to be but of course, it wasn't there, falling from the bed and hitting a pile of dirty clothes Greg realized that he had to clean his room, looking under piles and piles of clothes he tried to get to the phone. The machine took the call and Greg cursed him self, he was desperate to find the phone when he saw it by the window _What is the phone doing there?_ He thought as he answered. Indeed it was Amy, they talked for around half an hour until Greg got the guts to ask her out, he asked her if she wanted to go to the movies, that if she said yes he would even let her pick the movie, Amy told him that she was in but that she wanted him to surprise her with the movie.

Greg hung up and waited a while to call Nick, maybe he could guide him in the girls business, he didn't want to ruin his chances with Amy and he was too embarrassed to call Gil "lady's man" Grissom as they had baptized him last night.

"Mom, would you lend me the car?" Greg asked using his 'good kid' face

"Greggy you know that your dad gets nervous when you use the car"

"I won't scratch the car this time mom, I promise"

"Ok but… you promise me Greg! Not even a small scratch or no car next time, ok?"

"Scouts honor mom, scouts word"

"Greggy, you were never a boy scout" his mom sighed

* * *

Greg was driving slowly because he really wanted to prove to his mom that he could use the car without breaking it, he was going through a peaceful street, it was pretty nice and everything, he had to admit he was a little distracted looking at the huge buildings when someone come out of nowhere.

"Geez, man, look where you're going ok?" Greg shouted from the car

The pedestrian just looked back, Greg knew that if he got in a fight with the guy there was no way he was going to be able to win, get alone get out of it alive. Greg was about to take his words back when the pedestrian began walking towards him, he just froze.

"Grissom, sorry, ehm… what are you doing here?" Greg asked a little nervous

"I live over there" he said pointing a big blue and grey building

"Sorry about almost killing you" Greg said over reacting

"Hey, don't worry" Grissom said laughing

"Well, I gotta go, Amy is waaaaainting for me" Greg said smiling.

Greg knocked softly on the door, a tall blond woman answered, she looked like Amy and Greg supposed she was her mother, the lady's attitude was very similar to Amy's and when the girl finally appeared the lady told them to have fun. They walked to the car and Greg forgot the help her with the door but she didn't care, she didn't even seem to notice, Greg made a mental note, maybe she wasn't the kind of girl who wanted the perfect knight, maybe she was the kind of girl who wanted the knight's squire or the buffoon, yeah, he could be the buffoon.

They were driving to the mall playing one of Greg's CDs when Amy began singing. _Oh the girl knows 'Scotty doesn't know', she likes the song! She's the perfect girl, she's the perfect girl!_ Greg asked her if she had seen the movie Eurotrip, she told him that of course she had, and from that subject the began a entire conversation, Greg parked the car and they continued talking until they were in front of the cinema, he looked at her, maybe she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Uh… do you wanna skip the film and go for some ice cream?" he asked

"God yes! I mean, I like the movies and everything but I'm having so much fun talking to you!" Amy said grabbing Greg's hand and pulling him around the mall _Oh my God! I'm in love_

* * *

Greg's date turned out to be incredibly fantastic, Amy was the perfect girl for him, she liked to fool around and have fun, she didn't get embarrassed easily and she was really fun to be with. Greg had planned the entire afternoon, from going to the cinema to going around in the park and the only thing they did that was on schedule was getting ice cream, they simply walked around talking, joking, Greg told her about his fantastic skateboarding abilities and Amy told him that maybe they should go skateboarding together some other time. And the best part was that the Sander's car was intact by the time Greg got back home!

Greg Sanders was smitten by a girl he had met only one day ago, not even one, a few hours ago, he was head over heels for her and for what Amy's body language spoke she was falling for Greg as well. They had a lot in common, their hobbies, their ages, their favorite type of music, anyways, they were a match made in heaven and Greg wasn't going to screw his chances with the cute blue head.

* * *

Mattie had invited a friend for a sleep over and presently, Sara was captured by two six year olds who were dressed up as cowboys. She had asked what role was she playing and Mattie's friend told her that she was the damsel in distress. "You have to wait for the good cowboy to save you, till then you are ours" after the boy's comment Sara was tempted to ask Mattie if they had invited Grissom but she held her tongue, she was sure Mattie would tell Grissom everything.

Sara was about to shout for help when her dad opened the door, he was wearing his cowboy hat and had a water gun in his hand _Oh please tell me he's not going to rescue me_. James started going towards Sara when both kids jumped in front of him, they began shooting water all over the place, Sara a.k.a the damsel in danger also got wet in the process. James went to where Sara was and untied her, he smiled as he remembered the times when Sara was little and he would be her Prince Charming, now he wasn't even the donkey (yeah, he had seen Shrek a couple of times). Sara only smiled at her dad, _At least someone is having fun_, after James undid the knots Sara tried to stand up but James picked her up and carried her in his arms until they crossed the door.

"You can put me down dad… ehh… thanks for the rescue" Sara didn't really know what to say

"Your welcome, I had fun"

"I'll… go to my room" Sara said _Uncomfortable silence, uncomfortable silence!_

"Hey pumpkin, you are too light" James said smiling, his daughter was just so beautiful

"Thank the ballet dad" Sara said smiling

* * *

Around 4:15 in the morning Sara felt something pulling on her leg. She shifted positions and didn't bother opening her eyes. The pulling ceased for a moment, and then there it was again something was really pulling her leg. She tried to get it back onto the mattress but something stopped her. Sara opened her eyes and saw Mattie and his friend by her bed; she rolled on her side and tried to stand up but ended up lying in the floor.

"Mathew Sidle, what the heck are you doing!" Sara exclaimed as she tried to rub her forehead but discovered that her hands were tied together

"Uhm, nothing?" Mattie said and saw how his friend ran to hide

"Untie me. Now!" Sara exclaimed, trying not to loose her temper

Mattie started working on the knot as fast as he could, but he couldn't get it, it was very well done, actually he had been practicing his scout knots _My chief would be so proud of me right now. _The downside was that he couldn't untie his sister. Looking at her and realizing that as soon as she was free and they were alone she was going to kill him, Mattie tried not to panic. He had to think of something and think of it fast! He excused himself and ran towards the phone; there was one important person he had to call. _Hey dude, you have to come to my place right now! Yes I know it's really early but… Sara needs you, in her bedroom, run dude! Run!_ Mattie hung up the phone and went to wait by the door. About three minutes after he hung up the phone Mattie saw a very agitated and sleepy Greg Sanders running towards his door. Greg's hair was even messier than normal, he had a sleepy face and his movements were a little clumsy but what completed his attire was his light blue pajama pants covered in alien heads and a white shirt.

Greg didn't even bother to say hello to Mattie, he immediately run to Sara's room, _Cool, I've never been here so late… or early_ he thought as he called Sara's name, he got a groan that came from the other side of the bed in reply. He leaned on the mattress and saw Sara lying on the floor, face down and got a great view of her back… and her butt.

"Stop staring and help me!" Sara said in disbelief _I'm laying here and the only thing he does is stare, what a man!_

Greg snapped back to reality and turned on a light, he saw Sara and laughed a little, he imagined that she was cursing him inside but didn't bother to hurry up; it wasn't as if he was awake enough to be very helpful anyway. Moving to where the knot was he gave a whistle _Mattie is really doing well with his scout knots_, moving his hands up and down the knot Sara groaned a little, whatever Mattie had used to tie her up was hurting her ankle, it really hurt and Greg couldn't undo the knot either,

"Uhm, I'll… I'll be right back ok? Don't move" Greg said before going out

_It's not as if I could go anywhere, God my ankle hurts, it better not be damaged or I'll kill Mattie_

"Hey, yeah I know I'm at Sara's and I know its 4 something in the morning but we need you here, yes! Now!" Greg hung up the phone and went back to Sara's room, he was going to try and entertain her while waiting for the help. Greg saw Sara's wall, she had a lot of pictures and some news and well, her bulletin board was really full, he began asking questions, just to distract her and then, when he ran out of questions he began telling jokes.

"So, a priest, a duck and a butcher are waiting for the bus…" Greg began saying

"Come on Sara! You had a sleep over and didn't invite me? Uh… Sara?"

Nick had just entered the room and the only thing he saw was Greg sitting on Sara's bed looking down, Greg told him what happened, then Sara gave her version of what occurred, which was a little exaggerated and finally Mattie told him that he was only playing and that it wasn't his fault that he became a master of the art of tying knots. Nick laughed at everyone's story, the only thing they had in common was the fact that Sara was now lying on the floor, tied up. Nick was hit by a stuffed animal and that was his cue to try his luck with the knot. Nick accomplished more than Mattie and Greg, undoing the knot slightly so it wasn't so harsh against Sara's skin, her ankle was already a little sore and swollen. The bad thing was that he couldn't undo the knot either, and that they discovered that the rope couldn't be cut because it wasn't just any material it was super special kind of material which was indestructible, or so it said the label.

"Mattie where are mom and dad!" Sara asked at lucid moment, a moment in which she wasn't thinking of ways to make Mattie pay

"They left around 4 am, road trip remember?" Mattie said with an angelic smile on his face

"Urg! Go get someone! Someone with a brain please!" Sara said angrily

Nick looked at Greg and Greg looked at Mattie, they went out to the hallway and agreed that Nick was going to be who made the call, a little nervous Nick took the phone and asked for the number, Mattie ran to Sara's bedroom and stole her cell phone, they made the phone call and told him that the door would be opened, plus all the instructions that he would need to get to Sara's room. The two guys and the kid got in the room and opened the window; it was going to be a sign for the guy to know where the room was. A gust of wind came to the bedroom and threw the door closed, Nick panicked for a moment, it wasn't a good thing to be trapped with an angry Sara. She could hurt them! Nick hurried to the door and tried to open it, he tried once and twice but the door was stuck.

"Open the door" Greg said

"I can't!"

The guys were discussing of different ways in which to open the door when Sara's phone rang, _Who on earth would be calling so early_ Sara thought as Nick answered the phone

"Yes Grissom, it's really urgent" Nick said calmly

"You called him! How…" Sara was about to say 'how dare you' but Greg covered her mouth with his hand, the last thing they needed was Grissom thinking they were doing something to Sara. And what an irony, as Greg finished that thought Sara bit his hand and he let a huge scream out loud

"No! I'd rather be trapped like this!" Sara shouted but it was too late, Grissom was on his way. _Great first time Griss will be in my room and I'll have a semi traumatized Mattie, a sleepy Greg in aliens pajamas and a smarty pants Nick in checked pajamas. I wonder what Griss will be wearing… Wait! I'm wearing my Top Cat pajamas! That's great, as if my shorts weren't long enough! Ok, ok, they are normal shorts but this is not what I imagined to be wearing the first time he got in my room at 4 am… not that I had imagined him coming through the window in the middle of the night and cuddling next to me holding me through the night._

Sara heard a car pulling over and began preparing for her embarrassment, when there was a knock on the door Sara was already trying to hide her head under the bed, by the time she heard footsteps in the hallway she had already gone in her mind through all the possible ways of avoiding talking to him again, moving back home was the best idea she had by the time Grissom tried to open the door.

"I can't help from out here" Grissom's voice was a little husky and he sound a little congested

Sara's heart melted when she heard his voice, it was really early and they were bothering him but he didn't sound mad or angry, he sound worried and tired, maybe there was something in his past that made him that way, not easy to bother and so gentle and kind to others. "Great, you're here, dude the door is locked" Mattie said "Are you going to knock down the door?" there was excitement in Mattie's voice. Grissom said that he was not going to crash the door that he was sure that Mr. Sidle wouldn't appreciate it, and then he began mumbling something about James killing him if he found he had been in Sara's room at 4:30 in the morning, and something about having to go to work early and not getting enough sleep. Then there was a click and then Grissom opened the door, he put away his credit card and said a quick hello to everyone before going to the other side of the bed.

"Sorry to bother you Griss" Sara said _Why can't the earth just swallow me?_

"Don't worry" Grissom said, he was looking at Sara's pajamas, he ran his eyes up and down her body and tried his best not to start staring at her… buttocks

"Hey you told me not to stare and you aren't telling him anything!" Greg complained

"I'm not staring" Grissom said as a whisper, his neck turning slightly red

Grissom bent down and ran his hands through the knot, he touched Sara's ankle in a very delicate way, her skin red where it had been held by the rope, he immediately began twisting and moving the rope, after some minutes of struggling with the knot he had undone it. Grissom removed the rope and put in on the bed, Sara sat down so she was facing Grissom, he reached for her hands, his covering hers some seconds longer than necessary, and then he began his chore. Sara was enchanted by Grissom's hands, and his ability to undo knots. She was so enchanted that she missed Nick and Greg saying goodnight. Once her hands were untied Sara turned around looking for Mattie, he was gone, _Oh my God! Oh my God! We are alone, in MY room, no one else in the house except for two little boys_.

"You should put some ice in your ankle, you don't want a lesion" Grissom said as he sniffed

"Thank you so much… are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, uhm, do you need help getting up?" Grissom asked offering his hand, Sara tried to stand up by her own but her ankle wasn't helping "Let's get you some ice"

Grissom passed one arm around her waist and Sara passed her arm over Grissom's shoulder, she did as he told her, put her weight on him and then they were facing the stairs. _I'm so going to kill my self if I fall_ Sara was zoning off when she felt someone picking her up, Grissom was carrying her downstairs and then he put her on the couch, he disappeared to the kitchen and brought some ice for her ankle.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked sniffing again _Great, I'll have to buy some pills on my way to work_

"No thank you. Griss… thank you so much for coming to help me… I'm sorry they bothered you, I know you have to work and…"

"Don't worry, well, I really should get going, have work to do" Grissom said before patting her good ankle and going away.

Sara turned on the TV and waited for the sun to come out, her ankle wasn't bothering her since Grissom gave her the ice and she was feeling so much better, she had to think of a way to say thanks to Grissom, and on a way to make Mattie pay for what he did her.

* * *

TBC…

**A/N: So, did you like it? Hate it? Please review.**


	35. What is Victoria's Secret?

A/N: Thank you _so_ much Lady Abstraction :) You rock!

* * *

"_So what you are telling me is that Gil had to go o your place at 4 in the morning because your little bother tied you up and he couldn't untie you?"_ Catherine asked by the phone as she contained her laughter

"Yes but when you say it you make it sound so… stupid" Sara said, she had finally gotten over the fact that Mattie's joke had gone wrong, she had already forgive him but she hadn't talked to Grissom since that day.

"_Maybe you should call him, but, the ball is coming up. You're going right?"_

_Of course! The ball, how could I forget about the ball!_ Sara thought as she heard Catherine speaking over the phone. Of course she was going to the ball, Catherine had told her that she had heard Warrick talking to Grissom about the suit he was going to wear to the ball, and Grissom in a suit was something she was not going to miss. They arranged to go shopping before the ball, which was to be done next Saturday beginning at 10 pm, she had exactly one week and 4 days to get everything ready. Cath included Mia in their conversation and agreed that they were going to look for their dresses on Friday.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon when Sara approached her dad after dinner, if she wanted _the_ perfect dress she was going to need some… monetary facilities, which implied that she had to ask her dad for money. She entered the living room and saw her dad sitting on his special couch, the very same couch in which she had cuddled with Grissom at their first movie night together, she placed her best smile on her face and walked silently towards him, she gave James a soft kiss on the top of the head and began talking.

"Dad, there is this ball next Saturday which I want to attend…" she began

"Need a new dress pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy" _oh this is too easy to be true_

"Need some money too?"

"Well… yes" _Too easy_

"I'll give you the money"

"Thanks dad!" Sara said and began walking away

"But next time you'll have to earn it Sara, I think you should start looking for some kind of job" James said "Time for you to start discovering the value of money"

"Uh, sure dad, I'll look for something" _Yeah, that WAS too easy to be true_

Sara started thinking about what her dad told her, it was true, she was now 19, she was not a kid any more and the only thing she did apart from studying was the ballet, and hanging around with her friends, maybe a job wouldn't be such a bad idea, most of her friends had mid time jobs anyway. She started looking at the paper, she needed something that allowed her to go to ballet and have time for her friends, she needed a morning job for now.

* * *

Mia woke up at 6 in the morning by the annoying sound of the phone, she was so going to kill Nick if it was him, she looked at her ID caller and answered the phone.

"Nick it's 6 in the morning, what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something"

"And it's so important as for waking me up? What is it?"

"I love you" Nick said quietly, Mia could almost picture the grin in his face

"I love you too" Mia said, it was not really the first time he told her that but it still felt as if it was the very first time

"Sorry to wake you up, just had to tell you. Well, have a nice day"

"You too, I'll see you at 6 right?"

"Yeap, bye" he said and hanged up

* * *

The three girls entered the mall and Cath grabbed Sara with her right hand and Mia with her left hand, she drove them around the mall and made them look for dresses in every single store, she said that if they wanted to have the perfect dresses they had to look at all the stores "Maybe THE dress is in the only store you didn't bother to look at" she had said when she saw their tiered faces _Those girls need to learn how to shop, seriously._

"You know what, I'll let you girls have a break, come with me" Cath said guiding them around the mall.

They walked and stopped to get a soda, Sara was just following Cath, Mia was wishing she had wore more comfortable shoes and then they stopped walking. The girls raised their heads and looked at the great Victoria Secret store in front of them, Cath had a smile on her face and walked in, Mia and Sara just followed her, actually Sara felt a little embarrassed walking into a Victoria Secret store, it wasn't as if she had someone to impress by wearing expensive and cute underwear, for her, her underwear were private, well, at least for now.

"Hey Sara, with those legs of yours you should have one of this" Cath said holding one particular underwear piece, Mia just laughed at Sara's face

After something like half an hour of wandering around the store the girls decided that it was time for them to go back to their task. Sara ended up buying a perfume and was holding a bag, she felt a little awkward while holding the Victoria Secret bag but then she began laughing she imagined her father's face if he saw her holding a bag like that, his little baby buying something at Victoria Secret, maybe if she got mad at him she could show him the bag. Sara told Cath and Mia what she had just imagined and the three of them began laughing, they walked out the store chatting and Mia bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" Mia said blushing "Oh, Grissom, I didn't recognize you"

"Hey girls" Grissom said with his hand on his pockets

"What brings you to the mall G?" Cath asked

"Well…" Grissom was about to explain that he was going to buy a new tie when he saw Sara's hand holding a Victoria Secret bag _Oh my god_ "I was… ehm…"

"What's wrong G? Never saw a Victoria Secret store before?" Cath asked with an evil grin in her face

"Uh, I… I was just… looking for… a tie, yes, a tie… I'll… err… see you around"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it G?" Cath said bothering him

"Bye Grissom" Mia said before Grissom made a fool of himself… again

"Bye Griss" Sara said shyly _So embarrassed, this wasn't suppose to happen_

* * *

If Sara was shocked by what just happened then Grissom was already dead, he was astounded. He had never imagined Sara as a Victoria Secret girl, she always seemed so naïve and cute to him, so… innocent, maybe Catherine's influence was changing her! He felt bad for a moment, corrupting Sara's innocence, but maybe it wasn't his fault, Sara was no little girl, maybe she had it in her and he certainly had no problem imagining Sara in a Victoria Secret product…_ Hey! Stop, you shouldn't go there! What are you thinking! Of course! You are not thinking!_

* * *

They entered to a huge store and started looking around, they had been there for 5 minutes when they heard Cath shouting, Mia and Sara approached her and saw Cath standing in front of a beautiful strapless red dress, Catherine's eyes were glowing, it was so clear that she had found her perfect dress. She took it and walked to the dressing room, she took her time, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and fell in love with herself, yes it was a little egocentric but after all she liked how she looked. Calling out for Sara and Mia, Cath stepped out for them to see her, Sara and Mia smiled at her, there was no doubt Cath looked gorgeous in that dress. _One dress down, two to go_ Cath thought as she went back to the dressing room.

The next to find her dress was Mia, it was a short kind of dark blue dress, she was so sure that it was going to kick Nicky out of his socks, hell it would kick any guy out of his socks, all except Warrick, Cath had said, otherwise he would be in trouble. Mia looked precious in that blue dress, she looked thinner and taller, Cath said that if she looked any better than she did then Mia would be dead. Her face went pale but then it came back to normality when Cath began laughing. Hey, when you talked about beauty you didn't want to mess with Catherine Willows.

Mia paid for her dress as Catherine walked behind Sara looking for her perfect dress, knowing Sara the dress would have to be something between classy and 'Hey Grissom look at me' she finally got it. It was standing almost in a hidden corner of the store, a light blue strapless dress that had cords on the back and a low cut was waiting for Sara. She saw it and had her doubts but after Mia and Catherine saw her they had no doubt that Sara was going to get if not Grissom's attention some other guys' attention.

"So, we have the dresses, now we need the shoes!" Cath said excitedly.

* * *

By the time Mia got home Nick had been waiting for about 15 minutes, she entered the house and found Nick talking to her mother, the only thing she could do was smile and tell him that she was going to change her shoes. After all, her feet were still killing her.

"Sorry I'm late" Mia said once they closed the door

"Don't worry, your mom was about to show me your baby pictures though" Nick said, Mia's face went red as she heard Nick's laughter _Mental Note: never be late again._

Nick and Mia were walking down the cinema; they already had their tickets and were just making a quick stop at the candy store before going to their seats. The movie itself wasn't bad, but Nick's comments in the middle of the film made it a great date. She had actually convinced him to see a chick film so everyttime something… cheesy.. happened Nick would make a comment like: "Ok that never happens in real life" and Mia would just smack him a little, as for telling him "Shut up!". After the movie they went for a walk around the mall. Mia did most of the talking, Nick was just content about being able to hold hands with her in public. Their first date had been quite awkward, being friends so long hehad been so sure it would go smoothly, but as soon as Mia had opened the door Nick lost his ability to speak.

* * *

When Sara's mom got home she went straight to Sara's room, her daughter had sent her a text message that said that she had to see her new dress, that it was perfect, that she was excited and that she could hardly wait for the ball.

"Sara? May I come in?"

The opposite of Sara's dad, Sara's mom would always ask if she could come in before knocking,

"Come in mom, you _have_ to see my dress" Sara said, opening the door enthusiastically.

Laura entered the room and saw the beautiful dress laying on her daughter's bed, it was gorgeous and she could only imagine how beautiful it would look on Sara. They talked for a while, Sara had a smile on her face during the entire conversation. She told her mother about Mia's and Catherine's dress, about their shopping adventure. When Laura's eyes discovered the Victoria Secret's bag, she told her about the incident with Grissom. As Sara finished telling her story, Laura just couldn't hold her laughter anymore. She was picturing a stammering Grissom and a very ashamed Sara in front of each other, plus a mocking Mia and a bothering Catherine by their sides. Truth to be said, Laura Sidle liked Grissom very much, especially because she was sure that he was the kind of guy who wouldn't disrespect Sara or take time from her studies, plus, Mattie really liked him.

"So, how much money are you willing to spend on Grissom" Laura said with a mischievous look on her face

"Not only Grissom, I may dance with Nicky too" Sara said smiling, she was so looking forwards to dancing with Grissom. "Each ticket costs something like 2 dollars, how much money do you think I should spend?"

"I don't know, it depends on how hot the guy is looking" Laura began "And don't give me that look Sara, I may be your mother but it's not taboo for me to say _hot_"

"It's a little weird to talk about how hot Grissom will be at the ball" Sara said laughing "If it had been dad when you two just began dating, how much would you have spent?"

"I don't know, I'll give you… what, 50 bucks? As long as you don't ask me for more money, ok?"

"That would be great mom! Thank you!" Sara said hugging her mom "Oh, dad told me to look for a job, do you still have that friend of yours working at Starbucks? Maybe… you could help me get the job?"

* * *

Sara talked to her mom's friend and got the job easily, she would be working in the Starbucks that was a few blocks away from the local hospital, it was not close to her house, but she only needed to take one bus and walk something like 3 blocks to get there. Plus, she loved the smell of coffee.the just idea of working in a Starbucks made her look forward to her first day at work.

It was 2:45 pm and Sara was already standing in front of the big Starbucks café, she pushed the door and walked in. Making her way to the administrator's office Sara found her mom's friend, actually, he was a family friend. Horance Welling had known Sara's mom since they were in college, he had lived his entire life in California and had always send presents for Christmas and the kids birthdays. When Sara's mom met James, Horance had talked to him and give him the "big brother" chat, when Laura told him that she was moving, he had been really sad, so you could imagine how happy he was that his friends were back in town.

"Sara, you've grown up, come in" Horance said when he saw the thin girl standing by the doorframe "So, I'll take you as my protégé but you'll have to show me that you can do the job, ok?"

"Sure thing Mr, Welling" Sara said, she would call him Uncle Horance but it didn't seem good to call him Uncle at work

"So, it's quiet easy once you've learned, so change into the uniform and go find Andrew, he'll show you everything he knows"

Sara looked at her reflection in the mirror, she loved how the uniform looked on her, she loved Starbucks, as simple as that. Going to the front desk, Sara spotted Andrew very easily, he was the only one behind the bar apart from her, she said hello and he introduced himself, then he gave Sara a quick review of how things worked and the basics of the simplest coffees.

"So, first of all, do you like coffee?" Andrew asked smiling

"I love it"

"Then there shouldn't be any major problems, we have some regulars here so you better try to learn their names, costumers love it when we treat them as gold" Andrew said

Sara worked from 3 to 7 pm, it was a fair schedule for now, latter, when ballet practices got regular, she would have to work from 7:30 to closing time, at first she wondered how was she going to work, do ballet and make her homework, but she quickly rearranged her timetable and figure that she would do just fine. The evening was fairly calmed, she was a quick learner and Andrew was a good teacher, they got along really well. if it wasn't for the fact that Sara had a huge crush on Grissom and Andrew had no time for a girlfriend, she was pretty sure that they would have ended up together. Around 6 pm the store got busy, Sara would be taking orders and helping Andy with the simpler coffees, it was rush hour for what she could tell, and by 6:40 she was tired, she was making a cappuccino when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey dude, how was your day?" Andy asked to a young but somehow tired costumer

"It's not over yet, got a quick break" the guy answered

"So, I guess you'll have a medium Latte, no cream and sugar?" Andrew asked knowing already the answer

"Yeah" the guy answered and paid

Some minutes later, Sara reemerged from where she had been hiding, she took a quick look around the shop and saw the guy sitting in a booth by the corner of the store, he was reading some papers and looked like he was concentrating very hard..

"Sara, that guy in the corner is…"

"Gil Grissom" Sara said blushing a little, the only thing she needed, Grissom was a regular at her store

"Yeah, are you friends with him? He is quiet a regular" Andrew said cleaning the bar

"Yeah, something like that, we go to the same university" Sara said

"And you've got a crush in him" Andy teased, he could tell by how Sara was blushing

"Shut up Andrew!"

Around 7:30 pm Sara entered to her house, she was happy, tired and all excited, she wasn't hungry though and she surely wanted to go to her room and vanish in her own bed. She was crossing the hallway when her dad called her. They sat in the living room for a while. Finally he said something. Apparently, when James suggested a job he was thinking on something at his office, maybe run some errands but having his baby working somewhere for real was new for him. He asked her about her first day at work as if it had been her first day at school, Sara told him that everyone had treated her nicely and that she loved her job so far, she didn't mention the fact that Grissom was a regular over there but she was sure that it wouldn't interfere with her job.

* * *

"Hey Cath" Grissom said entering the living room

"How did you know I was here?" she asked coming out of the kitchen with two glasses of water

"Saw you car"

"So, how was work?" she asked

"It was ok" Grissom said _Actually, it wasn't ok, this corpse came in for an autopsy, a girl, 6 years old, poisoned by her own father because her stepmother didn't want other children _"I'll be in my room, don't make noise, I'm a little tired"

"That job gets him sometimes, is there any way we can talk him out of it? He could get another job, a better one" Catherine said, she was worried.

"He won't quit, he somehow likes his job, being able to help the police sometimes. I don't know Cath, but I would be scared if it didn't get him sometimes" Warrick said comforting Catherine in a warm embrace.

* * *

It was Thursday and Grissom entered the Starbucks, again. He had gone in for a cup of coffee in the middle of the afternoon but he felt as if he needed a strong espresso right then, plus he wanted to take a look if Sara was working, by what Andrew told him, secretly of course, Sara was going to be working for the rest of their break at that same time. Grissom got in and went straight for the bar. He had bags under his eyes, looked pale and was tired as hell. He had been investigating about different kinds of poison and about forensics; he loved being useful when it came to police things.

"Hey Sara, uhm, one tall espresso please" Grissom said reaching for his wallet

"Sure, is everything ok? You look pale" Sara said concerned as she maneuvered the machine.

"Yeah, just a little tired, could you please put some extra sugar in that?" Grissom asked as he saw Sara making his coffee. _Determined and beautiful, what else can you want from a girl?_

"Here you go"

"Thanks" Grissom was walking away but then he turned and came back "Hey Sara, are we still on for Saturday night? I mean, are you going to the ball?"

"Of course" Sara said remembering the incident at the mall

"Great, I'm looking forward to it"

"Looking forward to have a ton of girls paying to dance with you?" _I just had to say that... the situation called for it_

"Uhm… actually, I was looking forwards to see you in a night dress" Grissom said and turned away, making his way to the door _God, now you let her know that you're partly going because you want to see her in a dress, where did your manners go?_

* * *

James looked at the address of where was the party going to be held and then at his laptop, the address was an exact match to were he was going to have a ball to attend in about two months, it was a beautiful place, it had a great exit to both the pier and the beach and it was quiet. _It will not be quiet tonight, that's for sure. _James had convinced Sara that he was going to drive her and her two friends to the ball, and they were already getting ready in her room.He would also be picking them up. Sara had opposed being picked up by her dad in the beginning, but when James told her that they could have a sleepover things changed quite easily. It was 9:15 pm and Mattie was already out as a light, that kid was a heavy sleeper, something he had inherited from his father.

"So, do you know where it is?" Laura asked by the doorframe, she and her daughter shared that costume

"Yeah, it's a really nice place" James said as his wife made her way towards him "My baby girl is growing up"

"Get use to it old man" Laura said sitting on her husband's lap

"I'm not old… not yet ok?" James said "I still can hurt any guy who tries to make his way with Sara"

* * *

"By what time do we have to be there?" Warrick shouted as he dried his hair with a towel

"Something like… in 15 minutes, don't worry I can make it in 10" Grissom said as he grabbed a muffin

Grissom was wearing a black suit, with a stripped blue navy Ralph Lauren shirt and a matching black tie, he looked more dressed up than what the occasion called for, it wasn't really very formal but he had to look good. After all, the ladies were going to be paying for him. If he wanted something even more formal, Like he was going to dress for Sara's recital, he would wear an entirely colored shirt.

"Warrick hurry up!" He said making a little noise with his keys

"Geez man, looking good takes some time ok?" Warrick said, he was wearing a dark grey suit, blue shirt and golden tie, the pair looked really good.

* * *

Mia's cell phone began to sound but it was soon drowned by Catherine's and Sara's comments "You've got him around your little finger!" "You've got him totally smitten" "Don't be so mean Mia, pick up!" At the end Mia picked up the phone and talked to her mother without laughing too hard; both Catherine and Sara blushed.

There was a quiet knock on her door and Sara opened it, they were already wearing their dresses and the only thing that was left to do was to touch up their make up, put on their shoes and, well, start heading to the party. Sara opened the door and found a toddler wearing Power Ranger's pajamas and hugging his pillow.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Sara said letting him in

"Nightmare" Mattie said climbing to the bed, completely ignoring the other girls, he was still half sleep

"Sorry Matt, I'll be going to a party in a few, why don't you just stay here until I have to go?" Sara said sitting next to her little bro

"Thanks, you look beautiful" Mattie said before cuddling next to her and resting his little head on her pillow while hugging his own

Mia and Catherine let a "ohhh" come out before sitting around Mattie and rumpling his hair, they fell in love with the little boy the minute they saw him in his pajamas, he was so cute. The girls let Mattie fell asleep; Sara made a mental note to tell her dad to put him in his bed after he left them at the party and then began checking on her make up.

"Girls?" Laura asked from downstairs

"Coming" Sara said as the three of them exited her room

* * *

A/N: I kind of lost this chapter before I post it so if there are any mistakes they are all mine, if not it's thanks to the wonderful job certain beta did :) **Please Review!**


	36. I won't dance

A/N: Well, I guess some of you have been waiting for this chapter, so here it goes…

* * *

The car pulled over and the three girls made their way towards the entrance. It was 10:30 and the music was blasting through the entire building. There was a booth at the entrance so that you could buy your tickets as fast as you got to the event. Catherine was the first one to buy tickets; she bought, of course, lots of Warrick tickets, she also asked if many girls had asked for his tickets, of course they had, Warrick was quite the character on the team. The next one to enter the room was Mia. Nick's tickets were not quite as much of a hit as Warrick's but for being new on the team he was doing well. Finally, Sara asked for a couple of tickets for Grissom who now had a number of fans.

The three girls entered the room together but spread quickly. Catherine went directly towards Warrick, she let out a huge whistle and then hugged him, Mia went looking for Nick but couldn't find him anywhere and Sara was left alone wandering about the big room. She was looking for someone she knew, well, someone she liked, as she crossed the room she saw Stacy, Denise, Jen and other girls that had tickets in their hands.

Sara walked straight to the back of the room looking for a table, spotting one free table she start making her way towards it, Sara was almost there when Stacy planted her self blocking her way.

"Sara is it?" Stacy asked in a harsh tone

"Yes" Sara answered a little nervous

"I'm Stacy, look, I know you drool over Gil but open your eyes little girl, Gil and I belong together"

"Excuse me?" _So you're claiming yours what's mine, huh_

"Yes, you can be his little project but believe me, you don't want to be in my way" Stacy threatened and then disappeared

Still a little shocked, Sara made her way to the table and took a seat. She was considering what Stacy said, "his little project" for a moment it made sense, maybe she was his little project, but then why would he bother to go out with her or to "look forwards to see her in a dress" as he had said before. _There is no way I'm only a project, he enjoys flirting with me too much for that; we enjoy flirting with each other too much for that_. Sara was deep in thought when Mia sat next to her, it took her some time to come back to earth but once she did she enjoyed every bit of it. Sara and Mia were talking about random stuff, Mia was describing how incredibly good Nick looked all dressed up in a suit and everything, and as a coincidence Nick appeared wearing his dark blue suit, white shirt and red tie, making both girls lose their ability to speak for a while.

"What's wrong Sara, the cat got your tongue?" Nick teased

"Shut up Ugly Duckling"

It was 11:02 pm and Sara hadn't seen Grissom in the entire night and that was not fair, she had her tickets and was planning to use them! She had already danced with Nick, Warrick and a couple of other friends but her main goal was nowhere near her. After so much dancing Sara got thirsty, she walked down the hall to where the pathway to the beach started and headed to the bar; she ordered a coke and used the opportunity to get some fresh air. She was about to head inside when she saw him, if she thought that Nick looked great then she didn't have words to describe how Grissom looked, wearing a black suit he looked a little like James Bond or some guy like that, his eyes were particularly brilliant that night with the moon over them and the way he walked made him look so calm and serene as always.

"Sara Sidle" Grissom said with a half smile on his face, looking straight to her eyes

"Gil Grissom" Sara smiled back and walked towards her

"Let me tell you that you look beautiful" Grissom said slowly _I would say gorgeous but then I'd have to explain a couple of things_

"You don't look half bad yourself" Sara said "So, are you free to dance with me?" she said showing him her ticket

"I'm afraid not" he said a little defeated "I got booked but, in something like two songs I'll be yours and only yours" he said offering his arm to escort her inside the room

Grissom had been talking to Catherine and she had told him that Sara was looking great but Catherine's description hadn't done any justice, she didn't just look great, she looked stunning, beautiful, breath taking! And man did she take his breath away. As he escorted her inside the room he was filled with pride, he was so sure that he had the most beautiful girl from the ball by his arm. When he had first seen her he had meant to say something else than her name but words just fled his mind, he was, for the second or third time in his life, speechless, now, as they walked inside there were no words need to tell her that she was beautiful. Sara blushed a little as they entered. She saw how Grissom's posture got straighter as she got his arm, _I make him proud_ she thought as they walked together, she was actually happy to feel the furious glances of jealous girls on her.

They got to the dance floor and Sara let go off his arm, she walked to where Nicky and Mia were standing. A little while after that Catherine joined them, she was talking about how cute Grissom and Sara looked when they entered the room, which made Mia's curiosity blow, she had been too busy kissing Nick and she missed Grissom and Sara. "Don't start Cath" Sara tried to say but before she finished the word "start" Catherine was already telling what had happened, and how cute those two looked together.

The fund raising part of the ball had been scheduled from 10 to 1 am, and then it was free from 1 until sometime around 3 or 4 in the morning, the only requirement of the free ball was that you had to buy at least two tickets. Grissom was showing off his dance movements, all those weird and uncomfortable hours of salsa and meringue lessons with Hodges were showing their results, making of Grissom a sells hit.

Grissom stole a glance and Sara and nodded, telling her that it was her turn, he was a little tired but began laughing hard when he listen to the song that was beginning to sound from the DJ's booth. He made his way to Sara and offered his hand, Sara took it and let Grissom lead her to the dance floor, then he just stood there, without moving.

_I won't dance, don't ask me. I won't dance, don't ask me, I won't dance madam with you_

"Oh Grissom, come on!" Sara said pulling him closer but he was stronger than her and didn't move a bit

_My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do_

"Griss!" Sara said laughing

He slowly came to her and put his hand on her waist, then began moving slowly according to the music. He had a smile on his face and made sure that Sara saw it, she was at arms length, enjoying every bit of the song, letting Grissom move her across the dance floor.

_I won't dance, how could I? I won't dance, merci beaucoup_

Sara laughed as Grissom moved his head, suddenly he was standing again, without moving, he took a step backwards and smiled, he chuckled a little and then hugged Sara, pulling her a little closer.

"You know what? You're lovely" he whispered softly to her ear, the whisper was so soft that she couldn't tell if he had actually said it or if she was imagining things.

The song ended and Sara couldn't take the grin off her face. She felt as if every girl was looking at her but still didn't care, she saw Stacy's death glare on her and only smiled at her, making Stacy feel even angrier. Sara looked up and found Catherine and Mia looking at her, both had their mouths open and looked so happy, they were happy for Sara, she was finally getting closer to Grissom. And they were happy for Grissom; he had finally found someone who made his world spin.

Another song began blasting and Grissom was taken by other girl, he had been enjoying dancing with other girls but somehow after dancing with Sara he wasn't enjoying dancing with other girls so much. Every once in a while he would turn and try to spot Sara between the multitude, he would smile not caring if she actually saw him or not, he was just happy that he could smile at her without hiding it. At 11:50 Grissom walked towards Sara's table and stood in front of her, he didn't tap her shoulder or called her name, he simply waited for her to turn and look at him.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked smiling sweetly

"I don't have a ticket" Sara answered

"But I do" Grissom said showing her the piece of paper

Grissom guide Sara to the dance floor and held her close to him, closer than the last time but not so close that she would feel uncomfortable. The song began slowly, it sounded familiar to Sara, _Could it be… no, no way it's that song_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say. I should be over you. I should know better but it's just not the case_

Yes, it was the song Sara was thinking about, it took all the courage she had but she ventured to take a step closer, Grissom was surprised for a second, a very long second for Sara, but then he welcomed her advance. Grissom put both of his hands around her waist, hugging her, and Sara rested her head on his shoulder, listening to his soft heartbeat.

"You didn't actually plan this, did you?" she asked softly

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe it's fate" Grissom whispered leaning his head slightly over Sara's

"You don't believe in fate" she answered loving the feeling and the smell of Grissom so close to her

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you are a scientist" Sara answers quietly

"I'm also a romantic" Grissom whispered

From one corner of the room Mia, Nick, Warrick and Catherine were grinning, they were so happy that their plan had worked. But at the other side of the room there was someone who wasn't so happy about Gil and Sara getting together, Stacy had a drink in her hand and her eyes fixed on the happy 'couple-to-be', her eyes were fixed in Sara, and her brain was actually working. Thousands of way came to her mind, she wanted to erase Sara from the map, she wanted to have Gil Grissom for her and only for her, she already had everything planned for them.

_She can't be with him, they don't belong together. She's a science geek, he's a baseball player, she may dance but she's still a geek. He's got a great car with a huge back seat and I'm as sure as hell that she never had a real boyfriend to make out with._ The clock announced one in the morning and a brilliant idea came to Stacy's mind, but she needed some time, so when she say Jen and Denise arguing about who would dance with Grissom first, Stacy couldn't do anything but smile.

1:10 am… 1:20… she had everything perfectly calculated, at 1:25 she began walking towards Grissom, who was sitting at Sara's table _Perfect_ Stacy thought satisfied. She didn't bother to ask him if he wanted to dance, she simply walked behind him and sigh against his hear, making him shiver, Grissom turned to face her and Stacy grabbed his face and pulled him with her to the dance floor. Sara couldn't believe her eyes, as easy as that Stacy had gotten Grissom to dance with her, _Well, it's not like he had any other option, she had a firm grab of his face._

Stacy was showing off and Grissom was just trying not to stay standing, he felt weird dancing with Stacy, sure, she was his friend but she was acting strangely, she was dancing too close to him for him to be comfortable. She was making crazy dance movements, jumping and looking at him as if he was food and the song was not a "jump all around" song, it was something calm. Stacy turned around so she was facing him, she used the corner of her eye to make sure that Sara was looking, her luck couldn't be any better, she wasn't only looking, she was walking towards them. Grissom turned and smiled at her, he gave her a teasing look and then felt someone grabbing his neck, in less than a second Stacy had turned his face towards her and was kissing him square in the lips, it was a desperate and unpleasant kiss. He was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do and it took him some time to realize what had just happened, time in which Sara's heart was broken.

Grissom's face was so… well he certainly wasn't opposing to the kiss and Stacy was surely enjoying every bit of it. Sara even heard a little moan coming from Stacy's voice, "His little project" "You don't belong together" Sara was about to leave when something shocked her. Stacy was pressing so much against Grissom that he was almost captive against the wall, his eyes were closed and his hands were firmly attached to the girl's waist. _That's it_.

"Get a room you two" Sara said before going away, bringing Grissom to his sense, he panicked when he found himself between Stacy and a wall.

"What are you doing!" Grissom said when he could finally break the kiss, he saw Stacy's smile _Oh crap! Sara!_ Grissom turned around and saw Sara walking as fast as she could towards the pier; he figured that it was because it was the closest exit. Leaving Stacy standing alone and not caring about her, Grissom began running after Sara, he had to talk to her, tell her that he had no interest in Stacy, and explain the situation. He saw her walking, she wasn't so far away from the room but he had to stop her, he ran as fast as he could.

"Sara!" he shouted, she didn't even stop "Sara please!" he said grabbing her by the arms and making her stop

"What!" she said coldly, her eyes were red and puffy "What do you want Grissom?" hurt evident in her voice

"One dance, one last dance" was the only thing he could say

Grissom placed one hand in her waist and placed her hand on his chest, close to his shoulder, covering it with his own so she couldn't move away from him. Sara was stiff and felt uncomfortable, and she made sure the make Grissom know that, and she was sure that if someone was looking at them, they would see that she was uncomfortable as well. Grissom thanked God that it was a slow song and moved slowly, trying to calm Sara a little and trying to figure what to say.

"I didn't kiss her back, you know?" Grissom whispered to her ear, he didn't mind if she was actually paying attention but he had to try "And I have no interest of kissing or being with her, she caught me unguarded" Sara relaxed a little but wasn't much comfortable anyway. "I'd rather be kissing another girl, I'd rather kiss one particular girl" Sara's heart made a flip, was he really talking about her? "You believe me, right?" his question was a little desperate, his voice betrayed him.

"I believe you" now she was relaxed, relaxed and happy. "I guess she got to me"

"How come?" Grissom asked intrigued

"She told me that I was something like a "little project" for you…"

"Non sense, that's absolutely absurd" he cut her before she could continue

The piece eventually came to an end and Grissom lead Sara back to their table, Catherine and Warrick had relief in their eyes, they had seen the entire scene and were worried that Stacy had ruined everything. There was silence for a while until Warrick cracked a joke, Chick Magnet by MxPx was playing and he immediately turned to face Grissom, both guys began laughing hard and both girls didn't understand a thing. Finally, when both of them controlled their laughter, they began telling the girls the story of that song, how it was first a joke and them a hymn for both of them during their first years in college.

For the rest of the ball the group stayed together sitting at the table, they chatted and joked. Mia and Nick were practically absent with the exception that they were physically there, Cath and Warrick exchanged commentaries with Grissom and Sara but they were sharing secret jokes, which left Grissom and Sara on their own. It was 2:30 in the morning and Sara's dad was going to be there around 3 so she had something like half an hour to kill.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Grissom asked her

"Sure"

Sara told the girls that she would meet them by the door at 3 am sharp and then walked away with Grissom. He seemed to know the place very well because he guided her as if he was going around his house, it was the first time they walked together without having to be somewhere, and it was the first time that Grissom put his hand on the small of her back to guide her. Sara felt as if she was walking on cloud nine, it was perfect. The moon, the place, the feeling, the freezing air that was more than surely going to make her catch a cold. She felt Grissom's hand leaving her back and turned to face him, she smiled at what she saw, the handsome Gil Grissom taking his coat and then placing it softly on her shoulders. "Thank you" she said, "You're welcome" he answered and then they continued their silent and yet so comfortable and peaceful. They reached the end of the pier and Grissom rested against the railing, his back to the ocean and facing Sara, he extended one hand towards her and smiled when she took it and came closer to him.

"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" Sara said looking at the moon

"I've seen more beautiful pictures" he said not looking at the sky, Sara blushed a little

Grissom saw the pink color on Sara's cheeks and smiled, she could only imagine how embarrassed she would be if he actually told her that she was beautiful. Grissom took her other hand and pulled her even closer, Sara smiled even more and moved forwards, his eyes where bewitching her, those blue eyes that seemed even bluer in that exact moment.

"This is nice, you know" Sara said getting a little closer

"Yeah it is" Grissom said cupping her face with one hand, caressing her skin with his thumb

Sara's eyes couldn't focus in one particular spot, she was excited and nervous, she was so close to Grissom and they were so comfortable together. She wanted to capture everything about Grissom and yet she wanted to capture just one part so she could remember it every time she wanted. _And what his thumb is doing on my skin is not helping me concentrate!_ Her mind was screaming, his touch was intoxicating and the only thing she could do was place one hand under his and the other one on his chest.

"Your dad would kill me if he saw me" Grissom chuckled, it was the right way to end that moment and yet Sara didn't want it to end

"I guess" she answered looking down only to have Grissom lifting her face to the level of his eyes

"It would be worth it though"

Sara was surprised; was Grissom actually saying that he would risk something for her? His eyes darkened a little and she could tell that he wanted the same thing she wanted, she looked straight into his eyes and smiled at him, his face came a little closer to hers and she could feel his breath tickle her skin. He was so close that she could smell him, she loved the smell of his coat but having him near was driving her crazy, she was so taken by his smell that she couldn't think of anything else. Sara's brain was busy figuring out what was that smell until a new sensation hit her, the sensation of his very soft lips against hers, it was gently as if she had been touched by a butterfly and it took her a little to come to her senses. Knowing Grissom he was being gentle so she could feel free to pull away, _But there is no way I'll break it_.

Sara kissed him back, slowly and carefully, Grissom broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, he smiled at her and Sara just closed the remaining space between them, kissing him firmly and gently. The kiss was… sweet, it wasn't full of passion or demanding, it was serene, as Grissom and sweet as Sara. The last kiss didn't last long but it was great, Sara looked at the sky and then, taking Grissom's hand, she began walking back to the building.

"Is something wrong?" Grissom asked sweetly, passing his arm around her waist

"I was going to meet Cath and Mia at 3 in the porch, I don't want to be late" Sara said, still smiling

They reached the porch and saw that the girls were already there, well, they were with their respective couples, each pair took their space and began talking softly until James Sidle's car appeared in the parking lot. Cath and Mia took the backseat and Grissom opened the front door for Sara.

"Your…" Sara began

"Take it, you don't wanna catch a cold" Grissom said smiling as he helped her get inside the car "Good night Mr. Sidle"

"Good night Gil" James answered giving him an 'I'm looking at you boy' but Grissom simply could care less.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Oh by the way, all the lyrics for "I wont' dance" by Frank Sinatrawere taken from public domain so if there's something wrong with them I didn't do it on purpose. **PLEASE REVEW! **Your reviews make my day! 


	37. Happily ever after?

A/N: Sorry for making you wait, I hope this makes it up.

* * *

"Gil Grissom who the hell do you think you are!" Catherine shouted as soon as she had one foot in the house.

Grissom was in the living room reading a book, it was something like 11 pm and the only thing he wanted was some peace and quiet in his house. He looked up and found a very angry Catherine, she was giving him one of the looks she had when she was mad, Grissom shrugged and sighed before going back to his book.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing? Stop looking at the dammed book and look at me" Catherine had been on a girls day out and apparently she had been with Sara and she had told her everything about what happened in the ball.

"What do you want Cath, I'm tired" Grissom said, he looked as hell but Catherine didn't care

"What do I want? What's wrong with you!" Catherine sat next to Grissom and took the book away from him "What happened?" She asked this time it was not a requirement; it was soft and full of worry.

"I freaked out"

After Grissom got home the night of the ball his mind couldn't stop running, he was going through the night's event once and again, the kiss with Stacy, the perfect walk with Sara and the even more perfect kiss and then it hit him. _You're getting to close to her._ Grissom froze and analyzed the situation, it was true, he liked Sara and that was ok but he was actually making his moves and that was not ok. To start with she was a minor, second her dad despised him, third he had no time for a girlfriend and fourth he was not good enough for her. He didn't sleep that night, nor the ones that followed, he started signing up for extra shifts at the hospital and when he couldn't have more over time he volunteered to read to the kids of the hospital. He even stopped going for his usual coffee, instead he drank the horrendous coffee from the hospital cafeteria. And now, there he was, more than one week later, talking to Cath.

While Grissom was freaking out, Sara was happier than ever, she thought that the kiss had been the beginning of a relationship but a day passed, and then two, and then three and she had no news from Grissom, finally she gave up. That day she had told Mia and Catherine everything, she had poured her heart and cried with them, asking why she wasn't good enough for him, after some talking she decided to get over him if he didn't want her then she didn't want him either. That was how Catherine ended up at Grissom's at 11 pm, with his coat in one hand and anger all over her heart, but after looking at the defeated Grissom she knew that something was wrong.

"Sara sends this, she… you broke her heart you know" Catherine said softly

"I figured… I was afraid, we… we kissed and it… it was perfect Catherine, really perfect but… I can't be with her" Grissom said looking to the floor, his heart was aching

"Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve her, she's…too beautiful and smart and… she's younger. She's got me, badly but… you know me! I'm no good in relationships! I would have hurt her either way"

"Are you… ok?" Cath asked realizing how bad her friend looked

"Not really. I know I have to talk to her but… it's been a week, I don't think she wants to… talk to me, she… she called me two days ago and…"

"She called you?"

Sara had called some days ago, he had been on a break, it was something like 10 pm but he was running a double shift. He looked at the ID caller and saw her name, he wasn't going to pick up but confused the buttons and pressed 'Send' instead of 'End'. She sounded happy, as if she was ready to believe any excuse he gave her but… he was harsh, he told her that he was too busy for his friends, for anyone and for her. Grissom knew that he was hurting her, he could hear it in her voice but it also hurt for him, she tried once again asking him when was he going to be free, he just answered that he didn't know and that he would be the one calling, then he hung up.

"Idiot" Cath said before leaving the room, now she understood why Sara had been so sad lately, why she had been so… dull.

Grissom hear the door and looked down, he took his book and proceed to lock himself in his room. _Cath_ _is right, I have to talk to her_.

The next day Grissom got out of the flat earlier, he was going to try to catch up with Sara before she began working but the traffic delayed him and he reached the Starbucks around half an hour after Sara's shift began. He entered the shop and waited for the rest of the costumers to make their orders and take their coffees, then he walked to the counter.

"Hey" he said shyly

"It's been something like 2 weeks man, where were you?" Andrew asked happily

"Uh, busy, is Sara around?" Grissom asked and then spotted Sara at a table, he made his way towards her and waited for her to finish handing the coffee "Sara, can we talk?" he asked shyly

"I don't think so" she said going back behind the counter

"Sara, please"

"No, you couldn't talk to me because of work now excuse me Grissom but I'm working"

"Sara"

"Hey, dude, get lost, she doesn't want to talk to you" a blondish guy said from the corner of the store, Grissom just walked away. "Hey" he guy said to Sara "I'm Hank"

"Thanks, I'm Sara"

His name was Hank Peddigrew, he looked like a nice guy, he talked like a nice guy, and he had a black motorcycle that assured you he was not a good boy. After the little accident Sara had with Grissom, Hank had frequent the coffee shop more often, he would wait until her shift was over and then offer Sara something to drink. He was 21 years old but didn't seem to care about Sara's age, he even introduced her to his friends and gave her rides home.

"Look at the bright side, now you don't have to worry about Sara being in a sportive BMW, you have to worry about Sara in a motorcycle" Laura had said the first time James say his baby girl getting off the 'vehicle'.

A week passed and then another, Sra introduced Hank to everybody at a party Amy threw. They had been dancing and when Sara saw that the entire gang was there, she held Hank's hand and introduced him. Grissom was not there in that exact moment but when he saw Sara holding hands with Hank and laughing with him he felt sick. He recognized the other man as the nosey guy from Starbucks and then he walked to him, he held out his hand and introduced himself, Hank took it and the hate between them was notorious. Sara walked to Grissom and casually said hello, she didn't make any effort to establish or start a conversation, it was obvious that she was still hurting.

"_Stupid me, stupid me"_ Grissom thought every time he saw the two of them together which was quite often because those two went up and down together. Sara loved spending time with Hank, her dad didn't like him though, and he made sure to show her that several times but she really couldn't care less. She liked the fact that Hank was not like Grissom, he wasn't exactly a gentleman but he wasn't a caveman either, he would let her pay for her coffee but would insist on taking her home if it was late at night. Sara classified what she had with Hank as a relationship but the thing didn't exactly go the other way around, they never went to discos or to the mall, it they wanted to go to the movies they would have to meet inside the theater and Sara would have to get a ride home, otherwise things were perfect.

While Grissom was torturing himself and cursing the fact that he had been such a coward, Nick and Greg were actually worried about Sara, she wasn't spending time with anyone but Hank, she had been late for work and ballet practices and that wasn't like her. It also wasn't like her to get that comfortable with a guy so easily.

For the first week or two Sara seemed very happy, well, after the Grissom disaster if Sara had a real smile on her face it would be something to celebrate. But something changed during week number three, maybe it was because they were already used to see Hank, but Grissom though that there was something wrong. He had stopped by the Starbucks after Sara's shift to ask her if she needed a ride home, she had class the next day but as soon as he got near the counter he felt someone staring at him.

"Hey Sara, need a ride home?" Grissom asked, at least now they were on speaking terms

"Are you ready to go?" Hank asked a little anxious, he sounded as if he was hurrying her up "We are gonna be late for the movie"

"Sorry Grissom, Hank wants to go to the movies"

Grissom found the fact of Sara going out to the movies when she had early classes the next day suspicious. But he found even more suspicious the fact that Sara's dad had given her permission to go out, little did he know that James Sidle was wishing it was Grissom who was with Sara and not Hank, he didn't like a bit of that guy. The next day Sara skipped her first two classes, Nick got worried and called her to her cell but she told him that she had overslept but that she was going to be there for the next period of classes so he didn't have to worry. When Sara finally appeared she looked sleepy and tired, Grissom didn't say a thing because their relationship was still fragile and he surely didn't want to make her angry, but he knew that it was all Hanks' fault.

It was something around 5:30 in the morning and the only thing that Sara had in mind for the rest of the day, or at least for the rest of the morning was sleeping. She was tired, she was sleepy and she was in no mood for anyone disturbing her so early.

"Rise and shine pumpkin" James said as he popped in his head through the door, Sara only stirred and turned around "Come on Sara! It's Saturday we have a family trip!"

"I'm not going" Sara said as she pulled the covers over her head

"Yes you are! You love family trips"

Just as James finished entering Sara's room Mattie got in as fast as a bullet and started jumping all around, he was excited about their family road trip, it happened once a month but because of his father's work they hadn't been able to have one in months.

"Mattie, stop" Sara said as a warning

"NOOOOO!" the cheerful kid answered

"Mattie get out of my room!" Sara shouted

Mattie got out as fast as he had gotten in, Sara never yelled at him and it scared him a bit. James was surprised, what was wrong with Sara? She had been in quiet a mood lately. _I'll kill that Hank guy, I bet it's because of him, my Sara is not like this._

"What's wrong honey? Is it that time of the month again?" James pushed the wrong button there, Sara simply exploited

"No! Dad I just don't wanna go and I'm not going! Get out of my room!" Sara shouted before covering her head with the sheets again

A very stunned James Sidle left the room, Sara had never talked to him like that, she had never raised her voice to him or to Laura but now, from all sudden, no one could talk to her. He knew that something had happened after the ball but he was ok with it, he was actually beginning to like Grissom but when Laura told him what had happened he wanted to go and kill the guy. Now the only guy he wanted to kill was certain Mr. Peddigrew. James entered the kitchen, where Laura was packing a few snacks, he didn't have to tell her, she had already heard Sara shouting, worry was written over her face.

"She's growing up, I guess we just have to pray so she won't get too hurt" Laura said as she made a sandwich

* * *

Grissom heard the door click and buried his face further in his pillow, Warrick was out and he figured that Catherine would be asking for him, Warrick had given Cath her own key and Grissom had no problem with that but he missed his privacy sometimes. "He's not here!" Grissom shouted, _And he's not gonna be here until late, he was going to visit some relatives or something_, one of the rooms that Grissom could assure was not going to be bothered was his but he was wrong.

"Get up sleepy head" Cath said

"It's… 7 am, Warrick is not here" Grissom said, Catherine was in his room and opening some curtains

"I know but we are going to the beach, you look pale and need to have fun" Catherine said

Catherine simply pulled Grissom's covers, leaving him in his sweatpants and began going through his drawers, she had done that before so she knew where was everything she was looking for. Grissom sat on the bed and saw how his privacy was ripped to pieces, he caught his swimming trunks and only understood something about getting ready quickly. As soon as Catherine got out of his room Grissom tried to fall asleep again but it was too late, he was awake and now there was nothing else he could do but surrender to Catherine's evil plans.

He got in her car and put his backpack on the backseat, fastening his seatbelt he put his best 'I don't wanna be here' face and didn't even argue when Catherine asked if he preferred to drive. Grissom thought that they were going to a nearby beach but instead Cath took him to a beach outside the city, he was going to complain but was sure as hell that Catherine had saved a speech in case he disagreed with something.

* * *

The house was so quiet, she was alone now, and well, she had asked for that but it didn't feel as good as she thought it would feel. She looked at the clock, 7:24 am, Hank was going to pick her up around 8, she had just enough time to shower and get ready.

* * *

"You planned this didn't you?" Grissom asked as he sat straighter in his comforter

"Planned what?" Cath said turning to face him

"Don't play dumb Cath" Grissom said, something was bothering him "Look over there"

"Is that Sara? Oh my God, Gil I had no idea, really I only wanted you to get over the fact that she and Hank…"

"I don't want to know" Grissom said plainly, he put on his sunglasses and laid down

For the rest of the morning Catherine couldn't make Grissom move. She said that if she was getting a tan he could get one too- he was looking awfully pale. They spent hours getting tanned, Grissom had no problem, he had brought a book and his cell phone so there was no need to talk to Cath. On the other hand Catherine was feeling guilty, she really had no idea that Sara and Hank were going to be there and her heart ached for Grissom, she knew he liked her and she knew he was scared but maybe it would all be a lesson for him to get over his fears and make a move.

By mid day the sun was burning so badly that Catherine asked Grissom to please move to a booth what had a roof or something to cover them from the sun, he made some arrangements and got them one that was near the snack bar. Catherine asked him if he wanted to go swimming, he said no thank you, then she asked him if he wanted to throw her to the pool and he said no thank you, now that worried her, was Grissom really that blue because of Sara?

* * *

"Babe, want something to drink?" Hank asked Sara

"Diet coke, tons of ice please" Sara smiled

Hank walked to the snack bar, he didn't see Grissom but he certainly saw the blond girl sitting at a booth, she looked a little familiar but well, lately every girl looked familiar to him. He was waiting for his order when a guy reached him.

"Hank! Jessy told me you were sick" the guy said

"Tom, I… was, well, I just wanted some time for my self" Hank lied

"Girlfriend already getting to you?" Tom asked as he chuckled

"I guess Jessy just… drains me some times" Hank said before saying goodbye to Tom

_Girlfriend, Hank's got a girlfriend. That bloody bastard!_ Grissom thought as he tried to control himself not to go and kill Hank that exact moment. Catherine had gone for a quick swim at the ocean and Hank was lucky she didn't hear him; otherwise she would have killed him. Hiding behind his book Grissom took his cell phone and text messaged Archie, another friend of his, he needed an address and he needed it quickly.

* * *

Grissom was sitting near the edge of his comforter, the next thing he knew he was face down against the sand, he was trying to keep an eye on Hank and Sara but slipped from the chair. Catherine laughed when she saw Grissom half covered in sand, she was heading towards him when a boy about Mattie's age ran next to her, covering her in sand.

"Hey!" Cath said and the kid just smiled "Hey! Apologize!"

"No!" then the kid start running

Catherine looked how the little rat tried to get away from her, oh no, she wasn't going to be defeated by a 6 year old so she began running after him. "Cath!" Grissom shouted before getting up and trying to reach Catherine, that kid was dead if she got him. It was quite a funny picture, a kid running away from a crazy woman who was being chased by a guy half covered in sand, they ran something like half of the beach until Grissom finally got Cath. He had ran next to her and grabbed her by the waist, she tried to get out of his grip but made them both end up in the sand.

"Cath?" Sara asked being followed by Hank who was hugging her waist

"Why did you do that! I almost got him!" Cath said smacking Grissom's chest, he was still laying in the sand

"I didn't want you to get arrested for murder" Grissom said grinning for the first time in weeks

"Hey" Hank tried to seduce her but then froze with Grissom's stare at him "Grissom" he said plainly

"I'll see you by the car Cath" Grissom said without even turning to look at Sara

Cath stayed talking to Sara and Hank for a little while before going to her car, she found Grissom there, dressed and with both of their backpacks ready. She looked at him, he looked pissed, and that was something not very common in Grissom. They got in the car and she began driving, it was very silent for the first half hour but then Catherine decided to break the ice.

"What happened?" she asked

"Hank's got a girlfriend" Grissom said "And her name does not start with an S"

Catherine's face was priceless, she looked surprised and mad, she wanted to kill Hank, she wanted to hug Sara, she wanted to punch Grissom for not doing a thing; she wanted to do so many things and yet couldn't concentrate on one enough to actually do it. Grissom took a deep breath and began telling the story, when he finished he told Cath not to say a thing, not to Sara or anyone else, that he was going to have a 'talk' with Hank and handle things.

"You really like her" Catherine said, Grissom just looked away

"Drop me by the mall ok?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I need some time to think"

* * *

A/N: Please review, tell me if you liked or disliked the chapter, I promise I'll update soon


	38. Mean meaner and forgiven

A/N: This chapter goes to **GSRBUTTERFLY **I hope you all like it and well, enjoy!

Oh! And sorry for taking soo long to update, school is keeping me busy.

* * *

It was Tuesday, Grissom had something like two hours before he had to be back at the campus so he if he was going to do that he was planning to, he had to make it quick. Looking at the piece of paper in his hand he double checked he was at the correct apartment before knocking. After something like a minute Hank opened the door looking like he had a really bad hang over. 

"What are you doing here Grissom?"

"Stay away from Sara, I heard you had a fight" Grissom said plainly

"Go to hell Grissom" Hank said and tried to close the door, Grissom was faster than him though and fully opened the door, revealing some woman, scandalously clothed on the couch

"I'll warn you again, stay away from Sara"

"Or what?" Hank said laughing

"I'll kill you, I swear I'll kill you with my own bare hands, I know you're using her and I swear to you I wont hesitate while killing you"

"Look I…"

Hank was about to say that he didn't care, that he was going to dump Sara anyway because he and Jessy had just gotten back together, but the appearance of Sara in the hallway stopped him.

"Grissom what are you doing here?"

"Look Sara, I was really going to try but with friends like yours… I just can't. I think we should stop seeing each other. Sorry" Hank said before slapping shut the door

Sara looked at Grissom, hurt evident in her eyes, he tried to say something but he had lost his ability to speak, again… something that happened quite often while he was around Sara. She just turned around and got out of his sight, he walked after her and found her looking at his car.

"Sara it's not…" he began

"I hate you" she whispered "I hate you Gil Grissom! I hate you!" Sara said before throwing something that looked like a can at his car

"Sara…"

"Stay away from me!" Sara cried before going down the street to catch a bus, Grissom felt like crap.

* * *

Sara got home and went straight to her room; she had puffy eyes and didn't want Mattie to see her crying. James opened the door to check on her after she entered like a hurricane, he was shocked! He wanted to go and ask Sara what was wrong with her but someone knocking at the door stopped him. He opened the door and found Grissom. 

"What did you do?" James asked worried

"I… talked to Hank, I'll get going now" Grissom said and saw relief on James' face

"Should I tell Sara something?"

"Don't tell her I was here"

While Sara was in her room cursing Grissom, Grissom was having a hard time concentrating on baseball, well, concentrating on anything, really. Sara's words kept running trough his mind, "I hate you", she hated him, which was something he didn't see coming. _What you thought that you were going to tell Hank to back off, he was going to dump her and then Sara would go running to your arms?_ He thought, actually, part of him had expected that and part of him expected her to be mad but hate… hate was something he couldn't take.

* * *

Catherine and Warrick convinced Grissom to go out with them for a coffee, he agreed to just so they would stop bugging him. They were in the parking lot when Cath saw a tiny scratch in Grissom's car. 

"What happened?" Cath asked pointing the scratch and smiling

"Sara" Grissom said "She threw a can"

Warrick couldn't decide whether to laugh or to be amazed, Grissom's beloved car had a scratch but he was not fuming. They got in the food court and waved at Nick, Mia, Greg and Amy, the four of them had been waiting for the others to appear, Grissom did his best to smile at them but he wasn't a good liar. The others did most of the talking, Grissom just sat back and tried to follow the conversation but it wasn't easy, especially after Sara joined the group and completely ignored Grissom. It was difficult for the gang to get comfortable, usually they would be all laughing and the couples would be sitting together but as Grissom and Sara were not even talking, again, they tried their best to avoid the big elephant in the corner.

"So Grissom what have you been up to?" Amy asked cheerfully, trying to easy the mood

"Well…"

"Yeah, have you been **ruining** any lives lately?" Sara said, six pairs of eyes turned to look at her, one pair of eyes just looked somewhere else. Sara was shocked, _Oh my God, why did I say that?_

"I have to go, bye guys" Grissom said throwing a five dollars bill on the table, forgetting that he had already paid for his coffee

"That was mean Sara" Nick said

"We need to talk" Cath said and stood up, waiting for Sara to follow

* * *

Cath and Sara were walking down the street, it was Friday and they needed some air after an agitated week at university. Catherine didn't know how to bring the subject up, she was sure that Sara felt bad enough about her last commentary but she couldn't take it anymore, Grissom had only tried to help and Sara was beating him emotionally every time she could. It was a nice evening, fresh and full of light, they were crossing a small park when Catherine started to speak. 

"What's wrong Sara? That was not like you"

Sara looked down, Catherine was right, she had been hurt but it wasn't as if Hank broke her heart, she had been thinking about it and she was just having fun with Hank, she was not willing to have a deep emotional relationship with him. _He's no Grissom, and you want Grissom._ Sara took a deep breath and kept walking, she was so sure that Catherine was going to give her a sermon.

"Grissom… he never wanted to hurt you"

Sara let a little chuckle escape, of course he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted Hank to stop going out with Sara, for her own sake. But Sara didn't know that, in Sara's mind the only thing that was logic was that Grissom had been threatening or bothering Hank and that was why he dumped her.

"It's not what you think"

"What do you think I think?" Sara blurted, she had to get over the anger or she was certainly going to get in trouble with some friends

"That Grissom talked to Hank to push him away from you" Cath said, Sara had never mentioned the reason why she and Hank had broke up she simply start hating Grissom one day

"I never…"

Catherine looked at her and gave her a small smile 'I know' said her smile and then she took a deep breath.

"Hank was cheating with you"

Catherine's heart broke as she told that to Sara, the younger girl froze, Cath looked at her and began explaining, she told her what Grissom told her about the day at the beach. Sara couldn't believe Cath, well, that certainly explained the mysterious calls in the middle of their dates, if they really were dates. When Cath finished explaining Sara everything she knew about her break up with Hank she decided that it would be a good time to tell her about why Grissom had freaked out after they had kissed at the ball.

* * *

Sara was walking by the baseball diamond, she had finished her practices, which she had arrived on time to, and was hopping that Grissom would be there. She wanted, no, needed, to apologize. It was 6 pm but it was also her day off work, now she worked from 7 until they closed the shop and during the evenings on Saturdays, but she still wanted to get home early to finish her homework. After something like 15 minutes she figured that maybe he had already gone home. 

The last time she had actually seen Grissom was something like two days ago and he was going from one class to another, Sara went home and started doing her homework, then it hit her, her project was due in 3 weeks and she still needed some help, she could always call Grissom and ask him for help. Once he was there and had no way to escape she would start apologizing and if needed she was going to make him stay until she had said.

* * *

It was Friday night and Grissom had planned to meet a few friends at the cinema, after looking at him and realizing he was so down they had been planning to take him out for weeks, finally he had agreed. Grissom was running late, something not very common in him but after spending weeks without a decent night of sleep it was acceptable, Gil was about to pay for his ticket when he saw a little boy with brown hair sitting alone by the candy store. He got out of the line and walked towards him, making sure that the boy noticed him so he wouldn't be scared. 

"Hey Matt" Grissom said sitting next to the little boy "Something wrong?"

"Uh, I had a birthday party but I don't know who's supposed to pick me up" Matt said

"Do you want to call your mom from my cell?"

Mattie took Grissom's cell on his little hands and dialed his phone number, the phone rang once, twice, three times but no one picked up, he supposed that maybe Sara was in the shower or that his parents were not home. Mattie looked up at Grissom and found a sad smile on his lips, it was his way of saying that he could call Sara's cell phone or someone else's. He called his mother instead and asked her who was going to pick him up, she told him that Sara was not going to make it and told him to wait for her, that she was going to get him as fast as he could. Grissom overheard part of the conversation and told Mattie to tell his mother that Grissom would give him a ride, so she didn't have to worry.

It was not the first time that Mattie got in Grissom's car but he felt so good about riding in a BMW, he just wished that his friends could see him riding in such a nice car and with a guy that was part of the university baseball team. They got to the Sidle house in something like half an hour because of the traffic, Grissom was going to wait inside the car until Mattie got in his house but the little boy asked him to come in with him, he wanted to show him how grateful he was.

"Please come in Gil" Mattie said, the kid must have been really grateful to use Grissom's name and not simple call him 'dude'

"Only for a little while Matt" Grissom said as he locked his car and walked to the front door

They waited by the door for a little while and then Sara opened the door, Grissom was amazed and Sara was shocked, Mattie got in and pulled Grissom's hand so he would follow them inside. Mattie said something about Grissom waiting with Sara in the living room while he got everything ready, now "everything" could have a lot of different meanings for a six years old. Grissom simply sat down and looked at the floor, finding the carpet's design very interesting for a moment, he was expecting Sara to sit in the couch across from his but instead she sat next to him, not so close that they were touching but close enough for them to talk and whisper.

Sara looked at Grissom, he felt her gaze on him but just turned away. Sara was about to start talking when she saw her little bother bringing two sodas and a bowl full of different cereals, for a moment she thought that maybe she was not welcome but Mattie made her change her mind. "I better go to my room, got some homework… thanks for the ride dude". Sara turned to face him again, that time Grissom faced her, the question was written all over his face.

"I didn't tell him but I guess it was obvious" Sara said "Grissom I'm sorry, I didn't know! Catherine just told me a few days ago and…"

"Don't worry. Look I… I better get going" Grissom said standing up

"No! Please let me explain" she said as she took his hand "Look I was mad because I got the wrong idea, I acted badly and I'm not proud, I hurt you only because I was hurt. Griss I'm really sorry, I don't hate you... I could never hate you"

_Griss, it's been a long time since she called me Griss_

Grissom took a deep breath and looked at Sara, her eyes were full of emotion, she was really sorry, that he could tell. His gaze drifted from her face to their still adjoined hands.

"I guess Cath told you about the… kiss issue" Grissom ventured, if she was being so honest with him then the last thing he could do was be honest with her too.

They took their drinks and ate cereal as they talked. Actually they talked about the important unresolved issues for about half an hour and then just began joking and talking about school and stuff, Sara told Grissom that she might need more help with her project and Grissom said that he was free on Monday afternoon, if it was ok with her. Sara agreed, she could easily change her schedule and run a double shift on Saturday.

"When is your project's due?" Grissom asked

"3 weeks" Sara said shyly, she had worked on the research but never gone as far as writing

"How much do you have?"

"Err" _So he also reads minds uh?_ "I've got all my research but when ever I was ready to begin writing, something happened" she said while blushing a little

"So we'll be working on the paper it self on Monday, ok?" Grissom said

"Thanks…" Sara said

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all you who reviewed for the last chapert, specially to: **Rhee**, **GSRBUTTERFLY**, **CSIfanGSR** and **Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi**

**Please keep reviewing! they make my day! And they make my mind think faster haha**


	39. Changing for the better

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, enjoy and review! hahaha

* * *

In a one week time things changed in the Sidle house. They went from not seeing or even hearing the name "Grissom" to finding him at the living room working late into the night with Sara. James had gone through the stage of 'Stay away from her' and progressed to the stage of 'You better stay in the living room where I can see you', but everything was working out quite well. When Grissom arrived on Monday afternoon he had no idea on what he was getting into. He thought that Sara was overreacting when she told him that she had almost nothing of the written work but… she wasn't exaggerating at all, she really had almost nothing written. 

"I told you so" Sara said a little embarrassed while letting Grissom go throw her computer

"Well, at least you have the… introduction" Grissom said smiling, he couldn't help it, he was so sure that Sara felt bad enough as to say something mean.

The first week was a disaster, they couldn't get to work without being disturbed and they certainly didn't know how to work together, while Grissom was the kind of guy who could work with papers all over his desk where Sara was the kind of girl who loved having everything organized and ready in case she needed something. The first time they got together to write, it was very awkward, they couldn't really work because they both felt uncomfortable. Sara felt bad about everything she had said to Grissom and Grissom felt uncomfortable being with Sara for so much time in such a little space. It wasn't until Wednesday, at their second meeting, that they could get over the uneasiness of the situation; Mattie had been tired of the two of them acting weird so he had made a plan.

"_Gil! Gil!" Mattie said while running down stairs_

_Grissom looked up from his laptop and saw Mattie as he approached him with something stuck on his right hand, it looked one of those pigs in which you save your money._

"_What's wrong Matt?" Grissom asked, he knew what was wrong, he only wanted to know how Mattie ended up with his hand on a pig. Mattie didn't answer, he just showed the guy his hand, he was trying to look scared but he really was trying not to laugh. "Want some help?" Grissom asked. He thought that it would be easy to take the pig off his hand but… it seemed as if it was glued with Super Effective quick drying super glue. Grissom looked at Sara and then back at Mattie, Sara had a smile on her face and got up to bring something from the kitchen. "This will not hurt, I promise" Grissom said as he took something that looked like a spatula from Sara's hand._

After that incident they just couldn't go back to work, so they watched some TV, had something to eat and then Grissom headed home.

"Thanks Mattie, we really needed that" Sara said as she went by Mattie's room

* * *

It was sometime around three in the afternoon, Grissom and Sara were working at the dinning table when James appeared in the room, it was Saturday and he was enjoying his free weekend, and he was also enjoying the fact that his daughter was once again happy. After Sara and Grissom got "together" again, she had asked him to forgive her about yelling at him and acting in such a childish way the day of the family trip. 

"Hey guys, how is everything going" James asked taking the seat next to Sara's, he was trying to read some papers

"Everything is going well" Sara said focusing on a particular page

"It's going" Grissom said a little distracted while reading the things Sara had written

James just smiled and went back to his bedroom where Laura was watching television

at a very low volume. She had gone through the dining room before and was sure that the 'kids' needed a good, quiet environment.

"We should put a 'Silence, geniuses working' signed in there" James said with a foolish smile on his face

Sara took her eyes off the paper for a little while, her eyes began wandering around the table but she couldn't find what she was looking for, she needed a book that Grissom said he was going to lend her. _Maybe it's still on his backpack._

"Griss, do you have that book…"

"Oh crap! I knew I was forgetting something" Grissom said shaking his head "I left it at my place, but I can get it" he said standing up "Do you want to come? Maybe you could use a little break too"

Sara smiled at Grissom and nodded, she was finally going to see Grissom's house. Sara told her mom and dad that she was going to take a little break and go over Grissom's for a book, James' eyes widen when Sara said that she was going to the boy's place but he relaxed a little when she said they wouldn't be gone for more than thirty minutes.

Going out of the house and taking some fresh air was something Sara needed, she had a smile on her face, she missed riding in that car, and the smile continued there as Grissom pulled down the car's roof. Part of Grissom needed the fresh air but he mostly wanted to see how wind played with Sara's hair, it was a picture he was dying to see and yet it wasn't everything he imagined. On Grissom's mind the picture would be something like the one from old films in which the girl's hair was pushed back and appeared to be flying while the handsome guy drove through the wild roads feeling proud and all manly about having a beautiful girl and an awesome car. In reality the picture was not even close, Grissom felt proud of his car and of the beautiful girl riding next to him but Sara's hair… well, it was not flying, it was more like tangling and fighting, the wind was not in a favoring direction so Sara's hair ended up as a mess and she had to be the entire time trying to make a pony tale.

When Grissom parked the car and turned to look at her he couldn't help but laugh, Sara looked like poodle, her hair was like a sponge, and it was so messed up not even when she woke up her hair was so messy.

"This is your fault sir" Sara said trying to sound annoyed but chuckling the entire time.

They took the elevator and Sara marveled on the simplicity and yet beauty of the building, she was amazed by the elevator so when she entered the flat she couldn't believe that Grissom lived there. When Sara thought about Grissom's place she imagined a tidy bachelor pad, she was expecting something like a pub, all mystic and yet very comfortable for a private party. What she found was different, she found a very tidy place that looked as if two middle age men lived there, not two 23 years olds.

"So this is your love nest?" Sara teased as she saw Grissom's living room, it was so obvious that it was his, especially because the walls were covered with full book shelves

"Love nest? Maybe for Cath and Warrick but I don't like the picture" Grissom said _No love for me, yet if you'd like to volunteer… no, wait, you already did and I freaked out_

"Did someone say my precious name?" Catherine asked appearing in the room

The older girl said hi and began talking with Sara while Grissom searched the book, he figured it was not in the living room after a while and went to inspect his room. Looking around the saw the book on the floor _What is that doing there?_ Then it all came back to its place, he had fell asleep reading the book and overslept, that was why he had been late and why he was still feeling sleepy. Picking up the book he got back to the living room, where Warrick had joined the conversation and his three friends, _Best friend, close girl friend and beautiful girl who hold's your heart_ his mind corrected, were laughing and joking, Sara seemed to be having a good time but if they took any longer then he wouldn't be having a good time with James Sidle.

"We should get going, your dad must be waiting…" Grissom said

"Yeah we don't want him to start looking for his gun" Sara said following Grissom

"Your… your dad's got a gun?" Grissom gulped but Sara didn't answer the question

The ride back to Sara's home didn't help Gil see his dreams come true, especially since Sara ordered him to put the roof up. They had expected to be gone for something like 20 minutes but they took something like 40 instead, actually, Sara made them take 20 more because she was having an "interesting and yet very important" conversation as they had put it.

Sara let a big yawn escape her mouth, 2 weeks for the nightmare to be over, but in a two weeks time she wouldn't have any other reason to call Grissom for help, well, she would be enjoying the time they had left it she had began working before. Anyways, it was now close to midnight and they were both really tired, Sara turned around and found that Grissom had fallen asleep in the couch. He looked so adorable, his glasses were almost falling from his nose, the book he had on his hands was now resting in his lap and he looked so innocent. Sara moved towards him and sat down next to him, enjoying the warm feeling of him so close to her, she put her hand on his shoulder and removed the book from his lap, then she took his glasses and place them in the coffee table.

"Sleep tight Griss" she whispered before going back to work. Grissom, who was only partially asleep heard Sara's voice and smiled in his sleep, he waited a couple of minutes before completely waking up.

"Hey" he said rubbing his eyes and stretching a little, he turned in the couch, still too sleepy to stand up "How long was I out?" he asked a little embarrassed

"Not long, something like 20 minutes I guess" Sara's eyes were red and puffy

"I think we should call it a day, you need to rest" Grissom said standing up and gathering his things

"I guess so, well… when could we…"

"I'm not free until next Friday, sorry, but you're doing fine without me, I guess you don't need me anymore"

"Griss, I'll always need you" Sara said, making clear the double understatement of her answer

"Til Friday then"

* * *

With Sara's mind running at one thousand miles per hour, she was having a difficult time concentrating on the lessons, her mind was running so fast that she had her work done in half of the time it took the others to do it. There was a knock on the door, she was at her last period, and was dying to get out and get some fresh air. 

The sound of the clock was driving her nuts, 4 minutes until the class was over… then she had practice and then she had to run home, eat and shower before Grissom arrived. Usually she had time because Grissom had to stop by his place to pick up some things but today wasn't her lucky day. Grissom arrived earlier than usual and Sara was still in the shower, he was waiting patiently in the living room, using his computer to start doing some of his own homework when James Sidle appeared in the room. Grissom stood up and shook hands with the older man, then he smiled, unsure if he could go back to his own business.

"Gil would you tell me what happened the day you followed Sara home?" James said and he looked as if he had a great relieve by finally asking the question

"I… I went to talk to Hank, I discovered that he was… cheating with Sara and…"

"What do you mean by 'with'?"

"He had a girlfriend, anyways, Sara came and Hank told her… well he made her believe that I made them break up, and I did I told him to… stay away from her but she…"

"Thank you" two sincere words cut Grissom from saying anything else, he raised his head and saw James, he looked so… peaceful "I guess… well, I would have killed him" he said smiling

"No problem Mr. Sidle" Grissom said before going back to work

Grissom was sitting alone in the living room; he figured Sara would still be busy in her room so he stayed there, without bothering a soul, when James appeared again.

"Don't get all excited about his kid but… you'll have to use Sara's room tonight, poker night with the guys"

Grissom was so shocked about James saying that they would have to be at Sara's room that he didn't even laughed when James pulled out his "lucky poker hat" and placed it on his head, the guy looked like a cheap croupier without the cigar in his mouth. James placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and told him to get his things upstairs, but that he was going to keep an eye on him. Still a little shocked, Grissom picked up his laptop and his backpack and start going upstairs, he had only been upstairs once and he felt as if something was going to jump from behind a wall and attack him.

"DUUUUDEEEE!" Mattie shouted while hugging Grissom

"Hey Matt, you scared me" Grissom said patting the kid's back, he wasn't the type of guys who liked hugging people _Except Sara, I guess I'll have to get use to Mattie's hugs_

Mattie pulled Grissom to his room to show him something that looked like a spider made with Play-Doh, it looked really good and he made sure to give the kid the compliment. They talked a little before Mattie showed him where Sara's room was, he knocked softly on the door.

"Come in Mattie" Sara said

"I'm not Mattie" Grissom said venturing to push the door open again

"Come in **Griss**" she said emphasizing his made

Grissom got in and stood by the doorframe, making sure the door was widely open. He looked around, the room was much prettier with decent illumination, he looked at her computer, a nice Apple one, her stereo, her guard robe, everything was in perfect order. His eyes were drawn to her bed, a giant panda was sitting in her bed, he smiled and the walked a little further into the room to have a better sight of her bulletin board. It was full of pictures and news, he saw one particular picture, he figured her dad took it in a performance because she was dancing and looked so incredibly beautiful, almost perfect.

"You still here?" Sara asked laughing a little

"Yeah, this… this is a very nice picture" Grissom said pointing the picture

"Dad took it this year, when we went to do some community service" she said with a smile

Grissom turned around and looked at her, he was impressed at how beautiful could she look even in the simpler clothes, she was wearing a red t-shirt, and beige pants, her hair was picked up in a pony tale and she looked a little younger. Taking a deep breath Grissom put down his pack back and headed to the couch by the window, Sara sat next to him and they began going trough the last things they had done on Saturday. While Sara was working on some more personal stuff Grissom was doing his homework, he was writing an essay about his role in society or something like that, he didn't even know why the teacher had asked for that report. Letting a huge and audible sigh Grissom closed his computer as he finished his report, then he walked to Sara and straddled her with his arms, resting against the desk and reading over her shoulder.

"Tired?" Grissom asked placing on hand on her neck crook, Sara pouted and flinched her neck closer to Grissom's hand "Why don't you tell me what have you been writing about" Grissom said placing his other hand on her neck and starting massaging her skin.

_Because it's too difficult to concentrate_. Sara though as she relaxed under Grissom's touch but then she pulled herself together and began telling him everything.

Around 8 pm Laura Sidle entered the room with a tray full of food, _How considerate of Grissom leaving the door open, the boy appreciates his life_.

"Hey mom" Sara said and smiled broadly at the sight of food

"Good night kids, I brought you something to eat" she said placing the tray in the only place that was not covered with papers or books "Now you better eat Gil, you're too thin" Laura said in a motherly tone

"I beg you pardon?" Grissom said

"You heard young man, you better eat, you've lost weight since the last time I saw you"

Sara felt a little guilty when she heard that, it was true and she hadn't even noticed. Grissom was not only thinner but the bags under his eyes were also more pronounced. He didn't laugh as much but he was still the same sweet guy, Sara wondered for a minute if she would have forgiven herself so easily after shouting him that she hated him. Thankfully Grissom was not so much like Sara in that way.

* * *

The ´guys´ left around 1 am, but Sara and Grissom where far from finishing. They were listening to music so they wouldn't fall asleep, well what was keeping Grissom from falling asleep, and from focusing, was Sara's voice, she was not a great singer but it was a pleasant to listen to her. 

"Everybody wants you, everybody loves you. I know I should tell you how I feel. I wish everyone would disappear" Sara was singing to the tune of Crush, by Mandy Moore. _Now is it me or she's playing with my mind._ Sara turned around and caught Grissom staring at her, she smiled and continued "I got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush when I'm with you. Ooh, I've got a crush on you"

_That angelic and yet evil smile of hers! She's enjoying every bit of this!_ Grissom was turning into different shades of red and pink, he looked down to his laptop and tried to focus on his… computer's Solitary game. Grissom remained in that, for him, uncomfortable silence until the radio changed songs to his favor.

"Do you hold, the phone when you're alone? Imagine that it rings, then hold it to your ear, and wish that I was there to sing you off to sleep?" Grissom sang to Wrecking Hotel Rooms by MxPx. He smiled at Sara who was astonished. _Oh yeah, payback is… well you know what payback is._

* * *

Mattie entered to Sara's room; he was bored and couldn't sleep. The smiled at what he saw, Sara was stretched over the bed with some papers in her hands and Grissom was curled in the couch, his glasses were on the floor next to a book. Looking around he saw a really nice laptop, he supposed it was Grissom's so he didn't date to touch it, walking towards the man's sleeping form he shook him a little. 

"Grissom… dude you better wake up" Mattie said to his ear, Grissom stirred and turned around

"What?" Grissom asked when he finally opened his eyes and was blinded by the sunlight "What time is it?" he said shocked and sitting down

"Something like 7 am"

"Oh crap! Your dad sees me here and I'm…" Grissom said standing up and gathering everything he could

"Dead?" James asked by the doorframe

"Sir I…"

"Don't worry"

"I better get going" Grissom said and then stopped and looked at Sara's sleeping form, she looked so beautiful… so peaceful and _innocent, not like last nights karaoke session_

* * *

Grissom was so thankful he didn't have to work the morning shift that day, very tired and only wanting to take a shower and go to bed, he drove back to his place, where he was more than sure going to be interrogated by Warrick. 

"Where the hell were you?" Warrick asked a little concerned but smiling, he knew that Grissom was going over to Sara's

"Fell asleep on Sara's couch" Grissom answered as if it was something common, he turned and faced Warrick when he didn't say a thing and after looking at his stupid grin "Don't even think about it Warrick, nothing happened"

* * *

A/N: Please Review! And why don't you all tell me things that you would like to happen, maybe give me some ideas. Thanks! 


	40. Dearest Stacy

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! … school is keeping me busy… well, here it goes, I hope it makes it up.

* * *

"Are you sure we don't need a band aid for that?" Greg asked a little concerned to Amy, who was sitting on the ground next to him. They had decided to have their date at the skating rink and, well… they had an accident.

"I am sure Greg, your scratch is not that bad" Amy said patting Greg's knee, he had fallen while trying a new trick to impress her, she had to admit that it felt nice, the boy trying to win her heart again and again even he already had it "Now stop being such a baby"

"Aren't you gonna kiss me better?" Greg asked pouting, he loved his dates with Amy. They were so perfect for each other

"No" Amy said and smiled, she stood up and waited for Greg to do the same

"Oh! I'm dying here and you won't give me a last kiss!" Greg shouted as he lay down on the floor pretending to be dead

"Cool" Amy said as she got in her skates and began doing circles around Greg, then, she speed up and jumped his 'dead' form "Now stand up cowboy"

They climbed in Greg's car and got to the beach, they had scheduled an entire day together, it started with them going to the skating rink, then they hit the beach, the snack bar, went back to the beach, went back to the snack bar and the routine was pretty much the same.

* * *

"So have you had classes with the new math teacher?" Mia asked Nick as they were watching TV

"Yeah, it was… awkward, you know, we were all used to the old method but Sara, well, Mrs. Washington loved her"

"That bookworm?" Mia laughed; she could sense the jealously in Nicky's voice

It was now around 10 pm, they had gotten together with Greg and Amy for lunch at the beach and then went for a walk. The week had been full of homework and they wanted to spend as much time together as they could because they were getting into huge exam week starting Monday. That particular day, they had decided to spend the evening at Nick's, Mia and his family got along well, his mom had finally got accustomed to the idea that her son was not her little angel anymore and that now he had a girlfriend. "At least she's a good girl" Nick's dad had said when they had met Mia.

* * *

Grissom was running, he usually never ran on the hallways but he was going to be late for math class and rumor had it that there was a new teacher, so he didn't want to make a bad impression. He got in the class just on time; the teacher entered the room a few seconds after he did and made them stay in silence to get their attention. Stacy was sitting one desk behind him and was chewing gum, it was an annoying sound after 10 minutes of listening to it and he was sure she did it to bother him, to make him turn around and face her. _I'm not talking to her, she almost ruined everything between Sara and I, well, the first time at least._

The teacher asked to make pairs and Warrick and Grissom got together, Grissom was hoping to stay away from Stacy and her annoying chewing but she decided to place her desk right behind him. The everlasting chewing was bugging him, and really bugging him.

"Stop it" Grissom hissed as he turned

"No talking sir" Mrs. Washington said

_Now that was unfair_ Grissom continued working… listening to Stacy chewing _Why can't she just choke with the damn piece of gum!_

"Stacy knock it off!" Grissom finally couldn't take it anymore after something like 20 minutes of the disgusting sound.

"Mr. Grissom would you please do me the favor of working right here!" Mrs. Washington said, placing him next to her desk as if he was a kid in primary school.

A very embarrassed Grissom walked to the front to the class, Stacy's eyes were burning in his neck, she was happy now, she made him talk to her but now he wouldn't be talking to her anytime soon. He looked up and found a very stern look of Mrs. Washington, she hated him! No other teacher hated Grissom! They all loved him, it was something like 'unnatural', well, that was the word Warrick used at the end of class when they decided to go look for Cath. She had written something like 2 or 3 different exams and she was exhausted but looking forwards for her cheerleaders practice.

Grissom, who had written four major exams in the last three days was dead on his feet, he was going to coach that practice, there was no way he could play and still have the energy not to fall asleep and do his homework. As Mrs. Washington tabbed him as a troublemaker she decided to give him a ton of extra homework to keep him busy 'If you find Math so easy then maybe you should do these for tomorrow' she had said while handing him a booklet of exercises 'From 1 to 102' Grissom was about to complain when he saw the stern look on the teacher's face, if he complained he was only getting more homework.

Judy Washington was the only person in the campus who thought that Gil Grissom was a trouble maker, there were the ones who said he was a nerd, the ones who said he was a hottie, the ones that said that he was a jerk, but no one said that he was a troublemaker. That day, when Judy got in the teacher's lounge and they asked her how her day was, she said that a guy named "Grissom" had made her lose her temper; the other teachers couldn't believe her. Some time after, Mr. Mayers decided to get things clear, there was no way his special student was a troublemaker, the discussion lasted about 30 minutes, Washington said she didn't like him, something made her dislike him, Mayers said that she had to be professional, to get over that situation and discover what a brilliant student Gil Grissom could be.

11:30 pm, Grissom was still working on the damned exercises, he was falling asleep! Never in his entire life had a teacher given him such a harsh punishment and because of something so stupid. And they were due first hour of the day! It was then he made a decision, he was going to show Judy Washington that he was not a troublemaker and that he was the hell of a student. Full of new energy Grissom continued working on his homework, thinking of anything but the teacher and thanking God for his math skills.

_Ring… ring… ring_

Grissom jumped in his chair, he had fallen asleep and now he couldn't even find the phone. After looking around the desk and the papers, he picked up.

"Hello?" he said yawning

"Grissom! Please tell me you have a copy of my paper!" Sara began saying

"What? Sara, it's… 3 in the morning, what's wrong?" Grissom said

"Mattie erased my paper! I found him going throw my computer, I fell asleep for an hour and the stupid project is gone, please tell me you have a copy!"

"I… I don't think so. Are you sure it's gone" Grissom was now completely awake

"Damned! What am I going to do! Its due Monday Grissom! Monday!"

"We'll work something out, ok? Now get some rest, I promise we will work something out" He was saying those words as if he believed in them, the truth was that he was really falling asleep and that he needed to finish his homework, the last thing he needed was a hysteric Sara shouting.

The entire day Sara couldn't concentrate on anything, she was lucky she didn't have an exam that day otherwise she was sure she would have failed it. She was falling asleep too, instead of taking Grissom's advice of going to bed and rest, she had spent the rest of the morning going through her computer and looking for her paper. It was gone, simple as that, completely and entirely gone, she was so going to kill her little brother!

Her class finished at 1 pm, she was trying not to rush because the last time she rushed she almost tripped down the stairs. She was checking her things and talking to Mr. Washington, with whom she had lately, develop something like a friendship, when Grissom called to her cell phone. She answered and as soon as she heard Grissom's voice a smiled appeared in her face, he asked her if he could do anything to help her, that he had found only the introduction of her paper because they had worked everything on her computer. She asked him to go to her place after practice that day, he told her not to worry, that they had a lot of work to do but that they could handle it. Once Grissom hung up Sara felt a little relieved, Grissom was helping her, she could do it, he trusted her, and the smile just wouldn't leave her face.

"Boyfriend?" Judy asked breaking Sara's bubble

"More like… a very good boy friend" Sara said emphasizing the separation between boy and friend

"Potential boyfriend then" Judy laughed "Please tell me he is not a dumb guy"

"He's not, he's actually very intelligent, he attends this university" Sara blushed, she felt as if she could really talk to Judy

"Reaaaaally?"

"Yeah, he's older though, but we… he is a really nice person"

"You'll introduce him to me when you get together, right?"

"Sure" Sara said and they both exited the room

* * *

Around 7 in the afternoon Grissom knocked on the door. He had taken more time than he had planned on the shower and the traffic was a mess, when he reached Sara's door the only thing he wanted was to have a hot tea and fall asleep but he couldn't, he had to help her. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with helping Sara, but he was really tired and it was Friday so the entire week's baggage was killing him.

Sara opened the door and she looked as tired as he was, they had exactly 3 days to redo the entire project, otherwise Sara would get into trouble, and well, Mr. Mayers would get the wrong idea of them having "working sessions together" it there was no proof of them working on the paper.

"You look tired, can I get you something?" Sara asked as Grissom got in

"Some tea would be fine" Grissom said thankful

"Tea? What are you 50?" Sara stole Grissom a smile and proceeded to make some tea

They talked at the kitchen for a while, both of them had no intension of working but they had to do something or they would go nuts. They entered Sara's room and Grissom sat on the couch, he turned on his lap top and immediately started working on the charts he had worked with Sara some weeks ago, Sara sat at her bed and began getting her notes in order. The first hour or so went smoothly but then things began to turn a little weird. Sara had been sitting in front of her computer and she had called Grissom, he walked to her and placed his hand on the desk, next to hers, then he placed his other hand at the desk, straddling her with his arms. Sara turned around and found Grissom so close to her, she breath deeply and held the air inside her lungs, she had to relax. Grissom felt Sara tense up and turned to face her, her face was inches away from his. It took them an eternity to break the moment, Sara couldn't move backwards; not that she wanted to anyway, and Grissom was miles away.

After they finally broke the tension, Grissom walked back to work by the couch and Sara simply turned around and put some music. The tension was palpable, Sara felt awkward, she felt a sparkle when their eyes locked and her heart was still running at a thousand beats per minute. Grissom couldn't concentrate at all, he was just pretending he was reading, while he had a personal, tortuous and yet pleasant discussion. _Her eyes are not brown, they are chocolate, no, no they are not chocolate, they are like… a mix of chocolate and nuts, and her hair smells so good, so… like her, she smells so good. And she's so smart, and funny, and her legs are just so long, her laugh, what a laugh… hey, hey, wait! You're here to help her not to hit on her! She will not be smiling if she fails! No, there is no way she'll fail, there is no way I'll allow her to get mad at me._

* * *

"Where's Grissom?" Catherine asked when she saw that the entire gang was at Starbucks

"Where is Sara?" Amy asked with an evil smile on her face

The three girls smiled at each other, Nick and Greg exchanged astonished looks, had they hooked up and kept it a secret? Greg was about to open his mouth when Warrick broke the silence.

"Mattie deleted Sara's paper, they are working at her place"

Warrick really wanted to make things better, he was sure that Grissom wouldn't like the idea of rumors about him and Sara going around, he also knew that the rumors could easily be overheard and start going around the campus. Another thing Warrick knew was that Grissom hadn't tried to make a move on Sara- not because he didn't like her, it was the exact opposite, he had finally admitted, in some way, that he liked her but what he didn't like was the idea of people thinking that either Sara was using him or that he was favoring Sara by helping her.

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"Uh? Yeah, I'm just tired" Grissom answered trying to hide a yawn

"Hey, I don't know if I ever told you this but… thank you" Sara said a little shy

"Oh, don't worry; it won't take us long to…"

"No, thank you for everything, for helping me… not only with the paper"

"Oh" Grissom was taken back, was she really thanking him for pushing Hank away? "You're very welcome" he finally said, smiling

Hours passed and they continued working, they had breaks every now and then but their breaks consisted on stop writing and start talking what they were going to write. As Sara had a wireless connection at home, Grissom was trying not to fall asleep while playing some Internet games, he had already finished with everything he could, now it was Sara's turn to work harder. Grissom was chatting on his IM when a certain blond girl appeared and sent him a message; he stared at the computer, uncomfortable, just as he was sighing Sara turned around.

"Something wrong?" she asked a little worried, he had a look on his face

"Stacy is bothering me" he said still looking at the screen

Sara stayed in silence for some minutes, then simply walked towards Grissom and connected her web cam, Grissom stared at her. She sent Stacy a web-cam invitation, which she immediately accepted.

* * *

"_Late at night, maybe he's wearing his pajamas, if he wears pajamas"_ Stacy thought as she waited for the window to load. She was smiling broadly and ready to flirt shamelessly when she saw a picture she really hated. In front of her, on Gil's screen conversation he appeared with Sara Sidle in a place that was definitely not his room.

"Gil?" she typed

"Hey Stacy, we are kind of busy, would you mind bothering later?" Sara typed and smiled "You wouldn't?" a grin was forming on Gil's face "Cool, thank you then" she said as she closed the window.

Stacy was shocked, what was his Gil doing at Sidle's place at… 3:30 in the morning! That was unbelievable, he was surely in trouble, what was he thinking! _Leaving his girlfriend alone at home while spending the night at Super Sidle's house!_ Stacy thought.

* * *

"That was… awesome!" Grissom said smiling, happiness evident in his voice

"Hey, you did the same thing for me at the carnival, it was the least I could do" Sara had new energy running throw her veins, it felt so good and comfortable to be spending time with Gil, let alone the fact of being able to remember Stacy's face every time she wanted to laugh.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it. **Please review! **I just love your comments!

Take care, I'll try to update soon


	41. Time for changes

A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long... School is keeping me really really busy! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!

* * *

"What time is it?" Sara asked. She had Sara falling asleep around half an hour ago

"Uh… 5:15 am… I must tell you, I lost track of time around 2 am" Grissom tried to smile but he was too tired

"You…you are a distraction mister" Sara said not looking at him but at the window behind him

"Why would that be" _Ok, so we are both over talking… I could as well stop her… or just have some guts_

"Because you…" she took a deep breath "Are too cute"

"Then you are a distraction as well Ms. Sidle"

Sara woke up at 10 am, she was tired, her back was aching and but she was experiencing the most pleasant feeling ever. She didn't need to open her eyes to know that Grissom was still next to her, lying next to her, she simply relaxed and enjoyed the moment. As a matter of fact, she was not surprised by the fact that Grissom was sleeping in her bed, but by the fact that her dad hadn't had a heart attack.

Sara felt Grissom stir next to her and she opened her eyes, she smiled at him. _He's so cute when he sleeps, and even cuter when he wakes up._ Her head was still resting on his chest and his arms were still wrapped around her waist when he opened his eyes.

"Good morning" he said smiling

"Good morning to you too" she answered _Damn cute sleepy eyes_

"I have to go"

_Now that killed the magic_

"I have to shower before we continue" Sara gave him a sad look "Hey, I really don't want to go, but if I don't stand up right now I might never want to leave"

* * *

Gil entered his flat and immediately knew that Catherine was there. _She practically lives here, why can't they spend all their time at her place? What if I wanted to have some time alone with Sara here and…_

"Morning Cath" Grissom said walking straightly to his bedroom, maybe, if he was lucky, she wouldn't ask any questions

"You have that look" Cath said grinning "And you smell of a certain girl I know"

"Yeah… I fell asleep at her place, we were working and…"

"Hey, I was just asking"

Grissom took a long, warm shower, his mind was running through all the morning events, since the comment of her being cute to waking up with her in his arms. He always figured that the first time he woke up next to a girl would be awkward but then he met Sara and almost everything that he believed of a relationship turned around. He had the strange idea that he had to be deeply in love to want to fight for a girl, but when it came to Sara he didn't have to think twice. He always thought that a date would have to have kissing and what not, and then they went out and had a great time while only holding hands. Yes, Sara Sidle had come into his life to make him change, and God, he was changing.

He was staring at his reflection on the mirror; he wasn't bad looking, maybe he could get Sara to go out on other date with him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, he took a look at his body, yeah, he had been working out, but he didn't know what kind of guys Sara liked, maybe it was time to ask Mia for a little favor… maybe it was time for him to venture on his feelings, maybe it was just time to stop being a loner.

"_Time for a change"_ Grissom said getting his razor, maybe some facial hair wouldn't look so bad… and he certainly needed a new hair cut _"I can't believe this… I am really going to court her…"_

* * *

A little tune began ringing and Mia rolled her eyes, couldn't she get some quality time with her boyfriend without being disturbed!

"Hey, don't worry, we have the entire day" Nick said making her smile "Who is it"

Mia told him it was Grissom but she certainly didn't tell him that he was asking her what kind of guy did Sara like, she was not dumb, she was sure that if she told Nicky he could either make a fuss of it or start telling everyone, including Sara. Immediately she began writing the answer but decided to make Gil wait a little, it would be fun to have him nervous over nothing.

"Ready" she said "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, you were telling me about your plans for us today" Mia grinned

"Exactly, I was planning on taking you out to the country side, you know, we can go to the beach every single day but… maybe a picnic would be nice" Nick said mischievously, he knew Mia loved the country.

"That would be just perfect"

* * *

Sara was having lunch with her family, she had to admit that she felt a little weird while having her dad next to him after spending the night, only sleeping, but spending the night none the less with Grissom and he wasn't even looking worried, in fact he looked… calmed.

"Would you please say something" Sara begged as she followed James to his office

"What do you want me to say?" he asked with a little smile on his face

"I don't know, a month ago you would have killed him"

"Oh, this is about you and Gil sleeping together"

"Nothing happened"

"I never said anything happened. Look I'm not thrilled with the idea of finding you two cuddled together in you bed but…you're not five anymore… and don't give me that look ok? I get it, don't think I don't care, I care and a lot but… the guy is not a tramp so… well… I'll trust you" Sara smiled "But if I ever think that there is something more than just sleeping going on in your room, I'll kill him" Sara just laughed

"I love you dad, thank you" she said as she kissed his forehead and went back to her bedroom, she had a paper to finish.

A soft knock on the door made Sara take her eyes away from the monitor, a warm smile came to her face, dressed as a cow boy, Mattie was standing next to her door frame, he had a questioning look on his face, as if asking for permission to enter. It was true that Sara had been mad at Mattie for two days, but she could never manage to avoid being charmed by her little brother.

"Come in" Sara said and felt happy when a smile formed on Mattie's face.

He got in and went straightly to his sister's bed, which was made but was still a mess. He sat down and looked at Sara still working, a little while later he began going around the bedroom, not touching anything, that was for sure, but just looking. He found something at the couch, it looked like a wallet and he was sure it wasn't Sara's because Sara's wasn't black.

"Sar, whose is this?" Mattie said handing her the black wallet

"Oh, I guess it's Gil's" Sara said looking at the wallet _Maybe I could open it… just to be sure… yeah as if it could be someone else's_

"Is he coming today?" Mattie asked smiling, every time Grissom stopped by he had fun

"I don't know, it's very possible"

"Yay!" Mattie said and then ran to his room, he had to make other play –doh spider ASAP.

* * *

Grissom was walking down the pier, he had just had hair cut and he liked it, it wasn't his regular cut, it was a little sorter and spiky, like Greg's but shorter, and speaking of Greg, he appeared with Amy close to the bakery.

"Hey Gil" Greg said saluting

"Hey guys" Grissom said smiling _Now that's a cute couple, strange but cute_

"I love your hair cut" Amy said smiling

"Thanks" Grissom said and as they made a little conversation right there in the middle of the pier.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sara, how are you?"

"_I'm ok, long time since we last saw each other, huh?"_

"Oh, yeah, the longest… would it be ok if I stop by in something like half an hour?"

"_Sure, no problem"_

* * *

Sara woke up around 4 pm, just when Grissom entered her room. She smiled at him and stood up, walking straight to her computer.

"Hey, so I was on my way here when I found something and immediately thought of you" Grissom had his hands on his pockets

"You saw the barber shop? Oh by the way, it fits you great" Sara was staring at his shirt "The new haircut" she finished

"Nop, I saw this" he said holding something in his fist "But I'll give it to you before I go"

"That is not fair"

"You looking so good after just waking up isn't fair either" he said as he started reading an article, leaving Sara speechless.

_Wow, the haircut came with a change of attitude… I love it! This new Gil isn't only hot but he's funnier as well. I have to say, this new cut makes his eyes look even greater, somehow more attractive… and he thinks I look cute when I wake up! Oh my God! This is the second time he looks at me right after I've woke up, hey it's not fair, I've only seen him waking up once! We'll have to work on that…_

"Sara? Maybe typing a little wouldn't hurt" Grissom bothered and Sara threw him something that looked like a stuffed animal. He then remembered about their date, and the giant panda he had won, turning around he saw the panda right on Sara's bed, _that's cute_, he thought trying to get back to his reading.

Never in his life had Grissom take so much time to finish one single page, he just couldn't assimilate the information, he was thinking about hundred different things but the book itself. Most of the things were about the things he had to do but another part was rambling about the curtains of Sara's room, Mattie's creativity and affection to give him play doh spiders… he was so going to buy a gift for that kid's birthday.

"Hey Sar, when is Mattie turning 7?" Grissom asked

_Sar? Well, what the hell_ "He's turning 7 next Friday"

"Ok, thanks"

Sara made a mental note to tell Mattie that if he wanted to invite Grissom she was partly sure that he would go. Sara's mom had organized a party at Chucky Cheese for him and all his friends, but he had invited Greg and Nick as well, Nick couldn't make it because he was sure he was going to be tired after baseball practice but she was sure that Grissom would go if Mattie wanted him too.

* * *

They worked the rest of the week end but time was something they didn't have. On Sunday morning Sara was on the verge of tears, she was so stressed out and tired that she simply couldn't concentrate. Grissom decided that she needed to relax a little and asked her out, first she almost killed him, yelling at him and telling him that he was crazy, that they would never make it on time and all the lame excuses she could think about. Grissom stayed cool, he took his and her jacket and headed the door with Sara behind him, he helped her with her door and with the car's door and the next thing she knew was that she was watching Ice Age 2 for the second or third time.

"Thanks" she said as they got back to her house, the still had plenty of work to do but she was more relaxed now "Hey, why don't you… get a change of clothes… so you don't have to run to your place… as we still have to…"

"Sure, I'll be back in like half an hour"

* * *

It was 4 am, Sara was exhausted, Grissom was lying on the floor, taking deep breaths. Sara stood up and walked next to him, he grabbed her ankle and they laid down, together, wishing a day could last more than 24 hours. The printer had never sound so relaxing, never in their lives had they been so grateful to listen to the machine making noise.

"You finished" Grissom said as he passed his arm over Sara's shoulder

"WE finished" Sara corrected, resting her head on his chest "Urg… can we skip classes tomorrow?"

"I don't think so but… what are you doing after classes?" _That is low, she's not awake enough… neither am I…_

"I know I'm not going to ballet practice"

"Great, come home, sleep and around 7 we'll go out? What do you think?"

Sara was silent for a moment, then she turned so she could look at him

"What are you doing?" she was curious, a little scared and yet, amazed

"I'm claiming my second date. As we can't go to the beach I guess that will have to be the third" Grissom said looking at her. Sara only smiled, they fell asleep listening to the relaxing sound of the printer printing.

* * *

_The printer isn't printing anymore… urrg, something is coming straight to my eyes! Noooo! I don't want to wake up! Oh my God! This is like the third time I'm waking next to Griss, this feels so… good. Wait, wait, if the printer isn't printing… and the sun is coming through the window… Oh crap!_

Sara woke up instantely, she looked at the clock on the wall and immediately began shaking Gil, it was something around 8, oh god, Griss wasn't going to make it in time.

"What's wrong?" Griss asked sitting down a_t least the floor was comfortable_

"Well, I'm afraid it's 8 am and we have something like two hours before the dead line and I can't find a decent file!" Sara was beginning to panic again

"Ok, ok, take it easy, we have to get ready…"

"I'll have a shower here, you take the bathroom at the end of the hall, see you in ten"

Grissom just assimilated what Sara had been shouting when he heard the bathroom's door slamming.

_Great, now I have to hurry, did I pack a razor?_

Around 5 minutes later, Grissom was getting back inside Sara's room and 3 minutes after that he saw her getting out of the bathroom, she hadn't slept well and yet she still looked astounding.

"It's inside out" Sara said brushing her hair

"What?"

"Your shirt" Sara said looking at the reflection of the mirror.

Grissom looked down at his shirt, Sara was right, it was inside out, even though he had showered and was supposedly awake, he wasn't awake enough to stop his instant reaction. He simple took off his shirt and turned it around, afterwards, when he realized what he had done he blushed, and Sara blushed as well but they had to keep going so he acted as if nothing had happened.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review:) 


	42. Grissom's cool

A/N: Well... usual excuse... school keeps me really busy... I hope you all like this chapter...

* * *

"So what are the odds of Grissom forgetting that he actually lives here?" Warrick asked as he looked at his watch

"None… his car just entered the garage" Nick answered

If you were the kind of guy who loved scary movies with zombies and everything, then you would have loved the way Grissom looked when he entered the flat. His clothes were wrinkled because he had fallen asleep on a bench, he had bags under his eyes and he certainly hadn't shaved in a few days but he looked… in peace.

"Are you ok?" Warrick asked

"Yes, I just need to sleep… don't you dare wake me up tomorrow"

Warrick considered himself as a very intelligent person, and he was intelligent enough not to dare to make a sound as he left the flat for his next days classes. Grissom only missed the first two periods, and then he recuperated.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Greg and Amy had agreed to have breakfast together to celebrate their first month anniversary. They were walking by the pier, heading for the bakery shop when Amy decided that she wanted to do something else. Amy was, literally, pulling Greg so he wouldn't escape.

"What's your problem Greg?" Amy asked a little disturbed

"I'm afraid that what may be fun for you may be scary for me!"

"Oh come on! Tell me one time…" Amy saw how Greg didn't even hesitate and started opening his mouth "Ok, don't say a thing, just follow me"

"But…"

"Oh don't be such a baby!"

* * *

"So… what do you wanna do?" Warrick asked as they sat in front of Catherine's porch

"I don't know… I'm bored, and tired"

"How about if we… have a little gathering… you, me, Grissom, Sara, Nick and Mia… Greg and Amy are celebrating their first month anniversary"

"Sure, why not"

What was supposed to be a little gathering ended up being a tremendous party. It was held at Catherine's place because Grissom already knew that said gathering wasn't going to be "little". It started like every "small gathering", Warrick called Grissom, Grissom called Sara, Sara called Mia but Mia was with some friends when they called her so she asked if her friends could go, and said friends had boyfriends who had more friends who called other friends. By 10 pm music was busting from Catherine's house, beverages where going around and people were either making out or dancing all around the house.

Sara was wandering around, she really was trying to find someone she actually talked to but somehow Catherine's friends weren't the kind of friends she had. In less than 10 minutes she had found people she had never spoken too, there was Denise, Stacy, and very much every single cheerleader and "gorgeous" girl from campus. Gosh she had started to believe that she didn't fit in there when she found out that Grissom was supposed to be somewhere around, a little more comfortable and expecting to find him so they could share some time together, yes, spending days with him working wasn't enough, she continued wandering around the house, this time with a smile in her face.

"Hey Gil" Stacy said as soon as she saw the poor guy coming through the yard

"Hey" Grissom really didn't want to start talking to her; he didn't want to talk to her at all

Unfortunately for Grissom, no one he actually spoke too was around, so very, very bored he tried to at least fake that he was a little interested on whatever Stacy was talking about. At the other side of the house, Sara had finally given up looking for him and had decided to have a drink, usually she would have been drinking some non-alcoholic beverage but this time she felt like drinking a little. After a cup or two she was actually speaking to more people, without noticing she was being the centre of attention from where she was, they were all gathered around her while they talked and had fun… and Sara didn't even know their names!

After something like an hour, when it was close to midnight, Sara stood up and was heading for the door when someone came in her way. A brown headed guy with piercing green eyes and a very…. Mischievous smile was looking at her; he was resting on the doorway so she couldn't get past him.

"So, Sara, right?" he asked very confident

"Well, that's not fair, you know my name but I don't know yours"

"That we can fix very easily, I'm Dave"

"Well, hi Dave"

If someone who didn't know Sara saw her, they would have think that she was one of those type of girls who love flirting with guys and then leaving them waiting for a call. If someone who knew about Sara would have seen her they he or she would have thought that Sara was trying to call a guy's attention. If Nick, Greg or any of her now closest friends would have looked at her… well they would have been happy, that except from Grissom.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Dave asked

"Normally I wouldn't answer that question coming from a complete stranger… but no, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Really?"

"No, actually I'm lying"

"Really?" Dave asked a little insecure

"I'm just kidding! No, I do not have a boyfriend"

After the boyfriend question, things started getting a little uncomfortable for Sara, she was okay with the fact that they were talking and laughing but she didn't like the fact that he kept touching her arm or playing with her hair or invading her personal space. At first she tried not to feel disturbed by it, she thought that maybe it was just that she wasn't used to it, but then, when from touching a little evolved to hugging, she was completely sure that she was uncomfortable.

The more uncomfortable Sara got, the more difficult it was for her to escape from the conversation, Dave was speaking more and more and she had no idea of how to untangle from under his arm.

"Oh, look at the time… I have to… go, yeah I have to go" Sara said trying to free herself

"Oh it's still early, come on… have a sit" Dave said pushing Sara to the nearest couch

For something like half an hour Sara had to stand Dave talking about cars and sports, she really needed to get home before 3 am and it was something around 2:30, she was so getting into trouble if she didn't think about a way to get rid of the guy.

"Hey Dave I really, really need to get going…" Sara said and she finally stood up, her legs were numb but she had to keep walking.

Instead of pulling her down, Dave stood up and blocked her way, he copied every single move she made and Sara was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Hey Sara" Grissom said taking her waist, Sara let him pull her closer to him "Is there any trouble?"

"No, actually I was just leaving" she was so relieved that Grissom had come to her rescue… again

"Want a ride home?" Grissom didn't like the guy who was in front of him; he had been looking at his movements for a while

"Yes please"

They were walking away when Sara heard something that made her freeze

"Oh, I knew it! You are one of _those_ girls!"

"Excuse me!" Sara turned to face him, what was that jerk trying to say?

"You know, the type of girls who have a guy behind them cleaning the mess they make, always rescuing them when they don't know in what they have gotten into"

"Look, why don't you just back off" Grissom said even before Sara opened her mouth

"That's exactly what I was talking about" Dave said raising his voice, making a few guys turn to see them

Grissom was determined to let it go, he was going to take Sara home and forget about the rest, he wasn't going to waste his time minding about a poor jerk that had lost track of the number of drinks he was having. He was fighting with his rational mind not to turn around and beat the crap out of the guy but then he heard a very stupid comment that was the breaking point. _"Sure, once he wins over her heart and he screws her up, she'll be waiting for another knight in shinning armor to show up… only that I'm no knight in shinning armor"_

Poor Dave couldn't finish his phrase because he had Grissom on top of him, Sara had never seen Grissom so upset, gosh, Warrick had only seen Grissom that upset a couple of times in the lifetime they had know each other. Gil's intention was just scaring the guy but as Dave began punching the air and one of those hit Grissom, he wasn't going to stay there and let the other guy punch him, he took him by the collar and pressed him against the floor.

"Calm down! And apologize!"

"Why don't you fight back" Dave had a goofy smile on his face, which pissed of Grissom

"Because I'd kill you, now apologize!"

The killer glance Grissom gave Dave was enough for everyone to make a mental note not to bother Grissom to the point of him to throw fire by his eyes. After a minute or two of complete silence, Dave apologized and Grissom stood up, he stared at the laying form for a little while and then put his hand on Sara's back.

"I'll take you home" he murmured, Sara was still on shock to even answer back.

* * *

Everyone in the room was left astonished, as soon as Grissom got out the door the murmurs began, the whole room was commenting about Grissom's blow out, they were impressed by the fact that he had lost his temper and by the fact that it had been because of Sara. Stacy, for example, was talking about how Grissom would have done the same thing for any girl because he was a gentleman but Nick told her that she was just jealous because Gil was standing up for a girl that wasn't her.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Sara asked breaking the silence; they hadn't said a word since they left Catherine's

"I'm fine, are you ok?" Grissom asked looking at her, they were parked by her front door

"Yes… thank you for…"

"You're welcome…"

"Well, I should get going" Sara was getting down of the car when Grissom called her

"Hey Sar… if someone ever messes with you… you just call me, ok?"

"Thanks… I know it's really late but… would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Actually I'd love one but… I've got some errands to run early so… I better go home…"

"The you own me some of you valuable time, sweet dreams Gil"

"Sweet dreams Sara"

* * *

Grissom was planning on sleeping until 6 and then going to the grocery store and then the library. He was on his way to the shower when he saw a little box standing by his laptop. _Great, I knew I was forgetting something._ He walked towards the box and saw the little pendant he had bought for Sara, and next to it he saw Mattie's birthday party invitation. Grissom picked up his agenda and wrote down that on Friday he had to be at Chucky Cheese at 4 pm, and then he headed for the shower.

The hot water was running on his back but he had still the same question that had been bothering him since he arrived home. "_Why didn't I go inside with her?"_ part of him argued that it was because nothing good could happed from going inside at 3 in the morning but the other part of him said that it was because he was a coward. Taking a deep breath, Grissom closed the water and began dressing, he wasn't going to torture himself for the rest of the day, after all, he would see her at the campus and he still had to give her the pendant… _When I said court her I was thinking about little presents and flirting, not about getting into fights for her… but that jerk! He just… if he dares to talk to her again I'll kill him.

* * *

_

Usually Warrick and Grissom's grocery list wasn't very varied, they would by some fruit, lots of soda, crackers and junk food, meat, spaghetti, and if they felt like it, some vegetables, but from time to time they decided to go nuts and buy things to have a real lunch. That time Warrick had left a post it on top of the list _"I'll be making veggie lasagna for lunch you make desert and buy wine"_ that day, Grissom was certainly looking forwards for lunchtime.

* * *

Her house was a mess, her mom was getting to town in less than 5 hours and her house was a mess! Catherine was going around the place with a huge plastic bag on her had trying to clean up. Warrick was asleep on a couch, he had stayed to "help cleaning the house" but they had got a little distracted making out, he was pleasantly sleeping until something hit him in the head.

"What the…?" he said holding a bunch of paper glasses

"Wake up and help me! We have 5 hours to get this house clean"

Warrick did his best trying to stand up but somehow he wasn't completely awake… he tried, he really tried but as he couldn't stand up by himself Catherine gave him a hand… well actually she pushed him out of the couch and started laughing as he fell to the floor.

"Oh that was completely unnecessary" Warrick complained

"But it was fun. Now stand up and help me!"

For having only two people cleaning, and the house being such a mess, they managed pretty good to clean and hide everything they could in 5 hours; well the only thing they didn't know where to hide was the huge garbage bag that was standing in front of them. Catherine suggested hiding it on Warrick's car… Warrick disagreed; he was so not letting Cath put a bag of garbage on his car.

"I promise I'll make it up to you" Cath had said with a puppy look on her face

"If it explodes I swear you'll regret it" Warrick said taking the gab to his car and silently praying for it not to exploit

* * *

When Catherine's mom entered the house, she immediately knew something wasn't right… there was something about the accommodation of the furniture that made her suspicious…. Had Catherine cleaned the house? She called out for her and waited for a response… nothing, maybe she was in her room, yeah that was most likely. And exactly how her mom thought, Catherine and Warrick were in her room, they were just chatting, Cath was playing some computer game and Warrick was reading a couple of articles he had found at… some girls magazine.

"Have you been cleaning?"

"Yes… as a welcome back present" Cath said

"Thank you! Thank you too Warrick"

As soon as Catherine's mom left the room, Catherine turned and smiled to Warrick

"That was close… thank you sweetie"

"You were going to make it up remember?" Warrick said padding the side of the bed

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it... expect more GSR for the next chapter... please please please review! )


	43. Birthday boy, birthday shops

A/N: Well I hope you'll like this one... so here it goes...

* * *

"Gil is here! Gil is here! Gil is here!" Mattie shouted as he ran towards Grissom who was making his way through the door. The moment Sara heard his name she turned and faced him. The last couple of days had been different, Gil had been nervous while talking to her, he usually tried not to give her his right side because he had a bruised but she found his bruise just adorable. They talked when they bumped into each other, a couple of text messages now and then and he gave her a ride home once after her ballet practice, they talked about everything and anything, they could talk or just stay in silence. Either way they were still able to communicate.

"Hey birthday boy!" Grissom said picking up Mattie, who had ran towards him as fast as he could

"You made it!" Mattie exclaimed excitedly

"How could I miss your birthday party? Hey, I've got something for you" Grissom put Mattie down and took something from his coat pocket "This is a certificate gift, next weekend we will go shopping for your gift with it ok? So I'll give this to your mom so it won't get lost" Grissom said

"Cool! Thanks dude!"

"You're welcome, now go play with your friends"

Gil handed the certificate to Laura who said he didn't have to worry and told him that he was a good boy, and then he headed for where Sara was sitting, she looked bored, she was listening to music but her face betrayed her. They shared a look for a couple of seconds and then Gil sat next to her, he moved close to her and faced her, they were so close he could feel her breath on his nose… an inch closer and… _No, wait, court her, court her no kissing!_

"Hey" he whispered

"Hey" she answered; she just couldn't erase the smile from her face

They began laughing as if they didn't care if anyone was looking, and actually… they didn't care. They didn't care that Mattie's friends were staring, they didn't care that James was keeping an eye on them, Grissom didn't care about the guy who was checking out Sara, Sara didn't care about the waitress who was trying to call Grissom's attention. They were too busy flirting to worry about something else.

"Wanna go to the swings?" Sara asked, she was dying to go to the playground, plus she had had a very interesting dream which included swings, Grissom and a kiss or two… but hey, two things out of three would work. They went outside, the only swing that was free was one in the middle of the playground but they took it anyway, Sara sat down and Grissom gently pushed her, well… gently in the beginning but it came a point in which Sara was flying with the swing and she wanted to stop but Grissom found the situation quite funny.

"Make it stop!"

"You make it stop"

Grissom was planning on making it stop in a little while but Sara thought faster, as soon as she was close to him, she grabbed his arms and pulled him with her, he was cool while she was going up into the air but when the swing was coming back… well, lets just say that he ended up in the floor with Sara laying next to him.

"Are you ok?" Grissom asked holding his laughter

"I'm fine" Sara said laughing hard

By the time they got inside, they were already cutting the cake. Sara asked her dad if she could go home early, she said she had some homework to do because she had an entire shift to cover on Saturday. At first, he didn't like the idea because he knew that Grissom was going to give Sara a ride but he remembered that he had told Sara that he was going to trust her so it was time to actually keep his word.

Grissom said goodbye to Mattie and proceeded to escort Sara to his car in silence. The silence continued for the entire ride home. For a strange reason Sara couldn't take her eyes off of Grissom's bruise, now that she thought about it… it must have hurt, and he was so angry… she had never seen him so angry… maybe that meant something. They got to her front porch and stayed in silence, Sara didn't plan on it but she reached for his face and cupped it with her hand, Grissom felt awkward, what was happening? He turned and looked at Sara with questioning eyes. She rubbed his cheek and pulled him close to her and kissed his bruise, and then she pulled away and stayed looking at him. _What on earth have I done! I have to say something…_

"What was that for?" Grissom asked surprised but not angry

"I don't know… I guess, I mean… thank you again for standing up for me"

"Anytime Sara, really" he smiled and reached for his pocket. _What a perfect timing _"Here, this is the 'thing' I got for you like a week ago"

"Thank you" Sara whispered, she was embarrassed, first the kiss and now he had given her a present… either things were going great, or things were going to be very strange between them for a while.

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to Starbucks, may I… Dad what are you doing here?" Sara asked, trying not to shout

"I was around and wanted a coffee" James said with a smile "I'd like a tall vanilla cappuccino please"

Apart from her father's visit, Sara's day was uneventful, well, there were a couple of things she wanted to forget for example the little visit Denise paid to the store or the fact that Albert stayed something like two hours pretending to read when he was totally keeping an eye on her. She wondered if Grissom would have been jealous but he had nothing to be jealous about it wasn't as if they were dating… and talking about dates… she had to ask a couple of questions for Gil but she was just too nervous to ask them. Her dad had told her that there was no way she was not going to the United Nation's ball so she better get someone to make her couple. Every single year that she was obliged to attend to the balls, she would go with Greg due to the fact that his mom worked there too so he was also obliged to go, but this year it was different, this year he had Amy and she had nobody.

* * *

The doorbell rang at 10 pm, Warrick opened the door and the fuss immediately began. Nick and Greg entered the flat carrying with them packs of soda and tons of junk food. They got a couple of bowls from the kitchen and moved to the living room where everything was set for a good night of fun. They had been planning their "guys night" for two weeks but due to different things they couldn't set a date. Now they were ready for an entire night of X-box championships, junk food and talking, well, maybe not really talking but "commenting" about some things and as they were all friends they were planning on asking some very interesting questions.

Nick took advantage of the fact that Grissom's guard was down while he was beating Greg on some combat game and decided to venture…

"So G, plan on making any move on Sara?" Warrick almost chuck with his soda when he heard that

Grissom looked at Nick and they back to the screen, he wandered if he should answer the question or avoid it… he had found new friends in those two guys but was he ready to open up a bit? Oh what the hell they were friends.

"I don't know" Grissom answered plainly, if he thought that things were going to end there he was so wrong

"But you like her don't you?" Greg asked a little worried; Sara was getting her hopes up lately

"I do"

"So what stops you from going out with her?" Warrick asked

"I guess I want to know her better first"

Plain and simple, just as every other thing Grissom said. They guys stayed in silence until Greg shouted with joy, he had kept fighting while Grissom talked and had managed to kill his character, he was doing a happy dance when Warrick took over the control and dared him to fight.

* * *

Sara knew she had to do it, she knew she had to ask Grissom to go with her to the ball but she was too afraid of being rejected. She remembered that they still had one date pending, maybe if she claimed that date as a night together… no, there was no way she was wasting an opportunity to have fun with Gil for some stupid coat and tie event.

Her ballet practice had end up early so she decided to stop by the diamond, if she was lucky she would find Grissom and if she was even luckier she would have the courage to ask him out. _God that sounds so weird, me asking a guy out… shouldn't it be the other way? Well, it should but it's me the one who's interested on him attending the ball_

She thought that the diamond was going to be full of baseball players but she found that not only was it full of players, it was full of cheerleaders as well. Catherine and Mia were with their group practicing a new choreography; Stacy was shamelessly staring at Sara, trying to kill her with her eyes. The practice game finished and both Stacy and Sara headed for Grissom… it was a funny scenario, two girls walking fast from opposite sides of the field to the middle of it. Stacy got there first but immediately forgot what she was going to say, Grissom looked at her and tried his best not to laugh.

"Hey" Sara said as Grissom walked to the changing rooms

"Hey… uhm… what are you doing on Friday night?" _Now that was direct_

"Nothing, I guess, why?" _Is he claiming for the second date?_

"Wanna go shopping with me and Mattie? Maybe catch a film later?"

"I would think of it as a date but the fact that Mattie is going…"

"Actually I could think about it as a date as well… so… would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Sure but I'll bring my bodyguard"

* * *

Gil usually loved Math classes. He had no problem on working for hours on the same problem, he liked the fact that he didn't need to talk to anyone to work and that the class was held a very smooth mood, well that was before Mrs. Washington set foot in his classroom. Ever since that day Grissom disliked math class. He would do his homework and he would pay attention in class but he wouldn't participate or even talk unless he was asked too. Once, Mrs. Washington had got mad at him because he had pointed out a mistake.

"Maybe you should pay more attention Gil" Warrick said as they left the room

"I'm doing fine, maybe she should learn to control herself" he stated

And what an irony it was that while Grissom hated Judy Washington, Sara got along with her wonderfully. They even talked, indirectly of course, about him. It happened that Thursday Grissom and Sara finished their last class at the same time so he had asked her if she would like to grab something to eat with him, she had agreed and they had been in the parking lot when Judy Washington decided to walk by.

"Hey could we give her a lift?" Sara asked, she was resting against the passenger door while Grissom was standing in front of her

"How do you know she's going our way?" Grissom whispered

"I just know… please?" Sara used her puppy eyes

"Only because I really like you"

Grissom didn't even bother to talk on the way to Mrs. Washington's destination, he opened the door for her and then let Sara do the talking but he didn't appear rude, no sir, Judy Washington almost died when she realized that the guy Sara was head over heals for was Gil Grissom, her one and only favorite troublemaker. The ride was one of the most uncomfortable rides Sara ever had in Grissom's car, it was silent and she could either talk to Gil or to Judy but couldn't establish a decent conversation including the two of them. When they got to Judy's stop, Grissom didn't even open the door for her, he just waited with an impatient sign written all over his face.

* * *

"Sara for God's sake if you're not ready by the time Gil is here I promise I'll leave without you!"

Mattie said as he saw his older sister enter the house still wearing her ballet clothes. She hadn't even showered and to top it all her mom had asked her to accompany Mattie and Grissom so he wasn't getting his "guys day out" day with Grissom.

"Geeze Mattie, take it easy, I'll be ready in less than 10 minutes"

* * *

A/N: So that was it... did you like it? Please review! I know you all loooove to review and I loooove reading reviews :) 


	44. Mystery and Grissom go hand in hand

Hey everyone, well, please don't hate me... I finally had time to sit down and write an entire chapter! Woot! haha, so, anyways, I still don't own CSI and all those things.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you for waiting!

* * *

"Saraaaaaaaaaa!" Mattie shouted from the door as he saw his older sister running down the stairs while making a messy ponytail. 

"I told you I would be ready before he arrived" Sara said as she grabber her coat, Mattie had spotted Grissom's car 3 blocks before theirs.

"Technically, he's already here" Mattie answered.

* * *

"So Mattie, are you ready to pick your gift?" Grissom asked when they were at the entrance of Toys 'R Us. 

"Of course I am dude, I was born for this" Mattie said as he began wandering around the corridors.

"He was really looking forwards to this" Sara said walking close to Grissom.

"Cool, now we better not loose him"

* * *

"Hey is everything ok? I noticed how your mood changed when you received that phone call" Sara said as she was being walked to the door, Mattie was already inside running to play his new X-Box games 

"Kinda, well, not really, but I guess I'll survive" Grissom said with his hands on his pockets

"If there's anything I can do, just call me ok?"

"Sure, well, I better get going, there are some things I have to take care of"

* * *

"So what was _that_ about?" Laura asked as she saw her daughter closing the door 

"Nothing, we were just talking"

* * *

Gil never called Sara, well, as a matter of fact he never said he would call but she was expecting it anyways. The week that started was a complete blast for her and all of her friends, they had finals and all though they were all looking forward to vacations they had absolutely no time to relax. Sara and Nick would spend every afternoon after classes studying together, sometimes they would have Greg's company and some others they would have Mia's… they never had Grissom though, actually, the last time they had seen Grissom was over a week ago. 

One night, as they were studying, Mattie got into the living room running as fast as he could, Sara's cell phone was ringing but at the moment it reached Sara's hands they hanged up.

"Who was that?" Nick asked without taking his eyes from his chemistry notes

"That was… Grissom, wait a sec maybe I should call him back"

"Maybe you should try to find out where he is; I mean I haven't seen him for over a week"

Sara got back to the living room with a strange look on her face, she had tried to reach Grissom but she kept getting his voice mail, there was something wrong, or at least she had the bad feeling that there was something wrong and that it had something to do with that mysterious phone call he got the night they went looking for Mattie's gift. She tried not to raise any suspicion though, knowing Grissom, if there was something wrong he was more than likely to want to keep it in secret, she also thought of asking Warrick, but once again, that was Grissom she was talking about.

* * *

Friday night was a terrible night for everyone, the last finals were on Friday but they still had plenty to study. Greg drank about eight cups of coffee and he was way too awake and lively… even for Amy, he finished studying around 4 am but decided not to sleep, he once read that if you were not going to sleep for at least four hours it was better not to go to bed, he was bored and alone and he had been ordered not to make any noise that could wake up his mother so he began wandering his room. He had old cds… dirty clothes, plenty of bags of junk food and then… then he remembered that he had one new Play station 2 game that he hadn't even started! He saw it as a good opportunity to start the game… and why not? Maybe to finish it as well. 

It was 5 am and if someone dared to go into Greg's room, he or she was going to be taken back with the picture of Greg playing on his PS2 as if there was no tomorrow. His eyes were red and he was joined to the TV with some kind of invisible string because his only body part that was moving were his fingers, he wasn't even blinking for God's sake!

"Greg! It's 7 am, what are you doing here!" Greg's mother shouted from the door

"What! Oh my! Gotta go, by mom!" Greg shouted as he got his backpack and the car keys

* * *

"Where the hell where you?" Sara asked the moment Greg took his place next to her 

"Well, thank you, I was being kidnapped by not very friendly aliens from other galaxy. Good luck with the exam"

Nick, Greg and Sara set their Physics final and the moment they handed in their exams they felt as if "We are the champions" should be playing as a background. They were free for about three whole summer months… ok, 2 out of 3 were not whole but they were going to have so much fun! They were walking round the corridors when Nick got a message, _"Meet as at Starbucks around 5, the entire gang will be there"_

"So, how's Mia?" Sara asked with a mischievous smile on her face

"She's fine, hey, since when are we a "gang"?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Greg asked taking Nick's phone from him "Oh, so we _are_ a gang"

* * *

At 5:10 Sara entered the store hoping to see Gil there but she found everyone except him, trying not to look disappointed she ordered a coffee and reached for the rest, she had been the last one to arrive and felt as is she was interrupting some important conversation. Warrick looked at her and smiled, then he said nothing. 

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Sara asked, she was so sure that they had something between their hands, looking at their "clueless" faces she continued "As if I had something on my face or anything"

"Well… maybe" Mia started trying not to laugh "Maybe because you do have something on your face"

Sara's face was full of shock, she blushed as she took off some whipped cream with a napkin, then she sat down and everything continued as normal. No one talked about Grissom and she didn't want them to start talking so she didn't ask either. She felt as if things were leaving, she felt as if they knew that she wanted to ask about Grissom but they were not doing anything to help her get the information she wanted, an hour passed, then another half an hour… and then she found herself alone with Cath and Warrick.

"Do you two want me to leave you alone?" Sara asked

"No, actually, we want to talk to you" Cath said

"Do you happen to know where Grissom is?" Warrick asked

"What do you mean?" Sara was a little shocked, if Warrick didn't know where Grissom was then she was pretty sure no one would know

"He left a note saying he had some important trip, and some unresolved business to take care off"

"When did he leave?" Sara asked

"Tuesday, he set his finals early and then went off somewhere" Catherine answered

"Well, I had absolutely no idea, the only thing that I though bothered him was some call he got last weekend… he called me on Monday but I missed the call and when I tried to reach him I got his Voice mail"

"Let's just hope he's ok" Catherine said

* * *

"_Let's just hope he's ok"_

Catherine's phrase kept bumping around in her head, why should they hope he was ok, was it something so important? Was it so dangerous? And even more important, what was "it"? There were too many questions left unanswered and she wanted answers! But, how to get them? How to go through the wall that Gil Grissom had built around his life? Sara was exhausted, physically and emotionally, she wanted to go to bed and wake up and find out that Gil had reappeared in town and that everything was just fine.

"_Maybe I should go to bed, it's early… but I'm tired, yes, I'm going to bed"_

Sara said goodnight to her mom and went straight to her room, she didn't even bothered on checking her mail, she changer her clothes and got in her bed, actually, she had no idea she was so tired and even before she thought about it she was already sound asleep.

* * *

It was Satuday, it was sunny and it was late, Sara was home alone and she had absolutely no problem about it, on the contrary, she found it pretty good. Tacking a bowl of cereal and some milk from the fridge she decided to watch some television while having breakfast, as she turned to leave the kitchen she found a post it address to her. 

_We'll be back for dinner, Mattie's gone for a sleep over at Tim's. There is money by the phone, buy something that is NOT pizza._

_Love MoM_

_P.S: someone called you last night, check the note pad ;)_

Sara walked to the living room, she got comfortable and turned on the TV, then she reached for the money and grabbed the note pad. She laughed watching how the coyote fell down a risk and then remembered she had a message, it was from Grissom! He had called while she was asleep. _Damn! _She thought as she kept reading.

_Tell her I'm fine, that I'll get in touch with her later_

Sara was sure that the message had been cut down, to start with because it was Mattie's handwriting, just to make sure that he was not trying to get in touch with her as she read, she decided to go to her room and check her mail. Big surprise, she had left her computer on and she had received Grissom's IMs.

Friday 21:28 /** G.Grissom: **Hey Sara, are you there?

Friday 21:35/**G.Grissom:** Guess you're busy, well I'll call you later. Take care

Friday 21:40 / **G.Grissom:** I'd like to talk to you when I arrive home. It's kinda important :$

"Great! Just great! When he reaches out for me and when he is about to open up I decide to go to bed early! Now if that's not luck then I have no idea what luck is!"

Anyway there was nothing else for her to do, she just knew that Grissom was… well he was still alive and free to do what ever he wanted, he wasn't in the middle of nowhere and that he wanted to talk to her, that sound fine for her, at least for now.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and no one had a word about Grissom, they decided not to worry, he was a grown up guy and he knew he could count on them. Plus, those two times he tried to get in contact with Sara showed that he was fine. 

It was Wednesday and Sara was just getting out of the shower when her cell phone rang, she ran to get it, maybe it was Grissom and she was so not going to miss that call… again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me"

"Oh, hey! How are you?" She asked

"I'm fine, well, can we talk?"

"Sure, when? Where?"

"Well right now? mind if I pick you up in 15 and go for a walk?"

"Sure. See you in 15"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it was kinda short but I promise to update sooner and to make better chapters, please review and tell me if you have any ideas! I'd really appreciate it! 


	45. Guess who's back

A/N: Read, enjoy and review :)

* * *

"Hey, thanks for letting me stop by"

"Anytime you want" Sara said as she stepped out, her dad said he had no problem letting her go for a walk with Grissom, especially since they had had that talk

They start walking next to each other, Sara had no idea of where were they going but she could tell that Grissom had just arrived from a long trip by the way he looked, well he looked exhausted, at least while he was covered by the dark because once they walked by a light he looked even worst.

"Hey, you look…"

"Awful? Terrible? I know…"

"I was going to say tired… are you ok?" She asked once again this time she expected to get a real answer

"Well, remembered that call I got?" Grissom asked, Sara just nodded, she wasn't planning on screwing everything up by saying something out of place "Well, that was my grandfather, he lives in Germany, with my dad"

_So, your dad lives in Germany, that's interesting, thanks God he doesn't live in Italy otherwise my dad would have another argument to defend his idea of you being linked to the mob_

"The thing is that my father had some… opposition, he works with the US ambassador, he's no notorious figure but still knows some things…"

"Is your dad ok?"

"Yeah, he ended up in the hospital though and my grandfather asked me to be there as soon as possible, the doctors said it wasn't serious but my dad wanted me there"

"So, you set all you finals earlier, you didn't sleep for about 3 days and then you took a plane to Germany, knowing you as I think I do, you were pendant that your dad had everything he needed, then you come back here and come looking for me. How come? I mean I have no problem with it but why did you decide to come here right know?"

Grissom looked taken back, he was definitely not prepared for that, he was expecting a hug, a welcome and even an "I'm sorry" but he wasn't expecting to be welcomed with such question. But he couldn't blame her; it was a good question, quite interesting as a matter of fact, now, what was going to be even more interesting was the way in which he was supposed to answer that question.

"Ok, to start with, this is not easy for me" Grissom said with a timid smile on his lips

"Ok, well, you're killing me Griss" Sara said with anxiety

"I… I'd really like to have a chance… to show you how… to show you that I can be… to… well for you to consider…" Grissom took his eyes off the pavement and looked straight to Sara's eyes "Look, I'd like to have a chance to show you that maybe we could be even closest friends… or something more than friends" he added quietly

_Wow, now that was something unexpected… but what the hell! Of course I'd like to give him a chance! God, I'd like to give us a chance, we deserve it!_

"Well…" Sara had no idea of what to say, but she had an excellent idea of what to ask "Would you come to a ball with me? I mean, I have no problem on giving us a chance, really." She said smiling broadly

"That ball sounds just fine" Grissom said and smiled back at her

They walked back to Sara's slow and with no hurry, their hands touched a couple or two but neither of them made a move, Sara thought that Grissom should be the one to take the initiative, Grissom didn't want to hurry up things, or push his luck. When Sara locked the door, she found a cute pair of eyes looking at her, they were her father's, she didn't know when but suddenly James was interested in everything that concerned Sara, it could be ballet, it could be exams or it could be Grissom. He had seen her as she waited for each phone call, as she asked about where was him while he had been away and had got to the conclusion that there was nothing for him to do, his daughter was in love.

"Hey pumpkin"

"Hey dad" Sara said tacking sitting next to him

"So, what's got you so happy?"

"I just got a date for the ball" Sara answered with a huge smile on her face

"Great, just make sure he's here next Saturday and wearing a tux"

* * *

Grissom paid the cab and took a deep breathe, he had asked the airline to drop his bags at his apartment and was hoping for them to be there save and sound. That little detour to Sara's home had made a huge difference, he had programmed to get home around midnight, it was now one in the morning and he still didn't want to get inside. He knew Warrick would understand as soon as he said he had gone to Germany for "family business" but still it was a little uncomfortable. With his head down he got in the building, the receptionist told him that his luggage had arrived and that Warrick had picked it up.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" Warrick said as soon as Grissom entered the room

"I'm fine. It was my dad, sorry for leaving like that"

"Sure man, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired… I better go to bed ok?"

Gil didn't even bother to wait for an answer, he went straightly to bed… but he didn't fall asleep immediately his mind was in one million different things, one was his dad, other was Sara. So they were going to start something that could end up either on a great relationship or in disaster, he hoped for the first thing specially because he didn't want to loose her friendship, it wasn't as if every day you knew a girl that had both wits and brains. Truth to be said, he was nervous about it, what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? Sara was great but she was still younger, and he felt as if he shouldn't be so attracted to her, he was 23 and Sara was 19… she was turning 20 soon but still, she was way younger than him.

_Define younger, it's not as if I was 40 and she was 19… it's not as if she was 25 and I was 50… well, what the hell, it's for her to decide she can either say yes or blow me away._

Grissom wanted to sleep, he really, really wanted to sleep but his mind was fighting against the idea so he decided to take a hot, relaxing shower. He thought that he had spent about an hour in the shower but he took no more than 20 minutes so he went outside to make himself a cup of coffee, Warrick was in the kitchen, he was watching a rerun of some baseball game, they didn't talk, they just sat together and watched the game. Actually neither of them were looking at the game they were just sitting there waiting to get sleepy.

"We were worried, next time you decide to go to another continent tell us" Warrick said smiling "Oh and bring back some gifts man!"

Grissom just chuckled, he had bought a thing or two but they were not souvenirs, he bought a book about World War II, he bought some post cards and changed some money, if Gil Grissom had a collection of something it was of coins of the world, what could he do? He found interesting to study the coin's shape and icons. He was walking around his bedroom, well, so far he had gotten into a date and had no idea of when was that ball going to be or where or as a matter of fact why was Sara attending to a ball, he would have to e-mail her, yes, he was too much of a coward to actually pick up the phone and call to ask her.

* * *

Sara woke up with a big smile on her face and she decided that nothing that happened that day would take it off her face, she took breakfast and when for a jog, it was around 7am and she bumped into Nick who was doing some exercise as well, they chatted for a while, she said that Grissom was back and Nick smiled, he had been looking for an excuse to get all the "gang" together and now he had one. Nick told her to free Friday for him because they were having a party at his place.

Nick was planning a huge, amazing welcome back party for Grissom, Grissom had no idea but it was ok, they had planned for Warrick to drag him over to Nick's place at 6 pm and that once he was there they were not going to let him go until he had fun. Thursday passed unbelievably quickly and before they had time to complain Friday was there. Nick and Greg went to the grocery store to get as much junk food as they could, Amy and Mia were in charge of the music and they didn't weather they should be scared or relieved because those two handling the music was something worth worrying over.

"Hey Griss wanna go over to Nick's?" Warrick asked

"I don't know…" Grissom was about to make an excuse but Warrick took him by the arm and made him get in the car

Warrick got Grissom inside the house and then to the backyard, he saw every one of his friends there and smiled, he didn't talk or act as if he was in shock, he simply enjoyed the fact that his friends cared and saw it as a chance to gather all his courage and ask Sara the details about the ball. He was looking forward to the ball but didn't exactly knew what to do to be ready for that day, he did wanted it to be a special night for Sara, and for him, that sound a little… unmanly but it wasn't that he was after every single girl he knew, he was after the one girl that had made him feel something special the first time he saw her… and the second… and the third…

"Hey Sara" Grissom said as he took a sit next to her

"Hey, you look way much better" she said smiling

"Thanks… hey, about the ball…"

The moment she heard the word "ball" she began to get ready to hear the worst thing, maybe he didn't want to go, or he had backed up and was scared, maybe she scared him!

"Could you fill me in with the details?" Grissom smiled, he knew Sara had just freaked out

"Oh, sure_," Great, now I feel so stupid_

So, the ball was Saturday and he had to be at her place around 7 pm, the ball started at 8 but it wasn't close to the city, it was where the baseball dance had been and it took a while to get there. He was supposed to wear a tuxedo and look as good as he could, he was also supposed to dance for a song or two. Grissom saw no problem with that. Now he knew what to expect. Finally Sara told him that it was a UN ball for a charity event that they organized every single year and that she usually attended with Greg but that year Greg had been excused because as Amy was leaving for a trip the next day his mom had told him to spend the day with her.

"Well, I have one last question" Grissom said

"Shoot"

"What color is you dress?"

"Pink" Sara said, a little embarrassed, _what is Gil Grissom planning now?_

* * *

Gil Grissom was the kind of man that grew up with his mom and to whom his mother had taught him how to treat a lady, Gil was the kind of man who knew how to win a girls heart and now that he had his look on one girl he was planning to use every single skill he had to win her heart. For the next week, Grissom spent the most part of his free time looking for little details to make Saturday night a very special one. When he wasn't looking for the perfect orchid he was working at the hospital, he had had a promotion and now he was in charge of some new and weird area that involved direct treating with the corpses of the morgue, Grissom was as happy as a little kid with his job, Warrick was just grateful every time Grissom came home and hadn't worked a decomp.

"Dude, you all ready have her, why bother so much?" Warrick would ask him for time to time

"Just to make sure"

The truth was that he didn't believe that he already had Sara's heart and he was so not going to risk himself to be rejected by the one girl that was friends with all his friends. He remembered that Catherine hated all his past girlfriends that Mia would say they were too dumb for him and that Warrick would say… well, Warrick usually wouldn't oppose.

Saturday morning Grissom was at the mall with Mia, they were looking at some stores and Mia was going to help him find a nice orchid although Grissom had tried to find a nice flower on his owe every time that he asked for some lady opinion his choice would be rejected as they walked by the mall Mia was giving Grissom some advice, her favorite was: "Don't kiss her and disappear for a week" the irony of the commentary made Grissom laugh a little. When they reached the flower shops Grissom began walking to the right and Mia to the left, it took Mia two minutes to find the right orchid, she called Grissom and showed him the flower, he smiled and gave Mia a kiss in the temple, then went to pay for it.

At 6 pm Grissom entered the shower, he took a hot shower, shaved and dried his hair with the towel just a bit so it wouldn't be messy. He used his regular cologne, got dressed and began fighting with his bow tie, the one thing that Grissom hated from tuxedos what the fact that he was never able to tie his own tie. After trying for something like 10 minutes he decided that there was only one thing to do, get help. He drove fast, really fast and knocked the door, an astonished Nick opened the door and was left alone when Grissom went in and directly to the living room.

"Mia!" Grissom was a little desperate; he had just over 5 minutes to get over to Sara's

"Give me a minute" Mia said as she stood up and grabbed Grissom by the arm to take him to the nearest mirror

At 7:03 pm Grissom knocked on Sara's door and he waited some seconds. The door then opened and he was greeted by the picture of James Sidle wearing a tuxedo, they exchanged their hello's and shook hands, James told him that neither Sara or Laura were ready so that they would have to wait, "They are girls" James said and they laughed. They were talking about nothing when Mattie entered the room, he wasn't wearing a tux but a suit, a nice suite and red All Star snickers, it was a funny picture considering Mattie's size.

"So Matt, do you have a date?" Grissom asked

"Sure I have dude, but her mom is taking her to the thing" Mattie said playing with his tie

If one could say a characteristic for Mattie it would be adorable, the kid ran and reappeared with his camera, he placed it in the table and then ran and sat between his dad and Grissom. "Say cheese" he said and then the flash snapped, the elder men laughed, Mattie began something like a photo session for the three of them, he was bored and found it as an interesting way to do something fun. Plus, Sara had asked him to take a couple of pictures of Grissom so she could keep them in her computer.

Meanwhile, at Sara's mom room both girls were checking on the final details.

"They are already there, aren't they?" Sara asked

"Yes they are"

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful, now let's leave those guys speechless"

Sara's mom opened the door and they walked down stairs, the look on Grissom's face was full of delight. _My God, she looks beautiful._

* * *

_A/N: _Hey, I promise that the ball is up for the next update, please review:) 


	46. The Ball

A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, either way, here's the chap... the ball! enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, sorry for keeping you waiting" Sara said as she walked towards Grissom

"No problem at all" he said smiling "Err… should we get going?"

"Sure thing guys, just let me take a picture of you two" Laura said taking the camera

"Mom, this is not prom night" Sara said a little embarrassed but she was actually enjoying the fact that she was going to have a nice picture with Grissom. _Now I have to make a space for him in my wall_

Sara's mom took not one, but several pictures, Grissom gently smiled and kept "posing" next to Sara. Once they got out of the house he offered her his arm and walked her to the car. He really didn't know what to say but he sure as hell knew he had to tell her how great she looked. There was only one thing keeping Grissom from telling her and that was that he didn't know how to. After helping Sara with the door, he got behind the wheel and started the engine, considering the traffic it would take them something like an hour or so to get there, which was a good thing as only old people got to the events just on time.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Grissom asked

"What do you mean?" _Oh my God, aren't we going to the ball?_

"Well, we've got around an hour on the road so… I thought maybe you wanted to do something"

Sara let a shy smile came out and turned on the radio in hopes to cover the uncomfortable silence due to the fact that neither of them knew to act since it was really the first time they were going on an official date and to make matters worse, they were going to be seen by a lot of people. Sara hummed to the tune of a song while Grissom focused on the road. He was thinking, driving and listening to music. Way too many things to do at a same time for a guy.

"So, what kind of ball is it?" Grissom asked, the uncomfortable silence was making him very… well, uncomfortable

"Oh, that you've got to see"

Sara smiled and just focused on the road, it was going to be fun. At least she was planning to have fun. They drove for ten more minutes and then a policeman told them to take another way because they were fixing the road. He gave them instructions and thanked them for their cooperation. As the detour wasn't planned, they were going to arrive a little later than planned; anyway, it wasn't as if they were going to miss the fun. When they finally arrived Grissom parked the car and then they went inside right away, since it was a little chilly, and Sara wasn't wearing a coat.

The room looked much better than it had looked for the ball. It was all black and white giving the impression of a very formal and elegant event. Sara spotted some friends of hers and asked Grissom to follow. He smiled and placed his hand in the small of her back. She felt good, proud and was more than ready to spend the entire night with him. They walked to a table that was close to the pier exit, and some memories came to mind for Grissom, but he decided not to talk about them for they could lead to making another not so good memory. Sara introduced him as a "friend", and he told himself not to get that weird feeling, it was true. They were friends. He said hello to the girls and then got in an interesting discussion about cars with the guys, he had a theory, all guys could be united by the same passion for cars, and that theory worked perfectly with a bunch of semi spoiled teenage boys, and they were boys, and were 19 or so, just like Sara. After a while of talking about their dresses, Sara and her friends went to get something to drink and to check out the place.

"Have you seen Sara?" Jake asked his wife

"Yeah she's with Jessica and Paula"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell us, who's your partner?" Jessica asked

"Oh, he's…"

"Cute" Paula added

"Yeah, well he's someone I meat at college"

Sara answered her friends' questions, the typical ones, who he was, how old, what kind of car he had and all the things girls usually talk about when they have a new date. Afterwards they got back in the room looking for their dates. Sara and Grissom went to where her mom and dad were, just to say Hi and be introduced to a couple of friends; they also ran into Greg's mother and chatted a little while.

The music was lively, someone had changed the last ball's band and all the youth were thankful for it. As the band started to play something decent enough to dance too, Sara grabbed Grissom and dragged him to the dance floor. She hoped he'd know how to dance to not so slow music and though he was not the best dancer in that area, he could stand for himself. What surprised Sara was that when a salsa song began playing, and Grissom took her to the dance floor. She didn't expect him to know how to dance Salsa, as it was quite difficult, even for her and she considered herself a good dancer, but as Grissom began moving to the music, she had to say she was impressed.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked as they sat down

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Grissom asked and she nodded "Hodges"

She couldn't help it, she had to laugh and my god she did laugh. She laughed so hard that Grissom start laughing as well. No one understood their joke but it was theirs, an "inside joke" as Sara answered when her dad asked what they were laughing at. They ate and chatted and posed for some social events magazine, and they were having quite a good time. Around midnight all the old people began dancing, including Sara's mom and dad and she just couldn't stand looking at them dancing Mambo, considering that she knew the real connotation mambo dancing had, so they went for a walk at the beach.

She had her shoes in one hand and her other hand in Grissom's, she was wearing his coat but he was wearing a smile.

"So, have I told you just how really beautiful you look tonight?"

"Uh… no" Sara was a little embarrassed

"Well, you look beautiful" he said as he made her face him

"You don't look half bad yourself" Sara said turning her back to him and walking

They walked for half and hour before going back. Sara put her sandals on and returned Grissom his coat. She thought he looked great but what was even more important, he thought she looked great. They danced a couple of songs more until one of Sara's friends cut in and danced with her, then another and it wasn't until three songs had passed that she returned to the table where Grissom was sitting and sighed.

"Tired so early kiddo?" Grissom said emphasizing the word kiddo

"Not even a bit, old guy" she answered

"You know, if only you were wearing red I could claim you as my Lady in red"

"Just like the song?"

"Just like the song"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 2 am the ball began getting really boring, the first couple of times Frank Sinatra's music had been played were cool but when the musicians began playing songs that neither Grissom nor Sara knew that existed they decided that it was time for them to hit the road. They told Sara's parents that they were probably going to grab something to eat on their way home so that they would arrive before six, what a great relieve for Jake since it was only 2 am, but he couldn't do a thing either way.

Wrapped in Grissom's coat, Sara sat down and felt how her heels were killing her, she excused herself and took them off, Grissom just couldn't hold his laughter. The way back home was more interesting than the way to the ball, they talked about everything, Sara even told him what her friends had said and stuff.

"Hey Griss… This was a nice date" Sara said with a sleepy voice

"Yes it was… when we reach town… do you want to have a milkshake or something? I mean… you hardly eat and…"

"Yeah I don't want the night to end either"

"Go ahead, catch some sleep, I'll keep you safe"

"I know you will" Sara said before facing the window and looking how the ocean looked in the early hours of the day

Ten minutes later Sara was out as a light. She was tired but had told Grissom that she did want to have a milkshake afterwards. Grissom slowed down and drove easily through the roads, if he had been alone, as the road was empty, he might had speed up but having a sleeping Sara next to him he couldn't dare to wake her up, the turned on the radio and listen quietly as time passed and he got closer to town.

At 4:15 am they entered town and Grissom woke Sara up, her eyes were a little red and she had the most innocent look on her face, she had slept the entire way home and was now willing to sleep even more. Grissom told her that he had no problem on taking her home if she wanted to rest a bit but she asked him if they could buy milkshakes to go and have them at her place. Grissom got a vanilla shake and Sara had a chocolate shake. They entered the empty house and turned on a couple of lights. Sara sat, or almost laid down in the couch as Grissom sat on the end of it, they found a message on the machine that said that James and Laura were going to stay at a nearby hotel but that they trusted Sara to do "the right things". That part embarrassed her a bit.

"Well, I've got two things I want to say" Grissom announced "Well, actually they're 3"

"Go ahead" Sara said as she drank her milkshake

"First, you look beautiful"

"Considering that my make up is ruined and that I'm almost dead on the couch I'd say thank you"

"Second, I really had a great night" he said as he turned a bit to face her… or her feet "And, well the third one is a little more… serious"

"Go ahead" Sara said sitting down and resting her back against the couch's arm

"I've been thinking about… us dating and… well, how about if we go out for two months and then… see what happens? I really don't want to… jeopardize our friendship"

"I… I agree, let's see what happens and in two months we'll talk about it, what do you think?"

"I couldn't agree more"

After settling things up they continued talking about regular things, like plans for the next week or the last book they'd read. Well, regular things on their basis. Grissom end up leaving around 6 am, after sharing a pseudo breakfast and giving Sara a nice back massage, they were going to see what happened, and maybe, afterwards, something really good could develop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not what you expected uh? Sorry P Well, I'll be working on the next chapters soon. Thanks for reading and please review!


	47. Prove me wrong

A/N: What's written like **_this_** are flashbacks... _this_ are thoughts... well i hope you enjoy the chapter... at least i enjoyed writing it! )

* * *

Grissom was sitting on Sara's porch, it was 6 pm and they didn't feel like going out so they had decided to stay in and chat. The first week had been a little awkward, starting a new relationship and all could be a little intimidating for Grissom, it meant opening up to someone new, sharing his past and his dreams but he was willing to do it, he just had to go through the first stage of beating the fear. Sara, on the other hand, was more than happy. She was ready to start a relationship, or so she thought because there were some things and some moments in which she really didn't know if she was ready to date a guy like Grissom. They talked a lot in the first week, and a lot meant almost every day. They shared things that weren't really vitally important but that were nice to know like what pizza topping was their favorite or if they had any pets when they were little. Grissom turned around a bit, only to face Sara 

"Hey…." He began

"What's up?" Sara asked she had gotten to the conclusion that every time he started a sentence with that quiet "hey" meant that he had something important to say.

"We've been going out for what… almost three weeks?"

"Yes…" she didn't like where that was going

"Do your parents know that we are… well, dating?"

"Not really… do you think I should tell them?"

"Well… I think you should consider doing so." Grissom said as he passed his arm around Sara's shoulders

Grissom left before 8 as Sara had promised her dad she would appear for dinner and she had to keep her promise. Actually, she had an ulterior motive for attending dinner. She needed to tell them about her and Grissom before she chickened out. There was something about dating Grissom that made her feel different, act different… there just was something about Gil Grissom that changed her… in a good way, though. She was in a better mood, she liked to hang around with more with her friends, and she was making more friends! She had new things to treasure, she could still laugh as she remembered when she first told Mia and Cath that she and Grissom were going to start dating.

_**Cath, Sara and Mia were on Sara's bed, they were talking and having fun. Neither Cath nor Mia wanted to touch the subject that Sara knew they were dying to talk about, finally she decided to give them a break and start with an innocent comment.**_

"_**I am so tired!"**_

_**That was it. That simple comment started the roll of questions; Mia was the first one to start speaking,**_

"_**Oh my god! How was it! Tell us everything"**_

"_**Well, it was really nice, really sweet, Griss looked amazing!"**_

"_**Amazing? He looked hot girl!" Mia said, she just couldn't hold her tongue**_

"_**And how would you know?" Catherine asked with a grin**_

"_**I tied his tie. Now do you have pictures?"**_

_**Sara answered that they were in her computer and before she could finish saying, "go ahead" Mia and Catherine were already staring at her monitor. They laughed and Sara told them everything from the beginning to the ending, from the first piece to the last and even about the breakfast but she wasn't really sure if she should tell them that she and Grissom where going to start dating… unable to decide what to do she text messaged Grissom asking for his advice, the told him that he had no problem but that she had to make them promise not to bother or start over talking… he was trying to remind her in the nicest way he could that it wasn't really official, that they were going to give each other a chance.**_

"_**Hey girls… I have something to tell you" Sara started, Cath and Mia were sitting in front of her "Well… Grissom and I… we talked before we called it a day… and… well… we are going to start dating"**_

As soon as Sara finished her sentence she had both Mia and Catherine hanging from her neck, hugging her and yelling how happy they were for her. Sara had to remind them that it was a trial period and they agreed not to bother Grissom with it or start telling the entire world that one girl had finally captured Gil Grissom's heart.

And now, that same girl who had captured Gil Grissom's heart and whose heart Gil Grissom had captured had to tell her dear parents that they were dating. Usually she would just go out with a guy, kiss, or make out if it some special cases but she had never really dated someone, not as in a real relationship that was expected to last more than a couple of months. She was nervous, she knew that if they got pass the dating stage, that it was Grissom who was going to have to ask her parents if the could start a new relationship. She had gotten to know him better; he wasn't the kind of guys who just wanted to make out while watching a film. He was the kind of guy that only got involved with a girl if he really wanted something serious.

"Mom, dad, I kinda need to tell you something later… ok?"

"Ok" Laura answered before James could oppose

"_I've got the feeling that this is a boy related issue" _James thought as he continued eating

They waited for Mattie to go to sleep; if Sara wanted to talk to them alone then they didn't want to leave a chance to being interrupted. Sara took a deep breath and started.

"Well, I know you know that I really like Gil… in a more than friends kind of way" _Yes I better call him Gil in front of them_

"We know sweetie, it was… a little obvious"

"Oh…" _well that helps_ "Well… this you don't know… yesterday… this morning actually… Gil and I… we talked… we want to see what happens so…"

"You're not dating him" James stated, Sara froze, Laura turned to face him, what was going on?

"James…"

"But… dad…" she was in a shock _why?_

"No buts Sara. You are not dating him"

"Why?" her voice was weak, as if she was going to cry

"Because you're too young, he's too old and because… because" _She thinks I'm going to let her date him, they can be friends, I'm ok with that but I don't what my baby girl dating an older guy. I just won't let that happen._

Sara couldn't believe them, the same man that had told her that he had absolutely no problem with them sleeping on the same bed, with them spending time behind closed doors because he "trusted" her was now telling her that he didn't want to see her happy, and to make it all worse, that man was her father. _How dare he!_ She thought as she ran to her room, the tears that fell from her eyes were not caused by sadness but by anger. She was livid with him, she really thought that he would just accept the fact that maybe she was in love.

"Sara come here" she heard him calling her

She wasn't going to stay there and listen to that man lecture her. She took her jacket, her wallet and her cell phone and went down stairs. She walked right past him and got out of the house, as she walked away she could hear her mother telling her dad not to go after her, to give her a little space. Where to go? She knew the exact place where she was going, she could have take the bus but she preferred to walk, she needed to clear her head, get herself together and breath some fresh air.

She knocked the door and waited, nothing happened, she knocked again… _"Come on! It's not so late!"_ it was something around 11 pm and Sara was starting to get anxious, she was leaving when someone opened the door.

"Sara? Sara what is it?"

She turned around and simple threw herself on Grissom's arms, she was exhausted, nothing had come out as she had planned and the only thing she wanted was to have Grissom by her side. He just held her, he didn't know what was going on but had a bad feeling that things with her dad hadn't gone really right… never in his entire life he had known what to do when a girl cried, he had managed to behave when Catherine cried on his shoulder, but that was Sara… his Sara was crying.

"Honey what's wrong?" he asked as he comfort her and closed the door

"He's nuts! He's really nuts!" Sara sobbed without taking her head from Grissom's chest

"What happened?" Grissom felt weird, not because he was comforting Sara but because he felt fine while holding her

"He won't let us date, I was about to tell him and he told me that he was not going to let us date" she was more calmed now and was thinking clearly. She'd never cried in front of Grissom and somehow she wasn't embarrassed

"It's okay… I'll go talk to him but don't cry honey, please don't cry"

There was something in Grissom's voice, something that made her calm down, maybe it was how gentle he was talking, or maybe it was that he had his hand on her hair. But for the first time since she arrived, she realized that she was in his living room, in the middle of the night and that he was wearing his pajamas. He looked so cute on his black tee and sweatpants, his hair was a little messed up and he had a worried look, she could tell he was sleeping, but he was there, right next to her, caring for her and making her feel better.

"Let's take you home ok?" Grissom offered

"Ok…" he went to his room to grab a jacket and his car keys "Griss…?"

"Uhm?" he asked as he tied his shoes

"Are you really going to talk to my dad?" she asked looking at him, her eyes were red for the crying

"Only if you want honey" he said as he walked closer and softly embraced her, he had never hugged her before, at least not like that, so… sweetly

"I'd like that" she said resting her head on his shoulder

"Ok, but now, lets take you home" he kissed her head and then they walked through the door.

The light was on… they could see it from the car. And from the inside, James could see them at the car. He knew she would go there, and he knew because Laura told him, she had gone to bed around 11:30 and had left him waiting alone, James could tell that she was mad at him too but he really didn't care. He wasn't changing his mind, not by something so childish as running away from home in the middle of the night. The driver door opened and Grissom got out of the car… he then helped Sara with her door and walked with her to the porch… they talked so quietly that James could hardly get that they were talking. He didn't kiss her goodnight, he didn't even hug her he just said goodnight and walked away he only started the engine and drove away when he saw that she had gotten inside the house and that her bedroom light was on.

* * *

James was working. He had a thousand things to do, papers to hand in and meetings to attend and to top it all he just couldn't stand the idea of Sara being angry at him for not approving her relationship with Grissom. There was one good thing about it though, since the night Grissom took her home, he hadn't heard his name in his house, well not that anyone was talking to him. Laura and Sara had allied and neither of them were talking to him if it wasn't completely necessary. He didn't feel like the greatest dad in the world, he actually felt bad for taking happiness from his daughter's life but he keep telling to him self that it was for her own good, it wasn't as if Grissom had done something to stop it from happening. 

He got home late that day, around midnight to be more precise, he was tired and wanted to get some love from his wife… unfortunately for him, Laura was already sound asleep and had left a little note: **Dinner in the oven, don't wake me up. PS: Sara is still mad at you**

"Just what a tired man needs to feel better" he sighed as he got to the kitchen.

He reheated his meal and then decided to watch some TV in the living room, he opened the television's closet and found a tape, _Sara's recital 2005_, he remembered that day, it had been great, so he decided to remember some memories. He was in the middle of it when his cell phone rang… he didn't know the number but he picked up.

"James Sidle speaking" he answered

"Good night Mr. Sidle, its Gil… Grissom… Mrs. Sidle told me you'd be home by this time… am I interrupting something?"

"Is something wrong Gil?" _Well what a nice surprise, shouldn't that kid be sleeping... wait, he's not a kid, he's an adult_

"Well, I was thinking… I'd like to talk to you sir, when you have time" _Please say you'll have time_

"I'm really busy kid… I guess I have time on Saturday"

"Saturday works… what time sir?" _Play it smooth, you don't want to ruin this_

"How about you stop by around 6?"

"That would be great sir. See you Saturday at 6 then"

"See you Saturday son"

James couldn't quiet figure what was going on but if Grissom had bothered to gather up his courage, call him and make an appointment with him then it surely made that those two were up to something, he didn't know what but he had the feeling that it was in relations to the dating stuff. James got up and put his dish on the sink, it was late and he didn't feel like washing, after all he was the man of the house, plus, Laura couldn't get angrier at him. He went up stairs to check on his kids, Mattie was peacefully asleep, he kissed him goodnight and then went to check on Sara… it had always been different with Sara, she was his little girl and now she was growing up, he was okay with that but he wasn't okay with her growing up so fast. Standing at her door frame he began thanking that she had never asked him to get a tattoo or a piercing… she had only asked her permission to date a guy and he had denied it… _"He's too old for her… she'll grow up even faster" _he sighed as he closed the door and walked downstairs.

Morning came and James woke up to an empty house… Mattie was gone to his soccer lessons and Sara was… well, God knew where Sara was, but he didn't worry… if Laura had let her go somewhere then she would be fine… and Laura… she was somewhere, probable grocery shopping or something similar. James got out of bed, shaved and shower and left to face a whole new day… _4 days until I have to talk to Grissom_

That day James got home early, he was so tired that he really couldn't get any work done so he decided that maybe working at home would be a little better, he only hoped that the environment would be nice and to his surprise it was. He got home and said he'd be in his office and ten minutes later Sara knocked, bringing him a nice cup of coffee. At first he was a little nervous, maybe she wanted to kill him and was using the coffee as an excuse to get him drink the poison but then he realized that Sara wasn't like that, plus, if she wanted to kill him she would find more painful ways to do it. Something had changed… and he was going to find out, he stood up and walked to the kitchen but stopped when he heard Sara and Laura talking.

"You have to be nicer with him Sara" Laura said

"Sure, but I'm not talking to him mom"

The entire situation was making him feel so bad, he loved his daughter, he really did and it hurt him that Sara wouldn't understand what he was trying to do, he was just trying to protect her from getting her heart broken… first loves also involved the chance of first disappointments and all those feelings that come along a break up.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same; Mattie didn't know what was going on so he decided not to explain it to him. The last thing he needed was having his one and only son turning against him as well. Saturday came quickly but Saturday evening didn't. It simply seemed that the day would never end, that he would never meet with Grissom and Sara would be mad at him forever and the single idea of Sara being mad at him because of some boy issue was making him even more nervous. At 4 pm he was almost drawing circles in the carpet from pacing so much, Laura was almost enjoying the fact that James was so nervous; she was having fun while seeing him suffer. At 5 pm James had passed from moving a lot to not moving at all, he had locked himself in his office and asked Laura or anybody that when Grissom came send him to his office… and at 5:40 he was counting the minutes and seconds… at 5:50 he changed his mind and didn't want to see Grissom, he was wondering what he would tell him and his imagination just went nuts! He thought of Grissom kidnapping his daughter, or even worst, Sara leaving with Grissom and getting married somewhere in Las Vegas… _"Easy boy, that's just your imagination… plus, she's a minor" _he kept repeating.

When the doorbell rang James stiffened up, it was now or… maybe not never but later, he wanted to figure out things, lay everything on the table and get rid of the entire issue once and for all. At 6:03 Gil Grissom entered for the first time the little office James had at home… it wasn't big but it was cozy and enough for what he needed it, Gil took a seat in front of James, both men looking at each other, neither daring to begin talking. James was dressing as he usually did, slacks and a shirt… Grissom was wearing almost the same items but a little more… well his shirt wasn't a plain color and he was wearing sneakers and not shoes.

"I've got the feeling that this gathering has something to do with my daughter" James started making special emphasis on the last part

"Well… yes" _God I'm nervous… maybe I should just tell him…_

"Is this because of the dating thing?"

Now that got Grissom a little angry, it wasn't just a "dating thing", it was something he and Sara had talked about… it wasn't as if he was jumping into things, he had planned it… he had actually began considering something serious!

"It's not a _thing_ sir… we really want to see what happens"

"As I told Sara… I do not agree, you're not dating, end of the story"

"_What! I'm not ending this without a fight!"_

"May I ask why?" Grissom's tone of voice was the same, he was trying to keep it cool and simple, he didn't want to loose his temper and blew the entire thing.

"She's too young for you"

"But…"

"I know she's mature and everything but… you're in another stage of your life Gil… she's just a kid"

"Mr. Sidle, Sara is not a kid… and maybe I'm older than her but… what are you afraid of? I mean… if by stage you mean interest… my interest for your daughter is truthful"

"Look, I know you're a nice guy and I know that Sara likes you but… maybe it's just a crush for her maybe it's a crush for both of you"

"And what can I do, what can we do to prove you that it's not a just crush!"

He lost it… he lost his cool but kept his temper; he raised his voice a little and jumped off his seat… James looked at him in awe, so they were really interested in each other… well he wanted proof. The following 10 minutes felt like hours, Grissom sat down and James stood up, he paced around the room thinking… just thinking in silence you could even listen the breathing going on in the room. Grissom felt fear, what was that man going to do? What proves did he want?

"You really like her, huh" James stated

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about her" _now we're being honest_

"Ok… I'll give you permission to date if you can prove me that it is for real, that you won't get bored and break her heart"

_Now that is something challenging… I cannot control our future, if there will be one, but I can try_

"I wouldn't hurt her on purpose"

"Ok… this is what I want you to do… but it involves Sara…"

When James began talking Grissom just shut up. He was asking for something difficult, something really difficult considering what they were going through and what they were expecting. James stated the rules clearly. They could not see each other, talk to each other or have any kind of contact for an entire month. No text messages, no secret letters and no cheating with sending messages with friends. Then if, after that time, they were still interested in dating and going out then they could do whatever they wanted. It took some time before Grissom regained his ability to talk, and he agreed to do it but now he had to convince Sara that it would be the best thing to do… the right thing to do if they really wanted to see what could happen. He asked James if he could go and talk to Sara and then went up stairs, two soft knocks on her door and a little while later he came face to face to a worried Sara wearing a pink track suit.

"Have a minute?" he was worried and a little sad as well

"For you I have an eternity" she smiled softly

Grissom's heart melted, how was he supposed to live an entire month with that sweet smile and innocent comments that gave some warmth to his inside, he sighed and sat on Sara's couch… he didn't like what he was going to say but he had to do it.

"I talked to you father"

Sara took a sit next to him

"What happened?"

"Well… we talked… and… turns out that we have to be in a trial period"

"What do you mean by trial?"

"I mean… for an entire month we can not have any kind of contact with each other" Grissom said looking at his feet

"Well that sucks" now Sara was sad as well

"We don't have to do this… but I'm willing to give it a shot if you're going to take this…"

"Seriously? Believe me… I've… I've waited for you long enough… one more month won't kill me"

Sara took brushed her hand against his and waited in silence, they always say that the last part of the race is the hardest… well, that last month was going to be the hardest for them as well…

"Would you mind staying a little longer? I don't want to loose you right now"

"You won't loose me"

Grissom passed his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled on his side… if being apart was what they needed to do to prove that it wasn't just a crush or simple vain desire then they would do it.

At 8 pm a disturbing voice interrupted their silence it was James telling Grissom that he had to go home… he went down stairs and said goodbye to Sara, as he was exiting the room James told him to meet him at 8 pm in one month if he was still interested, he agreed and said goodnight.

"Night dad" Sara called from her room… that surprised James

"**Promise me you'll be nice to him, if we want this to work in our favor we need to show him that we are mature grown ups looking for a real relationship"**

"_**I promise… I'll miss you so much"**_

"_**I'll miss you too Sara"**_

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! **Please review!**


	48. The duck

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to write.. well anyways here's chap 48!

* * *

"Morning Gil!" a female voice interrupted his sleep "Look, I know I shouldn't be doing this cause it's like, really early but… do you wanna have breakfast with me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you at the bakery"

Grissom hung up the phone and then sat down, _What am I doing?_

He got out of bed and changed clothes, he really didn't feel like going out and seeing her but she had asked him to and he hadn't refused. _This is so wrong_

When Grissom entered the bakery he automatically scanned the room looking for her, she was hiding next to the corner of the store and already had a glass of juice. He smiled and sat down, inside he was thinking that he shouldn't be there but after a while of chatting he realized that there was nothing wrong with being there, he was just having breakfast with a friend, it wasn't as it Stacy was anything else.

They stayed together far after breakfast, they went for a walk and then ended up a the mall, it had been a long time since they had actually held a real conversation, ever since Sara appeared in the picture and Stacy got a crazy nervous break down trying to get Grissom's attention they hadn't really talked. Now she realized that if she wanted Grissom first she had to be his friend again and hanging out with him was a great way to accomplish that.

At noon Grissom gave Stacy a ride home and then decided to go run a bit. As he jogged through the park; he didn't want to take the chance of running into Sara at the pier, he thought about how unbelievable long that month was going to be, he hadn't spent more than 24 hours without Sara and he was already thinking about her. He felt like a little boy to whom you tell that he can't eat a cookie before dinner, making the boy want the cookie even more.

By the time he arrived home he realized that he had nothing to do, absolutely nothing. He really had to look for something to do an entire month so a brilliant idea came to his mind. There was a reason why he had friends, he picked up the phone and dialed Nick's number. Nick was always one who would drop everything just to go play some baseball.

Cross town, Sara was facing the same situation, she was bored and didn't feel like leaving the house so she was playing some X-Box game with Mattie just to kill time. James entered the room and felt weird, Sara was on speaking terms with him but there was something strange, _she's getting sad you know? She'll really miss him._ Laura had told him when he informed her of his new trial method. And it was true, Sara was thinking about Grissom and getting sadder and sadder each time, she had to find something to do, something to keep her mind busy. _Ballet_ she thought as if a light bulb had just turned on above her head, the only bad thing was that she had to wait until Monday to start with the ballet practices, the Nutcracker had been cancelled because the lead dancer had broken his leg so now they were going to start something new. They just didn't know what.

At 5 pm Mattie got bored of beating Sara at car racing and had decided to go do something else, and something else meaning watch a film, so Sara grabbed a book and looked for a calmed Grissom-free environment, it couldn't be the living room, or the kitchen or her room, so the only room left was her dad's office. _Well, at least I know he won't touch the subject._

Two weeks passed like that, with nothing for them to do but to dream and think about each other, Sara was always thinking about the ballet, the play, her books and well, Grissom. On the other hand, Grissom was having an easier time not thinking about Sara, he and Stacy had became closer friends and they would usually go and hang out together, she would ask him to accompany her to the mall and they would go or he would ask her if she wanted to go have a cup of coffee. The last details didn't go unnoticed to Cath, Mia and Amy yet didn't tell her about it, during the first week she and Grissom had been apart they had asked her what was going on.

"Hey it's been a time since we saw you and Grissom together" Cath said, she had tried to get the information out of Grissom but had no luck

"_We are not together any more" Sara said plainly_

"_Why?" Mia asked astonished, she felt it coming but hoped it wasn't true_

"_Let's just say that something turned up"_

In the mean time, James Sidle was surprised, he really didn't think that they would do it, first he was expecting Grissom to go nuts and yell at him for proposing such a crazy plan and second he was expecting to find out that the little couple had been seeing sneaking to see each other. Sunday night of the second week Sara got come around 1 am.

"Where have you been?" he asked

"I wasn't with Grissom if that's what you're worried about" she said and went to her room

"_Actually, it's the fact that you weren't with him that worries me"_

During ballet practices Sara had met new people, there was Bobby who was an awesome dancer, Tom, Jake and Rob who were responsible for the lights, Annie, Becca and Farah who were dancers as well so she was connected to a lot of people who had the same passion that she had: dancing. She had gone out with them that night, they had agreed to gather at Farah's place and then they would just go around, none of them had enough money to go clubbing or something like that so they had started making trouble around the parks, surprisingly she had fun and she had been a vivid part of the disturbance.

While Sara was letting her rebellious side show, Grissom was going over some stuff; he was bored and had something like another two weeks to kill so he had the brilliant idea to go hunting.

"_I thought you quit the hunting" Warrick said_

"_You make it sound like an addiction and yes I am going hunting, three days or so, wanna come?"_

"Nah, this time I'll pass, bring a deer though" 

"_It's not deer season, I'm hunting ducks"_

So there he was, at 2 am checking if this rug sack had everything he needed and if his riffle was fine.

"I'll take your Jeep, you can take my car" he said as he was grabbing some food

"Sure, can I drive your car?" Warrick joked

As soon as Grissom closed the door Warrick smiled, oh he was so driving his car and he was so racing on it before Grissom got back home. Of course he had to be cautious he sure didn't want to end up losing Gil's car on a bet or something like that… though that nearly happened once…

He was sitting on the grass, the day couldn't be any worst but he was there to get busy and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing his goal. It was 5 am and the fog was so heavy that he could barely see, Grissom started a little fire and looked around, the sight was beautiful even with the fog, it was quiet and peaceful, that was what he liked about hunting, the less noise you made the better it was. Around 6 am he got his weapon and walked towards the lake, for the last three days he had been happy hunting little preys, some birds, a pigeon or two and a couple of ducks but he wanted a big green duck, one you only see in pictures and the day before he had seen his goal. The precious duck stood all day long at the middle of the lake, Grissom would have to wait for the duck to get hungry and try to bring him near the edge, he had a plan that would work but it needed time and as he was leaving that day, well, he had enough time.

7 am, the duck was still there, not hungry. Grissom laid on his stomach, he was freezing the dammed fog had decided to stay the entire day and he only had a light jacket, his rifle was ready by his side but his mind had traveled miles away from him and was thinking about Sara. The past three days had been Sara-free but now as he laid down having nothing to think about he had been driven back to her, _I wonder how she's doing_. An hour later the glorious duck began swimming towards him, he smiled and got his rifle, he took it and placed it in the correct position and then… bang!!! The duck ran away trying to find a save place where to hide leaving a pseudo unconscious Grissom laying on the grass bleeding.

"Oh my God!" Someone shouted as he ran away from Grissom's body.

The foot steps didn't seem closer; on the contrary, Grissom could say that the person who shot him was certainly running away, that wasn't a good sign there were two options, the optimistic option said that he was going to get help; the pessimistic view said that he would be there until he bled out. His shoulder burned, he could feel the blood on his clothes and the hotness of the liquid touching his skin. _Dammed duck_ he thought and then he fainted.

Sara was at Nick's when the phone rang, they let it ring once and again thinking that someone else would pick up, when they hanged up and called again Nick worried. He stood up and picked the phone, the seriousness of his face said everything there was something going on and it wasn't a good thing, he told Sara that he had somewhere he needed to be and that he would giver her a ride home.

Nick got to the hospital in no time, the mysterious call had been from Warrick telling him that Grissom had been found shot at the woods and that he needed someone to pick up his things. Nick went from the hospital to the camp site and packed everything, absolutely everything, then he went back to the hospital. For some unknown reason, Sara couldn't reach any of her friends, Nick was gone, Greg was at the carnival with Mattie, Cath wasn't answering her phone and Mia was surely with Nick. The entire gang, with the exception of Greg was at the hospital, the scene wasn't very pleasant but at least they knew that they were together in there, Nick considered calling Sara but something inside him stopped him from doing it.

Thursday arrived windy and depressing, it almost seemed as if it was going to rain. Down at the hospital Warrick and Catherine were still in the waiting room. They had convinced everyone else to go home and rest as they were no help at the hospital and the waiting was killing them. The doctor arrived at 10 pm with his surgery gown and a tired smile on his face. "Everything came out right, he didn't get any major damage but he will have a hard time at physical therapy".

He got shot at 7 am and had heard the footsteps getting away and away, the next thing he knew was that everything was spinning and he was feeling colder and colder, Grissom couldn't move, his shoulder burned and hurt and the only thing he wanted on that exact second was to get into that cold lake and alleviate the burning.

**_The phone rang at 10 am, Warrick was about to leave, usually he would let the machine answer but there was something that made him pick up the phone and thanks God he picked the phone, it was the camp site informing that they had found Grissom's body near the lake and that he was taken to anear by hospital. Warrick hung up and got in the BMW. He took the time to cancel his meeting with some guy who needed to be tutored and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. The bad thing about the "near by" hospital was that it was crossing the state. He arrived at 1 pm and the doctors were still working to stop the bleeding, the dammed bullet in his shoulder had scratched some blood vessel and the time he had laid unconscious were bringing up the chances of something worst happening. The doctors stabilized him and got him into an OR at 2 pm, and then it all came down to waiting. He waited for hours, waited for the surgery to start, for the surgery to finish, waited for the doctors to talk to him but nothing happened, he asked once and again what was going on but they would simply answer that they were running tests, that the surgery went well but that something happened while he was on recovery. The gang arrived at 5 pm, at which time Warrick was about to break down and Catherine was about to kill someone. 10 pm, it was at 10 pm when Grissom's doctor bothered to tell them that he was completely out of danger._**

Sara picked up her cell phone and read: "_4 missed calls"_ she pressed the button and read: _"Nick, Greg, Nick, Cath"_ if they had been calling at midnight it meant that there was either a party or a catastrophe. She picked up the phone and dialed Nick's number, it rang and rang but no one picked up so she left him a message and concluded that it he didn't pick up so late then it was because they had been at the hell of a party. Around noon Sara was reading at her father's studio, he was working on his laptop and silence ruled over the environment. Her cell rang, she picked up the phone and then she froze, the silences was no and uncomfortable silence that announced that something bad had happened: "_Look, Grissom's at the hospital, we are sure he'd like to see you"_ Cath said to her. In those words there had been a little white lie, Grissom had never asked for Sara, he did want to see her but he didn't say it, they were days away from their goal, a stupid bullet wouldn't ruin it.

When Sara hanged up the phone she was pale, Grissom – hurt – hospital were not the best combination of words to build a sentence, she looked at her dad and with shocked eyes told him the little she knew. James was astonished as well, he offered her to driver her to the hospital if she wanted to see him and although she wanted to go, one single thought ran through her mind: "Two days" so she said she'd pass, that she couldn't see him like that and then she just went away. "_What happened?"_ she asked Greg from her IM account, "_Shot while hunting, doctors say he'll be alright"_ Greg typed.

Eventually, Saturday arrived, there was no other thing Grissom wanted to do but get out of the freaking hospital and see Sara's dad. A month had passed, and it had been such a boring and long month, forget the fact that he had got shot and was laying on a hospital bed, he tried to sit up but even the attempt to sit hurt. Catherine was getting him something to drink, the last two days she had been nursing him and spoiling him how ever she could, yet on his mind there was only one thing he wanted: the stupid green duck. Around 5 pm a knock on the door woke him up, James Sidle opened the door and appeared inside the room. _"Cool, the one person I'd like to see when I can do nothing but lat on my back"_

"How are you feeling son?" James asked

"I'm fine"

"Well, I just stopped by to let you know that… well, it's ok with me… that _thing_ between you and Sara" a pause invaded the room "Oh, and Laura sends you this basket"

James finished talking and placed the basket on the nightstand, then he just said goodbye and left the room. Grissom felt relieved, a weight had been taken off his chest, now he could breathe, now he could rest and call her and ask her to visit him, now he could smile knowing that at some point of the day his cell phone would ring announcing a text message, Sara's text message. He picked up his own phone with his right hand and typed a new message: "Your dad dropped by… I missed you (!!"

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you liked it... hate it?... despised it? 


	49. Hospital Conversations

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

He felt a warm hand stroking his head, there was someone watching over him… that or someone was stoking him and watching him while he slept… but he preferred to go with the first thought. He had the feeling that it was early, maybe around 8 or 8:30 since the clinic only allowed visitors from 8 am, and he hadn't feel the person before, plus the first thought was way nicer than the second one. He didn't feel like waking up though, he hadn't sleep well and was still tired. Every time he switched positions there was something bothering him and the worst part was that _that_ something hurt so there was nothing much for him to do but to try to find a pain-free position in which to sleep. The stroking stopped and he felt a cold spot on his forehead, a while after he felt someone moving in the room, he wondered if it was Catherine… no, Catherine was different. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the sharp bright light; there was someone by the window _"maybe it's Sara"_

"Hey, good morning" Stacy said as she turned around

"Hey… what time is it?" Grissom asked, she wasn't Sara but she was nice company either way

"Around 11:30"

"How long have you been here" Gil couldn't remember the last time he had gone to bed at 9 pm and woke up so late

"Not too long, you looked peaceful and I just didn't have the heart to wake you up"

Stacy stayed with Grissom until around 2 pm. He was hungry but didn't want to ask her for help, luckily for him Catherine arrived and kind of kicked her out so he could eat alone… well, not exactly alone but at least in peace. Grissom smiled relieved, he liked hanging out with Stacy, but he also wanted his rest and silence. There was a myth that said something about silence being a curative treatment… well, silences wasn't a treatment but it surely helped.

"Thank you so very very, very! Much" Grissom said when he was sure that Stacy wasn't coming back

Catherine just smiled, she liked Stacy, she really did but she also knew that Stacy was head over heels for Grissom and she was just not going to let her have her way to him, specially after being a witness to everything Sara and Grissom had to go through in order to even have a chance start officially dating. After having a meal together Grissom went to sleep, Catherine had never seen him like that, usually he was really active and happy… full of life but since he was hospitalized he slept a lot and was not as lively as before… something was wrong with him and Cath really wanted to believe that he was just missing Sara and that as soon as he saw her he would get out of that depression. Grissom also thought that everything was going to be all right as soon as he talked to Sara, she hadn't answered his text messages and he didn't really have the courage to call her, it just didn't feel right. So Warrick in his infinite wisdom decided to do those two a favor.

He called Sara and asked her if there was a problem with Grissom, he even got to ask her if they had fought or if she just wasn't interested in a very polite way. It turned out that she was just embarrassed. Sara knew that everyone was going to be there and she just felt out of place.

"Are you crazy?" Warrick asked "Hell, Sara, 'everyone' is just our friends… _our_ friends" he emphasized

With that final sentence Warrick ruined every single one of Sara's excuses, and truth to be said, she loved that he had talked of their friends, she was part of their group and they all wanted to be there for Grissom. Plus, Cath and Warrick's anniversary was the next day and not wanting to leave Grissom alone with Stacy, they found Sara as the best possible option.

* * *

Catherine wasn't there when he woke up. He wasn't expecting her to be, but it felt strange to wake up in an empty hospital room. There was something depressing about it, feeling that if it hadn't been for his friends then he would have been alone the entire time and he felt like seeing someone, anyone, even Stacy who drove him nuts would be welcome. Then he realized why he was alone, it was 6 am and the visiting hours hadn't started, he felt relieved and tried to sit down, the pain was still sharp and it burned a little but he managed to sit down.

At 8:30 he finished his breakfast and picked up his book, Catherine had given him a "light hospital readying" which consisted of a girls book entitled "Be my Valentine"… _"Well, it's either that or television"_. It turned up that the book had two different stories in it and that wasn't as bad as he thought when he saw the cover.

"That must be one very good book"

A female voice pierced his ears, as he was about to fall asleep, he picked up the book and set a mark

"Don't tell but it's kind of interesting" he smiled at Sara as she entered the room "Hey, long time no see huh?"

"Yeah, almost a month and a week" she smiled back at him and sat on the chair by his bed "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better… how long have you been standing over there?"

Sara just smiled, she was ashamed to say that she had been watching him read over 10 minutes, he looked just too peaceful reading with a grin on his face, it had been so long since she had seen him in person, of course she had seen the pictures Mattie took the night of the ball but it wasn't the same, having the real Gil Grissom was way much better than having a picture of him. For a moment they just stood there looking at each other, it felt strange knowing that now they could really date and became officially a… well not a real couple but at least they could date. _"We should set some limits" _Grissom thought as Sara told him about the changes that were going on with the ballet club, since he had made the decision to venture and see what happened he knew that he wasn't going to feel completely comfortable until he talked to Mr. Sidle to set things straight, and that happened, when they went out as friends and he wanted to hold her hand he just felt that he couldn't do it. Sara knew he was far away on his thoughts but continued talking as if he was listening, it wasn't something important and if he was drifting while she was talking after an entire month of not even looking at each other then it had to be about something really important.

It was funny, somehow, almost a year ago she didn't even know he existed and now she couldn't stand the idea of not talking to him for a relative short period of time. The entire past month Sara had been going over memories of them, not that there were a lot but she remembered how they first met, the first time they fell asleep together and how they met each other's friends, the funny thing was that everything started because of a science paper… now she loved science even more. They were both far away when Stacy entered the room, she had a smile on her face that vanished as soon as she saw Sara on the room, _"I thought those two had a fight or something"_ she thought as she said hello, when Stacy and Sara exchanged greetings the tension in the air became even thicker, Grissom had the feeling that something bad was going to happen if Stacy didn't leave.

"Hey Stace…" Grissom couldn't think of a nice way to tell Stacy to go away

"I better go" Sara said as she stood up _"Please tell me not to leave"_

"No! Sara, please don't leave"

And then it was said, Stacy stayed a little while but then left, it was clear that between her and Sidle, Gil would choose Sidle, she really didn't know why but she then remembered her plan. "_If I need to become her friend to have him then I'll do it. She better not put a claw on him"_ Stacy thought as she made an excuse for leaving. Sara felt so good when Gil told her not to leave, he totally preferred her and was not afraid of letting Stacy know that, with a smile on her face Sara turned the TV on and made a little zapping until Stacy left.

"Sara…"

"Uh?"

"I don't know…" Grissom smiled and began laughing, he was trying to start a conversation but didn't know what to say, how do you start a conversation when you haven't seen the person for a month and you're laying on a hospital bed?

"I feel like dancing…" Sara was now laughing as well, there was salsa playing on the television and she found it hilarious

"I don't think I can help you with that" he smiled as he remembered the ball, they had never danced salsa together… well, he wasn't a good salsa dancer but he could defend his self.

Around mid day Dr. Hunter entered the room, Sara was surprised, when on earth did those doctors came from and why were them so good looking, and why did Grissom's doctor had to be a blond, tall, fit woman? She felt weird; she knew that there was a hospital policy about doctors dating their patients but that policy said nothing about flirting.

"How are you feeling Gil?"

"I'm ok"

"_Cool they are on first names basis"_ Sara thought as she saw the doctor examining Grissom's chart

"I have to change your bandage… miss, would you mind stepping out of the room for about ten minutes?" Dr. Hunter asked as she prepared her kit and Grissom unbuttoned part of his shirt.

Sara looked at Grissom wondering if he was going to tell her to stay but he said nothing so she left the room and closed the door. Inside Grissom was thinking, he wasn't ready to let Sara see the damage, the burned skin and the bruises on his chest, the had let Catherine see but because he was too weak when he needed to move and take off his shirt, if he had been able to do it on his own without getting puffy eyes he wouldn't have let her either. _There are some things a guy doesn't want to show and one of them certainly is how he goes through pain_. Outside Sara was thinking of the craziest things, Grissom flirting with his "hot" doctor, something going on between the two of them or him thinking on a way to just get rid of her… _"That's nonsense" _she told herself when Dr. Hunter opened the door and she saw Grissom doing up his buttons while he flinched a little, she realized that he had been in pain and he didn't want her to see that.

"You ok?" Sara asked a little concerned when they were left alone

"I'm fine" Grissom answered

The tension built up immediately, he wasn't fine and she could tell, no one was fine after having surgery for a gunshot. Not wanting to make Grissom uncomfortable, Sara did her best to find a subject that was neutral, nothing related to their relationship or to his injury… what could she say? And then, a little light bulb turned on over her head and the perfect topic arose, the best thing she could talk about under situations like that one was Mattie, he was always a good subject when it came to Grissom, those two had made a nice friendship relation. Although the tension didn't disappear it was lighter now that they were actually talking instead of staring at each other knowing that they needed to say something. Grissom smiled as Sara told him about Mattie's latest adventures, which included bringing a homeless cat into the house and trying to convince his dad to keep it.

"_Can we keep it? We can name him James" Mattie said trying to soften his dad's heart_

"_No, we don't know if it's health or clean"_

"_It's healthy, the vet checked it! Even Sara let the little thing stand on her bed… and we know that for someone to even touch Sara's bed… You know, the cat smells good as well… Here! Smell him!!" Mattie placed the black cat near his dad's nose_

"_He smells weird… for a cat I mean"_

"_That's because our cat is the only cat in the neighborhood that wears Old Spice aftershave!"_

They laughed and laughed until Grissom it hurt too much to continue laughing, he held his sides and tried to breath slower, Sara tried to calm as well but when a cat walking by meow and they heard it they burst into laughing again. It had been a long time since Gil laughed so hard and so real, the bad part was that he couldn't laugh as hard because it hurt but everything could get worked out, the earlier misunderstanding had been forgotten and the only important thing left to be discussed were the parameters of their relationship. At the thought of that the smile erased off his face and he became serious, that was the second time in the day and Sara was becoming really uncomfortable with Grissom zoning off every time she said… well she really didn't know what she was saying to making zone off. And although it was driving her nuts she decided to wait for him to start the talking and if he didn't touch the subject before 6 in the afternoon then she would approach it, after all, he couldn't escape as he was unable to leave his hospital bed.

"Hey Griss…"

_Oh no, please don't ask…_ Grissom thought "Yes?"

"When are you leaving the hospital?"

"In a week I think… but these past days have been horrendously boring!"

* * *

Dinner was served at 6:30 in the afternoon, Sara was sitting on the end of Grissom's bed and waiting for the right time to ask him what was making him uncomfortable but she just couldn't ask, they were so easy going taking dinner together, after talking a little more after lunch they had turned on the TV to catch a movie but as soon as Sara got comfortable Grissom fall asleep. She turned off the TV and turned to watch him sleep… there was something childish in his sleep, something so cute and so innocent… he looked peaceful and happy and she loved the idea of having the chance to see Grissom in a way not everybody could see him, she had been enchanted by him and she spent hours looking at him, when he woke up she was still looking at him and it was 6 in the afternoon, the felling wasn't awkward, they remembered the times when they had fallen asleep at Sara's and had woke up together.

"You're dad picking you up?" he had asked when he saw her "Don't want you alone so late…" his voice was husky and sleepy

"He's picking me up, don't worry"

Now was the time to ask him, she had given him more than enough time to reach the subject and he hadn't even bothered to attempt it so now she was taking some actions.

"Hey Grissom… Well… what's bothering you?"

There it was, now it was time to reach the subject or he would be forced to have a relationship based on suppositions.

"Look, this few past days I've had more than enough time to think about many things… us included in those many things and I was just wondering… if we could like… define our relationship? I know we are just starting, I know that probably you are just as afraid as I am about this but… I want to make this right and… for me that involves knowing limits and parameters… I want to know what you expect from me"

"Wow… well, I knew something was bothering you I just didn't know… that was it. You want to set limits and parameters, okay we will set limits and parameters and then I'll tell you what do I expect from you"

"Okay, that works… well about the limits… why don't you start?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that was chapter 49... the last chapter is about to come but I've been thinking about writing a sequel where Grissom and Sara are actually together. What do you think? Please Review!!  
**


	50. Perfection

**A/N:** Hey guys, so about a million years later i post the **final **chapter of this story. I hope you all like it...

* * *

"You know, this feels weird…" Grissom stated looking at Sara 

"And why would this feel weird, it's not like the first time we've done this." Sara said avoiding Grissom's look

"I know but I mean it stills feel weird"

"You are so old fashioned, there is nothing weird about me driving while your arm is still recovering."

It had been two weeks since Grissom had gotten out of the hospital and he wasn't able to make it to Sara's birthday because his first physical therapy session had been the same day and he was just beat… he had missed all the fun. It had been a party on the beach, fun and Sara's amazing new gift: a brand new car. It wasn't a Ferrari but it sure was pretty, her black Volkswagen Fox was a sensation and deep inside him, Grissom wanted to drive that car. Now he was sitting on the passenger's seat on the way to Catherine's house to say hello before going to therapy. Cath had asked the girls to drop by her house so they could make a group effort to decide what she would be wearing for her job interview. After waiting for about an hour at Cath's living room, they finally left the house and headed to the hospital, Grissom was not fond of the idea of having Sara driving him to the hospital. But as she said, at least they could use the rides to be together. After Grissom got out of the hospital, Sara's life had been crazy busy. Between giving ballet lessons, working at Starbucks and trying to stay fit, she had very little time to spend with Grissom.

"So, how does it feel to be 20? I know I should have asked two weeks ago but we never seemed to have time…"

"I know but hopefully we will have more time next week… being 20 feels good, feels just 3 years younger than you" Grissom had still some issues with the four year age difference

"Sara… look, about the age difference… let's just not touch that subject."

And there it was. Since they had set the parameters of their relationship Grissom didn't feel comfortable touching the age difference subject and Sara really disliked that. It gave her the idea that it was a weak point in their relationship and she didn't want to have weak points with Grissom especially because she knew that there were other 'people' interested in him. She let a audible sigh and continued driving, she knew that eventually Grissom would realize that she disliked the idea of having something they just couldn't talk about… their relationship was still a baby and they had to take good care of it since the beginning… and they were, they were taking things slow and setting basis, well, Grissom wanted to take things slowly while Sara just wanted to kiss him desperately… but the occasion just didn't arise! They had had something that resembled a moment a couple of times but nothing had happened. "Maybe it will be better if we wait" Sara thought to keep her mind from going to negative thoughts.

"I never gave you a birthday present" Grissom said as he got out of the car "I'll have to work on that."

"Hey… don't bother ok? Just go and get better!" Sara said as she headed for the cafeteria while Grissom headed for the therapy room.

For Sara, an hour at the hospital's cafeteria felt like an eternity, truth to be told: she got bored. But she was okay with it after all, how many times had Grissom drove her to which ever place and waited for her when they weren't even dating. As for Grissom, the hour of physical therapy was pure torture. It hurt, it burned and it just destroyed his heart. The thought that he wasn't able to do simple things with his arm worried him. He didn't want to have to quit baseball. The thought hit him on Sara's birthday. He was about to leave the house when he saw his baseball glove on the couch, he felt weird and from all sudden he didn't want to leave the house so he called her and told her he was just exhausted, which was true, he was physically tired and emotionally exhausted. That was why he pushed him self so hard with the therapy, that was why he wouldn't miss an appointment, he wanted to get better so he could play again and he wanted to play soon.

"How was everything?" Sara asked as they got back in the road

"It was ok"

There it was, the plain answer, Sara was getting tired of it and she was going to do something about it. She just had to wait until the arrived to Grissom's place and he asked her to come up so they could spend some time together. It had become a ritual for them. And just as she predicted, it happened. She parked the car on the building's parking lot next to Grissom's and then they pressed Grissom's floor number.

"Can we talk?" Sara asked as Grissom poured a glass of milk

"Sure, what's bothering you?" he asked sitting next to Sara

"Oh nothing, it's not the fact that we haven't kissed and we ARE officially dating nor the fact that you always answer you're fine whenever I ask you and never mind that you never like to talk about our age difference!"

"Sara?"

She let a huge sigh out and then took a deep breath "Look… I've realized that there are certain subjects you don't like when it comes to our relationship…. Remember that night at the hospital? When you asked me what I expected from you? I told you that I expected honesty and well… honestly, how can you tell me you're fine after an hour of physical therapy? Or how can you avoid our age difference? Does it make you uncomfortable? Because if that is it then…"

"Sara, look, you're right I guess I just have to get used to the idea of, well, I don't feel comfortable telling you that it hurts because I don't want you to think I'm weak, I know, I know it's stupid but it's something we'll just have to work on. Then, about the age difference, does it bother me? Maybe a little, if you were two years older it wouldn't bother me but you're not, so I'll have to learn to deal with it. Don't worry about the age difference; if it doesn't bother you then it doesn't have to bother me either."

Grissom took Sara's hand and squeezed it lightly, there was something about Gil Grissom that she knew that would always be a mystery but it was just the exact amount of mystery to make things happen.

"So about your birthday present…"

* * *

"Are you telling me that you think that Grissom's up to something?" Sara asked almost jumping up and down while talking on the phone. She had been talking to Mia for about an hour until Mia asked her about Grissom, she knew that once Sara started there would be no turning point but she understood, it was just the same when she started going out for real with Nicky. They remembered old times when they used to bother Grissom, back when Sara thought that Mia and Gil had some secret relationship going on. Sara was laying on the couch and Mattie was playing on her computer. He didn't bother to tell her that Grissom had sign in to his MSN but of course, why would he? After all he was on his own MSN account and Sara always told him that MSN messages were private and personal. Sara hung up the phone and picked up a book, now that was something new. She read for about an hour until she got bored and decided to go for a walk to the beach. 

"Do you wanna come?" she asked Mattie

"Me? Well, you dating Grissom is making some positive changes uh. Yes I'd like to go" he said signing off his messenger

"Where are we going?"

"The beach… and maybe for some ice cream"

* * *

Grissom threw himself to his bed and stared through the window, it was a nice evening; the sun was setting, the breeze was just cool enough and there was peace at town. He opened the window and got back to bed, thinking on what he had been talking with Mattie, and yes he did talk to Matt and not only because he was his girlfriend's brother but because he enjoyed talking to the kid. 

_Mattie: What r u doing?_

_Grissom: Nothing much, what about you Matt?_

_Mattie: Playing!! Turns out that there's a great game called club penguin_

_Grissom: It sounds… interesting. Well, I've got to ask you something but it's top secret! Ok?_

_Mattie: Top secret as in… FBI top secret?_

_Grissom: Yes_

_Mattie: Top secret as in CIA top secret?_

_Grissom: Yes_

_Mattie: Top secret as in 'Don't tell mom I broke her favorite vase' top secret?_

_Grissom: Exactly, that sort of top secret_

_Mattie: Cool, shoot_

_Grissom: I'm planning on taking your sister to a date, but not any date, I want to make it up because I wasn't able to go to her birthday party, plus I didn't get her a present. So, tell me what kind of things I can do…_

_Mattie: Well, Sara being head over heels for you would take anything, anything except killing an animal or something like that. Why don't you take her somewhere romantic… I'll just tell you something (and this would sound more serious if we were actually talking and not writing) If you hurt her or touch her I promise you that you'll have a bad time_

_Grissom: Don't worry Matt, I promise I won't hurt her. And about the romantic thing, I think you just gave me an idea._

So there he was, alone and staring at the ceiling, he wanted to do something nice for her, something like a first real date plus a birthday gift. He figured that they could spend a day together, he could take her out for lunch and to the mall so she could pick up her own present… yes that could work and then, to top it all he had the perfect idea.

* * *

"Hi Mr. Sidle," Grissom said as he extended his hand. 

"How are you doing Gri… Gil?"

"Good… May I come in?" he asked pushing his luck

"Sure, Sara's talking to her mom I guess she'll come down in a while. I'll be in my studio if you need anything."

Grissom sat on a couch and waited patiently. He adjusted the splint on his shoulder and relaxed. When it came to Sara talking to her mom he could wait for hours, it was a good thing that they had a nice relationship but it was a little boring to sit and wait around until she came down. He was soon lost in thought, he was just thinking… how he ended up in a relationship that had a future, in something he really wanted to work out, sure, his others relationships had been nice and he liked them… but none had been like this one, even though the hadn't been dating for too long, he just knew that he had to give everything so he wouldn't loose her. "Do I love her? No, not really… Am I falling? Maybe… probably… most likely."

"A dollar for your thoughts?" Sara said as she stood in front of him

"Usually, people offer just a penny."

"I know… but you have brilliant thoughts so I guessed a penny wouldn't do."

"Well, offer me ten dollars and then we can talk about it." Grissom said smiling, he looked up and saw Sara "You sure look lovely."

Not being used to having guys flattering her, Sara blushed and smiled at him. He offered her his good arm and then walked away, as he wasn't allow to drive, Sara wondered where were they going but she didn't ask, she knew he wouldn't tell her anyway so she just walked with him and enjoyed feeling how her small arm fit his big strong arm. They walked in silence, sharing a look or two every once in a while until they reached the pier… Grissom loved the pier, he loved the beach and Sara knew it so her mind was supposing that he wanted to take her to a very special place for their first official date.

They walked down the pier until the got to the bakery, Grissom lead Sara to a booth that was facing to sea and then sat next to her, his good hand brushing her right hand as if he was wondering if it was ok to take her hand or if he shouldn't. A waitress asked for their orders, a large order of fries and two iced cokes a simple but nice combination that everyone liked, they were nervous… or at least the looked like it, neither of them having a neutral conversation issue until a brilliant idea came to Grissom's mind.

"You know what's funny?" he asked

"Maybe, but why don't you tell me?" Something Sara liked about Grissom was that he always knew something… unnecessary, like who founded the Orient Express, or how did they print letters in the chocolates.

"The way you study the menu or read an interesting article in a magazine…" Sara just gave him a very strange look

"Yes! You put this analytic face and then play with your nose… you wrinkle it and move it a bit from side to side… and when you find something interesting you put this soft smile as if you had finally found something that was worth it…

What?" Sara was now staring at him.

"I'm just amazed you know all that."

* * *

The sunset began while they were walking on the beach. For Sara it was wonderful, she loved the feeling of the semi cold water on her feet but for Grissom it wasn't so nice, having only one free arm, he had to walk with his bad arm next to Sara, but things were going fine, they were having fun and sharing a pretty nice time together. They walked and walked in the almost endless beach wondering how far away could they walk together, for Sara she could walk next to Grissom for eternity, for Grissom… well he did have to leave Sara back at her place before 11. Sara sat down on the seashore, far enough so the sea wouldn't reach them but close enough so they could frame the sunset with their eyes, her heart beating twice her normal rate when she felt Grissom's hand taking hers, she turned and smiled at him, he smiled back and then she moved closer to him. She had to give him some credit, he was being romantic. 

When the sun finally set down they stood up and walked to the pier. Never in the entire time she had lived there had she seen that beautiful book store. It wasn't owned by a big company like the one down the pier, but it was cozy, small and smelled like… books. Grissom opened the door for her and she felt as if she was going into a fairy tale, giant bookshelves, tables full of books, old books, new books, old editions, limited editions even really old books that had been restored were up for sale. Sara was surprised she had never seen that store, it was almost unbelievable, surely neither Greg nor Nick were going to believe her if she told them about never visiting said bookstore before.

"Griss?" She had got lost in thoughts and now she couldn't find Grissom, well, looking around wouldn't hurt anyway.

She found him around the history section, with a book below his arm and another one on his hand. She called his name and then he turned to look at her, a smile instantly appeared on his face and he placed back the other book so he could walk to her.

"Found anything interesting?" he asked

"Yeah, a very cute guy looking at history books" Sara answered smiling at him "Mind if we go for some fresh air?"

"Let's go then"

They exited the bookstore and walked down the pier in absolute silence and just enjoying the feeling of being together. Grissom was just thinking, thinking about how much had his life changed in the last year since he met a cute ballet dancer who needed help with her science project, who turned out to be a great ballet dancer with a great heart and amazing intelligence and who ended up as one of his best friends and his girlfriend. Man, he was a lucky guy. Sara on the other hand, wasn't thinking about the past but was thinking about the future. Walking holding hands with Grissom felt great and comfortable, as if the had held hands a million times before, and then her imagination clicked, she wondered if that feeling would last forever, she certainly wanted their relationship to be for ever but she didn't know what destiny would have for them, she could just pray for everything to work out perfect from that moment on for them.

They reached the end of the pier and Grissom turned his back so he was facing Sara, she smiled and hugged him, the sea breeze was a perfect excuse to have physical contact with him.

"You know… if you asked me a year ago how I'd see myself now I would have never imagined I would be this happy" Sara said breaking apart from his embrace

"Really? What could possibly make this moment better then?"

"A perfect kiss." Sara said shamelessly

"Perfect? Can't it be just fine?"

"No, it has to be perfect."

"Well, you miss every shot you don't take" Grissom said as he leant forwards and kissed Sara.

"Was that good enough?"

"That was just perfect Griss. Just perfect"

FIN!!

* * *

**PLEASE!! LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

Thanks! I really hope you enjoyed every chapter of this fic as much as I did

**  
**


End file.
